<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unknown Variable by old_and_new_friends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052776">An Unknown Variable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends'>old_and_new_friends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Unknown Variable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Sun Invasion, Book 1: Water (Avatar), Book 2: Earth, Book 3: Fire (Avatar), Character Study, Depression, Disabled Character, Fire Nation culture, Happy Ending, I forgot to add Jinko, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jetko is only one chapter, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Order of the White Lotus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sozin's Comet, and ends badly, wheelchair user</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 600 Day Siege of Ba Sing Se, Prince Lu Ten, rather than dying, was injured.</p><p>It was through his recovery, that Lu Ten, and his father, gained a greater perspective of the world.</p><p>Now, four years later Lu Ten and his father were sailing the world with Lu Ten's cousin Zuko, in an effort to capture the Avatar.</p><p>At least, that was Zuko's plan, Lu Ten's? Well that's a bit more complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Lu Ten, Iroh &amp; Lu Ten, Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Lu Ten &amp; Jee, Lu Ten &amp; Jin (Avatar), Lu Ten &amp; Original Male Character(s), Lu Ten &amp; Zuko, Lu Ten &amp; the Gaang, Lu Ten/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Unknown Variable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Avatar Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this idea, was a lot more than I was expecting and I really want to thank, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s"> braigwen_s </a> aka <a href="https://linsbeifong.tumblr.com/"> linsbeifong </a> on Tumblr for helping me, hopefully, not screw this up. They've been an amazing advisor with this story and I'm sure some of my questions have had them banging their head against a wall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten laid in the fields of Ba Sing Se, his heartbeat pounding heavily in his ears. He was struggling to get air in his lungs. The sounds and colors surrounding him were too loud and too bright for the death he thought he was falling over him.</p><p>"We can't get the boulder off his legs," someone yelled near his ear. Lu Ten startled at the shout, words finally making it through his foggy mind. Lu Ten didn’t realize anything was on his legs.</p><p>"The smaller one on his back, move that one, worry about the boulder later," another voice called. Lu Ten felt a dragging sensation across his back. When the feeling stopped Lu Ten could suddenly breath again. Now if only he could breath in air rather than dirt and dust.</p><p>"Prince Lu Ten," came the voice again, "can you hear me?"</p><p>Yes, Lu Ten thought to himself, but he was unable to voice it.</p><p>"This boulder isn't budging without equipment and his pulse is racing," called the first voice again. "If he goes into cardiac arrest out here, he's a dead man!"</p><p>"The General's coming," came a third voice. “He has a rhino.”</p><p>There was a commotion behind Lu Ten, but Lu Ten couldn’t find the energy to turn his head. Someone hit the ground next to him and his head was cradled in their lap.</p><p>"Lu Ten," his father called, petting through his sweaty, matted hair, "my sweet, Lu Ten."</p><p>"Don't move him too much your highness, his legs are still trapped." Lu Ten had lost track of whose voice was whose.</p><p>"What's stopping you from freeing them?" His father asked.</p><p>"We can't move it, not under our own power, but your rhino may help."</p><p>“Rig it up,” his father demanded, before softly whispering, "Lu Ten, my son, please forgive me.”</p><p>"Dad?" Lu Ten finally forced from his lips.</p><p>“It’s okay,” his father mumbled, “it’s all going to be okay. I’ll make it okay.”</p><p>“Hold him down your highness. I have no clue how he’ll react to this.”</p><p>Lu Ten screamed as the boulder was dragged off his legs. His legs felt like they were on fire as sharp pains shot up them throughout his body. He didn’t know it at the time, but it was the last sensation he’d ever feel through his legs, as he passed out from the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten jerked awake, his breathing erratic. He wasn't in the burning fields of Ba Sing Se anymore. Instead he was in the dimly lit room he had aboard his cousin's ship.</p><p>Lu Ten laid staring up at the ceiling for a moment as he brought his breath back under control. He wasn't completely calm but he was no longer under the hold of a panic attack.</p><p>Lu Ten pushed himself up, looking between his wheelchair and the meditation candles on the floor. He ultimately maneuvered himself into his chair. Bathroom then meditation.</p><p>His trip around the corner proved to clear his head slightly, so that by the time he was sat across from his candle set up he was already calm.</p><p>Lu Ten was careful with lighting his candles. He did them one by one. </p><p>A few years ago, he did it this way because he couldn't light them all at once even if he tried. His chi paths had been in too much turmoil. Now he lit them this way, both out of habit and because his candle set up was much closer to his bed than firebenders usually kept them.</p><p>This made it easier for him to get to them from his bed without having to get into his wheelchair first. It saved time and energy, even if it did put his bed at risk of catching on fire.</p><p>With his morning routine completed, Lu Ten put out his candles and pulled himself back into his chair. He figured he should probably go see his father before he sent someone searching for him. Lu Ten didn’t usually sleep in so late, the sun had already reached its highest point and fallen two degrees.</p><p>He found his father outside on the deck of the ship, as usual, playing one of his various games. Lu Ten's cousin, Zuko was pacing across the deck, searching the skies as if the Avatar would suddenly materialize among the clouds.</p><p>Lu Ten loved his cousin, but Zuko's determination was as irritating, as it was impressive.</p><p>"Wow," Lu Ten said, parking his wheelchair next to his father's table, "it’s so cold out here, I can't feel my legs."</p><p>His father chuckled slightly. "I think it's quite pleasant out," his father replied. "There is tea if you want some."</p><p>Lu Ten leaned forward and stole a move from his father, before helping himself to the tea on the table. Jasmine wasn't his favorite but he wasn't too fused over it.</p><p>His father hummed at Lu Ten's move before nodding in approval. "Very nice," he said, as he moved another tile.</p><p>The peaceful silence was broken by a bright light launching into the sky.</p><p>"Finally!" Zuko shouted. He turned to face the two men at the table. "Do you two realize what this means?"</p><p>"I won't get to finish my game?" Lu Ten's father asked.</p><p>"You're going to drag us somewhere dangerous on a hunch?" Lu Ten suggested.</p><p>"It means," Zuko said, slightly irritated, as he turned away from them, "my search is about to come to an end."</p><p>Lu Ten's father sighed as he placed his tile down. Lu Ten swooped in quickly and moved a different tile. His father's brow furrowed but he eventually saw the strategy behind it and smiled.</p><p>"That light came from an incredibly powerful source!" Zuko said, pointing out to the horizon. "It has to be him!"</p><p>"Or it's just the celestial lights," Lu Ten's father said. Lu Ten knew his father was as tired of Zuko’s determined chase, as him. The two of them had spent years trying to redirect Lu Ten's wayward cousin. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing."</p><p>Lu Ten watch his father place an air tile over the fire tile Lu Ten had just moved. </p><p>"Please, sit," he said, gesturing at the other side of the table. "Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"</p><p>"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko yelled. It said a lot about how often that happened these days, that neither Lu Ten nor his father jumped at the loud tone anymore. "I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!"</p><p>Zuko pointed off towards where the light had since faded. </p><p>Lu Ten saw his father shake his head slightly but he stayed silent. Lu Ten slid another air tile over his father's as a gust of wind blew across the deck of the ship. The tiles rattled slightly, but his father didn't react. Lu Ten, now feeling a slight chill, released a small puff of flame.</p><p>It didn't make him feel warmer.</p><p>Zuko continued to stand guard at the bow of the ship for the rest of the day. Lu Ten and his father eventually left him to it as they retreated into the warmer interior of the ship for dinner.</p><p>Zuko refused to come with them. Lu Ten volunteered to take Zuko some food after watching his father brood over it during their meal.</p><p>Lu Ten hated when his father brooded over things. His father was a generally happy person but there were three things that could always dampen his spirits: Zuko when he insisted on something either pointless or painfully wrong, Lu Ten when he was having one of his bad days, and when faced with the atrocities their country, or he himself, had committed.</p><p>His father hid a lot behind laughs and jokes, something Lu Ten himself had only realized in the last four years.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Lu Ten said, coming to a stop behind Zuko. Zuko was glancing out at the horizon with his telescope. “Food.”</p><p>Zuko ignored him.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten said, poking him in the side, “you can’t catch the Avatar if you starve to death first.”</p><p>Zuko finally looked away from the telescope with a huff. His face softened slightly as he took in the seared fish and pepper poppers. Zuko loved pepper poppers, which was exactly why Lu Ten had put them on his plate.</p><p>“Thanks,” Zuko said, moving over towards the table that was still set out on the deck. Lu Ten followed him.</p><p>“You okay?” Lu Ten asked, looking his cousin up and down.</p><p>“This time is different,” Zuko said softly. Lu Ten felt his heart sink to his stomach. That wasn’t the first time Lu Ten had heard Zuko say that. “Uncle is wrong, those weren’t the celestial lights, we’ve seen those before, they don’t just shoot up into the sky!”</p><p>While, Zuko wasn’t wrong, that light was most definitely not the celestial lights, he was still ignoring all the other possibilities. Things glowed all the time, including the occasional temple. There was a civilization still down here, despite their country’s best efforts to change that, a spiritual ceremony wasn’t out of the question. Sprits themselves weren’t out of the question, though Lu Ten really didn’t want to run into another one of those.</p><p>Lu Ten kept quiet, as Zuko picked at his fish. His father was better at redirecting Zuko, Lu Ten always caved at the sad look on his cousin’s face.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. “No harm in looking, I suppose,” he said, smiling across the table.</p><p>Zuko didn’t smile back, but he stopped picking at his food and actually ate it.</p><p>Zuko quickly took back up his sentinel over the horizon line, as Lu Ten watched him from the table. Lu Ten contemplated going back inside but decided to instead stay to soak up the last bit of light for the day.</p><p>His father came to check on them briefly after dinner, leaving two blankets on the table for them.</p><p>“It is beginning to get colder, you two need to bundle up,” he said. “Even your inner fire cannot keep you warm forever. It is not wise to waste your energy in conserving heat when you have other options.”</p><p>Lu Ten smiled at his father but left the blanket where it was for now. Zuko ignored him entirely. His father tired once more to strike up a conversation, but quickly left back to the ship when it became apparent Zuko wasn’t in a talkative mood.</p><p>Zuko scoffed. “It’s nearly nighttime,” Zuko said, “he can’t possibly be taking another nap?”</p><p>Lu Ten shrugged but kept quiet as he finally reached for one of the blankets his father left behind. He wrapped it around his shoulders and burrowed into it.</p><p>Lu Ten knew from various comment over the years, that Zuko often thought Lu Ten’s father was asleep when he wasn’t in immediate sight. While Lu Ten knew his father wasn’t opposed to a mid-day nap, he was well aware, he was actually dealing with White Lotus correspondences. His father seemed to be trying to recruit Lu Ten for the organization, but Lu Ten took issue with some members and didn’t mesh well with certain parts of their cause. Preserving balance was all well and good but sometimes he thinks the White Lotus was more concerned with upholding the status quo. </p><p>Change was good sometimes, but saying something like that to Master Pakku or Master Jeong-Jeong, was apparently a good way to rile them up.</p><p>The night chill became too much for Lu Ten, even with a blanket and he finally bid his, stubbornly shivering, cousin goodnight. As he was leaving, he passed his father.</p><p>“Goodnight, Lu Ten,” his father said, dropping a kiss on the top of Lu Ten’s head. Four years ago, his father could only have dreamed of casually kissing the top of Lu Ten head. He was six foot five, but most people never noticed, with him being a wheelchair user these days. His father was over a foot shorter than him. Lu Ten was still nearly as tall as him even seated, amusingly enough.</p><p>As odd as it had been to suddenly have to look up at his father, something he hadn’t done since age eleven, the simple affection of a kiss on the head, something lost from his childhood over the years due to his height, brought Lu Ten a lot of comfort. His father always told him to look for the silver linings and that was definitely one of his favorites.</p><p>“Night, dad,” Lu Ten said, leaving his father to corral Zuko to bed.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Lu Ten ate his breakfast in his room, after being informed his father and cousin had already eaten. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, while Lu Ten woke with the sun, he very rarely actually rose with it, or rather his morning routine kept him in his room till at least three degrees before the zenith, today it was nearly noon by the time he went searching.</p><p>He found them on the deck again. Unlike Lu Ten who could often be found wandering the ship or spending time in the helm with Captain Jee, or Lu Ten’s father who was often in the lower deck of the ship with the crew or in his room, Zuko preferred to wander the upper deck.</p><p>Lu Ten’s best guess as to the behavior was that on deck you could see everything, in every direction, which meant Zuko wouldn’t miss any hit or clue of the Avatar.<br/>
Today, he was training, and getting rather frustrated with it.</p><p>Lu Ten coasted to a stop next to the stool his father was sitting on.</p><p>“Again,” his father called, prompting Zuko to attack.</p><p>Zuko launched a double attack in separate directions. It was easily blocked. His opponents attacked and Zuko ducked only to flip himself up and over his sparing partners, launching fire as he went. The soldiers ducked, as Zuko landed ready for another session.</p><p>“No! Power in firebending comes from the breath,” Lu Ten’s father said, making a breathing motion, “not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The Energy extends past your limbs and becomes, fire!”</p><p>He launched flames towards Zuko. It was a testament to how far Zuko had come in his training over the years that he no longer flinched at the motion. The fire dissipated before it ever reached him.</p><p>“Get it right this time,” Lu Ten’s father said, his voice slightly irritated.</p><p>Zuko was also getting frustrated. “Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!” Zuko yelled.</p><p>Lu Ten looked between the two, wondering if he should step in or not.</p><p>“No, you are impatient,” his father said, returning to his seat. “You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!”</p><p>Lu Ten tensed as his cousin bared his teeth, ready for the fire throwing temper tantrum that usually followed. His cousin turned and launched out his attack towards one of his sparing partners. Lu Ten, while slightly concerned for the soldier, was at least glad his cousin hadn’t thrown the fire their way.</p><p>“The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender,” Zuko said, marching closer.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father looked two seconds away from losing it. Lu Ten had very rarely ever enticed his father’s ire, while Zuko sometimes danced across his patience with a mastery.</p><p>“He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him,” Zuko said, before shouting, “You will teach me the advanced set!”</p><p>Lu Ten’s eyes went wide as he turned to see his father’s reaction. There was a flash of irritation in his eyes before it vanished behind his kooky-uncle mask.</p><p>“Very well,” he said seriously, before pulling the bowl at his feet into his lap with a smile, “but first, I must finish my roast duck.”</p><p>Zuko looked away in disgust as Lu Ten’s father dug into the bowl. Lu Ten rolled his eyes at his father’s exaggerated behavior.</p><p>“Maybe, if you ask nicely, your cousin will be willing to demonstrate an advanced set,” his father said.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed, knowing he should have left the second the two had gotten into an argument. His father often dragged Lu Ten in as an example of how one should firebend, as if that didn’t make Zuko even more mad.</p><p>After losing mobility in his legs, Lu Ten thought he would never be able to firebend again. His father was unwilling to accept that for an answer, and had tried everything to encourage Lu Ten to at least try.</p><p>Master Piandao had been his saving grace. While Lu Ten never really practiced the art of the sword under the man, he had learned plenty of other things from him, namely adaptation. While the traditional forms in their entirety were lost to Lu Ten, he and his father had quickly discovered that any move could be adapted to a wheelchair, if you got creative enough.</p><p>Zuko, understandably, hesitated. They never really trained together anymore, so Zuko had yet to really see Lu Ten perform anything past the basics that Lu Ten’s father drilled him on. Zuko probably assumed it was because of Lu Ten’s injury but the real reasoning was that Lu Ten’s training was a lot more trial and error experimentation than Zuko’s, and his father was worried about confusing Zuko, when he had yet to master the basics.</p><p>Lu Ten wondered what made his father change his mind.</p><p>“Would you?” Zuko asked. “Show me an advanced set?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lu Ten said, rolling forward as his father placed down his bowl and Zuko waved the two soldiers away.</p><p>Lu Ten locked the seatbelt of his wheelchair, as his cousin stepped back.</p><p>“Begin,” his father demanded. He didn’t tell Lu Ten which advanced set to show Zuko, so Lu Ten just went with the one he had been taught after the basics, both times he learned firebending.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure his father’s angle was for Lu Ten demonstrating anything. All the moves he knew now had been heavily edited for Lu Ten to perform them in a wheelchair. It would be completely different for Zuko.</p><p>He spun himself in a circle, to orient himself properly, then twisted his upper body till his left arm was extended forward and his right arm extended back. He exhaled with the extension and flames followed.</p><p>Lu Ten immediately pulled his left arm back towards his center, as he turned his torso to center as well.</p><p>“You would kick and spin here,” Lu Ten’s father said, to Zuko. “Lu Ten, gets creative.”</p><p>His father sounded amused, which was fair enough. The traditional move had the bender dropping their arms before rotating the other way around through the momentum of the kick, before launching forward with fire. Lu Ten obviously couldn’t do that, but he could bring his hands down to his wheel rims and lift his smaller wheels off the ground then spin.</p><p>He let go of his grips and, as gravity brought the chair back to all four wheels, he launched in front of himself before twisting left and punching out with his left fist. His right arm was punched out behind him into a mimic of the first move, only facing the opposite direction.</p><p>His left hand once again trailed towards his right, sending out an arch of fire, before settling at his center.</p><p>The next bit had been the hardest to adapt as the spin was quicker on feet than in a wheelchair but Lu Ten made up for it with quicker arm movement. He swung his chair back around to face his father and cousin. His right arm immediately punched out to his left crossing his torso and sending flames beyond the railing of the ship. He hit the brakes of his wheelchair.</p><p>“There’s a step back here, for balance that you will need to remember,” Lu Ten’s father said as Lu Ten moved into the last sequence. “Lu Ten doesn’t have to move back because he has no footwork balance to worry about, but you’ll notice he’s has his brakes on now. It is integral to the final movement that you are firmly planted, or you will be the one launched rather than launching fire.”</p><p>Lu Ten struck out for the final blow, bringing his arms up and slowly back in with deep breath and a bend at the elbow. On his exhale he launched out with an inferno blazing between him and the others, in a swirl of fire.</p><p>Zuko had an excited gleam in his eyes as he watched the huge fireball dissipate in the air. Something told Lu Ten this wasn’t going to go well.</p><p>“Now you, Zuko,” Lu Ten’s father called. “We will do it together, follow my footwork.”</p><p>Zuko managed the footwork and movements relatively fine. The flip was easily performed but he struggled with two things. The same two things he always struggled with, the fine motor skills of the arms and his breath. He wanted to force the fire out, much like many modern firebenders, but it took away from his ability to do the subtler movements like the slow dragging of the arm across the body. It’s a fluid movement that Zuko was making jerky because he was once again using his muscles over his breath. The jerkiness of his movement then made for a lack of energy once he went to strike out again, making his fireballs weaker.</p><p>Lu Ten knew, had his father not taken him to meet the masters at fifteen, he would probably be learning the same way, everyone in the Fire Nation did.  Without anger or fear driving your bending, the form of bending the Fire Nation currently practiced was very, very weak. Zuko used rage, which while powerful, was at the end of the day, all bravado. Zuko wasn’t as nearly mad as he always seemed. </p><p>It didn’t help Zuko’s temper that Lu Ten’s father kept recalling back to Lu Ten’s demonstration.</p><p>Lu Ten was starting to realize what his father’s plan was and frowned. His father wanted to show Zuko the difference between proper breath and forced strength, in a bid to make him understand why Zuko wasn’t ready for the advanced sets. What Lu Ten’s father never really seemed to understand was just how little self-esteem Zuko had, because unlike with Lu Ten, Zuko usually didn’t shared his doubts with his uncle. He wasn’t going to understand the lesson, he was just going to think he failed.</p><p>Lu ten’s father finally sighed and called an end to the advanced forms training. “We will work on it more later, but try to apply your basics and what you know in another sparing match,” he said.</p><p>Zuko nodded, a frown covering his face, and waved the soldiers who were waiting off to the side towards him.</p><p>“No,” Lu ten’s father said, gesturing towards Lu Ten, “with him.”</p><p>Lu Ten raised an eyebrow at his father, wondering just what kind of game he was playing now. Zuko and Lu Ten never spared, for the same reasons they never trained together. Truthfully, Lu Ten didn’t really like sparing with either of his cousins, they were both just too competitive. They could quickly go from friendly sparing to outright destruction at the drop of a hat.</p><p>Zuko eyed him before nodding. Lu Ten slowly rolled into the fake arena area.</p><p>“Begin,” his father called from off to the side, once Lu Ten and Zuko had taken up their proper positions.</p><p>Zuko kicked an arc of flames towards Lu Ten. They were easily dispelled.</p><p>Lu Ten struck out with his hand, launching a fireball forward. Zuko ducked and punched out towards Lu Ten. His momentum was too strong due to the force behind his strike. Lu Ten took advantage, rolling backwards slightly to get a better angle, he struck up, hitting his cousin in the stomach.</p><p>Zuko’s armor saved him from a burn but it didn’t stop the power of the blast, which launched Zuko clear across the ship till he hit the railing with a grunt.</p><p>“Ah,” Lu Ten’s father called. “Prince Zuko? Are you okay?”</p><p>Zuko launched back to his feet.</p><p>“Again,” Zuko demanded, walking back towards the center of their imaginary ring.</p><p>Lu Ten finally saw just what his father’s new plan was, as Zuko was too distracted with sparing with Lu Ten, a new challenger to overcome, to bother demanding more advanced training.</p><p>The first time Zuko won, Lu Ten could tell his cousin didn’t want to continue, having nearly knocked Lu Ten over. When Lu Ten explained that was what the lighter chair frame and belt were there for, Zuko hesitantly agreed to continue. Lu Ten quickly showed him why hesitating in a fight with Lu Ten wasn’t smart.</p><p>After three rounds of getting his butt handed to him, Zuko finally started actually fighting again.</p><p>It didn’t stop him from losing that round, or the last one after it. </p><p>Lu Ten was the one to call it quits, his arms straining from having to maneuver his wheelchair so quickly. Zuko shook out his own arms. Lu Ten didn’t have the heart, at that point, to tell him his arms would hurt less if he didn’t try to dislocate them every time, he threw a punch.</p><p>They had fought through lunch time, so instead settled for an odd lunch-dinner combination.</p><p>After eating Lu Ten laid down for a well-deserved nap.</p><p>He woke up an hour later to his father shaking him.</p><p>“Zuko claims he saw the Avatar and that he is hiding with what remains of the Southern Water Tribe,” his father said, sitting on the edge of his bed. “We are headed towards the village now. He asked me to join him in the landing party but I refused. If you wish to join him, he has extended the invitation to you.”</p><p>“Someone has to watch him, dad,” Lu Ten mumbled. “This village has been terrorized by our country enough. If Zuko loses his temper, it could get bad.”</p><p>“I did not think of that,” Lu Ten’s father admitted, softly.</p><p>Lu Ten and his father were silent for a moment, before Lu Ten said, “I’ll go with him.”</p><p>“You don’t have too, go,” his father said, as Lu Ten sat up.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head. “I want to,” Lu Ten said, “for multiple reasons. This is the first time Zuko has invited me to come with him somewhere. Usually I just go anyway but, I’m never actually invited. I want to see what he’s up to with inviting me.”</p><p>His father hummed. “Your cousin does not think you incapable,” his father said.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten agreed, “he just parrots the people who do, and that’s just as bad. I showed him otherwise today, he’s trying to reconcile it with what he’s been told. I’m not going to make it easy for him.”</p><p>His father sighed. “Very well,” he said, “do make sure you buddle up, your legs more than anything else, and be sure to pay attention, ice can look deceptively thick in places where it’s not and it’s slick so be prepared for less traction-”</p><p>“Dad,” Lu Ten said, cutting across his father, “I’ve got this.”</p><p>“You’ve got this,” his father repeated. “Why do you never let me parent you anymore?”</p><p>His father was pouting at him but Lu Ten just rolled his eyes.</p><p>He pulled himself into his chair and wrapped a thick blanket around his legs, getting a nod of approval. His father quickly stood to join him as he made his way up to the deck of the ship, where Zuko was waiting.</p><p>“Finally,” Zuko said, “We are about to make land. Are you ready to go down?”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded. The other members of the team were wearing armor, and while Lu Ten had his own set of armor he could have put on, he wasn’t interested in fighting the Southern Water Tribe.</p><p>Lu Ten heard the crunching and crushing sound of ice and looked over the side of the ship.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Lu Ten called, “Why are we taking the entire ship up to their village? We have river boats for a reason Zuko!”</p><p>“They have no port,” Zuko explained.</p><p>Lu Ten started at his cousin in amazement, as the ramp of the ship lowered into the heart of the village. For a moment his heart caught in his throat as he though the bow was going to drop down on the entire village, but it swung down and landed right before the villagers instead.</p><p>“Are you coming or not?” Zuko asked, marching down the ramp.</p><p>Lu Ten looked at his father who shook his head and left, then back to his cousin’s retreating back. He would wait till Zuko and the soldiers were off the ramp before making his own way down the stupidly steep embankment. Lu Ten hated this ramp with a passion, as he occasionally lost grip and went sliding down it at neck breaking speeds. He usually made it to the bottom unscathed but it was better to let others get off it first. </p><p>Before his cousin could make it to the bottom of the ramp, a warrior, or rather a kid, charged at Zuko with his club held high above him. Zuko kicked the club, then the kid off the ramp in quick succession. Lu Ten didn’t see where he landed.</p><p>When Zuko finally reached the bottom with his soldiers, Lu Ten wasted little time launching himself over the edge. He had quickly learned hesitating with the top of this ramp was a bad idea. Truthfully, it was only the top of the ramp that was steep, the lower half was pretty standard and Lu Ten had little issue, after three years of practice, slowing his decent once he reached the more level part of the ramp.</p><p>“Where are you hiding him?” Zuko demands.</p><p>Lu Ten looks up from where he had been checking the ice at the end of the ramp. There were so few villagers present, and no men. The kid Zuko kicked to the side must have been their only line of defense. Lu Ten noticed the wall surrounding the back of the village and realized, their ship was sitting on the other half. They had knocked over some sort of tower along the wall as well. The people looked scared and Lu Ten couldn’t blame them.</p><p>Zuko reached out to grab at the older woman in front of him but Lu Ten stopped him.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten said, grabbing his cousin’s wrist. “They don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Lu Ten dropped Zuko wrist and turned to the tribe. “Hello, sorry about your wall, we, ah, didn’t see it there. My cousin is looking for the source of the light that launched into the sky a day or so ago. Would any of you happen to know what caused it?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>He scanned across the crowed, most of them still just looked scared and confused but the girl clinging to the old woman Zuko nearly snatched, was watching him closely. There was a fire in that one’s eyes, a fire Lu Ten wasn’t interested in feeding.</p><p>“It was an ice burg shattering,” she said, “nothing more, it happens all the time.”</p><p>Lu Ten knew that was a lie and closed his eyes, as Zuko started yelling again.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me, where are you hiding him! He'd be about her age,” Zuko said, aggressively pointing towards the older woman, not daring to try and grab her again with Lu Ten still between them, “master of all the elements?”</p><p>The young girl merely glared at him, not even bothering to give a response. She seemed to be the one who knew the most, but she also seemed to be the one least likely to talk.</p><p>“Please,” Lu Ten said softly, “if you just give us an answer we will leave.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s response was poorly timed as his cousin lost his patience and launched an arc of fire over the crowd of villagers. They screamed and then Lu Ten was the one to lose his patience.</p><p>“Are you capable of not attacking people for even a moment?” Lu Ten yelled, as Zuko shouted out, “I know you’re hiding him.”</p><p>“They aren’t hiding anything, Zuko!” Lu Ten yelled, “You can see everything here! There’s no where to hid anything, let alone a hundred-year-old person!”</p><p>The girl’s face took on a look of horror before falling into a blank mask. Lu Ten quickly looked to his cousin, but he had missed the look. Lu Ten stayed silent about it, as the young Water Tribe warrior launched a second attack.</p><p>His attacks would be more effective if he’d stop announcing he was coming, but Lu Ten admired his dedication. Granted the kid thought he was fighting for his life.<br/>
Zuko threw him down again and launched a volley of fire towards him. He rolled and launched something towards Zuko. Zuko ducked and followed the weapon with his eyes before turning to glare at the warrior. Lu Ten wrinkled his forehead as the object turned in the sky and headed back in their direction.</p><p>A small voice shouting, “Show no fear,” had Lu Ten turning back to see the warrior now charging his cousin with a spear. Zuko broke the spear with his arms and used the blunt end he snatched to knock the warrior on the ground a third time. The warrior sat on the ground rubbing his head in defeat before Zuko went tumbling forward with a clanking noise.</p><p>The weapon the warrior had thrown was back. Lu Ten had never seen something like that before and bent forward to pick it up, from where it landed back at the warrior’s feet. The warrior moved back as Lu Ten reached towards him but was quickly distracted by Zuko who was moving forward angerly with fire daggers.</p><p>Before Lu Ten could stop him from attacking the villagers himself, Zuko went tumbling through the air as an odd kid came riding into battle on a penguin-otter. He sprayed snow over the children, and Lu Ten’s lap as he rode past. The children seemed excited that he was here, whoever he was.</p><p>Lu ten watched his cousin, now upside down with his helmet on his ass, out of the corner of his eyes, as the penguin-otter knocked the kid off.</p><p>Lu Ten had only seen them in books and cautiously reached out for it as it waddled away from the confrontation. It looked to his hand but quickly dismissed him when it realized he had no food.</p><p>“Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka,” the kid said, finally giving Lu Ten a name for the stubborn young girl and the determined warrior.</p><p>“Hi, Aang,” the warrior, Sokka muttered, “Thanks for coming.”</p><p>Lu Ten had never heard a name like Aang before. In fact, everything about the kid seemed slightly different. Then Lu Ten realized exactly why the kid in front of him was so odd. He had blue arrow tattoos on his forehead and hands. He was either an actual airbender, or a really cruel imitator.</p><p>The kid, Aang, looked to be reading for a fight and Lu Ten looked over to see Zuko back on his feet. This wouldn’t be good.</p><p>If Lu Ten had doubts about the Aang kid being an airbender, they were gone with his next move as the boy used his staff to shower the soldiers in snow.</p><p>“Looking for me?” the kid asked.</p><p>“You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Lu Ten thought making the jump of a twelve-year-old airbender being the hundred-year-old Avatar was a bit of a stretch. There were murmurs from the crowd behind him, that cause Lu Ten to sit upright in his chair. He had no clue when he had rotated to where the Water Tribe was behind him, but he quickly rotated back to where he could see them and his cousin’s fight with Aang.</p><p>“I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a child!” Zuko shouted. Personally, Lu Ten thought being a child made the airbender more dangerous, than if he was an old man, but that was because Lu Ten was mildly afraid of children, having grown up with his cousins and Azula’s friends.</p><p>“Well, you're just a teenager,” Aang replied, which was exactly what Lu Ten was referring to. Kids didn’t care if what they said hurt your feelings or not.</p><p>The fight between the two was fairly heated, mostly from Zuko who quickly grew irritated with the kid’s dodging. The kid dispelled a fireball by spinning his staff, the air currents dragging the flames over the heads of the villagers who scream.</p><p>Lu Ten quickly reached up to dispel them himself, as they flew over his own head.</p><p>The kid abruptly dropped his guard.</p><p>“If I go with you,” the kid said, brining his staff forward in a sign of surrender, “will you promise to leave everyone alone?”</p><p>Lu Ten sighed with relief. While taking a twelve-year-old hostage wasn’t the best silver lining in the world, it at least meant they would stop harassing the Southern Water Tribe, hopefully forever.</p><p>Zuko nodded as the Aang kid was taken into custody.</p><p>The young girl ran forward. “No! Aang, don't do this!” she shouted. Lu Ten closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch.</p><p>“Don't worry, Katara. It'll be okay,” Aang said, before gasping as he was jostled away, “Take care of Appa for me until I get back.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s eyes shot open as he stared at the kid incredulously. He looked over but his cousin apparently didn’t hear him. Lu Ten looked between the kid and his cousin for a moment before laughing softly to himself. At the very least, if the kid was right about his apparent escape, this would be an entertaining trip.</p><p>“Head a course for the Fire Nation,” Zuko shouted, as he walked up the ramp, “I'm going home.”</p><p>Lu Ten frowned at that, knowing his cousin’s greatest disappointment would be around the next corner. There was no home for him in the Fire Nation so long as Uncle Ozai remained on the throne.</p><p>He sighed and went to follow up the ramp, before realizing he still had the young warrior’s weapon.</p><p>“Here,” he said, holding it out to the kid, “its interesting. I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>The boy’s only answer was a glare. Lu Ten nodded sadly but moved on.</p><p>“Please do not think I’m attacking you,” Lu Ten said, to the village, “but I can only get up the ramp so far without firebending.”</p><p>There was again no response from the villagers. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” Lu Ten said, softly to himself.</p><p>The girl, Katara, her name was Katara, tilted her head at him.</p><p>Lu Ten quickly worked his way up the ramp until the steep incline became too hard to navigate, particularly with slightly wet wheels, and used fire to propel himself up the rest of the way.</p><p>“Whoa,” Aang said, watching Lu Ten, “I was going to ask if you needed help but that was so much cooler!”</p><p>Lu Ten looked at the kid for a moment, unsure how to reply. “Thanks, I can usually handle myself,” he said before rolling past, towards where his father stood waiting for them.</p><p>They all came to a stop in front of Lu Ten’s father. Lu Ten looked at him without comment, before moving past towards the interior of the ship.</p><p>“This staff will make an excellent gift for my father,” Lu Ten heard his cousin say, as he disappeared into the ship. He headed down a level towards his father’s room. Most ships didn’t have ramps on them but his father had made sure the ship was accessible before they ever launched from shore. Lu Ten’s room was on the top level for ease of access but he had no trouble reaching every other level of the ship.</p><p>His father soon joined him. “Is he actually the Avatar?” he asked.</p><p>“Don’t know,” Lu Ten replied, “but he is an airbender.”</p><p>His father sighed sadly, knowing the boy’s fate either way and laid down on his bed. He soon fell sound asleep.</p><p>Lu Ten stayed in his father room at his desk, doodling in the margins of a coded White Lotus letter for Piandao.</p><p>He thinks the swords master would like them or at least get a kick out of it. He only ever drew in the margins of letters for Piandao and King Bumi. They were the only ones who didn't immediately tell his father to, as Master Pakku put it, get control of his twenty something year old toddler.</p><p>King Bumi and him, for the last two years, had created a sort of story book through their doodles while Piandao usually sent him actual genuine drawings he had done in return. </p><p>Piandao was used to Lu Ten’s odd humor, having trained Lu Ten twice now, once on sword fighting and again on adaptability. Lu Ten had sucked at using a sword when he and Zuko had first trained under the master, Lu Ten having been entirely uninterested and only doing it to make Zuko feel better. Instead Piandao taught him to draw. It was something Lu Ten was grateful for all these years later, even if he was currently using the ability to draw a swan-goose stealing Piandao’s sword.</p><p>Lu Ten knew he should probably go check on the crew but the truth was he didn’t want to. They generally left The Dragon of the West's room alone unless something catastrophic happened. This meant it was a good place to hide, particularly for Lu Ten who was often called on to handle Zuko for one various reason or another, regardless of whether or not his bedroom door was shut.</p><p>Zuko could handle himself for a moment while Lu Ten gathered his thoughts over the fact that they had captured an actual airbender. Half of Lu Ten wanted to just risk it all and let the kid loose, the other half wanted to take Zuko and shake him until rational thought fell out, all of him was dreading the fact that the kid was on his way to execution in the Fire Nation.</p><p>Lu Ten absent mindedly doodled the kid’s face below his father's signature.</p><p>The door suddenly slid open and the kid poked his head around before closing the door with a whispered “sorry”.</p><p>It took Lu Ten's brain a minute to catch up to what that meant but when it did, he quickly followed. Aang didn't know it but he had an ally in his escape.</p><p>Lu Ten had no clue where the kid went, as the hallway was empty. Regardless, Lu Ten had a plan that would help.</p><p>Lu Ten knew what his cousin thought of him and his father, or rather what he echoed about them. His father was fat, lazy and weird. Lu Ten, himself was delicate, graceless and naive.</p><p>Poor Prince Lu Ten thought he could catch the Avatar and went chasing after him only to go sliding into the wall. Off balance and fearful, he grabbed the wrong lever.<br/>
In reality Lu Ten moved across the hall and hit a lever that threw all the doors wide open, including the one the Avatar was looking for, the one out.</p><p>Lu Ten gritted his teeth as he was suddenly jarred forward.</p><p>"Our apologies Prince Lu Ten," the soldier, who nearly ran him down, said.</p><p>"The prisoner has escaped," the other continued, "you'd be safer in your rooms."</p><p>Lu Ten scoffed and waved away the soldier who reached for the back of his chair. Lu Ten’s chair didn’t have handles for exactly this reason, so what the soldier planned on grabbing was beyond Lu Ten. He thought by now they knew better than to touch his chair but apparently some of them missed the memo.</p><p>He looked ahead and saw the boy go flying out of Zuko’s room, of all places, now with his staff in hand. </p><p>Lu Ten launched a tunnel of flames down the corridor. It swept up all of the tapestries in its path and licked at the heels of the airbender.</p><p>Lu Ten knew missing would just confirm in everyone's mind that he couldn't actually defend himself, but at least he got the Avatar moving in the right direction, namely away from the fire and towards the ramp leading up.</p><p>"You mind yourselves, and I'll mind me," Lu Ten said, as he followed the kid up onto the upper level. Lu Ten was surprised to see the kid kept going up, towards the control room of the ship. Lu Ten didn’t bother following, as his cousin abruptly brushed past him, hoping the kid knew what he was doing.</p><p>Instead, he made his way onto the upper deck and watched as his cousin and the airbender went tumbling towards the ground when Zuko jumped and grabbed the kid’s ankle.</p><p>The two slammed to the deck and laid still long enough that Lu Ten started moving towards Zuko to make sure his cousin was actually okay.</p><p>Zuko was fine, though.</p><p>He stood and took up a fighting stance. His face was hard with a determination, Lu Ten was well familiar with. This wasn’t going to end well.</p><p>Luckily, they were distracted before blows could be traded.</p><p>“What is that?” Zuko asked.</p><p>A giant, flying-bison was flying towards the ship. Lu Ten had seen many images of the creature over the years, as they went from air temple to air temple. He didn’t realize the giant murals were life-sized, so he understood his cousin forgetting about them.</p><p>“Appa,” the airbender shouted, before he was forced to deflect Zuko’s attacks. Under the force of Zuko’s attack the kid was forced back onto the ledge of the deck. He kept his balance fairly well up until he lost his staff.</p><p>Lu Ten coasted forward and launched his own fire in an attempt to counter Zuko’s. He was too late as the boy had already been knocked into the water.</p><p>The Water Tribe girl, Katara, was screaming from the bison. “Aang! No! Aang! Aang! Aang!”</p><p>Lu Ten felt his heart sink. Zuko had just killed the last airbender. </p><p>Then things got weird, as suddenly a giant water spout came out of the ocean, the kid at the center. His eyes and tattoos were glowing white.</p><p>Lu Ten’s breath caught. The kid was actually the Avatar. They were so screwed.</p><p>The Avatar landed on the deck, with the water swirling behind him. The water quickly formed a circle around him that expanded out, launching everyone on deck in all directions. Several soldiers slid off the side of the deck, including Zuko.</p><p>Lu Ten was terrified as his wheelchair went skidding in the same direction. He couldn’t catch enough traction to stop himself, but turning his chair sideways slowed his sliding somewhat. It didn’t stop him however, and Lu Ten ended up hanging halfway off the deck. The only thing keeping him from sliding all the way off was his death grip on the edges of the railing. Falling into that water would be a death sentence for Lu Ten.</p><p>Lu Ten tried to pull himself back fully onto the deck, but his back wheels were caught on the edge and he couldn’t get the momentum to roll them up and over.<br/>
Lu Ten, desperately, release one of his hands from the railing, nearly falling completely off the deck, only his one arm now holding him up, to unattached the seatbelt of his wheelchair. He needed his wheelchair but if it was life and death, he’d risk it before himself. It released from around his middle and luckily, he still had ahold of it by the seatbelt to stop if form plummeting towards the water. Lu Ten was never more grateful for the power he had in his arms and the light weight of his wheelchair, then at this moment.</p><p>He swung his wheelchair back onto the deck, one handed. It rolled somewhere out of view but at least he still had it. With his whole-body dangling over the edge and his wheelchair safely on deck, Lu Ten used both arms to pull himself back up. He twisted as his hips cleared the deck ledge and he was able to pull himself into a sitting position on the edge. He scooted back to clear the way when he noticed his cousin climbing up behind him.</p><p>He laid on the deck, breathing heavy. Lu Ten was having a hard time wrapping his mind around what was happening.</p><p>The Water Tribe warrior, Lu Ten had sadly forgotten his name, startled him when he reached down to grab the staff laid next to Lu Ten’s head.</p><p>Apparently, Zuko was attached to the other end of it. Lu Ten leaned up in time to watch his cousin go tumbling towards the water. Lu Ten never heard a splash, so he assumed his cousin hadn’t landed in the water.</p><p>The warrior laughed. “That's from the Water Tribe!” he shouted.</p><p>When he turned to run back to his friends, he seemed to finally notice Lu Ten sitting next to him. An odd look crossed his face and Lu Ten feared for a moment the kid would try to knock him off the deck too.</p><p>“Do you need help back into your chair thingy?” the kid finally asked, looking off to his left where Lu Ten supposed his wheelchair was.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, breathing a sigh of relief, “I can get back in it myself. I’m just, waiting until my arms don’t feel like jelly over having almost died. Get back to your friends while my cousin is distracted.”</p><p>The warrior, looked at him in confusion before following his advice.</p><p>Lu Ten looked over when he heard the young warrior shout. “Katara!”</p><p>His legs were covered in ice. Lu Ten took in the rest of the scene and his breath caught. Lu Ten watched as the girl, Katara, turned her back on the soldiers approaching her. She lifted her arms, the water following them up and then back behind her quickly. The water froze, incasing the soldiers in ice, one in the position of having reached out to grab her.</p><p>She was a waterbender. The Southern Water Tribe still had a waterbender. The Southern Raiders hadn’t taken them all. Lu Ten felt like laughing. That was two supposedly eradicated groups of people standing in the flesh in front of him. The Fire Nation had failed. Twice.</p><p>“Hurry up, Sokka!” Katara, the waterbender, shouted.</p><p>The warrior, Sokka was his name then, was still stuck to the deck trying to chip away at the ice.</p><p>“I'm just a guy, with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic!” He said as his feet were finally freed and he ran up the giant beast’s tail. “Yip-yip! Yip-yip!”</p><p>The flying bison launched into the sky, which was about the time Lu Ten’s father arrived on deck, slightly drowsy from his nap.</p><p>“Huh?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, dad,” Lu Ten called, waving from his spot on the floor, “you missed a bit. Can you help Zuko back on deck?”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father looked between the flying bison, his son sitting on the floor and his nephew struggling to get onto the deck before running over to Zuko.</p><p>Lu Ten decided he was done with sitting on the ground and pulled himself over and into his chair. He buckled his seatbelt back, knowing whatever this was, wasn’t over yet.</p><p>Sure enough, Zuko barely had both feet on the deck before ordering the kids and their ride shot down.</p><p>Lu Ten ignored the order, having already picked up on what happens when you launch something at an airbender. Instead he gripped the railing tightly, determined he wasn’t going overboard again.</p><p>His father and cousin launched a synchronize attack, surprisingly from the advance set Zuko had learned yesterday, or earlier that day. The way daylight worked at the poles always threw Lu Ten off.</p><p>Lu Ten was right, the Avatar leapt up, swung his staff around and redirected the fire blast into the side of a giant ice wall. Snow and ice fell on the ship burying half of it.</p><p>Lu Ten was luckily on the side least damaged by the fight but the snow pile came to the very edge of his cousin’s feet. Lu Ten’s father had been knocked on the ground.</p><p>The Avatar gave a cheeky wave goodbye. Lu Ten waved back when his cousin wasn’t looking and saw the airbender’s eyes widen slightly. </p><p>Yeah, Lu Ten was never having kids. They terrified him.</p><p>“Good news for the Fire Lord,” Lu Ten’s father said standing up, “the Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid.”</p><p>“Um,” Lu Ten interjected, having joined them, “that just makes him scarier.” </p><p>“That kid,” Zuko said, spiting out the word, “Uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them!”</p><p>“Might be difficult,” Lu Ten said, gesturing behind Zuko. Zuko turned to see three of their solders trying to melt the waterbender’s victims free.</p><p>“As soon as you're done with that,” Zuko said, awkwardly.</p><p>Zuko continued glaring out over the water even after the Avatar disappeared.</p><p>“Is he really the Avatar,” Lu Ten’s father asked him, again, as they left Zuko to it.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t answer at first, his mind racing through everything he had seen today.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten whispered softly to himself, “Yeah, he is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Unexpected Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten has quickly realized that catching the Avatar will be a lot harder than originally assumed, which was perfectly fine by him, up until Zhao joined the hunt. Now, Lu Ten needs to both help and hinder his cousin to keep Zhao away from the Avatar and his young companions, while also keeping his cousin from getting ahold of them. His life was so much simpler before he met the twelve year old Avatar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Zhao is kind of a creep here who has no respect for Lu Ten's boundaries (grabs his wheelchair, grips his shoulder close to the neck, rubs his arm without permission type of creep).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten sat in the corner of the banquet hall, rolling forward and backwards in his wheelchair. Whenever he felt like he had proper balance he would pop back on two wheels. The wheelchair was new and had been waiting for him when he finally made it home to the Fire Nation and healed enough to sit up on his own. He was still getting used to it.</p>
<p>His chair dropped down to all four wheels as he let go of the rims and stared out over the hall. His grandfather had set this banquet up with the purpose to welcome Lu Ten and his father home. Lu Ten wasn’t stupid enough to believe that. It was a banquet set up to let political gossip run free, as Lu Ten and his father tried to navigate the stormy weather.</p>
<p>His grandfather may love Lu Ten and his father more than Ozai and his family, but that didn’t mean the man suffered failure lightly. No amount of explaining that Lu Ten’s injury wasn’t the reason for the retreat, and Lu Ten had in fact already been on his way to the Fire Nation by the time the retreat was called, would make him see Ba Sing Se as anything else.</p>
<p>They had already been losing before Lu Ten got crushed under an earthbender’s rockslide and in fact, only had the options to retreat or be surrounded by a military that out already out manned them four to one by that point. With more men coming in from behind General Iroh’s troops, Lu Ten’s father had a difficult decision to make. </p>
<p>It had been a hopeless endeavor at that point. Lu Ten knew it, his father knew it, and their downtrodden troops knew it. Whatever grandiose spirit vision Lu Ten’s father thought he had, was clearly a pipedream, because the grand success he promised had turned sour, almost as soon as the outer wall had come down.</p>
<p>Lu Ten noticed his father, uncle and grandfather all standing on the opposite side of the room together. His father looked up and smiled at him, gesturing in another direction. Lu Ten followed his gaze and saw Master Piandao standing next to a noble that was talking his ear off. Lu Ten wasn’t sure why his father wanted him to talk to Master Piandao about training again, as if Lu Ten could use a sword any better than he could firebend in this chair.</p>
<p>He decided to humor his father, and headed that direction anyway, almost to be immediately redirected by someone grabbing the back of his chair. Lu Ten hated when people did that. As if he wasn’t struggling enough with his injury, now he couldn’t even decide where he wanted to go without some noble or the other dragging him somewhere else.</p>
<p>Lu Ten looked behind him to see which inconsiderate fool had grabbed him this time and was completely unsurprised to see Captain Zhao holding the handle bars of his wheelchair and leading him towards his father. Lu Ten swore one day he was going to pull the handle bars off and shove them up this man’s ass. He had been told numerous times to stop touching Lu Ten’s wheelchair.</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s grandfather raised an eyebrow in question as to Lu Ten’s sudden presence. “Did you need something Prince Lu Ten?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, grandfather,” Lu Ten replied, before Captain Zhao could cut in with his bootlicking. “I need to talk to Master Piandao. I was about to make my way over there, when Captain Zhao decided I needed to be over here instead.”</p>
<p>Captain Zhao coughed nervously as Fire Lord Azulon’s and Crown Prince Iroh’s attention turned to him. Lu Ten’s Uncle seemed slightly bored with the turn of their conversation but Lu Ten was hardly surprised. His Uncle only care about topics pertaining to himself.</p>
<p>“I just, thought he might like to join his family,” Captain Zhao finally replied.</p>
<p>“Well,” Lu Ten said sweetly, drawing the attention to himself, “next time, ask.”</p>
<p>With that Lu Ten bowed to his father and grandfather before heading towards his original destination.</p>
<p>Master Piandao was waiting for him.</p>
<p>“My dad thinks you training me is going to somehow help me but I’m not seeing it. I was bad enough at using a sword with my legs, not sure how it’s going to go without them,” Lu Ten said, bitterly.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see Prince Iroh has left the explanation to me then. I will not be training you on the art of the sword,” Master Piandao said, grimaced slightly. “At least, not after last time. However, I can teach you the art of adaptation, something extremely important to mastering a sword. Remember Prince Lu Ten, a sword is an extension of your body, and your new wheelchair, is now an extension of you. Why do you think you get so upset when someone takes control of it from you?”</p>
<p>Master Piandao looked Lu Ten in the eye and Lu Ten felt excitement and hope for the first time since his injury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have arrived at port,” Lu Ten’s father said, startling him from his meditation. Usually Lu Ten’s mornings were left to him and him alone, so anytime someone entered his room this early it always threw him off, even if it was his father.</p>
<p>“Fantastic,” Lu Ten said, sarcastically. He knew what port would be the closest to the South Pole, and who frequented it. Lu Ten just hoped the infuriating man was out to sea, maybe even lost to sea, rather than in port today.</p>
<p>He put out his candles, waiting until they went cold, before pulling himself up into his chair. His father was waiting for him by the door, so after grabbing a hair ribbon to sloppily put his hair up with, Lu Ten followed him towards the ship’s ramp.</p>
<p>Zuko was surprisingly not yet at the ramp, which was perfect for Lu Ten as he gathered his hair up and twisted it into a top knot. During the Siege of Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten very quickly learned how to do his own hair quickly or he would have to fight with it in his eyes.</p>
<p>He turned to his father for approval, since he didn’t have a mirror. </p>
<p>“Always the one piece in the back,” his father said, pulling on the forgotten strand.</p>
<p>Lu Ten groaned and pulled his hair back down and tired again, making sure to grab the rebellious strand in the back.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” his father said, even as he reached over to adjust the top knot, anyway. Lu Ten’s lack of care for the direction his top knot faced, was one of the few things that drove his father crazy. Even as a child, he would chase Lu Ten down just to make sure his top knot hadn’t shifted sideways while playing.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Zuko said, marching past them. For once he paused at the top of the ramp and turned to Lu Ten. “You can go down first if you want.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten didn’t particularly care what order they went down in so long as no one was in front of him when he did but he could tell that for some reason his cousin was suddenly trying and accepted it as it was.</p>
<p>Lu Ten was surprised that his cousin didn’t wait for him to get down the ramp and instead followed him, with Lu Ten’s father in tow, down the ramp at Lu Ten’s own pace. That is to say, extremely fast and then a more normal pace when the ramp leveled out.</p>
<p>“We need the repairs made as quickly as possible,” Zuko said. “I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten traded a look with his father.</p>
<p>“You mean the Avatar?” Lu Ten’s father asked.</p>
<p>“Don't mention his name on these docks!” Zuko shouted in a whispered tone, as he threw his arm out to gesture towards the docks only to smack Lu Ten on the back of the head. Lu Ten turned to glare slightly at his cousin for that. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Zuko said, looking sheepishly at Lu Ten, before bouncing right back into angrily chewing out Lu Ten’s father, “but once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way!”</p>
<p>“Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?” Came a voice Lu Ten very much didn’t want to hear.</p>
<p>Lu Ten turned with his father and cousin to see Captain Zhao standing in front of them. He would have preferred to have run into anyone else, even his own Uncle, over having to deal with this smarmy ass.</p>
<p>Zhao walked closer, with his hands tucked behind his back in a military rest.</p>
<p>Lu Ten glared at the man alongside his cousin, as Zuko crossed his arms defensively.</p>
<p>“Captain Zhao,” Zuko said, nearly spiting the man’s name. Lu Ten felt much the same way.</p>
<p>“It’s Commander, now,” Zhao said with a smirk. Lu Ten felt like throwing up. Who in their right mind would give a man like Zhao a promotion? Then it struck Lu Ten exactly who, as he glanced subtly at his cousin. Someone not in their right mind then. Lu Ten had to wonder how much ass-kissing Zhao had to do in order to pull this promotion from Uncle Ozai.</p>
<p>Zhao bowed slightly in Lu Ten’s father’s direction. “And, General Iroh. Great hero of our nation!” Zhao said, the sarcasm in his voice not quite hidden.</p>
<p>“Retired general,” Lu Ten’s father replied with his own bow.</p>
<p>“The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime,” Zhao said. “What-”</p>
<p>Zhao was cut off by Lu Ten’s father coughing loudly. Lu Ten looked over to see his father glaring harshly at Zhao.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Zhao said, making it a point to look down at Lu Ten, even if it meant he was actually looking at Lu Ten’s legs rather than his face. “Of course, our brave young, Colonel Lu Ten. You are of course always a welcomed guest as well, my dear friend,” Zhao said, with a painful looking smile. </p>
<p>Lu Ten stared blankly at him until Zhao’s fake smile slipped from his face.</p>
<p>“What brings you to my harbor?” Zhao asked loudly, after realizing Lu Ten wasn’t going to respond to him.</p>
<p>“Our ship is being repaired,” Lu Ten’s father stated and he gestured back to their damaged ship. The avalanche Aang had caused, did a lot more damage than Lu Ten had expected it would. The ship’s ramp apparently barely lowered, due to the destruction.</p>
<p>“That's quite a bit of damage,” Zhao said, looking them over suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Zuko said, his eyes going wide. He held up his finger and Lu Ten braced himself for the absolute tragedy of a lie his cousin would tell this time. For someone related to two of the best liars in the Fire Nation, as well as having an actress as a mother, Zuko couldn’t lie even if his honor was on the line. “You wouldn't believe what happened.”</p>
<p>Zuko glanced at Lu Ten’s father. Lu Ten couldn’t help but think, in terms of lying on the spot, it was like looking at an anchor for help when drowning. His father was brilliant at upholding a lie already formed but forming them himself, on the spot? This would be interesting. </p>
<p>“Uncle!” Zuko called, sealing his fate. “Tell Commander Zhao what happened.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father, who had taken to starring vaguely off into space, startled. His eyes went wide as he turned slightly towards his nephew. “Yes,” Lu Ten’s father said, “I will do that. It was incredible!”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father threw his arms out but didn’t seem to know where to go from there. Lu Ten buried his face in his hands as his father whispered to Zuko out of the corner of his mouth, “What? Did we crash or something?”</p>
<p>Zuko didn’t seem to know where to go with this lie either. “Yes!” Zuko exclaimed, “Right into-” Zuko paused to think and Lu Ten finally took mercy.</p>
<p>“We crashed into an iceberg,” Lu Ten said, rolling his eyes as Zuko and his father turned to him. Lu Ten shrugged. Their location prior to this would be in Captain Jee’s ship logs. Anyone who checked, and the mechanics would check, would know they were in the arctic waters around the South Pole. Zuko and his father really needed to learn that the best lies were actually a twisted truth. “We didn’t realize just how much of it was underwater till we hit it, and it caused an avalanche to crash down on top of us. It was the wildest thing, the waters looked so clear. We really weren’t expecting what happened.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Zhao asked. His voice sounded slightly disbelieving, but he seemed more suspicious over what Zuko had said earlier than what Lu Ten had just told him. He moved closer to the group, smirking at Zuko and placing his hand on Lu Ten’s shoulder, uncomfortably close to Lu Ten’s neck. “You must regale me with all of the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?”</p>
<p>Zuko looked away and tried to walk off. “Sorry, but we have to go,” he said.</p>
<p>Zhao smirked harder and his grip on Lu Ten’s shoulder tightened. Lu Ten wanted badly to shake it off, but at this point, the behavior would be seen as snubbing Zhao, which in turn could be seen as snubbing the Fire Nation’s will, and be used to label them as flight risks.</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father reached out and grabbed Zuko to stop him, probably for the same reasons Lu Ten didn’t dislocate Zhao’s hand. For once Lu Ten wished his father would just let Zuko do the rude and suspicious thing, so they could leave.</p>
<p>“Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect,” Lu Ten’s father said, pulling his hand back and turning towards Zhao. He quickly maneuvered himself behind Lu Ten’s wheelchair so that Zhao, even without handles to grab, wouldn’t think to grab at Lu Ten’s wheelchair, or Lu Ten himself, again. Zhao was forced to release Lu Ten, as the politics of the moment no longer allowed him to keep ahold of his shoulder, without suspicion falling on him instead. That didn’t stop him from dragging his hand slowly across Lu Ten’s shoulder and down his arm as he did so.</p>
<p>“We would be honored to join you,” Lu Ten’s father continued. “Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten sighed and followed, as his father walked off with Zhao. Zuko grunted before shooting out an arc of flames but trailed behind them regardless.</p>
<p>There was nothing Lu Ten hated more than the passive-aggressive behavior of Fire Nation politics. As a kid it never worked in his favor, as he was always trotted around the room like a doll, due to his position as the Crown Prince’s son. Then as a teenager and young adult, he was quickly converged on for this marriage contract or the next. </p>
<p>Lu Ten’s attraction to men, somehow, becoming public knowledge at nineteen was both a blessing and a curse, as it ended the marriage proposals but it brought a lot more, nastier, politics down on him. Lu Ten was quite glad to leave with his father to the frontlines when the time came. Soldiers in the fields generally kept their mouths shut about things like that and they often ignored just how many men Lu Ten rotated in and out of his tent, and towards the beginning of their campaign Lu Ten could admit, it was quite a lot.</p>
<p>Lu Ten eventually settled his, as his father put it, seed scattering phase by the end of the first year of their campaign, though he avoided thinking too much about why. However, the rumors of his sexuality remained, even as Lu Ten was dragged into, yet another political sphere, he had no clue existed until he was the topic of conversation. </p>
<p>Lu Ten had no idea how ableist his country was until he was the one suffering from the lack of access and the snide comments. It hadn’t helped his depression at the time, to realize just how much the veterans, and even everyday citizens, were suffering for their disabilities, many caused by the war in some form or another, because of the laws his family put in place.</p>
<p>They finally reached Zhao’s tent. Lu Ten’s father didn’t hesitate to enter after Zhao, but Zuko and Lu Ten paused to trade glances. Lu Ten nodded Zuko to go first but Zuko shook his head, gesturing for Lu Ten to go instead. Lu Ten frowned but before he could wave his cousin forward again, Zhao slipped back out of the tent and held the flap open for them.</p>
<p>Lu Ten huffed and moved forward through the flap Zhao wasn’t holding open. Zuko followed Lu Ten’s lead which left Zhao standing at the tent entrance holding it open for no reason.</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father had already seated himself at the table. Lu Ten coasted to a stop beside him, as his cousin took the other seat at the table.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Zhao started, standing directly behind Lu Ten and placing his hands back on his shoulders, “you three have been traveling quite a while out of the loop. Have any of you heard our glorious Fire Lord’s newest plans for the Earth Kingdom?”</p>
<p>Zuko, Lu Ten and his father were silent. They all stared at Zhao blankly for a moment, Lu Ten having to uncomfortably turn to keep the man in his sight, before Lu Ten’s father spoke up. “I cannot say I have heard from my brother recently, no. What are his plans, then? I imagine with your new rank you know quite a bit.” </p>
<p>Lu Ten wrinkled his nose at the flattery but stayed silent. At least Zhao wasn’t questioning their story like he implied he would.</p>
<p>“Indeed, General I do,” Zhao said. He rubbed his thumbs up and down the sides of Lu Ten’s neck, before releasing him again in order to gesture towards the map at the back of the tent.</p>
<p>Lu Ten released a breath of relief, when Zhao launched into his explanation, as it meant the man would be on the opposite side of the tent for a while. Lu Ten really hated Fire Nation politics. </p>
<p>As a Prince, he had surprisingly little control over what people did and didn’t do or say to him. With poise and prestige always needing to win out, only the outright offensive behavior could be addressed. It usually didn’t matter as most wouldn’t have the audacity to try touching him but Zhao didn’t know the definition of the word shame.</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father poured himself a cup of ginseng tea, before giving Zhao his, slightly divided attention. Lu Ten knew his father was actually listening intently for anything he needed to inform the White Lotus of but, to someone out of the loop, he probably looked spaced out.</p>
<p>Lu Ten himself was actually spaced out, and had been as soon as he realize he wouldn’t be expected to give answers, particularly when Zhao went off topic and started ranting about this, that, or the other solider who dared to defy this, that, or the other order.</p>
<p>The only one clearly paying attention was Zuko, who was tensed up and watching Zhao’s every move and word intensely as if waiting for the shoe to drop.</p>
<p>Lu Ten felt his eyes slowly drifting shut after nearly forty minute of Zhao droning on and on about fuck all, if Lu Ten knew. His eyes opened when he registered movement out of the corner of his eye, but it was just his father, getting up to examine the weapons around the tent. Even he must be tired of Zhao’s ramblings at this point.</p>
<p>Lu Ten was jarred back into the conversation when Zuko sat up abruptly next to him.</p>
<p>“-and by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war,” Zhao said, turning to face them.</p>
<p>Lu Ten blinked at him blankly, having no clue what proceeded that statement.</p>
<p>“If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!” Zuko spit out, glaring at Zhao.</p>
<p>Lu Ten wasn’t aware enough to really know what was going on, but he certainly knew that wasn’t the appropriate response, though it was pretty funny.</p>
<p>Zhao moved closer to them as he said, “Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?”</p>
<p>Lu Ten jumped as a loud crash sounded through the tent. Lu Ten looked over at his father to find him guarding himself from falling weapons. Zhao looked displeased and it took everything in Lu Ten not to laugh at his father’s diversion.</p>
<p>“Eh,” Lu Ten’s father said, “my fault, entirely.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten did laugh, as his father tucked his hands into his sleeves and backed away from the destroyed display with a placid smile. </p>
<p>“We haven't found him yet,” Zuko threw out.</p>
<p>“Did you really expect to?” Zhao said, with a nasty smirk, “The Avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the airbenders.”</p>
<p>Zhao paused to watch Zuko’s face closely. There was the slightest twitch of his cousin’s eye, but Lu Ten knew it was enough. “Unless,” Zhao said, slowly, “you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”</p>
<p>“No,” Zuko said, starring too intensely, then looking away. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten felt his heart beat speed up. Zuko was obviously lying and Zhao knew. Lu Ten wasn’t sure what exactly he knew or how, but Zhao knew they had information on the Avatar.</p>
<p>Zhao stood from his chair. “Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war,” he said, leaning into Zuko’s personal space. Lu Ten moved closer to his cousin in case Zhao tried to pull something. “If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found.”</p>
<p>“I haven't found anything,” Zuko said, his lie coming out more believable now that it was pointless. He continued in a mocking tone, “It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Lu Ten, we're going.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten didn’t bother moving, knowing even before it happened, his cousin would be stopped before he could leave the tent. They had lost this political play and now they had to suffer the consequences.</p>
<p>A soldier entered the room at the exact moment, Zuko was stalled at the door. Lu Ten watched them closely knowing they carried the final blow.</p>
<p>“Commander Zhao,” the solider said, “we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before looking at Zhao.</p>
<p>Zhao had a truly nasty look on his face.</p>
<p>“Now remind me,” Zhao said, moving closer to Zuko till he could talk into his ear, “how, exactly, was your ship damaged?”</p>
<p>Lu Ten gripped the armrests of his chair, knowing exactly the creepy feeling of someone like Zhao being that close to you.</p>
<p>Zuko and Lu Ten’s father were both forced back into their seats by the guards.</p>
<p>“Well?” Zhao asked, pacing around the tent.</p>
<p>“We found the Avatar,” Zuko bit out. “He was near the South Pole. He wasn’t what we were expecting. He’s an airbender, somehow around age twelve. We had managed to get him on board but he escaped. He went into the Avatar State, and bought down a wave of water that knocked most of the crew off the deck. We tried to shoot him down from the sky but he blew our fireball off course. It slammed into an ice wall causing an avalanche that buried the ship.”</p>
<p>It left out a lot of detail but it covered basically everything that happened, save for the sky bison and the Avatar’s traveling companions. Lu Ten was sure they were left out as a lack of threat rather than for the two teen’s protection.</p>
<p>“So,” Zhao said slowly, as his pacing came to a stop, “a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought.”</p>
<p>“To be fair to us,” Lu Ten said. “We are the first people in nearly a century to fight an airbender. They are, rather, slippery.”</p>
<p>“I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again!” Zuko said, through clinched teeth.</p>
<p>“No, it will not,” Zhao assured. “Because you won't have a second chance.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten felt his heart drop as he looked to his cousin. Zuko looked worried.</p>
<p>“Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I –” Zuko started, only to be cut off by Zhao.</p>
<p>Zhao turned around sending flames arcing towards Zuko and Lu Ten. “-and you failed!” he shouted, walking forward towards Zuko. “Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s eyes went wide. Zhao couldn’t go after those kids. He’d kill them with little hesitation, Zuko at least would capture them. Lu Ten couldn’t help them if they ran into Zhao.</p>
<p>Zuko launched up from his seat, his face contorted with rage. He was stopped by the guards, as Zhao walked away.</p>
<p>“Keep them here,” Zhao said, leaving the tent.</p>
<p>Zuko grunted before kicking out at the table. The table split in half and the contents went flying all over the tent.</p>
<p>“More tea, please,” Lu Ten’s father said, calmly. He seemed amused by the whole affair. Lu Ten also wasn’t too worried about Zuko. Zuko was mad about his mission being stolen now, but he’d end up ignoring Zhao’s order before all was said and done anyway.</p>
<p>Zuko continued stewing and raging around the tent until he tired himself out, while Lu Ten tried to put the table back to some semblance of normal. It didn’t work very well without something to attach the two sides back together but at least the floor was clear for Zuko to stomp across.</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father never did get more tea before Zhao returned to find Zuko pouting in his chair, while Lu Ten and his father sat calmly on either side of him.<br/>“My search party is ready,” Zhao said, “Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Zuko said, “Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?”</p>
<p>Lu Ten turned his head towards his cousin and stared at him. He really didn’t know when to quit, did he?</p>
<p>Zhao started laughing. “You? Stop me? Impossible,” Zhao said. Lu Ten had very strong memories of being able to stop Zhao easily, over their military career together. Zhao wasn’t exactly as strong as he thought he was.</p>
<p>“Don't underestimate me, Zhao!” Zuko shouted. “I will capture the Avatar before you!”</p>
<p>There is was. Lu Ten had complete faith in his cousin and knew the little brat wouldn’t hesitate to continue his search regardless of what Zhao said. While Lu Ten ultimately wanted his little cousin to realize capturing the Avatar wasn’t what he wanted, he also didn’t want to take the one thing driving the kid from him, until he was ready to give it up on his own. Until then, and particularly with Zhao now on the playing field, Lu Ten needed his cousin’s odd ability to sniff out anything, to keep the Avatar within his own sights and somehow safe.</p>
<p>“Prince Zuko, that's enough,” Lu Ten’s father said.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Lu Ten said, pointing to his cousin, “I think he’s just getting started.”</p>
<p> “That’s enough from you, too, Lu Ten,” his father said, starring at him in disappointment.</p>
<p>“What?” Lu Ten shouted, turning to his father. “That’s the first thing I’ve said in nearly two hours!”</p>
<p>“You can't compete with me,” Zhao said, rudely talking over Lu Ten. “I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten turned his glare from his father to Zhao. It may have been true but that was still a horrible thing to say to a sixteen-year-old.</p>
<p>“You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!” Zuko shouted.</p>
<p>Lu Ten grimaced. He and his father had been trying to get Zuko to realize he was on a fool’s mission for years, but the kid just didn’t listen.</p>
<p>Lu Ten looked over to see Zhao’s reaction. His stomach clinched. He really didn’t like the look on Zhao’s face.</p>
<p>“If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation,” Zhao said harshly, getting closer to Zuko.</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” Lu Ten said, unable to keep his mouth shut. While Lu Ten would never deny his Uncle, for some reason, hated Zuko even before Zuko’s banishment, he wasn’t going to sit by and let this asshole put hateful ideas in his cousin’s head, not when going home was all that was holding him together most days. “Zuko isn’t a failure or a disgrace to the Fire Nation. He’s one of its best assets and if you and Fire Lord Ozai can’t see that, then let it be your undoing.”</p>
<p>“Lu Ten!” his father shouted, trying to regain order in the room, but Lu Ten was done with order.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he is,” Zhao said, nastily, “he even has the scar to prove it, much like you do, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Lu Ten growled at Zhao, baring his teeth in a snarl, but before he could do anything Zuko let out a frustrated cry and lunched out of his seat into Zhao’s face.</p>
<p>“Maybe you'd like one to match!” Zuko yelled.</p>
<p>“Is that a challenge?” Zhao said, knocking the fight out of Lu Ten. </p>
<p>Zuko had lost his last Agni Kai, and Lu Ten, while having regained his skill in firebending forms rapidly over the years, had yet to re-obtain his master status and had never participated in an Agni Kai before. He really didn’t want to test his ability to fight one now against a firebending master, even one like Zhao.</p>
<p> “An Agni Kai,” Zuko said, making Lu Ten’s jaw drop, “at sunset.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten stared at his cousin in shock. There was no way he had just said that. Lu Ten looked to his father, who looked just as surprised and worried.<br/>“Very well,” Zhao said, standing up straight. “It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you.”</p>
<p>He turned to leave but paused before exiting. “I guess your uncle and disgrace of a cousin, will do,” Zhao said, as he walked out.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Lu Ten said, to the tent’s exit. “What did he just call me?”</p>
<p>“Lu Ten,” his father said, shaking his head when Lu Ten looked over at him. “Please, stop antagonizing him, both of you.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father looked to Zuko. “Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I will never forget,” Zuko said, darkly.</p>
<p>Lu Ten closed his eyes. He hadn’t been there when it happened, having been with Master Piandao for several months at that point, coming up with adaptations for various firebending moves and learning different techniques for maneuvering his new, lighter wheelchair. His father had only been back at the capital three days, himself, when the Agni Kai happened.</p>
<p>Lu Ten only knew the basics as his father, who was there, and his cousin, who he wasn’t stupid enough to ask, wouldn’t tell him more.</p>
<p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure where the time went, but before he knew it, their prep time was over and they were walking into the quickly thrown together arena. Leave it to the Fire Nation to be able to throw up an Agni Kai arena in seconds.</p>
<p>Zhao was already standing on his side. He moved to squat down as Zuko did the same on his own side.</p>
<p>“Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko,” Lu Ten’s father said. “They are your greatest weapons.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s face settled into an expression of determination. “I refuse to let him win,” he said.</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit, kick his ass little cousin!” Lu Ten said, baring his teeth.</p>
<p>Zuko smirked slightly before standing up and turning to face Zhao. His cape dropped to the ground, leaving him in only his pants and the traditional arm bands.<br/>Lu Ten saw Zhao say something but couldn’t hear him over the distance. He narrowed his eyes at the other man.</p>
<p>The gong signaling the fight, rang out. At first there was no movement but finally Zuko shot out a blast of fire towards Zhao.</p>
<p>“Hey, dad,” Lu Ten said, as he watched Zhao dodge Zuko’s blasts.</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father didn’t look at him, refusing to take his eyes off the fight, but he did tilt his head in acknowledgment.</p>
<p>“Do you think,” Lu Ten said softly, “do you think I’m ready for the master’s test?”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father did look over at him after that. “You still have one last set of forms to learn,” his father replied. “I have every bit of faith you can learn them, but I also know that one move, we adapted scares you. If you wish we can take a look at it again and see if it can be adapted a different way, but until you master that last form, you know I can’t allow you to take the master’s test.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten watched as his cousin launched a roundhouse kick towards Zhao, but it was easily pushed back.</p>
<p>Lu Ten knew there was only one way to adapt that move. They, and Master Piandao, had looked at it every which way they could but the only way to get the proper angle was for Lu Ten to go entirely upside down on one hand, somehow hold his entire body and wheelchair up with one arm, and shoot out with the other hand. Lu Ten had nearly broken his neck trying to do it the first time, and had hesitated to continue the form set since.</p>
<p>Lu Ten realized he had zoned out at some point and was brought back to the match by his father shouting, “Basics, Zuko! Break his root!”</p>
<p>Lu Ten watched as his cousin was thrown back slightly trying to block Zhao’s flames, and then again as Zhao launched another attack. Lu Ten looked away as it happened again, and again, until finally Zuko hit the ground and went sliding.</p>
<p>Lu Ten covered his face, peaking though his fingers, as Zuko slowly lifted his head as Zhao launched towards him. Zhao pulled back his fist, aiming to deliver the final blow. Lu Ten really did cover his eyes at that, only for his father to snatch on his wrist.</p>
<p>“Lu Ten,” his father shouted, pointing towards the match. Lu Ten hesitantly looked over to see his cousin sweep Zhao’s feet out from under him and launch back up to his own feet. It was the basic form the move Lu Ten was struggling with was based on, ironically enough.</p>
<p>Lu Ten had an epiphany as he watched his cousin plant his feet firmly on the ground, with a confidant smile.</p>
<p>When Lu Ten learned the move, they adapted it similarly to how Lu Ten got back up when his chair tipped over, twisting his hips until he was on his stomach and could push his chair back upright with his arms, launching out fire when back upright. Zuko went all the way around, then back up, something hard to do without legs and something the master’s form Lu Ten was learning wouldn’t give him the option of not doing. Lu Ten couldn’t do it properly, because he had learned the basic wrong. It wasn’t the master form they needed to edit, it was the basic and advanced forms they had wrong. Lu Ten was lacking the ground work to build on.</p>
<p>Lu Ten looked to his father out of the corner of his eye, but kept his realization to himself for now as his cousin finally gained the upper hand and pushed Zhao back. Zhao was forced backwards, slowing losing his balance until he finally toppled to the ground.</p>
<p>Zuko ran up to Zhao and held his fist out above him. Zhao looked up at Zuko in challenge.</p>
<p>“Do it!” He shouted. For a heart stopping moment, Lu Ten thought his cousin actually would. Zuko launched his fist forward and Lu Ten leaned to get a better view, but no, Zuko had scorched the ground next to Zhao’s head. Lu Ten sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“That's it? Your father raised a coward,” Zhao said.</p>
<p>“And yours raised a sore losing bastard,” Lu Ten yelled, slightly euphoric over his cousin’s win.</p>
<p>“Lu Ten,” his father sighed.</p>
<p>“What?” Lu Ten asked, his face taking on a look of pure innocence.</p>
<p>“Could you at least wait until we leave?” his father said.</p>
<p>“No,” Lu Ten replied, as his cousin said, “Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back.”</p>
<p>Zuko turned away from Zhao and started heading back towards them.</p>
<p>Zhao stood back up. Lu Ten’s father suddenly moved quickly towards Zuko but before Lu Ten could ask why, he picked up on what his father had. Zhao had lifted his foot and was in the process of kicking out towards Zuko.</p>
<p>“Zuko!” Lu Ten yelled. Zuko turned around his eyes going wide but the flames were stopped by Lu Ten’s father grabbing Zhao’s foot. He then launched Zhao back causing him to hit the ground and slide.</p>
<p>Zuko tried to charge Zhao again but Lu Ten’s father grabbed him around the shoulders. </p>
<p>“No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory,” Lu Ten’s father said, as Lu Ten pushed forward and coasted to a stop at Zuko’s side.</p>
<p>“So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?” Lu Ten’s father said, in the most condescending tone Lu Ten had ever heard from him. “Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten watched his cousin’s face and smiled slightly at the shocked but touched expression Zuko made.</p>
<p>As Lu Ten’s father and cousin walked away, Lu Ten turned back to Zhao, who was glaring at him.</p>
<p>“I told you so,” Lu Ten said, not even caring that he was exposing his hand to someone in power. So long as Zuko didn’t know Lu Ten’s goals, until he was ready, Lu Ten could careless who else knew. He wasn’t his father. He didn’t work in secret underground dealings and he had no secret society to protect. “Underestimating my cousin, will be the last thing your precious Fire Lord will ever do, mark my words.”</p>
<p>Zhao sat up but said nothing, as Lu Ten followed his family out of the arena. He wasn't concerned with Zhao mentioning what he said to his Uncle. Zhao would be keeping this meeting as quiet as he could.</p>
<p>He caught up with them just in time to hear his cousin ask, “Did you really mean that, Uncle?”</p>
<p>It was the softest tone Lu Ten had heard from his cousin since before his failed Agni Kai.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lu Ten’s father said, glancing slyly at Zuko. “I told you ginseng tea is my favorite.”</p>
<p> Zuko smiled slightly.</p>
<p>“You’ve got to teach me that move, kiddo,” Lu Ten said, rolling into place on the other side of Zuko.</p>
<p>“What?” Zuko asked. “But you’ve already mastered the basics.”</p>
<p>“No,” Lu Ten said, shaking his head. “I’m starting to think I haven’t, not with this one move. I can’t get the master level form right, and when I watched you do it, I realized it’s because I adapted the basic and advanced form wrong. I think, if you’re willing, you might be able help me figure out how to adapt it properly.”</p>
<p>Zuko was silent for a long moment. Long enough that Lu Ten was worried his cousin would tell him no.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until they reached the bottom on the ship ramp that Zuko, quietly, said, “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>He quickly made his way up the ramp, leaving Lu Ten and his father at the bottom.</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father hummed. “Maybe I should have let the two of you train together before now,” his father said, stepping onto the ramp. “You two have made great progress learning together. I just thought, with how different your trainings were, you would distract one another. Apparently, I was wrong. Would you mind terribly, practicing with your cousin from now on?”</p>
<p>They reached the part of the ramp where Lu Ten needed firepower, over manpower, to get up it, but he paused first and looked at his father. “I’d like that,” he said, mimicking his cousin.</p>
<p>Lu Ten laughed slightly as he launched himself up the ramp, his father dispelling his flames before they could reach him. He was laughing too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their good humor didn’t last long.</p>
<p>“I’m not telling him,” Lu Ten said, looking down at the map with a mix of hopefulness and dread. Hopefulness because if the Avatar and his friends kept up this pattern, neither Zhao nor Zuko would find them but also dread because he knew his cousin wouldn’t take the news well and they had been getting along better these past few days. Lu Ten didn’t want to lose the peace his and his cousin had finally found after losing it three or four years ago.</p>
<p>If Lu Ten was honest, he had no clue when the wall between him and Zuko formed. They had always been close, but at some point, either after Lu Ten returned from the Siege of Ba Sing Se or Zuko’s failed Agni Kai, they had drifted apart. Lu Ten hadn’t seen Zuko often enough between the two events to know how his cousin really felt about him back then, he just knew by the time he was on the ship, his cousin had developed little patience for Lu Ten and his father.</p>
<p>Zuko had also developed a tendency to mimic his sister and father, something Lu Ten’s father pointed to Aunt Ursa’s absence as an explanation for, so maybe the two developments were related and it was something from before. It didn’t stop the distance, or the words, from hurting. Lu Ten and his father had learned to ignore it, knowing, from the few moments where Zuko wasn’t raging around the ship, that he didn’t actually mean the things he said. He just didn’t know how else to express his anger. It was a work in progress for all of them.</p>
<p>Lu Ten had missed his little cousin, and had been extremely excited to see the curious kid he knew making an appearance, as he and Lu Ten worked out how to do a handstand, and various other tricks, in a wheelchair. His cousin had freaked out the first time Lu Ten hit the ground, and frankly, Lu Ten was slightly unnerved himself, remembering how badly he had nearly been hurt on the master level version of the move. He didn’t want to fully paralyze himself. </p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father had watched them closely the entire time, making sure they didn’t teach each other bad form habits, or hurt each other. Lu Ten was still more skilled than his cousin and could easily overpower him, while Zuko sometimes forgot his sparing partners were actual people who could get hurt if he hit them in the face with fire. </p>
<p>Lu Ten was still nursing a slight burn on his ear from where Zuko straight up grabbed him by it in frustration when Lu Ten held him in a head lock. They had both been admonished for those moves as they weren’t actually firebending forms and wasn’t, as Lu Ten’s father put it, appropriate battle conduct. He was smiling as he said it, so Lu Ten didn’t take him too seriously.</p>
<p>They had, just the day before, celebrated Lu Ten finally landing the basic move properly for the first time. The way Zuko had edited it, worked way better and more fluid than the way Lu Ten was doing it previously. The move usually only worked when one was on the ground, though nothing stopped the bender form throwing themselves to the ground for it. It also used a lot of footwork that Lu Ten couldn’t do, but the point, at least for the basic form, was less about firebending, and more about getting you back on your feet it a fight.</p>
<p>Zuko’s move took that into consideration, with Lu Ten starting on his back, pulling on his rims till he rolled backwards. With him down on all fours, Lu Ten then launched into a handstand, the basic to the one handed handstand he’d have to pull off later, and twisted his body as he brought it back down, so when his wheels finally hit the ground, he could lean and re-stabilize himself. It was a bit more work, but it got him upright from a fallen position and kept the form’s momentum going.</p>
<p>They had all been excited over it, and Zuko in particular had seemed proud that it had actually worked. Lu Ten made sure his little cousin had as many pepper poppers as his heart desired at dinner last night.</p>
<p>Lu Ten rolled up the map slowly and handed it to his father, knowing the days of him and Zuko training and working together were going to come to a swift end, with Zuko’s rage being riled back up.</p>
<p>Lu Ten followed his father to Zuko’s room. His father cracked open the door, only enough to peak through.</p>
<p>Zuko’s voice drifted through the door as he said, “The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten grimaced slightly as his father pushed the door open fully. Lu Ten followed his father into the room and took up post next to Zuko’s bed.</p>
<p>“Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset.” Lu Ten’s father said, hesitantly.</p>
<p>Lu Ten raised his brows at his cousin when he didn’t immediately blow up. He, for a moment, had hope that maybe his cousin’s nicer attitude was here to stay when Zuko responded with, “Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father tugged his beard slightly. “Okay then,” he said, shooting a look at Lu Ten before turning back to Zuko. “We have no idea where he is.”</p>
<p>Any hopes Lu Ten had of Zuko’s temper being gone, were dashed as the flames on the mediation candles launched up towards the ceiling.</p>
<p>“What?” Zuko screamed.</p>
<p>“Zuko, calm down,” Lu Ten said, “you’ll boil us all alive.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten’s father pulled out his fan and started waving it. “Lu Ten is right,” he said. “You really should open a window in here.”</p>
<p>“Give me the map!” Zuko growled as he snatched it from Lu Ten’s father’s hand. </p>
<p>He unrolled it and scanned it desperately.</p>
<p>“There have been multiple sightings,” Lu Ten explained, rolling forward to point to the map, “but they are coming from all over the place, sometimes on opposite sides of the world within the same day. We can’t determine what’s true and what’s not. Without knowing how fast his bison flies, we can’t even rule out that they aren’t all true.”</p>
<p>“How am I going to find him, then?” Zuko asked desperately. Lu Ten could curse himself as his cousin’s sad face once again dragged Lu Ten into doing something counterproductive to his own plans. “He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Lu Ten said, laying the map over his lap. “That’s wrong. He is a twelve-year-old boy with no adult supervision, and two other kids, who have just now left home and whose village is smaller than this ship. Guaranteed none of them can read a map. When one of them learns we might be in trouble, but until then? There’s a pattern if you look at it.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten dragged his finger across the page, and outside of the last point, all of his movement went up the map. “They are traveling north,” Lu Ten explained, “even if their path is slightly, creative. He’s the Avatar, Zuko, he needs to learn waterbending, and considering the girl with him is an untrained waterbender, they both need a teacher. They are headed towards the North Pole. You need to catch them before they get there.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten didn’t mention that he wasn’t going to let Zuko do that, but his cousin seemed slightly more upbeat at being given a direction, so he called it a win. Lu Ten heard his father hum, and knew his next White Lotus letter to Master Pakku would be containing that information.</p>
<p>“How do you know the waterbender is untrained and can’t teach him herself? Maybe he’s already looking for an earthbending teacher,” Zuko suggested.</p>
<p>“She froze her brother to the deck of our ship and had to turn around backwards to freeze our soldiers,” Lu Ten said, giving his cousin a blank look. “Trust me, she’s untrained.”</p>
<p>Zuko grunted and grabbed the map from Lu Ten’s lap. Lu Ten knew a dismissal when he saw one and quickly left the room with his father.</p>
<p>He didn’t see Zuko again until lunch the next day. His cousin, according to Lu Ten’s father, had been hiding up in his room, requesting meals be delivered to him. He was finally forced out by Lu Ten’s father who insisted on a family meal together.</p>
<p>“So,” Lu Ten said, into the awkward silence, “I’ve moved on to the advanced form you designed.”</p>
<p>Zuko who had been pouting on his side of the table, looked over. “How’s it going?” Zuko asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“I nearly sprained my wrist,” Lu Ten said, with a smile, “but I nailed it by the end of yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I bailed on our training,” Zuko said.</p>
<p>“You needed time to yourself,” Lu Ten said. “It’s fine. I only take entire mornings to myself every day.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiled slightly as their meal was finally sat in front of them.</p>
<p>“Prince Zuko,” the servant said, “if I may, I heard some news at the markets today, the Avatar is apparently on Kyoshi Island.”</p>
<p>Zuko stood up quickly. “The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?” Zuko asked. He quickly moved to leave the room. “Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to finish that?” Lu Ten’s father said, pointing at the fish.</p>
<p>“I was going to save it for later!” Zuko said, snatching it off the table.</p>
<p>“You know,” Lu Ten called after him, “there was more than one serving on that plate!”</p>
<p>Lu Ten turned towards his father who was sulking at the loss of food. “Nice family meal, you planned it well.” Lu Ten said.</p>
<p>“Make yourself useful, Lu Ten,” his father replied, “and help an old man ready the rhinos.”</p>
<p>Lu Ten made a face but moved to follow his father from the room, to help him do just that.</p>
<p>They reached Kyoshi Island within the hour, having not been too much further up the coast. As the ship pulled up to the shore, Lu Ten wondered if his cousin knew how bad an idea it was to rile up the inhabitants of this particular island.</p>
<p>He and his father watched from the deck of the ship as his cousin tore through the village looking for the Avatar. They couldn’t see much from their vantage point but when they first building went up in flames, Lu Ten’s father shook his head and left the deck.</p>
<p>Lu Ten himself stayed to watch as the village burned, even the statue of Avatar Kyoshi was lit with flames. He craned his head to watch when the Avatar and his companions flew overhead. He was glad they were getting away.</p>
<p>He glanced back at Kyoshi Island one last time before moving to follow his father. He stopped before entering the ship when he noticed a small body falling from the bison. It was Aang.</p>
<p>Lu Ten moved away from the door to get a better look as the kid plunged into the water.</p>
<p>Lu Ten looked between where the Avatar had just landed and back towards the bison where his friends were now looking over the edge of the saddle. Lu Ten squinted slightly to get a better look at them and briefly wondered where the odd little monkey thing had come from. It was cute.</p>
<p>His contemplation of the group on the bison was cut short, as the Avatar suddenly reappeared from the water riding a giant sea serpent. The kid was directing it by its whiskers. Lu Ten worried for a moment that the kid was going to fall off but at the last minute he steadied the beast and made water rain down over the village, putting out all the fires.</p>
<p>Lu Ten was extremely confused at that point, so when the serpent launched Aang back towards his bison, Lu Ten decide it was best if he went back to his room, and maybe laid down. These kids, his cousin included, were going to kill him.</p>
<p>Several minutes later he heard his cousin go stomping past his room, a squelching noise with every step. Apparently, Zuko hadn’t been spared the sea serpent shower. Lu Ten kept his door shut, rolled over, and pretended he knew nothing.</p>
<p>Catching the Avatar was proving way more difficult than Lu Ten was expecting, which ultimately made his goal of keeping Zuko from getting ahold of him easier, but Lu Ten was starting to wonder at what cost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sleep was certainly proving to be one of those costs, as his cousin had both him and his father sequestered away as they poured over various stolen Air Nomad texts trying to figure out how fast the bison went. So, far, Lu Ten had determined, just from their own experiences, that the answer was fast enough that the bison was always just out of reach of their ship.</p>
<p>Zuko didn’t like that answer.</p>
<p>They finally caught a break, when a correspondence came to the ship saying the Avatar had released a bunch of Earth Kingdom prisoners from an earthbender proof prison. Apparently, it wasn’t as earthbender proof as originally believed.</p>
<p>“They then, supposedly, took off on a flying buffalo,” the warden said.</p>
<p>“It’s a bison,” Lu Ten corrected, absentmindedly. He regretted it, as the warden immediately launched a poor man off the prison rig.</p>
<p>“Can anyone in this prison identify an animal properly?” the warden yelled. Lu Ten didn’t want to know what that was about.</p>
<p>Zuko ignored the warden, walking forward to pick something up of the ground. It was the waterbender’s necklace. Zuko stared at it grimly, before wrapping it around his wrist.</p>
<p>Lu Ten felt slightly sick as he watched his cousin walk off with it. He didn’t know what it was for, but he knew enough from Master Pakku to know necklaces were important to the Water Tribes. </p>
<p>Katara would be missing hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My headcanon around Master status in each nation is: Waterbenders gain it from their masters deciding they have nothing left to teach their student, Earthbenders gain it through either completing a training course or by social acknowledgement, Airbenders gain it when the council feels the airbender in question has mastered both techniques and spirituality, Firebenders, at least during the war, have to compete a master's tests to be considered a master.</p>
<p>I'm not sure why, but a headcanon I've recently developed is that either Lu Ten had a dumb childhood crush on Zhao he quickly outgrew upon getting to know the man or Zhao want's Lu Ten to be his and shows possessive behavior towards him regardless of the fact they aren't together.</p>
<p>Lu Ten cusses a lot in this chapter which is odd because I don't think he's done it in any other chapter I have written (1 and half of 3) so I guess Zhao brings it out in him.</p>
<p>Master Piandao was supposed to be a throw away line in chapter 1 now he's become Lu Ten's mentor, so I guess we will be seeing more of him.</p>
<p>Still not sure about an update schedule for this fic so I'm just going to wing it.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enemies on All Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten's day started with a relaxing dip in a hot spring. He had no clue how quickly everything, including his mental state, would go down hill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Lu Ten's mental health in this chapter (and really the next two) is not good. This chapter also includes abuse of a disabled person.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten waited for his father and cousin at the dock. He wasn’t fully sure what was going on. Master Piandao had woken him up in the middle of the night and told him that he needed to be down at the docks by sunrise. His father and cousin would be picking him up by boat, provided he wished to go with them. Otherwise, he was welcome to stay with Master Piandao.</p><p>A rather small warship pulled up to the dock outside Shu Jing. Lu Ten’s father was on the deck, Zuko nowhere in sight. When the ramp lowered fully and his father made it down to the dock, he immediately pulled Lu Ten into a hug. The last time his father had hugged him this tightly, he had just returned home from Ba Sing Se, and saw Lu Ten sitting upright for the first time since his injury.</p><p>“Dad?” Lu Ten questioned. “What going on?”</p><p>“On, Lu Ten,” his father said, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Yesterday was a horrible day in our nation’s history. Your cousin has been done a great injustice. He was injured in an Agni Kai and is now banished. He is in the ship’s medical ward healing right now. I am slightly responsible for what has happened and as such, I am going with him. He will need all the help he can get. If you wish to come too, there is room on board and the crew is already in the process of putting in ramps for you to reach the lower levels. If you wish to remain here, I will understand but Zuko and I are unlikely to ever return. Your cousin must be out of Fire Nation waters by today’s midday sun.”</p><p>Lu Ten stared at his father in confusion. “What? Injured how? That doesn’t even make any sense! You left four days ago! What happened?” Lu Ten asked, looking between his father and the ship.</p><p>“I do not have the time to explain much but I allowed your cousin to join a war meeting, where he spoke out of turn. While his position was admirable, it offended the General who made the suggestion. Zuko was challenged to an Agni Kai but only found out it was against his father during the duel. Zuko refused to fight, your Uncle didn’t accept that, Zuko was injured and Ozai banished him. He can only return when he captures the Avatar,” his father explained. He looked up at the sky, then back to the ship before looking out to the horizon. Lu Ten copied him and realized, if they didn’t leave now, they might not make it out before their time limit ended.</p><p>“That’s a fool’s quest,” Lu Ten said, softly. “Without refuge in the Fire Nation, he will be surrounded by only enemies forever.”</p><p>“I know. That was the intention,” his father replied, running his hand over Lu Ten’s hair. It was more for his own comfort than Lu Ten’s.</p><p>Lu Ten looked back towards Shu Jing, knowing the simplest path for him laid in that direction. He could just make out the mansion Master Piandao lived in. He could live forever in this village, out of sight, out of mind. Maybe he could one day meet a nice man here, fall in love again and actually get to settle down. He would never be able to introduce him to his father though, because his father would be gone.</p><p>He knew he couldn’t do it.</p><p>His cousin needed him. His father needed him. Lu Ten needed them too.</p><p>Lu Ten turned back to his father, not missing the pained expression on his face as he watched Lu Ten. His father thought this was the last time they would see each other. Well, Lu Ten had a surprised for him.</p><p>“Dad,” Lu Ten said, “I might need help up that ramp.”</p><p>Lu Ten would only find out later what his father meant by injured.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten leaned his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes as his father heated the spring water pools, they had found.</p><p>His legs were mostly sticking out of the pool, bent over the rim of it, as his head barely rested above the rim on the opposite side. His father sat next to him. His legs were short enough to fit in the pool. Lu Ten himself was too tall and if it was a choice between his legs, which couldn't reap the benefits of a warm soak, or the rest of him, Lu Ten would choose the rest of him, even if his back would be mad about the situation later.</p><p>Zuko was probably going to come looking for them soon, no doubt wanting to continue sailing around aimlessly after having lost sight of the sky bison again.</p><p>Until then, Lu Ten was taking advantage of the beautiful day. Originally, he and his father had only meant to wander around for a bit, while they waited for the ship to restock on coal in the port not too far from here. Then they had found these springs and what had started as a short break, turned into the makeshift sauna they had going on now.</p><p>For someone use to the huge bathhouse at the palace, it was kind of cramped, but Lu Ten found it hard to care as he felt his muscles relaxing under the hot water.</p><p>Lu Ten had almost brought one of his drawing journals with him, as he often liked to stop to sketch interesting landscapes he came across. Ultimately, he had left it on the ship, not wanting to have to leave a sketch unfinished if Zuko came to drag them off. It worked in his favor as now his journal wasn’t at risk of getting wet.<br/>Lu Ten felt his eyes start to flutter closed, only opening them when his father tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Do not fall asleep in the water, Lu Ten," his father said, shaking his head in good humor. "I have been telling you this since you were a baby, always falling asleep in the tub! It was cute as a baby when the water level was too low and I was with you, but if you keep it up, one day you'll drown."</p><p>Lu Ten laughed at his father's stern expression but he still adjusted himself until his face was higher above the water.</p><p>"But you are with me now, no?" Lu Ten asked, smiling mischievously towards his father. His father merely shook his head.</p><p>"A menace to society," his father said. "Spirits forgive me for releasing this terror upon the world! He is but my child and I have lost all control."</p><p>Lu Ten laughed so hard his stomach started hurting as his father's theatrics continued.</p><p>"Truly, I have yet to find an answer to the chaos in his eyes and the wildness of his heart. I fear he may end us all with little care, save his own amusement!"</p><p>Lu Ten's laugher got so loud at that point, it echoed off the cliff side.</p><p>"Here him laugh," his father said, "for our destruction is at hand."</p><p>"Don't," Lu Ten said, through his laugher, "don't tell the spirits that! I'll end up asleep, only to wake up halfway around the world in a mysterious cavern I can never hope to escape from!"</p><p>Lu Ten's father chuckled lightly as Lu Ten laid his head on his father's shoulder, his own laughter slowly subsiding.</p><p>"I would not let them take you," his father said, sliding his arm behind Lu Ten's head.</p><p>Lu Ten didn't hesitate to use his father's arm as a pillow and by the time his cousin came through the woods shouting their names, he was halfway sunk into his father's side.</p><p>“Lu Ten!” Zuko called. “It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!”</p><p>Lu Ten traded a look with his father.</p><p>“I think they went that way,” Lu Ten shouted back.</p><p>His father chuckled. “We are over here, nephew,” he called.</p><p>Zuko finally came into view, looking rather irritated. He paused slightly when he noticed the two in the hot spring. “We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten’s pretty sure they already lost the Avatar’s tail but Zuko wasn’t going to acknowledge that, so he left it be.</p><p>“You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join us in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?” Lu Ten’s father asked. Lu Ten had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on his cousin’s face.</p><p>“My troubles cannot be soaked away,” Zuko replied. Lu Ten really struggled not to laugh at that. It was such a teenage thing to say. It reminded Lu Ten of his own angsty phase, when he very seriously told his father that happiness was an illusion for the gullible. “It's time to go!”</p><p>“Aw, come on, little cousin,” Lu Ten said. “Just a few minutes? It really does the body wonders!”</p><p>Zuko frowned at Lu Ten, before turning it on his Uncle.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father was unfazed. “You should take your teacher's advice, like Lu Ten, and relax a little,” he said. “The temperature's just right. I heated it myself.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father released more steam through his breath over the water. Lu Ten felt a bead of moisture roll down the side of his face from his temple, only to get caught in the hairs of his beard. Lu Ten wasn’t too sure if he liked his new beard or not. His father said it looked okay but Lu Ten kind of missed having just the sideburns.</p><p>“Enough!” Zuko shouted. Lu Ten sighed. It had been a nice few days, without Zuko shouting. “We need to leave now. Get out of the water!”</p><p>“Very well,” Lu Ten’s father replied standing up. Zuko covered his eyes and Lu Ten laughed.</p><p>“On second thought,” Zuko said, “why don't you two take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!”</p><p>“He has his underclothes on, Zuko,” Lu Ten shouted at his cousin’s retreating back. “My dad and I are close but we aren’t, sit next to each other in a hot spring in the nude close. Did you really think he was naked?” </p><p>“Shut up, Lu Ten,” Zuko yelled back in reply. Lu Ten laughed as the back of his cousin’s neck turned red.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father just shook his head and slumped back into the water. Lu Ten followed his lead.</p><p>Lu Ten and his father stayed in the hot spring well past Zuko’s deadline, mostly because Lu Ten’s father fell asleep. Lu Ten couldn’t wait till he woke up, so that Lu Ten could lecture him this time.</p><p>Lu Ten was currently shaping his cuticles so he didn’t notice the rustling noise, until his father startled awake next to him.</p><p>“Who’s there,” his father asked, jerking awake.</p><p>“Me?” Lu Ten asked, looking at his father in confusion.</p><p>“No, the rustling?” His father asked looking around. In answer to his question, a small mouse came running over the side of the pool.</p><p>“A meadow vole,” Lu Ten whispered, leaning forward to pick up the small creature. He leaned back, bringing the small creature with him.</p><p>“I should have known,” his father said, as he pet it on the head with his finger. “You startled me, little one.”</p><p>“It’s a little jumpy,” Lu Ten said. “I think it was running from something. Probably a snake or a bird.”</p><p>“It seems my son let me doze off and we have missed my nephew's deadline,” Lu Ten’s father said to the mouse, as he cut his eyes over to Lu Ten, “but it was a very sweet nap.”</p><p>“Oh, a sweet nap,” Lu Ten said, putting the small creature back down. “I thought sleeping in water was dangerous, dad! You’ve only been telling me so since I was a baby.”</p><p>“Ah,” his father said, before repeating Lu Ten’s words back to him, “but you are with me now, no?”</p><p>Lu Ten and his father stared each other down for a moment before laughing. Lu Ten looked to the side at the excitable mouse which was jumping up and down.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>His answer didn’t come in the form he was expecting. The ground shook, but before Lu Ten could identify where the attack was coming from, he and his father were already encased in rock. Lu Ten grunted as the rock scrapped against the sensitive skin of his hip.</p><p>He looked up to see they were surrounded by Earth Kingdom soldiers. Lu Ten could only pray to the spirits that they wouldn’t be recognized.</p><p>“They are Fire Nation soldiers,” one of the soldiers said, picking up Lu Ten’s father’s clothes.</p><p>“No,” said another soldier, that Lu Ten assumed was a Captain, based on his uniform. “These two are no ordinary soldiers. These are the two masterminds behind the Siege of Ba Sing Se. This is the Fire Lord's brother and nephew. The Dragon of the West and his demon of an offspring. The once-great General Iroh and his son, Colonel Lu Ten, but now, they’re our prisoners.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father glared at the Captain, as handcuffs were locked around his and Lu Ten’s wrists.</p><p>The rocks disappeared, and their ankles were quickly tied together as well.</p><p>“I feel like that’s a slightly moot point,” Lu Ten joked, nervously.</p><p>“Get up,” one of the soldiers yelled, directing Lu Ten’s father from the now empty hot spring.</p><p>“I said get up,” they repeated, prodding Lu Ten in the side, when he didn’t do the same.</p><p>“Well, that’s going to be difficult,” Lu Ten quipped again, feeling tension build in his neck.</p><p>“My son’s legs are paralyzed,” his father explained. “He cannot walk, he needs his wheelchair.”</p><p>His father pointed over to his wheelchair, though Lu Ten would have rather he not tell their enemies where his only mode of transportation was. The Earth Kingdom soldiers ignored it.</p><p>“So that’s what happened to you,” the Captain said. “Shame, we thought you had died. I was surprised to have found you. You probably would have been better off dead anyway.”</p><p>Lu Ten growled at the man. He hated when people said things like that. Lu Ten’s life was perfectly fine the way it was. He would never choose to be dead over what he had now. Maybe it wasn’t perfect but it was his and he made it.</p><p>The soldier who prodded him, picked him up. Lu Ten elbowed him in the chest. He didn’t regret it, even if the action did end with him sprawled on the ground alongside the soldier. Two more soldiers came over to hold him down as Lu Ten continued to struggle. </p><p>The Captain walked over until his feet were in Lu Ten’s line of sight. Lu Ten tilted his head up and bared his teeth at the Captain.</p><p>“Are you going to behave now or will we be doing this the hard way?” the Captain said, as he lifted a rock over Lu Ten’s head.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten heard his father shout.</p><p>Lu Ten looked up at the rock with fear. The last time a rock came down on him, he lost the mobility in his legs, and this one was hovering over his head. Lu Ten’s body went limp and his mind went blank as he let the soldiers pick him up and carry him to the ostrich-horse.</p><p>Lu Ten felt his lower lip tremble slightly, but he refused to cry in front of these men. He had never felt more helpless in his life, as he and his father were led away from the hot springs. They had left Lu Ten’s wheelchair behind and with it, Lu Ten’s freedom.</p><p>Lu Ten knew his father was watching him with concern but Lu Ten didn’t have the energy to comfort him. They rode like that until it was dark out and one of the soldiers lit a torch for light. Everything around Lu Ten seemed to be happening in a fog.</p><p>“Where are you taking us?” Lu Ten’s father asked, after hours of silence.</p><p>“We're taking you to face justice,” the Captain replied.</p><p>“Right, but where, specifically?” Lu Ten’s father questioned again.</p><p>“A place you're quite familiar with, actually.” The Captain answered. “You and your son here, once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Lu Ten muttered darkly, as his father said, “Ah, the great city of Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>“It was greater than you were, apparently,” the Captain shot back.</p><p>“I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se,” Lu Ten’s father replied. Something about the tone of his voice rang through Lu Ten’s foggy brain. “After 600 days away from home, my men were tired, and I was tired.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father let out the fakest yawn Lu Ten had ever heard and that’s when he knew his father was up to something. “And I'm still tired,” his father said before, falling from the ostrich-horse. Lu Ten had no clue how falling from the animal benefited his father but he seemed rather pleased with himself when he was placed back up on it.</p><p>The silence that had taken over the group returned as they continued on their way. Lu Ten wasn’t excited to learn where they were going. While he objectively understood that he and his father had launched one of the worst military campaigns in the world, both carnage wise and success wise, since the Air Nomad genocide, he still didn’t feel like being executed.</p><p>Lu Ten really wished he and his father had just gone with his cousin. If they had, Lu Ten wouldn’t be facing the humiliation of not having his wheelchair. Lu Ten wasn’t even going to be able to face his execution under his own power.</p><p>He glared at the back of the head in front of him so harshly he was surprised it didn’t catch on fire.</p><p>His attention was stolen by his father gasping and looking up at the sky.</p><p>Lu Ten followed his line of sight but there was nothing there.</p><p>“What’s the problem?” the Captain asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Lu Ten’s father said. He paused for a moment. “Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are sore and aching, and these shackles are too loose.”</p><p>“Too loose?” the Captain asked, probably confused as to why a prisoner was asking for their shackles to be tightened. Lu Ten was also wondering just what his father’s next trick was.</p><p>“That's right,” his father said. “The cuffs move and jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much.”</p><p>Lu Ten had to wonder just how long his father had been working up this lie, because normally he wouldn’t be so eloquent with it.</p><p>“Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's handcuffs,” the Captain said.</p><p>They came to a stop. The man in front of Lu Ten, slid down off the ostrich-horse and moved towards Lu Ten’s father. Lu Ten contemplated the reigns of the animal, now laying in front of him with no one to hold them. It would be so easy to grab them, but Lu Ten had no clue what his father had planned.</p><p>He held back. If whatever his father’s plan was ultimately failed, and Lu Ten would know from his father’s pout if he had actually failed or not, Lu Ten would try his own plan and hope his father followed.</p><p>The Corporal touched the handcuffs and Lu Ten’s father breathed heat down onto them. He grabbed the Corporal’s hands and held them against the now red-hot cuffs. The Corporal screamed and Lu Ten’s father jumped free, launching fire at the soldiers.</p><p>The ostrich-horses freaked out and Lu Ten was forced to grab the reigns of the one he was on, least he be tossed to the ground. Lu Ten barely had his balance on this steed and he was not letting these men pick him up again anytime soon.</p><p>Lu Ten watched his father, really beginning to think he didn’t actually have a plan, as he rolled down the hill. There was no way his father would have left him behind, which meant he was stalling. These were diversion tactics then.</p><p>Lu Ten felt slightly stupid. Zuko would be tracking them and Zuko could find anything. His father was leaving a trail and stalling for him. </p><p>Lu Ten looked at the reigns in his hands and his now still ostrich-horse, but let go, placing his own plan on the back burner.</p><p>The soldiers also regained control of their mounts and soon went chasing after Lu Ten’s father. Lu Ten heard the earth rumble and knew his father couldn’t have gotten far.</p><p>Lu Ten was left in the company of the Corporal who had yet to remount his ostrich horse.</p><p>“So,” Lu Ten said, a bit of his mischievous energy coming back to him, “can you tighten my cuffs too?”</p><p>The Corporal glared at him.</p><p>Lu Ten heard the Earth Kingdom soldiers talking, even from a distance, and mentally urged his cousin to move quicker.</p><p>“He's too dangerous, Captain! We just can't just carry him to the Capital! We have to do something now!” one soldier said.</p><p>“I agree,” the Captain said. “He must be dealt with immediately and severely, but you know, General, so long as your brat behaves, his punishment can wait until we reach the Capital.”</p><p>They loaded Lu Ten’s father back up on an ostrich-horse, like he was a bag of supplies. The Corporal never rejoined Lu Ten on their mount, and merely dragged the steed forward by its reigns.</p><p>They reached a clearing, where Lu Ten’s father was placed in the center of the soldiers. The Captain brought up an earth table and placed Lu Ten’s father’s hands in the center.</p><p> Lu Ten’s heart rate picked up as he watched them. He knew what it was like to lose a body part to a crushing rock. He turned his head away, unable to watch them crush his father’s hands.</p><p>“These dangerous hands must be crushed,” the Captain said. Lu Ten let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, when he noticed his cousin quickly making his way out of the surrounding forest.  </p><p>Zuko kicked away the rock before bringing his foot down on his Uncle’s chains.</p><p>“Excellent form, Prince Zuko,” Lu Ten’s father said.</p><p>“You taught me well,” Zuko said.</p><p>“You took your precious time,” Lu Ten commented.</p><p>“Well if you had been on time back to the ship, this wouldn’t have happened anyway,” Zuko replied.</p><p>That was fair.</p><p>“Surrender yourselves,” the Captain said. “It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt extremely offended at that head count and knew exactly who his first target was going to be.</p><p>“Three actually,” Lu Ten’s father corrected, “but you are clearly outmatched.”</p><p>The soldiers fired rocks toward Lu Ten’s father and cousin, conveniently forgetting Lu Ten was sitting on an ostrich-horse not even a foot away from their Captain’s back.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father shattered the rocks with the chains hanging from his wrist as Zuko took on two soldiers on his own. Lu Ten’s father intercepted a rock aimed at Zuko and swung it back around towards the soldiers, toppling them to the ground.</p><p>The Captain tried to take Zuko out but Lu Ten’s cousin dodged. With the Captain distracted, Lu Ten took the opportunity for attack. As Zuko launched fire from the front, which the Captain dodged, Lu Ten launched it from behind, nailing the Captain in the back as he tried to lift rocks over the heads of Lu Ten’s father and cousin.</p><p>The Captain screamed as the flames licked across his back and went tumbling forward, the rocks slamming down on him and his soldiers, instead. There was groaning from under the rocks and Lu Ten had to shake himself of the darker thoughts that invaded his mind. Four years ago, Lu Ten wouldn’t have hesitated to kill them at this point, and that darker side of himself, the one he knew still resided deep inside both himself and his father, really wanted to end these men.</p><p>Lu Ten looked away instead, towards his cousin and father. His father gave him a look, and Lu Ten knew a similar thought had crossed his mind as well.</p><p>“Now would you two please put on some clothes?” Zuko asked, completely missing the murderous contemplations of his cousin and Uncle. </p><p>“Hey, the Earth Kingdom soldiers were the ones who decided to take us without clothes,” Lu Ten said. He nearly continued on to say something inappropriate when his father coughed loudly.</p><p>Right, maybe don’t joke about sexual kinks in front of the sixteen-year-old.</p><p>“Are you alright, Lu Ten?” his father asked.</p><p>Lu Ten laughed bitterly. “No,” he said, as Zuko helped him get the cuffs off his wrists.</p><p>“I had your wheelchair brought back to the ship,” Zuko said quietly, seeming to understand that this had affected Lu Ten badly. “I know you don’t like people touching it, even when you aren’t in it, but I figured, it was better than leaving it where it was. I would have brought it with me but I was worried carrying it would slow me down.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at his cousin, a very strong affection growing in his chest. Lu Ten coughed to clear his throat and tugged on Zuko’s phoenix plume. “You’re a good kid, Zuko. Thank you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Lu Ten burned through the rope binding around his feet as Zuko, now slightly bashful, went to help take the chains off Lu Ten’s father.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father sighed looking at him. “How exactly do you want us to get you back to your chair? I know you don’t like being carried but we have very few options,” he said.</p><p>Lu Ten picked up his right leg in his hands and lifted it up and over the ostrich-horse till it rested on the other side. Lu Ten didn’t have the muscle to grip onto the mount with his thighs anymore, but he was much more stable on the ostrich-horse than he had been riding side saddle.</p><p>“I’ll get myself back,” Lu Ten said. “Afterall, our new friends so graciously left me this fine creature, to assist.”</p><p>Lu Ten smiled slightly. It was the first time he had done so since they had been captured. His father smiled back. “Then lead the way, Lu Ten,” his father said, gesturing for Lu Ten to lead the ostrich-horse ahead of him and Zuko.</p><p>Lu Ten knew walking behind an ostrich-horse couldn’t be glamorous, but he also appreciated his father letting Lu Ten take the lead. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Lu Ten needed all the affirmation of his independence that he could get right now. He had never felt more violated than he had during these past several hours.</p><p>“I saw the Avatar’s bison on my way to get you two,” Zuko said, quietly.</p><p>“And you still came to get us?” Lu Ten joked. “I told you he loved us dad. He can’t hide it anymore.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko said, with a blush. “Nobody asked you!”</p><p>“Boys!” Lu Ten’s father called. His voice was good humored but also layered with warning to tone it down.</p><p>“Sorry,” they replied at the same time.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you two?” Lu Ten’s father asked, shaking his head.</p><p>Lu Ten laughed as Zuko huffed.</p><p>“If you two are quiet done,” Zuko said, testily. Lu Ten decided to keep his missed nap time joke to himself, as his cousin glared at him. “He seemed to be flying somewhere over that burned forest. Hopefully, we can catch up before he disappears again.”</p><p>Lu Ten hummed. “I wonder where he’s going? They don’t usually travel that far inland, Omashu is the farthest inland they’ve gone so far. Are they lost again?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I wonder,” Lu Ten’s father muttered to himself. He didn’t continue his thought out loud, even when Lu Ten and Zuko turned to him in question.</p><p>“Dad?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“It is nothing, just an old man’s simple musings,” he replied. Lu Ten stared him down, but ultimately decided he’d just pester his father over it later when Zuko wasn’t around.</p><p>They reached the boat and Zuko had Lu Ten’s wheelchair brought down to him. He needed help getting down from the ostrich-horse but once he sat back in his chair, Lu Ten felt the stress slide off his body. He felt like crying but he held it back.</p><p>He reached up to pet the ostrich-horse before pulling the reigns and saddle from them. The equipment would hinder them and they wandered. The ship was docked just outside a village so the creature should have little issue finding a new home.</p><p>Lu Ten laughed as it tried to follow them onto the ship before a nice bush caught its attention.</p><p>Zuko headed straight for the telescope, while Lu Ten and his father hovered awkwardly on the deck without their clothes on.</p><p>“I’m going to go take a nap,” Lu Ten said. He felt completely drained after the events of the day, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. </p><p>His father sighed. “You know your depression naps are not the answer to your feelings Lu Ten,” he said, reaching out to grab Lu Ten’s shoulder. Lu Ten shook him off.</p><p>Lu Ten knew his avoidance hurt his father, but right now he really didn’t want to be touched by anyone. “Dad,” Lu Ten said, his voice heavy with emotion, “I’m just really tired, and way too close to a mental break down. Please just let me have a mental health day to myself. If I’m still feeling bad by this time tomorrow, I’ll come see you, but right now, I just need to be by myself.”</p><p>“Very well,” his father sighed. “I hope you feel better in the morning and I am sorry I could not stop what they did to you.”</p><p>“I know,” Lu Ten replied. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” his father repeated. “Sleep well, Lu Ten.”</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t sleep well at all. </p><p>His nightmare started in Ba Sing Se, the landslide falling down on top of him but before the rocks slammed down on his legs, Lu Ten was suddenly falling. In his vision was the Water Tribe boy, who had supposedly just pushed him overboard. Lu Ten crashed in the water and tried to pull himself up but his legs felt heavy and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. When he hit the ocean floor, Lu Ten continued to struggle but finally gave up when he noticed the dead ostrich-horse lying next to him.</p><p>Lu Ten jerked awake, coughing and sputtering on nothing. He wasn’t drowning. He wasn’t dying. His hands were shaking and he felt the need to throwing up building in his throat.</p><p>Lu Ten leaned over until his head rested against his knees, as he brought his breathing back under control.</p><p>Lu Ten was unnerved by that dream, in more ways than one. He hadn’t considered it before now but he had been lucky these past few weeks. Had the Water Tribe boy been even slightly more vindictive than he was in knocking Zuko overboard, he might have done the same with Lu Ten. Lu Ten very easily could have been stuck relying on his father and cousin to carry him back to the ship had Lu Ten not already been seated on an ostrich-horse.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t know how to make the helpless feeling suddenly taking over him go away. He looked over at his meditation candles for a moment before moving to his chair. He left his room and coasted down the ramp onto the second level of the ship. He was headed towards his father’s room but Zuko was standing in the hallway for some reason.</p><p>“Hey Kiddo,” Lu Ten called, wondering why Zuko was just standing blankly in the hallway. “What’s up.”</p><p>“The Avatar is somewhere in the area but Uncle Iroh said we need to rest before confronting him,” Zuko answered. “No one else on this ship will help me locate him either!”</p><p>“Why didn’t you ask me?” Lu Ten asked, ignoring Zuko’s shouting. Zuko was just venting, as evidenced by the huffing breaths he took to calm himself down.</p><p>“Your dad said to leave you alone,” Zuko replied.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t have a response to that. </p><p>When Zuko, finally, regathered himself he looked at Lu Ten in confusion. “Why are you down here, anyway?” he asked.</p><p>“I was going to see my dad,” Lu Ten said, rolling forward and backwards slightly in place.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, though he gave no clarification.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then,” Zuko said, awkwardly.</p><p>“Do you want to spar?” Lu Ten asked, before Zuko could disappear back into his room.</p><p>“Why?” Zuko asked, his face crumpling into confusion.</p><p>“You’re mad and need to let off steam and I need, I just need to know I can do things,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Zuko stared at him for a moment. “You only have one master level form left to learn and you’ll be able to take the Master’s test,” Zuko said, blankly. “You’re extremely capable, why would you think you aren’t.”</p><p>Lu Ten froze for a moment. Zuko actually thought he was skilled. Lu Ten had been operating under the impression that Zuko thought he was incompetent.</p><p>“What happened today has been messing with my head,” Lu Ten said. Lu Ten was surprised when Zuko leaned against the wall across from Lu Ten and slid to the ground.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Zuko asked, wrapping his arms around his legs in a way that made him look as young as he was.</p><p>Lu Ten paused. This probably wasn’t something he should be talking about with a teenager, but Zuko knew trauma, probably even better than Lu Ten’s own father.</p><p>“When I needed my ability to fight the most,” Lu Ten said, “I didn’t have it. I spent all this time learning how to defend myself with my wheelchair, that when I was caught without it, I didn’t know what to do. Twice now, I’ve been at the complete mercy of the enemy without my wheelchair and while one enemy spared me, the other didn’t. I just, my wheelchair gives me so much independence and I would never trade that for the world, but I also hate how vulnerable I feel without it.”</p><p>Zuko was silent long enough that Lu Ten felt slightly stupid expecting something profound from a teenager, then his cousin surprised him.</p><p>“What if,” Zuko said softly, “what if, we adapted a few moves, maybe just the basics for you to be able to fight with when you lose your wheelchair?”</p><p>Lu Ten contemplated the question for a moment. If might work and it wasn’t like adding yet another version of the forms to his head would hurt him.</p><p>“We could,” Lu Ten said slowly, “but I don’t want to tell my dad.”</p><p>Zuko’s shot him a questioning look. “Why?” he asked. His voice held a light suspicion as if he expected this to be a trick.</p><p>“My dad,” Lu Ten paused as he tried to figure out how to word this properly, “my dad doesn’t really like when I’m in the headspace I’m in right now. I don’t want him thinking I’m being paranoid or that I’m overacting and freaking out over something minor. If he thinks it’s just a whim based on fear from what just happened, he might try to talk us out of it. I’ll tell him about it once we have it all worked out, until then, he doesn’t need to know.”</p><p>Lu Ten hated keeping things from his father. At one point in his life there was nothing his father didn’t know that about him. Since Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten often kept certain things away from his father, including his newly forming plan for the world, his fluctuating mental health, and now, his growing fear of losing his wheelchair. </p><p>Lu Ten’s father took things too personally, feeling responsible for Lu Ten’s injury. Lu Ten’s wheelchair was his answer to that guilt, as it gave Lu Ten back the mobility he had lost. What his father failed to understand, or some days Lu Ten suspected he purposely ignored, were the issues that couldn’t be solved with his wheelchair. Lu Ten’s flashbacks, crippling anxiety, phantom pains and inability to walk were still problems that affected him, some days worse than others, even with his wheelchair.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t know how his father would take this, whether he’d encourage it or find offense that Lu Ten felt the need to learn past his wheelchair, so he felt better leaving him in the dark for now.</p><p>“Okay,” Zuko said. “Next time we have down time, I’ll help you adapt the moves. We can start working on them after your Master’s Test.”</p><p>Lu Ten narrowed his eyes at his cousin. “Are you blackmailing me into taking my Master’s Test by holding something I need hostage?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“When you put it that way, it sounds bad,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“Just be lucky I’ll be done by the time we finish adapting these moves or I’d be mad,” Lu Ten joked. “Go to bed pipsqueak.”</p><p>“Hey,” Zuko said in protest as Lu Ten rolled himself back up to his own floor.</p><p>He went back to bed, surprisingly calm again and didn’t wake up until the afternoon, when soldiers were running around the upper deck like crazy.</p><p>Lu Ten, still slightly bleary-eyed, made his way onto the deck. The chaos had moved to the lower decks but Lu Ten still had no clue why everyone on the ship was panicking.</p><p>He saw his father and cousin on the deck, though they appeared to be arguing over something.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Lu Ten asked, as he got within hearing distance of the two.</p><p>“The Avatar is headed to Crescent Island,” Zuko said. “He has something to do on the Solstice in the temple there.” Zuko said, his attention firmly on his telescope.</p><p>“Well that’s a dumb place for him to go,” Lu Ten said in confusion.</p><p>“I know that,” Zuko said, raising his voice a little, “but that’s where he’s going! I have no choice!”</p><p>“Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?” Lu Ten’s father shouted. Lu Ten could clearly hear the tremble in his father’s voice as he spoke. He was scared, but not for himself.</p><p>“I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!” Zuko shouted back.</p><p>“You give him too much credit, little cousin,” Lu Ten warned. “Your father, much like our late grandfather, does not suffer foolishness or failure lightly. Trust me, you do not want to be on the end of a failure when facing men like them.”</p><p>“My brother is not the understanding type,” Lu Ten’s father added.</p><p>“I won’t fail,” Zuko shot back, never taking his eyes off the telescope lens. </p><p>“There they are,” Zuko muttered to himself. “Helmsman! Full steam ahead!”</p><p>Lu Ten finally realized what all the running and yelling had been about this morning as the ship’s catapult was raised to the deck.</p><p>Lu Ten coughed slightly as the smell from the flammable and oil-soaked projectile reached him. He hated the catapults for this very reason. The Earth Kingdom had it right, just launching huge rocks rather than the putrid flammable sacks the Fire Nation used.</p><p>“Uh,” Lu Ten’s father said, waving his fan in his face, “really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?”</p><p>Zuko lit the projectile, which only made the smell worse. “On my mark,” Zuko called, “Fire!”</p><p>The catapult’s rope was cut and Lu Ten watched with dread as it went soaring towards the flying bison. He released a breath when the kids managed to, somewhat, dodge the flaming ball.</p><p>Lu Ten followed the bison through the sky as it continued to dodge the occasional strike from their catapult, before his eyes alighted on something more concerning at the horizon.</p><p>“Zuko, we need to turn around,” Lu Ten said, grabbing at his cousin’s shoulder. “Now!”</p><p>“A blockade,” Zuko said. His eyes were wide as he noticed the huge like of ships Lu Ten had just pointed out.</p><p>“Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters,” Lu Ten’s father said, desperately, “turn back now and they cannot arrest you.”</p><p>Lu Ten, who had kept his eyes on the blockade, looked up when he saw movement in his peripheral vision. The Avatar wasn’t stopping. They were going to run the blockade. Lu Ten closed his eyes, already knowing they were about to do the same.</p><p>“He's not turning around,” Zuko yelled.</p><p>“Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do,” Lu Ten’s father begged. Lu Ten already knew his request would be ignored. “Do not follow the Avatar.”</p><p>Zuko’s head dropped and his eyes closed. It was the same defeated look Lu Ten had on his face when he realized just what they were about to do. “I'm sorry, Uncle,” Zuko whispered, before lifting his head and shouting out, “Run the blockade!”</p><p>Lu Ten braced himself as a volley of fireballs launched into the sky. He already knew this wasn’t going to end well. Admittedly the Avatar proved an proficient rider, successfully navigating his bison through the worst of it.</p><p>Lu Ten wished their ship was as easy to steer. Instead it was a sitting turtle-duck out on the water as fireballs rained down, narrowly missing being hit by the projectiles the Avatar had already dodged.</p><p>The huge balls landing in the ocean was washing ocean water up onto the deck and Lu Ten, terrified of what happened last time the ship was in a situation like this, quickly made his way inside. He wasn’t the only one, as several crew members ran ahead of him.</p><p>Unlike the crew members, who took cover in the lower deck, Lu Ten stayed in the doorway, hoping his cousin and father would see sense and get inside.<br/>A fireball finally hit the ship on the aft side.</p><p>“Prince Zuko,” someone called, “The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"</p><p>“Do not stop this ship,” Zuko said, looking back towards the blockade.</p><p>If they made it out of this Lu Ten was going to have a serious talk with his cousin about not doing stupid things. This ship wasn’t in the best condition even when fully repaired and his cousin wanted to test its engine now?</p><p>Lu Ten was so distracted by Zuko’s idiotic decision, that he had completely forgotten the Avatar until he saw one on the kids plummeting towards the ocean. The Avatar made a deep dive and the kid, most-likely the Water Tribe boy, was pulled back into the saddle of the flying bison. Now the group was skimming along the ocean like a boat.</p><p>A fireball went barreling directly towards them. The Avatar jumped up and exploded the projectile, sailing straight over the blockade. With the Avatar now firmly in Fire Nation waters the last shred of hope Lu Ten had of turning around, was gone.</p><p>Sure enough, Zuko was still trying to sail through the blockade even as two ships moved to stop him.</p><p>“We're on a collision course!” Lu Ten’s father shouted.</p><p>“We can make it!” Zuko stated.</p><p>“No, we can’t!” Lu Ten shouted across the deck. He was getting more pissed with his cousin by the second. “Who taught you math?”</p><p>The ships stopped.</p><p>Lu Ten narrowed his eyes as they did so and joined his cousin and father on the deck again. He assumed they were about to be boarded but no, they were allowed to sail straight through the blockade.</p><p>Zuko was looking up at the deck of the nearest ship. Lu Ten followed his line of sight.</p><p>Of course, Zhao was here. That explained everything, he was going to track them, to track the Avatar.</p><p>They waited until their ship was fully cleared of the blockade before any of them spoke.</p><p>Zuko grabbed the railing and gritted his teeth. “What's he up to? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“He’s using you,” Lu Ten answered, vaguely. He stared out over the water but couldn’t focus on much, as the adrenaline left his system.</p><p>“Your cousin is right,” Lu Ten’s father said. “Zhao wishes to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after, the Avatar.”</p><p>Zuko looked over at where the ship was smoking from the damaged engine. “If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do,” he said.</p><p>Lu Ten traded a look with his father. In theory the idea Lu Ten thought was brewing in his cousin’s head, wasn’t a bad idea. Realistically, Zhao would probably pick up on it, particularly with very little cover once Zuko was away from the main ship.</p><p>Still, Lu Ten knew better than to try and talk his cousin out of something. Zuko was one of those people who had to learn from their own mistakes, similar in a way to Lu Ten’s own father, whose wisdom was born from experience, not the wisdom of other.</p><p>Lu Ten himself was more cautious, always watching what happened before him and treading carefully when he was the first at something. It meant he made less mistakes but it also meant that most of his knowledge was secondhand accounts, mostly through his father.</p><p>Prepping the small lifeboat was easy enough, Zuko didn’t really need much, though it would have been better if he took a few solders with him. The lifeboat was deigned to hold ten, it could hold Zuko and three or four soldiers in it easily.</p><p>Zuko didn’t listen when Lu Ten brought it up.</p><p>“You two keep heading north,” Zuko said, as he slowly lowered his boat into the water. “Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while I use it as a cover.”</p><p>Lu Ten still thought that if Zhao, was following the smoke trail, he would easily notice if something slipped out of it.</p><p>Zuko didn’t listen when Lu Ten brought that up, either.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father grunted. He seemed as unconvinced as Lu Ten himself was. He stroked his beard in deep thought as Zuko’s boat finally settled in the water.</p><p>“So, how likely are we to get arrested,” Lu Ten asked his father.</p><p>“My brother would only arrest Zuko,” he replied. “We are not criminals.”</p><p>Lu Ten snorted. “He’d make something up, I’m sure,” Lu Ten said. His father shot him a look and Lu Ten held his hands up in surrender. He would never understand why his father still had faith in his brother’s mercy.</p><p>Lu Ten saw what his uncle’s mercy looked like every time he looked Zuko in the face and his father had been there when it happened. Just by leaving with Zuko, Lu Ten and his father had painted targets on their backs, though judging by the suspicious timing and events surrounding his grandfather’s death, Lu Ten was pretty sure they had them long before that cursed Agni Kai.</p><p>He’d let his father believe what he wanted, though. There was no point in fighting over it, at least not now.</p><p>Lu Ten moved from the bow of the ship to the stern, to better watch Zhao’s movements. At first Zhao followed behind them but soon his ship turned to face towards Crescent Island. Lu Ten could just make out where a small dark blob bobbed up and down in the sea.</p><p>Zhao had spotted Zuko and was following him.</p><p>Lu Ten went to go find his father.</p><p>“Dad, Zuko was spotted, they are following him again,” Lu Ten said, making his way into the control room where his father and Captain, or really Lieutenant, Jee stood. His father hadn’t been able to find an actual Captain to run the ship, so Lieutenant Jee as the highest-ranking officer outside of Lu Ten and his father, took up the captaining of the ship. Technically it was Zuko’s job but he had other priorities.</p><p>Rumor on the ship said, the only reason they had someone as high ranking as Jee in the first place, was because he didn’t have much choice. He had apparently been on trial for a court-martial, for running off during battle, at the time Lu Ten’s father asked him.</p><p>“We were told to keep moving away from Crescent Island,” Jee said, turning to look at their navigation. He had to bend over to properly view the map.</p><p>Lu Ten may not be as horny as he used to be when younger, but he could still admire a nice rear end when he saw one, and he greatly appreciated the way the uniform pants made Jee’s look when he bent over. Too bad the man was married, not that Jee seemed to care. He hadn’t seen his wife since he shipped out, though apparently, they had been on the rocks before that, and spent entirely too much time flirting with Lu Ten.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t the kind of person to take up an offer like that though, it was dishonest and the other person deserved better. Lu Ten refused to be the reason a person questioned their worth, at least now he was, three or so years ago was a different story. Lu Ten had been quite careless of others’ feelings in his early twenties, until he got a wake-up call in the form of a man who wouldn’t take Lu Ten’s shit.</p><p>“Yeah, well, there’s no point in that now,” Lu Ten said, dragging his eyes away from the Lieutenant. “If Zhao is going to catch up with Zuko, we need to be nearby to help Zuko back to the ship. Otherwise he really will be arrested.”</p><p>“Shame,” Jee muttered under his breath, loud enough for Lu Ten to make out but not loud enough for his father on the other side of the room to hear.</p><p>Lu Ten grimaced slightly, the amount of hatred this crew had for Zuko, due to his temper tantrums, was alarming but no one did anything, so even after nearly three years, it had yet to be a real issue.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father hummed. “Lu Ten is right,” he said, “we will need to be within a close range of my nephew, and there is no point in keeping a cover that has already been blown.”</p><p>Jee grunted and started ordering the ship to be turned around towards the island. Lu Ten’s father quickly exited the room upon being listened to.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lu Ten said. “I know my cousin can be a major pain in the ass, but he needs help, even when he doesn’t want it.”</p><p>Jee looked at him in disbelief before smirking and shaking his head. “Whatever you say, Prince Lu Ten,” he said. The was Jee spoke, softly and full of implication, had Lu Ten blushing but he simply smiled at Jee before leaving the room after his father.</p><p>Yes, the Lieutenant was dangerously attractive, extremely flirtatious and incredibly off limits. It was fine, as even if Jee was available, ultimately Lu Ten wasn’t sure he was ready for a new relationship, after how his last one ended. It still hurt a lot to think about.</p><p>He shook himself, knowing with his cousin in danger there was no time to fall into another depressive state. Not on top of the one he was already working through, and thinking about his past relationship was sure to send him spiraling.</p><p>Lu Ten found his father on the deck staring out at Crescent Island with horror. Lu Ten followed his line of sight and his mouth dropped open. </p><p>The volcano was erupting.</p><p>In the Fire Nation, that wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but it was still alarming due to his cousin’s presence on said island.</p><p>The Avatar and his bison flew straight over the top of the ship.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father wasted no time lowering another life boat to the water and leaving to go find Zuko. Lu Ten hoped his father was smart enough to stay in the water and not land on the burning island to look for Zuko.</p><p>He came back a while later, Zuko in tow. They were both brought back on board, Zuko wasting little time directing them after where the Avatar had headed.</p><p>“So, what happened,” Lu Ten questioned when his cousin was done shouting at people.</p><p>“Zhao showed up,” Zuko said, “and then Avatar Roku destroyed the temple.”</p><p>“You mean Avatar Aang?” Lu Ten suggested, slightly confused as to how a dead man did anything.</p><p>“No,” Zuko said, shaking his head harshly, “Avatar Roku possessed the new Avatar somehow and destroyed his temple.”</p><p>“Huh,” Lu Ten said, scratching his beard. “That’s odd. We haven’t come across that in our readings. Are you sure that’s what happened?”</p><p>“I saw what I saw!” Zuko shouted. Lu Ten backed off slightly, understanding his cousin was slightly raw around the edges right now.</p><p>“Spirits are hard to understand,” Lu Ten’s father interjected, “and what is the Avatar other than a spirit in a human body.”</p><p>“Captured,” Zuko said, “the Avatar is going to be captured.”</p><p>Dead. What Zuko failed to understand, is that the Avatar would be dead. Killed in the Avatar state and forever destroyed. The last hope for the world would be dead.</p><p>Lu Ten was done listening to his cousin’s newest plan, that would ultimately fail, and left. He had only woken up five or six hours ago, but he was already tired, again. He knew that wasn’t a good sign, but he didn’t have the energy to fight his exhaustion or his brain.</p><p>Once he settled on his bed, he pulled his clothes off, not even bothering to put night clothes back on. The cool sheets felt wonderful against his body as he fell back asleep.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if it was because he had been on his mind earlier in the day, or if some other random force had brought him to the forefront, but that night Lu Ten dreamed of Akihiro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I...have no clue why Lu Ten's mental health took such a huge hit. I did not intend for him to get as depressed as he has in this chapter or as he appears to be getting in the next chapter. The only good news I have is that he seems to also be getting better over the course of the next chapter. He's apparently been bottling things up and now that he's addressing them he has the opportunity to heal...so good for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Run of Bad Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten blames the monkey statue for all the things currently going wrong in their voyages. After a run in with Pirates, a storm that nearly took down their ship, another blockade of Zhao's and a shirshu, Lu Ten was losing his mind. It didn't help that he was being haunted by memories of a past lover and the what ifs of a lover he couldn't have.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Lu Ten experiences depression throughout this entire chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten woke to the sun shining through the vent of his tent, which was odd, as in order for the sun to shine through the vent it would need to be the ninth hour, well past sunrise.</p><p>That thought had Lu Ten jerking up in bed and looking frantically around his tent for his uniform.</p><p>"Calm down, your highness," the man in his bed said. Lu Ten had embarrassingly, yet again, forgotten a bed partner's name. He supposed it didn't matter, as he would be finding a new one tonight. Though this one had been rather skilled and well endowed, they still weren't what he was after. "General Iroh already sent a messenger to tell us the Earth Kingdom called for a cease fire for today, and maybe tomorrow. They have more dead to gather than we do."</p><p>"And why exactly am I only hearing about this now?" Lu Ten demanded.</p><p>"I was awake when the messenger got here, you were asleep. I figured if it was something classified, they could wake you up, otherwise I could pass on the message. I let you sleep in, I figured you'd like that," the man said, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"Firebenders are supposed to wake with the sun," Lu Ten stated.</p><p>"Well, today the non-bender woke with the sun and the firebender slept in. Everyone is entitled to a lazy day," the man replied.</p><p>"Not, when you are royalty," Lu Ten said, turning away from the man to get out of bed. Before he stood up, Lu Ten looked back at him.</p><p>"Why are you still in my bed anyway?" Lu Ten asked.</p><p>The other man blinked. "I didn't realize I was supposed to leave it," he answered. "I know you chew through men but I didn't think I had to leave first thing. I guess I can go now, if you want me to?"</p><p>"If you would," Lu Ten replied. This was the first time a partner hadn't left the room before Lu Ten woke up, and he wasn't sure what to do with him.</p><p>The two men got dressed in silence until the stranger interrupted it.</p><p>"So, I have nothing to lose, as I’m fairly certain I’m going to die out here at some point, so can I ask you a question really quick, your highness?" The man asked.</p><p>"I suppose," Lu Ten said, slowly.</p><p>"How do you sit on a rhino all day after getting reamed in the ass every night?" He asked.</p><p>Lu Ten turned to the man so quickly his vision went fuzzy.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Lu Ten asked.</p><p>"It's just, rumor around camp is, you never go to bed alone and if you're always doing what we did last night, there's no way you can comfortably sit on a rhino," the man said.</p><p>"That's inappropriate," Lu Ten said.</p><p>"Sorry," the man replied, not sounding sorry at all. "I’ve never met someone who has sex so frequently, I'm a bit curious."</p><p>"It’s not that frequent," Lu Ten objected.</p><p>"You have sex every night," the man pointed out.</p><p>"Well I don't want to, I just," Lu Ten trailed off, not quite sure why he was telling this man things. "The first night I had sex with a man was on this battle field and I thought there was more to it. He was gentle with me and held me after and I felt safe for the first time since the battle started. I still woke up alone. I guess I was chasing that feeling and got a bit distracted discovering my, ah, appetite."</p><p>"You won't find it again bedding random men, particularly not now that you have a reputation of being easy. Not that anyone would say such a thing to your face," the man assured.</p><p>"You just said it to my face," Lu Ten said, his face heating up. He didn't mean to gain such a reputation, he was just curious and, if he was honest, lonely. "How do I find it again, if you're so smart?"</p><p>"You could start by not kicking men who want to stay out of your bed," he replied. "A long-term partner can both give you that feeling back and, if they are skilled enough, help you explore your appetites, as you put it, safely."</p><p>Lu Ten paused. "You," he said, licking his lips, "you want to stay?"</p><p>"I did, not so sure I want to now," he answered.</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at his lap, surprisingly hurt by that comment. "I see," he said, weakly. His face burned as he went back to getting dressed.</p><p>He felt the bed dip as the man sat beside him. "My name is Akihiro," he said, "as I'm sure you've forgotten it and well, we supposedly have a free day, if you want to try and chase that feeling again."</p><p>Lu Ten sniffed. "I though you wanted to leave?" Lu Ten asked, pointedly not looking at the other.</p><p>"Eh, I said I wasn't sure and now I am sure, that I'd be a fool to leave a Hotman's bed when offered to stay," Akihiro replied.</p><p>"That pun was terrible," Lu Ten laughed.</p><p>"But it worked," Akihiro said, smiling.</p><p>"I suppose it did," Lu Ten said, before forgetting about his armor and joining Akihiro back in bed.</p><p>They stayed there all day. Talking and kissing and cuddling, but surprisingly there was no sex. By the next morning, Lu Ten thinks he may have discovered what being in love meant, at the least he finally got that feeling back, as he tangled his fingers with Akihiro’s where they rested on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten woke up with a wet spot under his head. He leaned up slightly and held his hand up to his face. Around his eyes was tacky with dried tears.</p><p>He took in a shaky breath. He tried hard not to think of Akihiro. The memories of his lost lover too painful to wade through most days, but at his loneliest moments, like the last few days, the man crept back into his heart and mind.</p><p>Lu Ten wiped his eyes and pulled himself into his wheelchair. He made his way over to his desk, but paused slightly before pulling open the drawer with his drawing journals in it.</p><p>Lu Ten’s hand shook as he pulled the drawer open and dug through it to the journal at the bottom. It was one of his older ones, and the only one he took to the battlefield with him.</p><p>When Lu Ten first packed it, he thought he would fill the pages with drawings of the odd scenery and wildlife he came across in the Earth Kingdom, something to show his cousins when he came home. The first few pages exhibited this thought, before the drawing slowly became less about the surrounding landscapes and more about a man.</p><p>There were small doodles of bright mischievous eyes, and lips that pulled into cute little pouts when discontent and blinding smiles when good humored. He had a small nose for a man, and it endlessly fascinated Lu Ten to draw it over and over. It was a cute nose.</p><p>He reached the first full portrait he had drawn of Akihiro. It was a more serious expression then Akihiro usually had on his face, mostly because he had been posing for Lu Ten to finally be able to get all the details together. Akihiro had liked to watch him draw and Lu Ten had liked to draw Akihiro.</p><p>Lu Ten kept flipping through the journal, until he stumbled upon drawings, he would certainly never show his cousins. Akihiro stretched out over Lu Ten’s bed like a content feline-hybrid. Akihiro staring up at Lu Ten with a painfully open expression on his face. Akihiro with his face framed by Lu Ten’s own legs as he slowly sucked and licked at Lu Ten’s dick, trying to distract him from another drawing he had been doing previously.</p><p>A letter tumbled out of the journal as Lu Ten turned the page. He let it fall to the floor, knowing he didn’t have the strength to read it again.</p><p>The last drawing in this journal was one of Akihiro as he laid staring up at the top of their tent. It had been two nights before everything had started going wrong. Akihiro may have been lying next to Lu Ten that night, but his mind had been far away. Lu Ten, not used to silence where Akihiro was concerned, had drawn him to fill the void.</p><p>He hadn’t touched this particular drawing journal since, other than to flip through the drawings, even though it was only halfway used. He had other journals he used now but he never had the heart to continue drawing in this one.</p><p>He rubbed his thumb over Akihiro’s face, smudging the ink slightly with the oils on his finger. A tear slid down his face and splashed on a blank part of the page. Lu Ten took another shaky breath before bending over to pick up the letter.</p><p>He brought the folded parchment to his lips before placing it back in front of the last drawing and sliding the journal into the drawer. Sometimes he just needed the reminder that Akihiro actually existed.</p><p>“Lu Ten,” his father shouted from outside his door, banging on it slightly and starling him. “I have lost my White Lotus tile. Your cousin and I are going into town to find a new one if you wish to join us.”</p><p>Lu Ten paused. They hadn’t planned to stop here, which meant Zuko was going to be mad but if his father wanted to contact the White Lotus, he would need a White Lotus tile. There was no need to stall them here, so his father must have really lost it.</p><p>“I’m coming,” Lu Ten called, “let me get dressed really quick.”</p><p>He knew better than to let his father loose shopping. His father would buy the town if he could.</p><p>“So, how did Zuko take your change of course,” Lu Ten asked, when he finally left his room.</p><p>“He took it quite well,” he replied. Lu Ten looked at his father skeptically. “Well, he will be fine at any rate, but I very much need my White Lotus tile. I’ve turned my entire room upside down and checked all the pockets of my clothes. I have a special pocket in my sleeve that I keep it in but when I went to put it there this morning, I couldn’t find it anywhere. I’m hoping the launder didn’t toss it out when they washed our clothes last night.”</p><p>“It’ll be fine dad, it’s an uncommon playing piece but it’s rather easy to find them, your old guy club only leaves them everywhere,” Lu Ten said, dodging a playful swipe from his father. </p><p>He didn’t even wait on his father or Zuko when he reached the ramp, just rolling down it at a terrifying speed until he could catch himself. His father and cousin followed behind him.</p><p>Lu Ten let out a breath of relief when he saw the port town. At least it was small, there were only twenty shops his father could look at, and Lu Ten was sure he was going to drag them through all of them.</p><p>He followed his father to the first shop, Zuko unsurprisingly hung back and moped around the ship.</p><p>His father picked up a koala-otter figurine and showed it to Lu Ten.</p><p>“We don’t need that,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>His father huffed.</p><p>“Of course, you need it, young man!” the sales man said. “It’s cute, much like yourself!”</p><p>Lu Ten raised an eyebrow but kept quiet as the salesman continued to con his father into buying a bunch of stuff he didn’t need, including a treasure chest with nothing in it.</p><p>As they left, Lu Ten’s father elbowed his shoulder. “He was nice,” he said. “I think he liked you.”</p><p>“I think, he was going to say whatever would make him a sale,” Lu Ten corrected. “That’s called flattery dad, not flirting.”</p><p>His father hummed but dropped the topic as they made their way into the next store. Lu Ten should have just stayed in his room. His father wasn’t listening to him at all, and just kept buying more and more random things as they continued from store to store.</p><p>“Why?” Lu Ten asked, when his father blew on the tunsgi horn he just bought.</p><p>“Music night,” his father said. He gave Lu Ten a reproachful look. Lu Ten looked down, maybe he should dust off his flute and actually show up to one of those. He stopped going a while ago with no real explanation, for his father or himself.</p><p>They left that shop, his father having the shops hold things until he could send the crew to pick them up.</p><p>“What about him,” his father said randomly.</p><p>Lu Ten looked up in confusion and followed where his father was gesturing. Lu Ten could admit the man was certainly attractive but Lu Ten’s father missed the mark slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, dad, he’s a looker. I’m sure his wife thinks so too, considering they have like five kids together,” Lu Ten said, drawing his father’s attention to the woman sat right next to the man. Her hand was rubbing up and down his back and she had a baby sat in her lap as their other four kids ran around them.</p><p>“Ah, I see,” his father said.</p><p>“Why are you trying so hard to set me up?” Lu Ten asked. “You do this every time we land in a town. It’s not like I could build anything with these people. I’d just have to leave.”</p><p>“You don’t have to build something with them,” his father said. “I never do.”</p><p>Lu Ten crinkled his nose in discontent. He really didn’t like remembering how many lovers his father had around the world.</p><p>“If I find the right man, I want to stay with him, dad,” Lu Ten said. He should have known this would happen, it always did and today, Lu Ten’s heart didn’t have the strength for it.</p><p>“I just want you to be happy is all Lu Ten. Get out there and talk to people again. You used to be a real flirt and since Ba Sing Se, you barely even look at men anymore,” he said.</p><p>“I literally drool over Jee’s ass every time he walks past me,” Lu Ten said. “Trust me, I still look but I’m not like that anymore. I don’t want flings or one-night stands, truthfully, I never wanted those things. I want something steady, dad, I’ve always wanted something steady.”</p><p>Lu Ten stopped talking as he felt a lump form in his throat. He wanted Akihiro back but he didn’t say that to his father. His father knew of their relationship, though whether he knew how serious it was or not, Lu Ten never figured out. He had told him once that he loved Akihiro, but his father never said anything about it. He had been the one to hand Lu Ten the letter Akihiro had written him, when Akihiro thought he wasn’t going to be one of the ones that made it home. Lu Ten hated that he had been right.</p><p>He supposed his father knew enough about their relationship, and how much it hurt Lu Ten to lose Akihiro, as he placed his hand on Lu Ten’s shoulder and didn’t point anyone else out for the rest of the day.</p><p>His father never found the tile he was looking for and while Lu Ten never wanted to go shopping again, he felt slightly better with a new drawing journal in hand.<br/>“I've checked all the shops on this pier,” Lu Ten heard his father tell Zuko. “Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace.”</p><p>“It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone,” Zuko yelled.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lu Ten interjected, “I did get a new journal.”</p><p>He knew his comment would irritate his cousin and he laughed when Zuko’s face started turning red.</p><p>“Lu Ten is quiet right,” his father said. “I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!”</p><p>The crew had perfect timing as they slowly started parading Lu Ten’s father’s many purchases past them. Lu Ten’s eyes went wide. He had no clue his father had bought so much. He could have sworn he talked him out of buying that tea set but it appeared his father slipped it in when he wasn’t looking. He slipped a lot in when Lu Ten wasn’t looking. </p><p>“You bought a tsungi horn?” Zuko asked, unintentionally echoing Lu Ten from earlier.</p><p>“For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds,” he said, pointedly looking at Lu Ten. Lu Ten rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, you win,” he said. “I’ll come to the next music night!”</p><p>“Oh,” Lu Ten’s father said, point at the ship in port next to them, “this place looks promising!”</p><p>Lu Ten sighed but followed his father and cousin up the, slightly steep, ramp. He barely made it without firebending. He supposed that was one benefit of not needing to worry about his legs, he had more time to focus on his arm and core strength.</p><p>It was a pirate ship, which meant they needed to tread carefully here.</p><p>“Oh, that is handsome!” Lu Ten heard his father said as he made it into the ship. He was holding up a black monkey statue with rubies for eyes and a necklace. “Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?”</p><p>“Dad, that thing looks cursed,” Lu Ten said, pulling it from his hands, “and we don’t have time to be cursed.”</p><p>Lu Ten kept looking around as his father shopped but his attention kept being drawn to the iguana-parrot on the Captain’s shoulder.</p><p>“Can I pet it?” Lu Ten finally asked.</p><p>“What?” The Captain asked, glaring down at him.</p><p>“Can I pet your iguana-parrot?” Lu Ten repeated, pointing to the reptilian-bird.</p><p>Before the Captain could answer him, another pirate entered the ship and whispered, “We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with,” to the Captain.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. He was hoping to be able to relax after a long day of shopping but no, now Zuko had found the Avatar.</p><p>“This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t surprised when the answer turned out to be yes. He turned to his father hoping he might try and disrupt the situation but he had picked the monkey back up and was imitating its expression.</p><p>“We need to go back to the ship and get the river boat,” Zuko said, dragging his uncle from the shop. Lu Ten followed slowly behind, wondering if the pirates noticed his father just stole that monkey.</p><p>The pirate Captain joined them on their river boat.</p><p>“Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?” he asked.</p><p>“We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?” Zuko asked.</p><p>The Captain hummed in agreement.</p><p>“Then they'll be on the water,” Zuko said.</p><p>“What if there’s water in the woods?” Lu Ten pointed out. He was just being contradictory at this point but he didn’t want to be out here. His father and Zuko dragged him along anyway.</p><p>“She’ll be on the river,” Zuko gritted out in response.</p><p>Lu Ten hated that he was right. After a few minutes of sailing they heard her.</p><p>“Ugh, ugh, ugh! Shoot! Come on water, work with me here! Okay, what if I just, ow! Stupid scroll!” She shouted. “Okay Katara, shift your weight through the stances.”</p><p>The water was heard splashing back down as their ships land.</p><p>Lu Ten was last off the ships, and as such Katara was already being held by one of the pirates when he got there.</p><p>“No! Let go of me!” she said, slapping the pirate in the face with her waterbending. </p><p>Lu Ten was slightly impressed that she managed the move under such extreme circumstances, though it didn’t stop Zuko from grabbing her himself.</p><p>“I'll save you from the pirates,” Zuko said, glaring at her.</p><p>“Zuko, don’t be such a creep,” Lu Ten said, grabbing ahold of Katara himself. “I’ll save you from him, for what it’s worth I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ve said that before,” Katara bit out. “I’m starting to not believe you.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Lu Ten said, holding her still as she was tied up.</p><p>“Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother,” Zuko said, when she was finally restrained. Lu Ten couldn’t help but wonder if rope was even an effective restraint for a waterbender. He supposed she wasn’t skilled enough yet for it to make a difference.</p><p>“Go jump in the river!” She yelled.</p><p>Lu Ten turned his head to hide his smile.</p><p>“Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor,” Zuko said, leaning into Katara, she jerked her head away. “Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost.”</p><p>Lu Ten narrowed his eyes in discontent as he watched his cousin hold up Katara’s necklace.</p><p>“My mother's necklace! How did you get that?” Katara asked. </p><p>Lu Ten closed his eyes. Having lost his own mother at a young age, he knew how important that necklace would be to Katara. Lu Ten himself still held onto his childhood fire slug plushie, his mother had made if for him, though it currently sat on his bed at Piandao’s manor. Lu Ten had worried about bringing it with him and as silly as he’s sure Piandao felt, he had promised to keep it safe.</p><p>“I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is,” Zuko said.</p><p>“No!” she replied. Lu Ten figured that would be her answer. She had already proven extremely stubborn.</p><p>“Enough of this necklace garbage! You promised a scroll!” The Captain said, pushing his way forward.</p><p>“I wonder how much this is worth,” Zuko said, threatening to light it on fire. “A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!”</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes at the dramatics. This entire trip was a disaster. </p><p>The pirates decided to play nice and returned shortly with Sokka and the Avatar.</p><p>“Nice work,” Zuko said, marching away from Katara.</p><p>“Aang, this is all my fault,” Katara said.</p><p>“No Katara, it isn't,” Aang reassured her.</p><p>“Yeah, it kind of is,” Lu Ten’s father said. Katara glared at him.</p><p>“Technically, it’s your fault, dad,” Lu Ten said, ignoring the glare his father shot him and whatever transaction his cousin was trying to pull with the pirates. “If you hadn’t lost your lotus tile, we would still be sailing right now and nowhere near here.”</p><p>“Your friend is the Avatar?” the Captain asked, drawing Lu Ten’s attention again. That wasn’t good.</p><p>“Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll,” Sokka said. Lu Ten had to admit, he was impressed with the kid’s persuasion abilities.</p><p>“Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!” Zuko shouted. </p><p>“Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth,” Aang seconded.</p><p>“I'm just saying it's bad business sense. Think how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life,” Sokka said.</p><p>Lu Ten leaned back in his chair a bit as he watched the young warrior unfold chaos around him.</p><p>“Keep the scroll,” the Captain said. “We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid.”</p><p>“You'll regret breaking a deal with me,” Zuko said, launching an attack at the pirate’s back.</p><p>The pirates set off a smoke bomb and the fighting soon became indistinguishable. Lu Ten rolled backwards towards Katara to get away from the smoke.</p><p>He pulled the ropes around the girl lose with his cousin now distracted. His father was seemingly ignoring him as he did so, but he could see the frown on his face.</p><p>“Thanks, I guess,” Katara said, staring at him in confusion as the group’s lemur landed on her shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Lu Ten said, taking the opportunity to pet the small creature, before Katara ran off with it. It had courser fur than he was expecting but it was still pretty soft.</p><p>Zuko finally made his way out of the smoke and took to fighting the pirate Captain. The scroll that cause so much issue went flying into the air only to be caught by the lemur, which was then attacked by the iguana-parrot.</p><p>Lu Ten hear Aang shout, “I’m right here,” before clearing the smoke away.</p><p>“Never mind,” he said, pulling the smoke back. “I’ll find you.”</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t know what to focus on as the fight continued to rage around him. There was too much going on. So much so, that Lu Ten didn’t even notice the kids had gotten fully free, until they were bending the pirate ship away from the river bank.</p><p>Lu Ten heard his father sigh before he marched into the fray himself.</p><p>“Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?” He yelled, as he stopped the fight between Zuko and the Captain.</p><p>“We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“It’s not a proverb, they took the pirates’ ship,” Lu Ten said, pointing out to the water.</p><p>“Bleeding hog monkeys,” The Captain yelled, as Zuko laughed at his misfortune.</p><p>Lu Ten just sighed as the pirates sailed past on their own boat. It didn’t surprise him any. He knew that stupid monkey statue was bad luck.</p><p>“Hey!” Zuko shouted. “That's my boat!”</p><p>Zuko took off as if he could catch it from land.</p><p>“Maybe it should be a proverb,” Lu Ten’s father said, trailing slowly behind Zuko, as he called for them.</p><p>Lu Ten reluctantly followed them too. His jaw dropped when he realized the kids and pirates were sailing towards a waterfall.</p><p>“My boat!” Zuko yelled, as it went over the edge.</p><p>The Avatar and his friends were long gone on their flying bison.</p><p>Lu Ten heard his father awkwardly laugh and felt his back tense. His father had done something stupid.</p><p>“You two are really going to get a kick out of this,” he said. “The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time.”</p><p>Lu Ten clinched his teeth and glared at his father. He couldn’t put it in its special pocket this morning, because it was already in the special pocket. Lu Ten had never been more pissed at his father.</p><p>Zuko snatched the lotus tile and threw it down the waterfall.</p><p>“Why did you do that, you idiot!” Lu Ten yelled. “Now he’s going to make us find another one, which was the entire reason all of this even happened!”</p><p>Zuko facepalmed and Lu Ten felt like crying. This day had worn him out from start to finish and he just wanted to be back on the ship.</p><p>They made it back as the sun was rising. Lu Ten headed straight to his room.</p><p>His father stopped him before he closed his door. “You need to be more careful with the actions you take against the Fire Nation. If they are too obvious, you will get caught,” he warned.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t reply, he hadn’t spoken since he had yelled at Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, he didn’t say a word to either of them until a week later, hiding in either his room or the control room with Jee and practicing his bending at night to avoid them.</p><p>This morning he was tired of being cooped up, which was the only reason he came up to the deck. His father and Zuko were obviously there, as it was where they spent a majority of time.</p><p>“There’s a storm coming. A big one,” his father said.</p><p>“You're out of your mind, Uncle,” Zuko said, pulling back from his telescope. “The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight.”</p><p>“No, he’s right,” Lu Ten said, startling the two with his abrupt appearance. “My legs are achy which is a sign of a storm, plus the air is heavy.”</p><p>“Good to see you Lu Ten, you’ve only been hiding for seven days now,” his father said giving him a reproachful look. He turned the look on Zuko. “A storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest.”</p><p>Zuko pointed north. “We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same,” he said.</p><p>“Dad and I aren’t even sailors and even we know that’s dumb,” Lu Ten said, ignoring the glare his cousin sent him. Lu Ten didn’t even know why he bothered reengaging with them, they were already trying his patience.</p><p>He couldn’t figure out what was causing his anger but he had been mad since the pirates and couldn’t calm down. So far only Jee, the ship’s cook and the healer were the only ones not setting off Lu Ten’s temper.</p><p>Speaking of Jee, he was headed in their direction now.</p><p>“Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew,” Lu Ten’s father said, sternly.</p><p>“The safety of the crew doesn't matter!” Zuko yelled.</p><p>Jee frowned deeply and raised an eyebrow, when Zuko finally realized he was there.</p><p>Zuko seemed to second guess himself slightly before standing to his full height and looking Jee in the eye as he struts toward the Lieutenant. “Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety,” he said.</p><p>With that Zuko walked off, both Lu Ten and Jee glaring after him.</p><p>“He doesn’t mean that. He’s just all worked up,” Lu Ten’s father tried to reassure before running after Zuko. It fell flat with his own doubt on the matter.</p><p>Lu Ten traded a look with Jee. </p><p>“He meant that,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I know he did,” Jee replied. “Want to come get a drink with me?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t drink on the job, sailor,” Lu Ten joked. He knew that wasn’t what Jee was actually asking Lu Ten for. Lu Ten said no every time, as he refused to become Jee’s dirty little secret, so to speak. He wanted all of his partner’s attention, not half of it.</p><p>Jee grunted in reply but didn’t push the topic. He had wanted him to say no anyway. Jee may not like his wife anymore, but he wasn’t going to cheat. Lu Ten knew he was considered safe for Jee to flirt with, as Lu Ten was never going to tell him yes. </p><p>They both ended up staying on the deck as the sun disappeared behind gathering storm clouds.</p><p>Zuko had joined them on the deck and was now glaring at the sky.</p><p>“Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all,” Jee taunted.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father came to stand next to Zuko as he said, “Lucky guess.”</p><p>Zuko whirled around abruptly before marching up to Jee.</p><p>“Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect,” he said, jabbing the man in the chest, “or I will teach it to you.”</p><p>Lu Ten frowned at his cousin. He was echoing his father.</p><p>Technically Zuko was the one who needed to learn respect here, respect for other’s lives and wellbeing. </p><p>While Jee really shouldn’t be taunting royalty, or a sixteen-year-old for that matter, he wasn’t wrong with what he said, or why he was mad.</p><p>Zuko went to walk away and Jee continued his taunting. Lu Ten sighed, knowing three years of the crew’s frustration with Zuko was about to come pouring out.</p><p>“What do you know about respect?” Jee asked. Lu Ten could see his father panicking and gesturing for Jee to shut up. Lu Ten glared at the man himself. Telling Zuko not to put the crew in danger was one thing, but what Jee said took things too far. Zuko froze in his motion towards the inner ship. </p><p>“The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, and war hero cousin, shows you know nothing about respect!” Jee said.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father gasped and reached out. He gave up and placed his hand on his forehead instead. Zuko’s face twisted as rage took over his face.</p><p>Lu Ten grabbed Jee’s sleeve and yanked him back but Jee just snatched it free and turned back to Zuko. </p><p>“You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?” Jee finished, throwing the word prince out like it was a curse.</p><p>Zuko turned as if to challenge Jee to a fight. Jee didn’t back down.</p><p>“Stop it, don’t be stupid,” Lu Ten said, pulling on Jee’s arm again.</p><p>“Easy now,” Lu Ten’s father said, interjecting as Zuko and Jee’s arms start sparking where their wrists were locked in a block. Lu Ten’s father broke their connection, and Lu Ten used the momentum to swing Jee away from Zuko.</p><p>“Enough!” Lu Ten’s father shouted. “We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better.”</p><p>Jee grunted as he pulled his arm free of Lu Ten’s grip again and walked off.</p><p>“I don't need your help keeping order on my ship,” Zuko said, shaking Lu Ten’s father’s hand from his shoulder before he walked off himself.</p><p>“That could have gone better,” Lu Ten muttered.</p><p>“It could have gone worse too,” his father replied, before he too retreated into the ship. Lu Ten figured he was going to look for Zuko, so Lu Ten himself went to look for Jee.</p><p>He found him in the lower deck’s break area, or rather the section of the cargo hold, the crew had taken up as their own.</p><p>“He’s such a brat!” Jee said, to a few other sailors also in the room. “He has no considerations for others.”</p><p>“He does in his own way, but go ahead and get it all out of your system because I’m telling you right now, blowing up like you did earlier isn’t going to end well for you,” Lu Ten said, coming to a stop next to the fire. It wasn’t the first time he had let Jee rant at him about Zuko.</p><p>Jee paused for a moment before continuing his rant. “I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?” he said.<br/>“Do you really want to know?” Lu Ten’s father said from the doorway.</p><p>Jee stood up as Lu Ten’s father entered the room. Lu Ten frowned up at him, he didn’t do that when Lu Ten entered a room. “General Iroh. We were just,” he started before being cut off.</p><p>“It's okay. May I join you?” Lu Ten’s father asked.</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Jee responded, re-taking his seat next to Lu Ten.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father sat down across from them and Lu Ten had to wonder what his next play would be.</p><p>“Try to understand,” he said, massaging his beard. “My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much.”</p><p>The men were silent as Lu Ten’s father spoke. Even Lu Ten kept quiet, having never heard the full story himself.</p><p>“When Zuko was thirteen, Lu Ten was staying with Master Piandao learning how to firebend again with his new injury and while I had originally been staying with him, I was called back to the palace for a war meeting. When I reached the hall, Zuko was trying to enter and I allowed him to join the meeting on the condition of him keeping quiet and only listening. I should have known better,” Lu Ten’s father said, shaking his head to himself.</p><p>“The meeting went well, until General Bujing laid down his newest plan,” he explained. “He wished to use the forty-first division, one made entirely of new recruits to work around an Earth Kingdom battalion that had been causing trouble. It was a suicide mission, as the new recruits were to be used as a distraction for a rear attack.”</p><p>Lu Ten dropped his head into his hands. He hated his nation’s military, more than anything, save his uncle.</p><p>“My nephew is a very kind hearted person under all his anger,” Lu Ten’s father continued. “When General Bujing laid down his plan, Zuko spoke out against him sacrificing such young and promising soldiers.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father massaged his beard again. “He called it a betrayal and Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out and there were dire consequences,” he said, dropping his head.</p><p>“After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said the challenge against the General was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this,” Lu Ten’s father explained.</p><p>“Agni Kai,” Jee said, with disbelief, “A fire duel.”</p><p>“That's right,” Lu Ten’s father said. “Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid, but Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father.”</p><p>Lu Ten knew this part, his father had made it no secret who had given Zuko his scar but to know the reason Zuko had even ended up there in the first place, put things into perspective. Lu Ten hoped, even before Ba Sing Se, that he would have done the same, because the General's plan twisted his stomach in knots. He was proud of his cousin.</p><p>“When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy,” Lu Ten’s father stated. “My brother gave him none and demanded he fight. When he did not, my brother burned that mark onto his face with his hand. I looked away.”</p><p>“I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident,” Jee whispered.</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip hard to keep from screaming, not at Jee, but at the unfairness of it all. He wanted his uncle dead. Lu Ten didn’t even care how bad that sounded, or how much his father would hate that he wanted such a thing. Lu Ten’s heart burned for his cousin.</p><p>Compassion died quickly in the Fire Nation, Lu Ten had learned that when he was a child and his grandfather took over raising him when his father returned to war, three years after the death of Lu Ten’s mother. </p><p>Lu Ten hadn’t been allowed to cry back then, his grandfather deeming him too old and the sound too annoying. He wasn’t allowed to feed the turtle-ducks anymore. He wasn’t allowed to teach his cousins anymore. He wasn’t allowed to care about things save for battle plans and troop maneuvers anymore.</p><p>Lu Ten had been turned into a ruthless soldier under his grandfather, something his father struggled to free him of, until taking him to see the masters upon his return when Lu Ten was fifteen. He had been gone for six years, arguably the six years Lu Ten needed him the most.</p><p>“It was no accident,” Lu Ten’s father said, addressing Jee’s comment. “After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor.”</p><p>“So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal,” Jee said.</p><p>“So, Fire Lord Ozai says,” Lu Ten muttered, ignoring the look his father shot him.</p><p>“Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is the Avatar gives Zuko hope,” his father finished.</p><p>The room rocked under their feet and the men all traded looks before moving quickly to their stations.</p><p>“Where were we hit?” Zuko yelled as he reached the deck at the same time as Lu Ten, his father and Jee.</p><p>“I don't know!” Jee shouted, squinting into the rain.</p><p>“Look!” Lu Ten’s father shouted, pointing upward.</p><p>“The helmsman!” Zuko shouted.</p><p>Lu Ten watched with his heart in his throat as Zuko and Jee climbed the latter to save the helmsman from falling.</p><p>Lu Ten heard a commotion behind him and looked back to see his father looking slightly crispy with his hair on end. “I thought you said not to redirect wild lightning?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Ah, I didn’t want it to hit the metal ship,” he replied.</p><p>Lu Ten turned back just in time to see Zuko catch the helmsman.</p><p>“The Avatar!” Zuko shouts upon reaching the ground and spotting the sky bison.</p><p>“What do you want to do, sir?” Jee asked.</p><p>Lu Ten supposed his father’s plan worked, as the man was suddenly much more agreeable with Zuko.</p><p>“Let him go,” Zuko said, turning away. “We need to get this ship to safety.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked at his cousin in surprise. Apparently, Jee wasn’t the only one who learned something.</p><p>“Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm,” Lu Ten’s father said, pointing them in that direction. When they reached the eye, Lu Ten shivered slightly before leaving back for the interior of the ship to dry off. He’d had enough excitement for one day.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t catch a break the next day either.</p><p>First thing Lu Ten saw upon waking and joining his family on deck, was a larger ship requesting to dock.</p><p>“What do they want?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“Perhaps, a sporting game of Pai Sho!” Lu Ten’s father suggested. He was currently wiping the floor with a crewmate at the game.</p><p>A soldier from the larger ship boarded them.</p><p>“The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao,” the soldier said, wasting no time.</p><p>Lu Ten felt his stomach roll with disgust at the idea that Zhao was promoted, again.</p><p>“Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!” His father said, as he moved his tile. The crewmember he was playing slapped his forehead. While, the man could pretend he still had a shot, he had basically lost.</p><p>Zuko looked down before gritting out, “I've got nothing to report to Admiral Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass.”</p><p>“Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area,” the soldier said.</p><p>Which meant the Avatar was definitely in the area, and Zhao didn’t want anyone interrupting him getting the boy.</p><p>“Off my ship,” Zuko yelled. The solider quickly retreated.</p><p>“Excellent! I take the pot!” Lu Ten heard his father say as the crew around him groaned. “But you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again.”</p><p>“Stop scamming the crew, dad,” Lu Ten said, taking up the spot across from his father.</p><p>“Ah, a difficult opponent,” his father joked laying down his White Lotus tile.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes but took his father up on the challenge.</p><p>He saw Zuko leave out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t see him again until night fall, when he was making his way towards the area his father was hosting music night at. He hadn’t played his flute in months, but he carried it with him anyway.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Lu Ten asked, as he spotted his cousin dressed in all black sneaking around the ship.</p><p>“Nowhere,” Zuko said, harshly.</p><p>“Right, you’re just dressed for sneaking for no reason at all,” Lu Ten replied.</p><p>“Go play your flute,” Zuko shot back, ducking out of the port window.</p><p>“You know there are doors on this ship, right?” Lu Ten called. “Stay safe, whatever it is you’re doing.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t reply, so Lu Ten gave up and continued on to music night.</p><p>Music night turned out to be fun, and Lu Ten really regretted that he had blown it off for so long. </p><p>He had played “The Girls from Ba Sing Se” on his flute, which amused the crew greatly as they were all well aware the girls from Ba Sing Se didn’t interest him one bit. His father’s off kilter singing just made the number all the more comedic.</p><p>Lu Ten had blushed darkly when Jee stood up to sing a love song. A love song that was clearly direct at him. Lu Ten was both flattered at it, and uncomfortable. He really wished the man wasn’t married sometimes, and this was definitely one of those times, as Jee stared him down softly and sang lyrics of longing and sweet kisses of lovers kept apart.</p><p>When music night ended Jee made another attempt to sway Lu Ten into his bed, and while everything within Lu Ten wanted to accept, even just for one night, he stood by his morals, and Jee’s needs, and went to bed alone.</p><p>He didn’t see his cousin until the next day, when he sulked past Lu Ten and his father, where they were seated on the main deck playing music together. Lu Ten had wanted to practice his flute more, having reignited his passion for the instrument the night before. His father took the opportunity to practice the tsungi horn he bought a while back.</p><p>“Where have you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song,” Lu Ten’s father said, directing the second comment more to Lu Ten, than to Zuko.</p><p>“He’s married,” Lu Ten said in a sing-song voice. “Please stop trying to set me up with married men. It’s inappropriate.”</p><p>“I'm going to bed,” Zuko said, ignoring their comments. “No disturbances.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father rubbed at his head.</p><p>“I don’t sound like him when I do that, do I?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>His father said nothing and started playing his tsungi horn again.</p><p>Lu Ten blushed slightly as he realized that was a yes.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a full day later they were once again hit by bad luck.</p><p>Lu Ten was sat at a low table with his father and cousin.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father exhaled deeply. “See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being,” he said, pouring Zuko a cup of tea.</p><p>Zuko was in the process of raising his cup as Lu Ten’s father poured Lu Ten his own cup, when the ship suddenly rocked under them. Zuko’s cup went flying as Lu Ten’s slid off the table to shatter at his feet. Lu Ten looked up from his broken tea cup to see Zuko soaked.</p><p>Zuko growled as he threw his phoenix tail back from his face and stood. The three quickly made their way to the deck of the ship to see what was happening to them now.</p><p>Several soldiers were standing ready to defend the ship as a shirshu leapt onto the deck. Lu Ten panicked for a moment, knowing how dangerous wild shirshus could be, they often paralyzed their prey before eating them. Then he realized it wasn’t wild. A woman was mounted on the back of it.</p><p>The soldiers ran away from the beast and Lu Ten couldn’t blame them for it.</p><p>“Look out,” One of the soldiers yelled, ducking the beast’s tail.</p><p>“Get back,” the woman said, holding up her whip in a threatening manner. “We're after a stowaway.”</p><p>“There are no stowaways on my ship,” Zuko said.</p><p>The shirshu ripped into the metal of the deck flooring like it was nothing more than paper. The chunk of metal was lifted and tossed in the direction of Zuko, Lu Ten and his father. Zuko ducked while Lu Ten rolled backwards, slamming into his father as he tried to move to the side. The metal chunk slammed into the doorway behind them where another soldier quickly ducked back inside.</p><p>Lu Ten turned back to the shirshu and its owner as Lu Ten’s father regathered the soldiers back towards the shirshu for an attack.</p><p>The shirshu stuck its head down into the hole of their ship and after a few seconds of rooting around, pulled back, only for a man to come barreling out of the hole.<br/>He didn’t get very far before the shirshu’s barbed tongue lashed out at the man’s back. He toppled over and face planted into the deck.</p><p>“He’s paralyzed,” Zuko said, moving closer to the man.</p><p>“Only temporarily,” the woman said, lifting the man over her shoulder like he was a sack of flour. “The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money.”</p><p>“But how did you find him on my ship?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Shirshu’s have advanced senses of smell, as they have to make up for being blind. Badgermoles do the same but with touch, not smell,” Lu Ten said, moving closer to the creature.</p><p>Shirshu’s were once thought extinct, though the animal was still around, it was in alarmingly small numbers. For this woman to have a tamed one, was rare.</p><p>The woman threw the stowaway onto the back of her shirshu and paused before pulling herself up. “Smart,” she said. “My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away.”</p><p>“Well, I’m impressed,” Lu Ten’s father said, as the woman, now fully mounted, cracked her whip. The shirshu took off at the action. “Very impressed.”</p><p>Lu Ten and Zuko had been watching the woman’s retreat along with Lu Ten’s father but at his comment both of them turned to him in disgust.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, as Zuko’s face scrunched up.</p><p>“What?” Lu Ten’s father asked.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten repeated, pointing at his father reproachfully. “Do not.”</p><p>“I merely think she could be useful in hunting the Avatar,” he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten repeated, even as Zuko tilted his head in contemplation.</p><p>“I was thinking the same, but even I know that’s not what you were thinking of, Uncle,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Then it’s settled,” Lu Ten’s father said, a bright smile on his face. “We will request the lady’s assistance.”</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten practically begged. “Please, don’t. I don’t want a step-mother my age.”</p><p>“Who said anything about a step-mother,” Lu Ten’s father replied before leaving Lu Ten and Zuko on the deck, staring after him in horror.</p><p>“No!” Lu Ten shouted after his father’s retreating back.</p><p>Lu Ten’s protests were ignored. Between his father’s attraction and his cousin’s drive for the Avatar, they ended up tracking the bounty hunter, her name was apparently June, down to a bar in the colonies.</p><p>It was a very seedy place, the kind of place where a man could be murdered in the back room and it be considered another Tuesday night.</p><p>Lu Ten looked at his father and cousin, practically begging them to turn around as a man came flying out of the roof and landed on the pavement. Lu Ten didn’t even what to know what type of human could manage that.</p><p>Lu Ten entered the bar behind his father and cousin, sitting up straight in his chair. He knew he’d need all the height he could get, to not be swallowed whole by a crowd like this.</p><p>“Out of my way,” Zuko yelled, clearing a fairly large path as he pushed a man aside. “Step aside, filth!”</p><p>“He means no offense,” Lu Ten’s father said, trailing behind Zuko. “I'm certain you bathe regularly!”</p><p>Lu Ten was certain they probably didn’t, from the smells in this place.</p><p>They found June at a table arm wrestling a man. He looked strong, but Lu Ten could tell when muscles were more aesthetic over function. The man looked strong, and while he certainly wasn’t weak, he wasn’t a match for someone like his opponent. The man was sweating and grinding his teeth as he struggled. </p><p>“I need to talk to you,” Zuko yelled over the shouting of the crowd, as they reached the table.</p><p>“Well,” June said, “if it isn't my new friends: Angry Boy, Uncle Lazy, and Animal Guide.”</p><p>Lu Ten supposed he could have gotten a worse nickname, considering how little she knew him. He was just glad she hadn’t gone the cheap route and said something about his wheelchair.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father laughed, though Lu Ten wasn’t sure how he saw a nickname like Uncle Lazy as a positive sign.</p><p>Lu Ten watched as June grew bored of the wrestling match and slammed the man’s hand to the table. She basked in the winnings thrown her way before Zuko interrupted her.</p><p>“Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten looked at his cousin in disbelief. The woman owned a shirshu, she didn’t have to do anything.</p><p>“Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money,” she said, gathering up her winnings, before turning to the crowd. “Drinks on me!”<br/>The crowd cheered.</p><p>“You can have one too, Animal Guide, if you want,” she said, with a wink and a smile.</p><p>“I’m gay,” Lu Ten explained, slightly panicked at a woman flirting with him.</p><p>“They always are, oh well, grab one anyway,” June said, gesturing towards the bar.</p><p>“Can I have one?” Lu Ten’s father asked.</p><p>He pouted when June didn’t even look his way as she said, “No.”</p><p>She lifted her glass to take a sip but Zuko grabbed her wrist stopping her.</p><p>“Money isn't what I had in mind,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Zuko,” Lu Ten said. “Can you stop saying creepy things when grabbing women’s wrists?”</p><p>Lu Ten freed June’s hand.</p><p>“Sorry about my cousin,” Lu Ten said. “He just wants to hire you and your shirshu to help find someone.”</p><p>“I like you Gay Animal Guide,” June said, “the others, not so much.”</p><p>She, nonetheless, lead them outside to talk business. June leaned against her shirshu as she stared at them expectantly.</p><p>“I need you to find someone,” Zuko said, holding up Katara’s necklace. Lu Ten hated that his cousin still had that.</p><p>“What happened, your girlfriend run off on you?” June asked, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.</p><p>“It's not the girl I'm after,” Zuko said, his teeth gritted, “it's the bald monk she's traveling with.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” June replied.</p><p>“If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for,” Zuko bargained.</p><p>It surprised Lu Ten none, when June scoffed. “Forget it,” she said moving to jump on her shirshu’s saddle.</p><p>“Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold,” Lu Ten’s father offered. That offer might actually work.</p><p>Sure enough, June’s eye widened before a smile stretched across her face.</p><p>June strutted over to Lu Ten’s father. “Make it your weight, and we got a deal,” she said, poking his stomach.</p><p>“Don’t encourage him, please,” Lu Ten begged, as his father laughed and replied with, “You got it!”</p><p>“Get on then,” she said, turning back to her shirshu.</p><p>“Ah, well,” she said, looking down at Lu Ten.</p><p>Lu Ten raised his eyebrow in question as June verbally stumbled slightly. Then he took pity on her and laughed. “I want nothing more than to not come on this disaster trip,” Lu Ten said, “I just want to pet your shirshu.”</p><p>June rolled her eyes. “Go for it, Gay Animal Guide,” she said. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if he should be offended at the addition to his nickname or not, he ultimately decided to ignore it. June wasn’t being hateful by saying it and was letting Lu Ten pet her shirshu.</p><p>He was expecting fur more similar to the lemur that the Avatar had, but it was actually really soft and silky, the fur moved through Lu Ten’s fingers like water.</p><p>June took Katara’s necklace and waved in front of her shirshu’s face.</p><p>“Good luck,” Lu Ten muttered to her as she moved past him. “You’ll need it.”</p><p>June paused before climbing fully on her shirshu. The group took off and Lu Ten wasted no time getting away from the bar and back to the ship.</p><p>It took his father and cousin a lot longer to return than Lu Ten was expecting. In fact, it took them nearly three full days to show back up. The sun was setting as the two climbed the ramp onto the deck.</p><p>“Did you get lost?” Lu Ten asked upon their return.</p><p>“No, but June refused to give us a ride back,” Zuko said, as he marched towards his room.</p><p>“Why?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“We accidentally got her paralyzed by her shirshu,” his father said, sheepishly. “Actually, we got paralyzed ourselves as well.”</p><p>Lu Ten squinted slightly at his father before deciding he ultimately didn’t want to know.</p><p>As Lu Ten went about his nightly routine he noticed the drawing journal he had bought back before the pirate incident. He had tossed it on his desk and never bothered to move it.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed before picking it up. Now that he knew it was out, it would bother him until he put it up. He opened the drawer with his other journals and saw Akihiro’s was still on top. Lu Ten paused before pulling it back out.</p><p>He originally got it to document new scenery and wildlife and in the last few weeks he had seen a lot of new things. He debated for a moment as he held the sketchpad in his hands. His mental health had been fluctuating the past few weeks, but he felt content at the moment, all things considered.</p><p>He flipped it open to the page behind his last drawing of Akihiro and set to work drawing the Avatar’s lemur. They were supposedly extinct and there was nothing more new or exciting than something thought lost. He didn’t think Akihiro would mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If Lu Ten seems all over the place, it's because of his depression. One symptom of depression is mood swings. Lu Ten can't pinpoint the cause of his anger because he's angry that he lacks energy for the things happening around him, but that's not something he can really fight off.</p><p>If you didn't see my post on Tumblr:</p><p>Jinko is an endgame background ship for this story while Jetko is also a ship to come. Narratively it makes more sense then for him to end up with Mai in this Story.</p><p>This story's rating my change to Mature in the future but until it does I'm keeping it at Teen as I don't know if it will.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Siege of the North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten is confronted with his love life, his past and what he stands for, as Zhao moves to invade the Northern Water Tribe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!!! Zhao has reached creep factor 12 out of 10. He never outright does anything but a lot of suspect things are implied by him towards Lu Ten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten followed behind his mom with a bounce to his steps. They were going to meet up with his dad for a picnic lunch, the basket hanging off his mom's arm.</p><p>They met him outside the steps of the palace and made their way to a large field that grew Fire Lilies in the summer. For now, it was barren, only the tree at the top of the hill growing.</p><p>Lu Ten was bouncing even harder now that he was stood between his parents. He rarely got the attention of both these days, his dad preparing to return to the front while his mom prepared to take up his Crown Prince duties in his stead.</p><p>Lu Ten knew the excuses word for word now, but all it really meant to him at four, and three-quarters, was that his parents were too busy with boring stuff to play with him. When he asked if he could have a sibling to play with, his parents got weird, so Lu Ten stopped asking.</p><p>Today though, Lu Ten had his parents all to himself and he couldn't be more ecstatic.</p><p>"So much energy in such a small body," his dad said. "I fear if he gets any more excited to have a picnic, he might just explode!"</p><p>"Boom!" Lu Ten shouted, giggling up at his dad.</p><p>"No, my sweet baby can't go boom!" His mom joked. "I'd miss him too much."</p><p>Lu Ten giggled again. "Maybe if I go boom, I could firebend!" Lu Ten shouted.</p><p>"Maybe," his dad said with a smile. "You are getting to that age. Around four to six is when most produce their first flame."</p><p>"I'm gonna be the bestest firebender ever," Lu Ten insisted. "Like whoosh!"</p><p>He launched forward with a kick that nearly knocked him over, and his parents laughed.</p><p>"A very fearsome firebender," his dad agreed. "I certainly wouldn't want to come across you if I was an Earth Kingdom soldier."</p><p>Lu Ten squinted up at his dad. "But you aren't an Earth Kingdom soldier, are you?" Lu Ten asked, his eyes going wide with shock.</p><p>"What?" His dad asked. "Of course, I'm not!"</p><p>"Suspitious," Lu Ten said.</p><p>"Suspicious," his mom corrected, before turning to her husband. "You better run, Iroh, he's on to you."</p><p>"Ah," his dad said, before taking off up the hill.</p><p>Lu Ten chased after him and cornered him at the top of the hill, launching fake fire at him.</p><p>"I got you, dad," he said.</p><p>His dad fell backwards and Lu Ten plopped on his belly.</p><p>"I surrender! I surrender!" He shouted as Lu Ten's mom joined them.</p><p>"Eat, then you can play some more," she said.</p><p>Lu Ten's dad huffed playfully, releasing a small flame. Lu Ten copied him, surprising them all, when he too produced a small flame from his mouth.</p><p>"That's my boy," his dad said, sweeping him up into a hug.</p><p>"Oh, Lu Ten, this is wonderful!" His mom said.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled brightly. This really was the best day ever. Sadly, it was the last moment his family would have together, without his mother's illness hanging darkly over their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten moved through motion after motion on the deck of the ship. His father was standing with two other firebending Masters, Jee and the ship’s head engineer, Sha, watching him. Lu Ten was shaking slightly, due to muscle strain but his forms remained perfect. He might be nervous, but he also couldn’t have felt more prepared for this if he tired.</p><p>He had worked for this for nearly five years now, with blood, sweat and tears. Breaking down basics to their exact nature and rebuilding them, and then the same with the matching advanced and mastery sets. He had countless setbacks and months of fear and hurt but now, he was ready.</p><p>His strength was waning, after having worked through nearly every single firebending set there was. It wasn’t just a challenge of skill or knowledge to get your Mastery status, it was also a challenge of stamina.</p><p>He finished his current set and paused to bow to the Masters.</p><p>“Very good, Lu Ten,” his father said with a gentle smile.</p><p>“Impressive,” Jee agreed. “Just one more set, and I’ve seen you practicing that one, so I know you can do it.”</p><p>“I will be quite honest with you,” Sha said, “I have never seen such an amazing display of determination or will. Whether you manage this next move or not, you are an asset to our nation like no other.”</p><p>Lu Ten could feel a blush spreading up his face. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It was a very grand complement, but Lu Ten kind of hated the Fire Nation right now.</p><p>Lu Ten took a deep breath and re-centered himself.</p><p>“Begin,” his father called and for a second, Lu Ten stalled. His brain completely empty of how the last set went.</p><p>Something caught his eye at the platform off of the control center. Zuko was sitting with his face resting on the handrailing and his legs stuck between the poles.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure what about that gave him the energy or memory, but Lu Ten was moving through the set without thought. When it came to the move where he dropped to the ground and sprang back up, Lu Ten managed the basic with little issue, springing up into a handstand and dropping back down on his wheels.</p><p>The advanced set proved just as easy but the mastery set had him nervous. He took one last look at his cousin before starting. His muscles were burning but he didn’t have time to focus on that as he moved through the last set of his Master’s test. Lu Ten was feeling slightly lightheaded as he moved into the form that nearly snapped his neck, the first time he tried it.</p><p>He rolled onto his back before shifting his weight from his back, to his left shoulder, to his elbow, then his wrist as he pulled himself into a one-handed handstand. He panicked slightly as his elbow nearly gave but he regained his balance. He launched out with fire with his right hand before bringing his chair back down onto one set of wheels. He leaned slightly to his right to lean the chair till all the wheels hit the ground while simultaneously moving both hands from the center of his chest out and releasing a huge ball of fire.</p><p>Lu Ten was shaking horribly as he looked up to his father.</p><p>He released a heavy breath when he saw the smile on, not just his father’s face, but all three men’s faces. He heard a whooping call and looked up to see his cousin blushing and looking away, his excitement having momentarily gotten the better of him.</p><p>“Congratulations, Lu Ten,” his father said, “we will sign this and send it off to the Fire Nation, you of course will get to keep the second copy we make. I am extremely proud of you, today. The effort and hard work you have put into this accomplishment has blown me away. I love you.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt his father’s lips trembling against his forehead where he kissed him. Lu Ten’s eyes were watering and he had to swallow a hard knot in his throat. </p><p>“Thank you,” Lu Ten said. “For pushing me all those years ago and not giving up on me, even when I gave up myself. I love you, too.”</p><p>His father nodded against his head but said nothing as the two of them continued hugging.</p><p>“Congratulations, Lu Ten,” Zuko said, having joined them on the deck.</p><p>Lu Ten pulled away from his father to drag Zuko into a headlock. “And a very special thinks to this brat, for helping me work out that last move. Seriously, Zuko, I never would have gotten this without you,” Lu Ten said, smacking a kiss on Zuko head.</p><p>“Ew,” Zuko said, whipping the spot Lu Ten kissed. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face though. “Glad I could help.”</p><p>“A celebration then?” his father asked.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said. “I want a nap, as this nearly killed me and I’m pretty sure I’m seeing into the spirit world right now. Then I want dinner and music night, no celebration.”</p><p>“Very well, as you wish,” his father said, walking over to get the documents signed.</p><p>“I got those moves for you to do without your wheelchair figured out, whenever you want to learn them,” Zuko said. “I drew them out for you.”</p><p>Zuko handed him a scroll, and Lu Ten looked back at his father before shoving the scroll into the small compartment on his wheelchair, where his father would never find it.</p><p>“I’m glad we’re family,” Lu Ten said, looking up at Zuko. “Seriously, kid, you mean the world to me. I know you might not want to hear it-”</p><p>“You don’t have to say it,” Zuko interrupted.</p><p>“But,” Lu Ten said louder, “I see you as a little brother and I want the best for you, kiddo. I love you.”</p><p>“I,” Zuko said, “Um, feel the same.”</p><p>Zuko took off into the ship, having used up his emotional reserves for the rest of the year with that comment.</p><p>If Lu Ten was honest, he wasn’t even expecting that much from his cousin. He smiled to himself as Jee approached him.</p><p>“I’m very glad I got to witness this triumph of yours,” Jee said. “I’d say you earned it but really you created it. Truly no one has ever inspired me as much as you.”</p><p> “Thank you,” Lu Ten said, reaching up for Jee’s hand. “Having you be one of the Master’s watching, made me feel a lot better.”</p><p>Lu Ten squeezed Jee’s hand and was surprised when the other man left shortly after, not bothering with his typical propositions. Lu Ten supposed the other man just didn’t want to ruin Lu Ten’s moment with their relationship, or lack thereof.</p><p>Lu Ten took his nap after that and joined the crew for a late dinner followed by a very entertaining music night.</p><p>With night completely fallen, Lu Ten was starting to feel sleepy again, now full of food and safe on the ship. His head was leaned on Jee’s shoulder as Jee strummed a lute in time with Lu Ten’s father’s singing.</p><p>It was a song Lu Ten fell asleep to often as a child, both his father and mother loving to sing it to him.</p><p>“Winter, spring,” his father sang softly, before raising in cadence, “summer, and fall. Winter, spring, summer, and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt his eyes fluttering shut before the music abruptly stopped.</p><p>Lu Ten opened his eyes and sat up. A gangplank had been lowered onto their ship from a larger one and Admiral Zhao was walking across it with two soldiers flanking him on either side.</p><p>“By order of the Fire Lord, all currently active Naval crews are to be redirected towards the North Pole,” Zhao said. “Considering, you, Prince Zuko and Prince Lu Ten are not active military personnel, I will only be taking your crew. I will need to speak with whoever is in charge of this ship.”</p><p>Lu Ten traded a look with his father.</p><p>“That would be Prince Zuko,” Jee said, glaring at the Admiral.</p><p>“I see,” Zhao said. “Very well then General Iroh, if you could show me the way.”</p><p>Lu Ten gritted his teeth. Zhao sounded a bit too excited to be telling Zuko this information.</p><p>His father stood and gestured for Zhao to follow. Lu Ten trailed after them, knowing this wouldn’t end well.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father didn’t bother knocking before entering the room, and Lu Ten followed him, blocking Zhao in the doorway.</p><p>“For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten’s father replied slowly, “it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem.”</p><p>Lu Ten glared at Zhao as he jarred his wheelchair, pushing past him to enter the room.</p><p>“I'm taking your crew,” Zhao said, pride drenching his words.</p><p>Zuko turned to look at them in shock. “What,” he demanded.</p><p>“I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole,” Zhao said. His smug satisfaction was so great, Lu Ten was surprised the weight of it wasn’t suffocating him.</p><p>“Uncle, is that true?” Zuko asked, sounding slightly lost.</p><p>“I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone,” Lu Ten’s father said, faking distress, “even the cook.”</p><p>“Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar,” Zhao said, “but I can't have you getting in my way again.”</p><p>Zuko’s face crumpled into rage and he charged towards Zhao.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten’s father shouted, stopping him.</p><p>“You know, Zhao, it really says a lot about you, that you are so worried a sixteen-year-old is going to prevent you from catching the Avatar, who’s twelve,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“You’ll change your tune, Prince Lu Ten, when I make history,” Zhao said, turning to him. He dropped down into a condescending squat. Lu Ten took satisfaction knowing Zhao thought it would put them on the same level and instead dropped him beneath Lu Ten’s gaze. He placed his hands down on the armrests at either side of Lu Ten’s chair, boxing him in. “Soon enough you will see what true victory looks like, and when you do, I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked at Zhao in horror. Lu Ten wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what Zhao was implying and if the fucker thought Lu Ten would ever find him appealing, he had another thing coming. Lu Ten could see it in Zhao’s eyes, he thought Lu Ten nothing more than a reward for whatever new stunt he was trying to pull. Lu Ten wondered if his uncle put the idea in his head or if Zhao was delusional enough to come up with it on his own.</p><p>“Then die waiting,” Lu Ten whispered, in return.</p><p>Something crazed flashed in Zhao’s eyes before he tore himself away from Lu Ten. His eyes alighted on the swords Zuko had up on his wall.</p><p>Zhao pulled one down and moved it around with practiced ease. Lu Ten wasn’t sure what he was playing at now but Zuko looked nervous, though Lu Ten’s father just seemed as confused as Lu Ten was.</p><p>“I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko,” Zhao said, staring Lu Ten’s cousin down.</p><p>“I'm not,” Zuko lied. “They're antiques. Just decorative.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked at Zuko in question. Zuko was very skilled at swordsmanship, so why would he lie?</p><p>“Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?” Zhao said, switching topics.</p><p>The Blue Spirit was an enemy of the Fire Nation, who set the Avatar free from the Pohuai Stronghold. Lu Ten then realized just what Zhao was implying. Zuko had gone missing the same night the Blue Spirit struck the stronghold. Lu Ten remembered running into Zuko as he snuck out. Lu Ten had to wonder just what his cousin’s goal had been, in releasing the Avatar.</p><p>“Just rumors,” Lu Ten’s father said. “I don't think he is real.”</p><p>“He's real, all right,” Zhao said, handing Lu Ten’s father the broadsword. “He's a criminal, and an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon.”</p><p>Lu Ten glared at the man as he walked towards the exit Lu Ten was sitting next to.</p><p>“General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands, if you change your mind,” he said before switching his attention to Lu Ten. He placed his hand on Lu Ten’s shoulder. “You, Prince Lu Ten, are of course always welcome on my ships.” </p><p>Lu Ten roughly pushed at his arm, forcing him to release the hold he had on Lu Ten’s shoulder. Zhao was intentionally trying to get under his skin now. He officially outranked Lu Ten, save for Lu Ten’s Prince status, which was the only reason he was calling him Prince Lu Ten over Colonel.</p><p>Zhao glared at him slightly before marching from the room. He could report Lu Ten’s attitude back to Ozai all he wanted, Lu Ten was done performing to the Fire Nation’s song and dance. He didn’t care if his uncle knew that or not.</p><p>“I hope they sink,” Lu Ten muttered under his breath once Zhao was gone. “With you on them.”</p><p>“Lu Ten, are you okay?” His father asked. “What he insinuated was out of line and I will be reporting it.”</p><p>“To who,” Lu Ten shouted, cutting his father off. His father took a slight step back. “Who are you going to report it to? He’s the head of the entire Naval Fleet! The only one who outranks him is the Fire Lord. Are you going to tell your brother? He doesn’t care, dad.”</p><p>Lu Ten moved to leave the room but was stopped.</p><p>“Lu Ten,” his father called. “I am sorry, truly for every time I ignored what Zhao was doing, in favor of keeping the peace. Now, I have no ability to stop him and I’m sorry. Do not think I would ever let him take advantage of you. I would sooner kill him myself.”</p><p>“I know, but, trust me, you won’t have to. I’ll have already done it,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>He and his father traded a glance before Lu Ten left them alone in Zuko’s room.</p><p>It was nice to finally have his father in his corner, even if it was too late.</p><p>Lu Ten was headed to his room before he realized something as he watched various soldiers run around, trying to get everything they would need to leave with.<br/>Jee was leaving with them.</p><p>Lu Ten felt his pulse race. Jee and him might never have started anything, at least not physically, but Lu Ten would be lying to himself if he said they hadn’t formed something emotionally. It had started passively enough but now the longing between them had grown to a form all its own.</p><p>Even with all that cast aside, Jee was still his best friend, and Lu Ten didn’t want to say goodbye.</p><p>Lu Ten knew where Jee’s rooms were. He was never brave enough to venture down there, afraid it would be too tempting, should Jee offer there.</p><p>Lu Ten hesitated before knocking on the door.</p><p>Jee opened it, before moving aside to allow him into the room.</p><p>“I think I’m a little bit in love with you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“What a time to admit something like that,” Jee said, sarcastically.</p><p>“That’s not fair, you know why I’ve always said no, you know why you wanted me to always say no,” Lu Ten said, his voice breaking. “You’re the one who’s married.”</p><p>Jee didn’t say anything in response to that. He just continued to pack in silence.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Is my face that pretty,” Jee asked, darkly.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” Lu Ten begged. “You’re not just a man I’ve been flirting with for the past three years, you’re my best friend and I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>Jee sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m going to miss you too,” Jee said. “I think I love you back. Sometimes I wish never flirted with you that first time, but other times I can’t imagine not having what we have, even as complicated as it is.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at the floor. “I can’t imagine it either,” Lu Ten whispered.</p><p>The silence resumed until Jee had everything packed. Lu Ten stopped him before he left for the deck. He didn’t want Zhao watching, and Zhao would be watching if Lu Ten came out on deck.</p><p>“Can we say goodbye here,” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I wish I wasn’t married,” Jee said, instead of answering. “More than anything I wish I wasn’t married.”</p><p>“You’d still be leaving,” Lu Ten said, his voice monotoned.</p><p>“I’d still be leaving,” Jee repeated. “I am leaving.”</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t stop him. Everything form what Jee just said, to his motions told Lu Ten it was coming and he didn’t stop him or say no. In fact, Lu Ten did the exact opposite, and reached up to kiss him back.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jee said, when he pulled away.</p><p>“I am too,” Lu Ten said, “for both you and your wife.”</p><p>Jee nodded at Lu Ten’s comment, understanding it for what it was, and grabbed his stuff before leaving the room.</p><p>Lu Ten remained long enough for Jee to have left the ship, before leaving. He looked over the room one last time and took in a place that could have become a second home to him, had he been a bit weaker willed.</p><p>He didn’t regret how unfamiliar it was as he shut the door. He didn’t regret the kiss they shared either.</p><p>He hoped whatever Zhao was about to drive the Navy towards would spare Jee. He had a sinking feeling it wouldn’t.</p><p>Lu Ten made his way back to his room, and pulled out his current drawing journal, or rather his old journal that he had taken up drawing in again. Before he could start adding a drawing of Jee alongside Akihiro and his nature drawings, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>He opened it to see his father on the other side.</p><p>“Zhao’s ship is gone. I’m going on a walk, though your cousin has decided to stay in,” he said. “Do you wish to join me?”</p><p>“I kissed a married man,” Lu Ten said instead. Lu Ten felt like he should feel worse about that fact than he did.</p><p>His father blinked. “That did not answer my question,” he replied.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten said, shaking his head. “I think I need some fresh air.”</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t bother putting his journal up, and instead stored it with the scroll Zuko had handed him earlier and oddly his flute, which he didn’t recall placing there. He must have done it when Zhao interrupted music night.</p><p> Lu Ten and his father left the ship but before they could get very far, he stopped his father. He wanted to draw the boat on the water. It looked lonely and desolate sitting under the moonlight.</p><p>His father humored him, wandering close by to look around the area.</p><p>Lu Ten looked up from his drawing and paused. There was something off about the image. His eyes widened when he saw a group of people make their way off the ship.</p><p>“Dad!” Lu Ten called, gaining his father’s attention just in time for the ship to blow up.</p><p>“Zuko,” Lu Ten shouted alongside his father. The two quickly made their way to the destroyed ship. </p><p>“Zuko!” Lu Ten shouted again.</p><p>“No, no,” his father said, desperately searching the water.</p><p>“There,” Lu Ten said, pointing to a broken life boat. Zuko was clinging slightly to the side of it and had blood running down the side of his face. He was slipping though and soon dipped into the water.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father wasted no time running into the water after Zuko and dragging the nearly drowned sixteen-year-old to shore.</p><p>“Zuko,” Lu Ten said, “Zuko can you hear me?”</p><p>Zuko groaned and coughed. “What happened?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Zhao just tried to blow us, or rather you, up,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father was clinging to Zuko and didn’t look to be letting go anytime soon.</p><p>“What now?” Lu Ten asked, looking around the dark forested area they were now trapped in.</p><p>Zuko sat up. “Now, I’m taking the fight to Zhao. If he thinks he can just steal my crew, my mission and blow me up, he’s wrong. I’m going to show him, if it’s the last thing I do,” Zuko growled.</p><p>Lu Ten traded a look with his father. If Lu Ten didn’t know his cousin as well as he did, he would think that was the head trauma talking but it was just Zuko.</p><p>“I’m assuming you have a plan?” Lu Ten hesitantly asked.</p><p> </p><p>It was a stupid plan, but Zhao was also stupid, so of course it worked. </p><p>They were sat in Zhao’s work tent at the base where Zhao’s invasion was planning to launch from.</p><p>Zhao was being his usual creepy self but he had to do it from a distance, as every time he tried to get closer to Lu Ten, his father would play up the retired clumsy General persona and cause Zhao to distance himself.</p><p>Lu Ten couldn’t help but be slightly bitter his father was only doing this now. He supposed it was better late than never.</p><p>“I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko,” Zhao said, trying to slide closer to Lu Ten. “Just devastated.”</p><p>He was intercepted by Lu Ten’s father who leaned around Lu Ten to answer. “The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible,” his father said.<br/>Zhao leaned back, not wanting to be as close to Lu Ten’s father as he did Lu Ten. </p><p>“You know who was behind the attack?” Zhao asked. Lu Ten could hear a hint of fear in his voice. Zhao thought they were here to threaten him with their knowledge. Sadly, Zuko’s plan didn’t consist of such a beautiful blackmail situation.</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten’s father said, clinching his hands in his lap, “pirates. We had a run-in with them a while back. They wanted revenge.”</p><p>Zhao bought the lie hook, line and sinker. Zhao lifted his cup of tea to his lips to hide a smile.</p><p>“So, have you reconsidered my offer?” Zhao asked.</p><p>“Yes, I accept,” Lu Ten’s father said. “It will be an honor to serve as your general.”</p><p>“And you my dear Prince?” Zhao asked. “What of my offer to you?”</p><p>“I’ve yet to see a victory come from your corner,” Lu Ten said, rising his brow in challenge.</p><p>“Oh, but you will,” Zhao said, with a rather nasty smile.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father coughed obnoxiously, breaking Zhao’s stare on Lu Ten.</p><p>“To the Fire Nation!” his father toasted.</p><p>“To victory!” Zhao said, glancing once more in Lu Ten’s direction.</p><p>Lu Ten knew he had to make a toast himself and chose his words carefully. “To the end of the War, and all its Victors!” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Lu Ten could tell from Zhao’s smile that he assumed Lu Ten was referring to him with that toast. Zhao could think what he wanted, but Lu Ten wasn’t toasting the Admiral, he was toasting the Avatar and his companions wherever they were.</p><p>The tea burned the back of Lu Ten’s throat as it went down and he swallowed the words he really wished to say. His father’s heavy gaze was its own warning.<br/>Lu Ten didn’t care if he would be branded a traitor at the end of this mission. He was actually looking forward to it.</p><p>The ships were soon being loaded and Lu Ten and his father boarded the flagship.</p><p>Lu Ten kept moving at a steady pace as they made their way towards a disguised Zuko.</p><p>“Our plan is working perfectly,” Lu Ten’s father whispered as they paused. “Zhao doesn't suspect a thing.”</p><p>“You two didn't have to do this,” Zuko said.</p><p>“No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup,” Lu Ten’s father said.</p><p>“I’m not letting you show Zhao up by yourself,” Lu Ten said. “Nothing gives me more pleasure than the idea of his face when you beat him to the punch.”</p><p>“Thank you, Uncle, and you too, Lu Ten,” Zuko said.</p><p>A door opened and Lu Ten’s head turned in the direction of the sound.</p><p>“Someone's coming,” his father said. “Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck.”</p><p>Zuko nodded as he walked away from them. Lu Ten and his father continued their trek through the ship, to get settled in.</p><p>Once they were settled in, to their surprisingly shared room, they were called to join Zhao on the deck of the ship.</p><p>“My fleet is ready,” Zhao said. “Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe.”</p><p>Lu Ten could hear the power of the hundreds of ships starting up behind them. His heart was in his stomach as he realized his country was about to launch another genocide.</p><p>Lu Ten turned to look at his father. The man was staring out over the horizon with a deep frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>They traveled for about three days. Three days of fear that Zuko would be discovered, that the Northern Water Tribe would soon be under attack and that Zhao would cross a line he was currently holding.</p><p>Lu Ten was currently on deck next to his father, who stood between him and Zhao. The wind now had a familiar biting cold to it that reminded Lu Ten of a few months prior when sailing through the arctic waters on the opposite side of the world.</p><p>“This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh,” Zhao said. For a man so obsessed with Lu Ten, Zhao often forgot he was in the area. Lu Ten knew it was intentional on Zhao’s part, to not acknowledge Lu Ten’s rank, but he really couldn’t for the life of him figure out the reason for the mixed signals.</p><p>The best Lu Ten could figure, was that Zhao loved the prestige of the titles Lu Ten came with but never the power those titles held over him, or even really the person who held them.</p><p>“Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it,” Zhao said.</p><p>Lu Ten’s stomach rolled. He had already thrown up twice since they left port. He really didn’t want to throw up now.</p><p>Lu Ten’s, as well as his father’s, nightmare haunted them more and more, the closer they got to the Northern Water Tribe. Lu Ten hated this.</p><p>“Be careful what you wish for, Admiral,” Lu Ten’s father said. “History is not always kind to its subjects.” </p><p>“I suppose you speak from experience,” Zhao said, dismissively, “but rest assured. This will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>Zhao marched forwards, but not without a not so subtle glance at Lu Ten.</p><p>“I hope not,” Lu Ten’s father warned, “for your sake.”</p><p>Lu Ten bit his tongue until he tasted blood in his mouth.</p><p>“Tell the captains to prepare for first strike,” Zhao said.</p><p>Lu Ten watched his father walk away and joined him, not wishing to remain on deck with Admiral Zhao.</p><p>They found Zuko in the lower decks, Lu Ten having to slowly work his way down a flight of stairs to get there.</p><p>“We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?” Lu Ten’s father asked.</p><p>“I'm working on it, Uncle,” Zuko said, pulling his mask from his face.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t like the sound of that but followed his father when he walked off. They rejoined Zhao on the deck, though Lu Ten wished to be anywhere else as the first fireball launched towards the ice city.</p><p>It slammed into the wall and sent those standing at the top reeling for steady ground. The ice wall started crumbling under the impact.</p><p>The next fireball hit a bridge in the city, Lu Ten watched as the ice bridge collapsed into snow under the fireball.</p><p>Another strike hit the wall, and Lu Ten worried the city wasn’t going to fight back.</p><p>Lu Ten felt warmth flood his body as he spotted Aang and his flying bison headed their way.</p><p>Two more fireballs went flying into the city before one of the catapult operators launched a fireball towards Aang. That was a mistake, as the fireball was redirected into a cliffside near the city. The cliff side collapsed into the ocean sending a huge wave bashing against the ship.</p><p>A ship Zuko’s size would have capsized under the force but the wave barely tapped the huge flagship.</p><p>Aang jumped down and glided onto the ship three down from the flagship. He swept the catapult operators off their feet. He then tricked the operators into destroying their own catapult, from what Lu Ten could make out from his position.</p><p>Lu Ten couldn’t quiet see what he did then but he definitely noticed when one of the catapults slammed a fireball directly into the deck.</p><p>“You’re beloved Lieutenant is on that ship,” Zhao whispered in his ear.</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart jumped into his throat, thinking Zhao meant the ship Aang was currently destroying, before realizing Zhao was pointing in a different direction. Three ships back, four to the right of them.</p><p>“It would be a real shame if something happened to that ship, wouldn’t it?” Zhao threatened.</p><p>Lu Ten growled and Zhao leaned away from him. “There aren’t any pirates to blame for it out here,” Lu Ten bit out.</p><p>Zhao glared at him in response and turned away, but Lu Ten took enjoyment from the panic in Zhao’s eyes. Lu Ten’s uncle might not like his son, but no one got away with murdering the royal family, well, unless you were the royal family. Zhao knew any victory he received here would be wiped out with such information.</p><p>If Lu Ten had known how quickly such a comment would have regained him the power in this situation, he would have said it days ago.</p><p>Lu Ten jumped in his chair slightly at an alarming rumbling noise. The ship Aang was systematically destroying was suddenly pierced on a spike of ice.</p><p>The ship was seized by the waterbenders who came to the Avatar’s aide and lifted high into the air before being frozen over.</p><p>Lu Ten looked from the one singular ship now sticking up like a childish warning, then back to the hundreds behind him.</p><p>The Fire Nation might actually win this, and that scared Lu Ten more than anything.</p><p>He helplessly looked to his father for any kind of guidance but his father was glaring at the deck floor.</p><p>The attack continued in a similar vein, and soon Lu Ten feared the wall of the city would collapse.</p><p>Lu Ten felt sick at the idea, but even more so, he felt sick at the memories of his euphoria of another wall coming down under similar pressures. Lu Ten’s memories had been consumed by Ba Sing Se the last few days.</p><p>Dreams of Akihiro leading him to tears. Nightmares of the unnatural and spontaneous rockslide that claimed his legs. Memories of the exhaustion that came from a year and a half long campaign. The gut clinching fear of thinking you would die, only to live and have to reconcile having killed someone.</p><p>The images all blurred over what he was watching now, as strike after strike hit the ice wall, and Jee was three rows back and four ships to the right, and waves threated every second to engulf the ships as ice collapsed down into the water with every strike, and Lu Ten knew for now he’d live but every time a fireball flew into the city, he knew Water Tribe civilians died.</p><p>He was scared, but more than that he was angry.</p><p>The waterbenders of the tribe were now catching the fireballs in the air with water, making them all but useless. There weren’t enough of them though, and fireballs still made their way through their guard.</p><p>“It's almost twilight, Admiral,” Lu Ten’s father said, speaking for the first time since they last saw Zuko. “As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon, and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked up at the horizon line and saw the moon peaking over the start of the night. The days were getting longer now that spring was returning but the artic day and night cycles were always odd and the moon would be out for a while.</p><p>Lu Ten had to wonder why Zhao thought it was a good idea to invade the North Pole during winter.</p><p>“Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution,” Zhao said, as if that made any sense at all, “but for now, daybreak it is.”</p><p>Lu Ten was still trying to wrap his mind around finding a solution to the moon being out, as the ships anchored for the night.</p><p>Lu Ten looked back three rows and four to the right before turning to head inside.</p><p>“Zhao,” Lu Ten said, curiosity getting the better of him as he followed the other man down the corridor. His father had gone another direction, which made Lu Ten slightly nervous, but he had to know. “What did you mean by having a solution to the moon?”</p><p>Zhao smirked down at him. “I told you, I will show you true victory by then end of this siege,” Zhao said. “I suppose, it wouldn’t hurt to tell you. Come, my room is close by.”</p><p>Lu Ten hesitated for a very long time, but he eventually followed against his better judgement. </p><p>Zhao sat on a sofa he had in his room and Lu Ten purposely parked his chair across the room from him.</p><p>“I won’t bite,” Zhao said, smiling.</p><p>“There’s no point in me sitting on the sofa, Admiral. I already have a chair,” Lu Ten said, his brow raised. It was enough of a rebuttal for Zhao to drop the subject.</p><p>“I suppose I can answer your question now, I can tell the curiosity is eating you up,” Zhao said. Lu Ten had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, as Zhao preened under the knowledge that he had something over Lu Ten.</p><p>“When I was young lieutenant, I found a library hidden, out in the vast Si Wong Desert. Every fact you could ever wish to know, all stored in one convenient location. Naturally, I read as many of them as I could in the time I was given. It was there I discovered the true nature of the moon and ocean spirits. They had detached themselves from the spirit world and foolishly took up mortal forms. They now reside in a spirit oasis in the heart of the Northern Water Tribe,” Zhao said, softly.</p><p>Lu Ten felt a growing horror creep over his heart.</p><p>“You see,” Zhao said, ignoring Lu Ten’s personal space as he got up and leaned in to whisper in Lu Ten’s ear. “I realized these spirits, were now able to be found and more importantly killed. It’s my destiny Prince Lu Ten. Tell me, how is that for a resounding victory.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart was pounding. Zhao had backed away and was now watching his face. Lu Ten knew what the man wanted to see and what would get Lu Ten from the room the quickest.</p><p>“Impressive plan,” Lu Ten breathed out. He widened his eyes in fake awe. It wasn’t that hard, considering they wanted to blow wide with horror anyway.</p><p>“I knew you’d eventually see things my way, your highness,” Zhao bragged.</p><p>“Now all you need to do,” Lu Ten said, moving towards the door, before looking playfully over his shoulder, “is prove you can pull it off.”</p><p>Zhao grunted in reply but allowed him his coy exit.</p><p>Men like Zhao were easy to manipulate and Lu Ten took extreme joy every time he got to do so. Stroke their ego, then challenge it and watch them go, simple but always effective.<br/>Lu Ten made his way towards where he, his father and Zuko agreed to meet up to see Zuko off that night.</p><p>His father and cousin where already there when Lu Ten arrived.</p><p>Zuko was winding up a cord of rope and slinging it around his shoulder.</p><p>“Where were you?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Interrogating Zhao about something,” Lu Ten said, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“Why?” his father asked, narrowing his eyes at him.</p><p>“He said something weird on deck, I wanted to know why. It’s kind of concerning but I’ll tell you later,” Lu Ten said, glancing slightly at Zuko.</p><p>“If you're fishing for an octopus, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape,” his father said.</p><p>Lu Ten glanced at him. “That advice for Zuko or me?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Both of you. What Zuko plans with the Avatar is dangerous. He has proven hard to catch but Zhao is also a much more dangerous opponent then I originally gave him credit for. If catching Zhao is what you wish Lu Ten, you will need a tighter net as well,” his father replied.</p><p>“Maybe I just need to find better fishers,” Lu Ten muttered under his breath. His father glared at him in suspicion but left it, turning back to Zuko who was speaking over Lu Ten.</p><p>“I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle,” Zuko said.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” Lu Ten’s father said. “I just nag you, because well, over the course of our voyage these past three years-”</p><p>“Uncle, you don't have to say it,” Zuko said, cutting Lu Ten’s father off. It was the same thing he had told Lu Ten several days before, though it felt like a lifetime ago.<br/>“-I think of you as one of my own,” Lu Ten’s father continued.</p><p>“I know, Uncle,” Zuko said, his face softening as he hugged Lu Ten’s father. “We'll meet again. After I have the Avatar.” </p><p>Lu Ten opened his arms for a hug as well and pulled Zuko tight against him. “Don’t forget who you are out there. Ice and snow can drive a man mad,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I’ll never forget,” Zuko replied.</p><p>He turned to board his small lifeboat.</p><p>“Remember your breath of fire,” Lu Ten’s father called. “It could save your life out there.”</p><p>“I will,” Zuko said starting to lover the boat.</p><p>“And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm!” he continued. Lu Ten shook his head.</p><p>“I'll be fine!” Zuko called.</p><p>“Dad, stop smothering him, he’s a big boy,” Lu Ten said with a laugh.</p><p>His father sighed but nodded as Zuko’s boat finally hit the water.</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment, before Lu Ten’s father turned to him. Lu Ten shrunk slightly into his chair at the look his father gave him. He hadn’t meant to disappoint him with what he did.</p><p>“Lu Ten, why did you go question Zhao alone?” his father asked. “You could have blown our cover by saying the wrong thing.”</p><p>“But I didn’t,” Lu Ten insisted. His father ignored him.</p><p>“You need to learn patience Lu Ten,” his father continued. “Even after all these years I can never seem to drill that lesson into your head. Measure twice and cut once. Waiting and listening are the greatest skills one can obtain.”</p><p>“I have waited and listened and now I’m acting,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Then what have you learned?” his father asked skeptically.</p><p>“Zhao discovered the moon spirit has a mortal body and plans to kill it to end waterbending once and for all,” Lu Ten said, quickly.</p><p>His father’s eyes went wide. “That would have drastic consequences for everyone, not just the Water Tribes,” his father said. He contemplated what Lu Ten told him for a moment before looking over at Lu Ten. “And your plan?”</p><p>“What?” Lu Ten asked, blankly.</p><p>“Your plan, Lu Ten,” his father said, staring at him knowingly. “What is it? You said you waited and you listened and now you’re acting. What’s your plan?”</p><p>Lu Ten paused and stared at his father. He hated that the older man was right, Lu Ten’s plan had consisted of asking his father.</p><p>“You don’t have one,” his father said, shaking his head. “Then we will go with mine, wait, Lu Ten, and listen. The right moment will present itself.”</p><p>His father walked off and left Lu Ten sitting alone near the lifeboats. Lu Ten clinched his jaw and stared out at the water.</p><p>They didn’t have time to wait. The Water Tribe needed to know this information now, or there might not be a later.</p><p>Lu Ten looked at the door his father had left from, then back towards the boats where his cousin had set sail.</p><p>If Zuko could use the dead of night to sneak towards the Water Tribe, Lu Ten could do the same, but first, he’d need a white flag.</p><p>He slowly swung open the door leading to his and his father’s shared room and rolled quietly towards his bed. His blanket was a deep dark red color, but his pillows were encased in white sheets.</p><p>Lu Ten pulled the cover free of the pillow and snuck back out of the room. He paused in the doorway to look over his father’s sleeping form.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I have to do things my way,” Lu Ten whispered to his father’s sleeping form. “I’m done pretending I think this is right and I’m done waiting.”</p><p>It was harder to rig up the lifeboat from his wheelchair then he recalled it being from his service in the army, but he eventually had it settled.</p><p>He looked towards the sky and saw the moon was nearly at its deepest decent. The sun would rise within the hour. He closed his eyes and hoped he had enough time for this.</p><p>The boat hit the water, and Lu Ten was struck with worry and fear. Was he actually doing the right thing, or was his father right? Lu Ten looked up at the ship and released the lift ropes. There was only one way to find out now.</p><p>The seas scared him as he recalled with clarity, the fear he’d experienced at nearly falling overboard into the artic waters, on the other side of the world. He could swim, but he didn’t want to test how well here.</p><p>His heart hammered hard in his chest the longer he was in open waters and he cursed slightly to himself as he felt the sun peaking over the horizon line. The ships’ crews would be waking up.</p><p>He turned to see how far he had to go, only to come face to face with an elderly Tribesman.</p><p>“Uh,” Lu Ten said. His father was right, he should have measured twice. “I surrender?”</p><p>“Good answer,” the old man said.</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart rate picked up even faster as his boat was seized by waterbenders, and directed into the city.</p><p>The boat was docked and Lu Ten was assisted off and directed towards what Lu Ten could only assume was a war room. A man stood at the head of the table, bent over a map. He looked up when Lu Ten and his captors entered the room. Lu Ten assumed he was the Chief.</p><p>“Who’s this?” the Chief asked.</p><p>“The best we figure,” one of his captors said, “a Fire Nation defector.”</p><p>“Did the battle get too much for you?” The Chief asked, mockingly.</p><p>“No, the war did, well before now. I’m tired of pretending other wise and I have information you might want,” Lu Ten said, hoping they would listen.</p><p>“Who are you?” The Chief asked.</p><p>“Retired Colonel Lu Ten,” Lu Ten replied. “Son of General Iroh, the Dragon of the West.”</p><p>The elderly man behind him stiffened and Lu Ten looked over at him. The man looked back at him. His face was blank, but his eyes told a different story. So, this was Pakku, he looked about how Lu Ten imagined he would. Like he sucked on a lemon every morning so he could be bitter throughout the day.</p><p>“I don’t know who that is,” the Chief replied.</p><p>Lu Ten did a double take at that before recalling that the Northern Tribe had pulled itself away from the rest of the world as the war raged around them.</p><p>Lu Ten debated explaining what that meant, before deciding that was a dumb idea. “Never mind then, it’s not important,” Lu Ten said. “What is important is that this entire attack is a diversion.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” the Chief asked. “You expect me to believe that hundreds of war ships blasting down the walls of my home are a diversion?”</p><p>“Trust me,” Lu Ten said, making a face, “if you knew the man behind this attack, you would not be questioning the over dramatics of using hundreds of ships as a diversion.”</p><p>“I can’t afford to trust you,” the Chief asked, “least you be the actual diversion. I may not know who the Dragon of the West is, but no man gets a title like that without being important. Lock him up, he may make a useful bargaining tool.”</p><p>“No, wait, your spirits are in danger!” Lu Ten yelled as his chair was grabbed. He pushed them away. “Don’t touch my chair! I can move on my own!”</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about,” the Chief said, but Lu Ten could see the worry in his eyes, as what Lu Ten said sunk in. “Go with my men peacefully, and when this is all over, provided your nation does not tear this city to the ground, we might be able to talk.”</p><p>Lu Ten growled. “Why do old people always want to talk! It’ll be too late,” Lu Ten shouted. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Lu Ten went to yell at whoever was touching him, only to feel the familiarity of a pai sho tile pressing into his shoulder.</p><p>He looked up to see Pakku staring down at him. “Come, now,” he said, and Lu Ten lost his fight.</p><p>Lu Ten followed Pakku and the others from the room, shooting one last pleading glance at the Chief. His eyes looked hunted, like an animal knowing a predator was about to pounce, but not from which direction.</p><p>“I will handle him,” Pakku said, waving the other men away once they had fully left the room. “Go back to the battle. I will join you shortly.”</p><p>Lu Ten pouted as he was led in a random direction through the city.</p><p>“Something tells me your father does not know you are here,” Pakku said. “Nor, that he would approve of you being here.”</p><p>“Well, aren’t you a mind reader,” Lu Ten said bitterly.</p><p>“You’re as bratty as your father’s letters imply,” Pakku snarked.</p><p>“And you’re as boring,” Lu Ten replied, with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Pakku led him into a random doorway along one of the riverways. Lu Ten looked at Pakku in confusion. This wasn’t a prison cell. It was a house.</p><p>“You will stay here,” Pakku said. “Don’t touch anything, my home isn’t babyproofed.”</p><p>Lu Ten sneered at the man but locked the wheels of his chair. “There’s nothing in it to touch,” Lu Ten shot back.</p><p>“Chief Arnook is a reasonable man,” Pakku said, messing with a stack of books. “He may not trust you, but rest assured, security around the oasis will be increased. Zhao is a fool if he thinks he will make it there.”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate him,” Lu Ten warned as Pakku turned his back on him. “My dad learned that lesson the hard way.”</p><p>Pakku didn’t react, he merely placed a scroll on his side table, and left the room.</p><p>Lu Ten pouted. He thought he was actually doing something when he chose to come here. That he could help these people keep their city safe. Now, Lu Ten was a prisoner in a city under attack. He could hear the fireballs crashing into the ice and the tanks having finally made it to shore.</p><p>Lu Ten looked around the room. Pakku said not to touch anything and Lu Ten wasn’t kidding when he said there was nothing to touch. </p><p>The only thing Lu Ten could mess with was the stupid scroll Pakku pulled out, so like the toddler Pakku accused him of being, Lu Ten opened it. </p><p>It was a map to the spirit oasis.</p><p>Lu Ten really hated old people.</p><p>He grabbed the map and took off. The sun had already set, daytime only being four hours this far north and his imprisonment taking up most of it. Lu Ten cursed the pole’s daytime cycles. Lu Ten looked up into the sky when the world went dark. </p><p>The moon was red. </p><p>He was too late.</p><p>Lu Ten moved quicker, needing the conformation. He ran into his father outside the oasis. The two traded an awkward glance.</p><p>“Sorry,” they said at the same time. Lu Ten smiled sheepishly at his father, who gestured him into the oasis.</p><p>Lu Ten could hear Aang talking as they entered the area.</p><p>“Without the moon,” Aang explained, “everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.”</p><p>The kid was wise for his age, certainly wiser than Lu Ten proved himself today.</p><p>“He is right Zhao,” Lu Ten’s father said.</p><p>“General Iroh,” Zhao said, “why am I not surprised to discover your treachery? Afterall, your son also ran off this morning to consort with enemies.”</p><p>“Better than consorting with you,” Lu Ten said, knowing his words stung when Zhao’s jaw clinched.</p><p>“I'm no traitor, Zhao,” Lu Ten’s father said, “nor is my son, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!”</p><p>Zhao sighed and dropped the koi fish back into the pond.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten shouted but it was too late, Zhao had already struck across the fish. The moon faded completely from the sky and Lu Ten launched a firewhip at him. Zhao stumbled back and Lu Ten fell into the familiar motions of firebending.</p><p>Zhao backed up in fear as Lu Ten’s father joined the fray, taking out all of Zhao’s henchmen in quick succession.</p><p>Zhao took off but not before Lu Ten managed to lash across his back and leg. He could hear Zhao hissing in pain as he limped away.</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at the fish. The black one was circling the other frantically.</p><p>Lu Ten saw movement in the corner of his eye and squinted as his cousin slipped from the oasis. He wondered where he was going.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father held the fish spirit.</p><p>“There's no hope now, it's over.” Lu Ten looked over at the young woman who spoke. Her stark white hair startled him. He had never seen anything like it.</p><p>“No,” Aang said, his voice deepening dramatically, “it's not over.”</p><p>Aang walked into the water and sunk below the surface. Lu Ten’s jaw dropped as a giant koi fish formed over the city. The massive creature moved like a waterbender, directing its motions away from the city. Lu Ten pray then, to Agni, to the dead moon spirit, to the giant monster koi fish, whichever spirit was listening that Jee and the rest of the crew he came to know over the past three years wouldn’t die to watery graves.</p><p>“It's too late, it's dead,” Katara said. She sounded near tears.</p><p>Lu Ten stared at the fish before his head shot up and he turned to the woman with the white hair. “You,” Lu Ten shouted, startling those in the oasis.</p><p>“What?” the woman asked.</p><p>“You have been touched by the Moon Spirit,” Lu Ten’s father said, having noticed the same thing Lu Ten had. “Some of its life is in you.”</p><p>The young woman nodded. “Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back,” she said.</p><p>“No,” Sokka said. Lu Ten could hear the pain in his voice and knew the young man was in love with her. “You don't have to do that.”</p><p>“What’s your name?” Lu Ten asked, cutting across the painful interaction and giving Sokka time to come to terms.</p><p>“Yue,” she said. “My name is Yue.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lu Ten said. “I tried to help and I failed you.”</p><p>Yue didn’t seem to know what he meant by that but it was fine, Lu Ten would remember her face and her name. He would never let another failure like her happen.<br/>Yue stared at him a moment longer. “Thank you for trying,” she said, before pausing. “You know the spirit oasis water can heal anything.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked her over. He could feel his father’s eyes on the back of his head.</p><p>“My legs are much more damaged then you think,” Lu Ten said. “There’s really no point anyway. I’ve lived like this for nearly five years, and there’s a lot about me that’s change due to my injury. The truth though, is there’s nothing to heal. I’m not broken like people think I am. I’m still whole, just in a different way.”</p><p>Yue stared at him a moment before turning back to the fish. “Whole, just in a different way,” she repeated. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Lu Ten,” he replied.</p><p>“Thank you Prince Lu Ten, for helping me,” Yue said. Now Lu Ten was the one left confused by what she meant and surprised she knew his status.</p><p>“Sokka, I’m sorry,” she said, turning back to the young man, “but it’s my duty.” </p><p>Lu Ten realized with a jolt that this wasn’t some random noble woman the group had picked up. She was a princess, Lu Ten could hear the heaviness of such a title in her voice. He once carried the same weight. He still carried the same weight, though differently now. She must have seen it in him, as he did in her.</p><p>“I won't let you. Your father told me to protect you,” Sokka said.</p><p>“I have to do this,” she said, pulling away and reaching for the spirit.</p><p>Yue’s body dropped and Sokka caught her. “No! She's gone, she's gone,” he said, crying as he held her body close.</p><p>Lu Ten looked down.</p><p>Her body faded and the koi fish glowed. Lu Ten’s father slid it back into the water.</p><p>An image of Yue appeared before them. “Goodbye, Sokka,” she said, her voice echoing across the oasis. She kissed him before slowly fading. “I'll always be with you.”</p><p>The group looked to the sky as the moon reappeared.</p><p>“We need to leave,” Lu Ten’s father said. He glanced at the oasis. “Lu Ten are you sure-”</p><p>“We need to leave,” Lu Ten repeated, cutting across his father.</p><p>His father nodded and the two took off to go find Zuko.</p><p>They found him sitting on a bridge staring blankly at the ground.</p><p>“Zhao got eaten by a fish,” he said.</p><p>“Um, okay,” Lu Ten replied, not sure how exactly to react to that news.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Lu Ten’s father said, impatiently herding them towards the shore.</p><p>Lu Ten watched his cousin carefully as his father crafted a raft for them. Zuko didn’t say anything until they were already sailing and it was only at Lu Ten’s father’s prompting.</p><p>“I'm surprised Prince Zuko,” his father said, “surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar.”</p><p>“I'm tired,” Zuko said, in a voice that sent chills down Lu Ten’s back. He never wanted to hear that tone from his cousin. It was one he was well familiar with from his own battles with depression.</p><p>“Then you should rest,” Lu Ten’s father replied. Lu Ten could hear the weariness of his voice. “A man needs his rest.”</p><p>Zuko laid out on the raft and Lu Ten, who’s chair had been secured to the raft by his father, slid to the ground and joined him. </p><p>Rest sounded like good advice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This concludes the Book 1 arc. </p><p>I made the day time only 4 hours because technically that far north they still should have been experiencing no sunlight at all.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wanted Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After spending three weeks on a raft, Lu Ten and his family run into a few problems. Between Azula now on the hunt for them, Lu Ten's father poisoning himself, and his cousin leaving, their first few weeks of being fugitives aren't going well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Lu Ten goes selectively mute for a bit in this chapter. There's also a brief discussion of sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten frowned slightly at the man across from him. Master Piandao stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder as Lu Ten’s father spoke with the inventor.</p><p>Wheelchairs eight or nine years prior to Lu Ten’s accident, didn’t exist and supposedly this Earth Kingdom man invented them. Something about a flood and a son, which was why the village was now housed in the Northern Air Temple.</p><p>A year or so after the village settled the area, the Fire Nation came looking for the inventor. Some of the things they have gained since were their current tanks, their larger ships and the thing Lu Ten was most grateful for, wheelchairs.</p><p>“Please,” Lu Ten’s father said, “you have to understand, my son wants his mobility back and the standard wheelchairs the Fire Nation spits out, don’t work with his attempts to re-learn firebending. He can’t move properly without losing balance. They are made to get someone from point A to B but Lu Ten needs one able to do more. They say you made a custom one for your son that lets him glide, can you make one for my son that lets him firebend again?”</p><p>“I just,” the man stuttered, “I just don’t think -”</p><p>He continued on with his stuttering, but Lu Ten was no longer listening. He looked down at his hands and forced himself not to cry. He had so much hope that this would work, as the wheelchairs he tried just didn’t allow him the movement needed.</p><p>The kind like the man’s son had, were horrible for firebending and while the kind that sat him upright worked, it was hard to maneuver as quickly as needed. He kept tipping over and the wheels really didn’t like the rough terrain of Piandao’s court yard.</p><p>Lu Ten looked up when the room went silent.</p><p>The man, Lu Ten really needed to get his name, was staring at him.</p><p>“I will try,” he said, looking Lu Ten right in the eye. “It’s a problem Teo has too, with how adventurous he is. His wheelchair often tips dangerously when he lands. Maybe tilted wheels?”</p><p>The man continued muttering to himself as he walked towards his work bench. Lu Ten’s father joined him.</p><p>Lu Ten let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.</p><p>“Everything will work out the way it should, Prince Lu Ten,” Master Piandao said, placing his hand on Lu Ten’s shoulder.</p><p>Lu Ten nodded as the sword master joined the other two, before slipping from the room for fresh air.</p><p>He had barely shut the door behind him when he was confronted with another person. The boy couldn’t be older than nine with his baby fat and how short the kid looked, even sitting down. He must be the inventor’s son.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Teo. I’ve never met another wheelchair user before!” The kid said. His words rushed together in his excitement.</p><p>“I’ve met a few,” Lu Ten replied, watching the young boy. He, despite having a wheelchair Lu Ten found near immovable, was rolling it this way and that and at one point even popped it back on two wheels.</p><p>“Oh, did they have wheelchairs like yours?” he asked. “It doesn’t look very aerodynamic.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s meant to be.” Lu Ten replied, rolling himself away from the door. “I’m looking to bend again, not fly.”</p><p>“You’re a bender?” Teo asked. “You’re going to try to bend again? That’s awesome!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten said, smiling slightly at the kid’s enthusiasm. Now if only Lu Ten could find that energy.</p><p>Teo spun his wheelchair in a circle and Lu Ten looked on with shock.</p><p>“How’d you do that?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Do what?” Teo replied, looking up at him.</p><p>“Spin like that,” Lu Ten said. “I’ve tried a chair like that and I could barely get it to move.”</p><p>“Well,” Teo said, “I just move the wheels like this!”</p><p>Lu Ten watched him closely as he grabbed the rims of his wheelchair and moved his hands in opposite directions. The chair glided smoothly to the left.</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at his own chair and copied him.</p><p>“Huh,” Lu Ten said, looking at Teo in surprise.</p><p>“You didn’t know that?” Teo asked, sounding slightly sad. Lu Ten wasn’t sure he wanted to know what made Teo so sad.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten replied.</p><p>Teo frowned slightly. Though the boy seemed serious, Lu Ten couldn’t help but smile slightly at how cute he looked concentrating. He reminded Lu Ten of Zuko when learning a new firebending form.</p><p>“Well,” Teo said, popping right back into his former enthusiasm, “I can teach you a few more things. Do you know how to pop a wheelie?”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head as Teo lead him to the court yard. The three men Lu Ten left behind, eventually found them around the time Lu Ten mastered the wheelie.<br/>
“We will be returning in two weeks’ time,” his father said. “The wheelchair should be complete by then. Your measurements will be needed.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked over at Teo. “Can we stay, instead of leaving?” Lu Ten asked. “It was a lot of work getting here and well, Teo’s been teaching me some pretty useful things and I haven’t even learned how to make it up a hill easier.”</p><p>None of what he said was a lie, though that didn’t stop the guilt Lu Ten felt when his father’s face fell slightly.</p><p>“If our host does not mind,” his father replied. Lu Ten’s shoulders dropped, knowing no one here wanted them around, even if most of them had no clue who they were.</p><p>“I will have someone prepare a room for you three then,” Teo’s father said, surprising Lu Ten.</p><p>His head shot up before he turned to Teo. The young boy gave Lu Ten a thumbs up and Lu Ten smiled. He had a lot to learn but people like Piandao and Teo were making it a lot easier for him.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten turned his head away from the direction of the Air Temple, that housed the young boy who taught him so much, as the mountain range disappeared from view.</p><p>He was cold, not even his internal fire keeping him warm at this point. He had pulled off his shirt to use as a blanket, which admittedly made his top half colder but Lu Ten was more worried about his legs. He could tell if his top half got frostbite but if something happened to his legs, he wouldn’t know until he looked.</p><p>His cousin was still laid out over the raft, barely moving. Lu Ten occasionally checked him, just to be sure whatever injuries he obtained hadn’t killed him.</p><p>His father, kept messing with their makeshift sail, trying to find wind that just wasn’t blowing that morning, or really any of the mornings the past week they had been sailing.</p><p>Lu Ten couldn’t really move much on the raft as his chair had to be anchored down. If he wanted to move, he had to get down from his chair, but even that wasn’t helpful, as Lu Ten was taller than the raft was long.</p><p>He was going slight stir crazy.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Lu Ten asked, looking back in the direction of the Air Temple. It had been nearly impossible to get up there. Luckily, both times he’d been, their tanks were able to climb the mountains far enough up, that getting Lu Ten the rest of the way was easier than it could have been.</p><p>They didn’t have a tank this time which made the trek impossible, but friendly faces would have been nice to see.</p><p>“There is a Fire Nation colony not far from here,” his father said. “It is our most northern colony, aside from where Zhao launched his ships from. Hopefully we miss the pull of the Cold-Water River or we will be pulled off course.”</p><p>“Is it really a bad thing if we get pulled off course?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“We will be dragged towards the Ruins of Taku,” his father replied. “To get to functioning colonies from there, we would have to make our way through the mountains.”</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip. His father didn’t outright say it, and he would have never wanted to imply as much, but Lu Ten knew he was the problem in this situation. Mountains wouldn’t be an issue for Zuko and Lu Ten’s father alone, but with Lu Ten they became a major obstacle.</p><p>Lu Ten looked away, poking Zuko with his finger. His cousin slapped his leg in response, so Lu Ten assumed he wasn’t dead.</p><p>With nothing better to do, Lu Ten pulled out his sketchbook and drew the surrounding mountainsides.</p><p>After two weeks, Lu Ten never wanted to draw another mountainside again, but they had finally landed, at a resort and spa no less.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes at his father’s predictability but followed him and his cousin up the narrow, and in no way made for wheelchair users, pathway. There were small sets of steps here and there but Lu Ten had long since learned how to make it up those thanks to Teo. Though without the hand railings found on Fire Nation ships, he had to rely on his father holding his hand to give him the leverage needed to get up the steps.</p><p>They were invited inside, and given food, clothes and a place to stay. The resort was very thrilled to have Fire Nation royalty staying there.</p><p>Lu Ten hit his pallet the resort gave him and was immediately asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu Ten, wake up,” his father said, tapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>Lu Ten groaned before rolling over to stare up at his father.</p><p>“I scheduled a massage for the three of us,” he said. “You need to get up.”</p><p>Lu Ten debated long and hard, before pulling himself up and into his chair. A massage outweighed sleep. Zuko frowned but followed them from the room.</p><p>There were three men waiting for them and three tables, but Zuko plopped down on the floor refusing his massage.</p><p>The men traded a glance before removing one of the tables and directing Lu Ten and his father up onto the remaining two.</p><p>Lu Ten requested help getting up on his table, way too tired to try and fight his way up there on his own. </p><p>Lu Ten groaned as the first knot in his back was worked out and quickly turned to jelly under the men’s hands.</p><p>“Why does my son get two masseurs, and not me?” Lu Ten’s father asked.</p><p>The masseurs were silent and Lu Ten turned his head to hide his smile from his father.</p><p>He caught the eye of the longer haired masseur who winked slightly at him and smiled harder. It was always nice when men flirted with him. Lu Ten had been scared that he might end up alone with his injury. He was glad to know that fear was misplaced and he was still desirable.</p><p>Now the only thing holding him back was his hang up with Akihiro. Lu Ten had been thinking on it here and there for a while, since he pulled out his drawing journal of Akihiro. It was no mistake that Lu Ten allowed Jee to kiss him. He was really starting to think, just maybe he was ready to find someone new. </p><p>There was a lot Lu Ten wanted to do. Despite the fact that technically he was still under the thumb of the Fire Nation, he had never felt freer since displaying his stance in the North Pole.</p><p>He didn’t have the time to think on the other things now, but looking back to his masseur, Lu Ten thought he could at least give playing the field another go, today.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father sighed. “This is what I’ve been missing,” he said. “Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?”</p><p>Lu Ten snorted before grunting as one of the masseurs dug deeply into a knot in his lower back. Lu Ten tensed slightly before falling limp when the pressure finally released with the knot.</p><p>“Pretty sure everyone knows that’s not a pleasant situation,” Lu Ten replied.</p><p>He felt the hands of one masseur sliding lower down his body and while he kept quiet as they massaged the top of his thighs, he stopped them when they moved lower.</p><p>“You can massage there if you want,” Lu Ten said, feeling both sets of hands still on his body, “but I have no feeling anywhere below mid-thigh. Not sure it would do anything.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt the hands on his back shift right back into their previous movements while the pair on his legs moved to his other thigh before shifting up to his neck.</p><p>“Sorry,” the man whispered in his ear.</p><p>“You didn’t know,” Lu Ten said, “but if you ever come across it again, it’s better to ask.”</p><p>Lu Ten opened his eyes to see the man who had winked at him earlier. They made eye contact and the other man nodded before blushing and moving away. </p><p>Yeah, Lu Ten was going to give it another shot, even if it was a one-night stand. He had to start back somewhere.</p><p>Lu Ten heard his father sigh deeply but this time it was far from pleasurable.</p><p>“I see. It’s the anniversary, isn’t it?” his father asked.</p><p>Lu Ten jolted slightly as he realized what today was. He turned to look at his cousin, surprised to see his father had joined him on the floor.</p><p>“Three years ago, today, I was banished. I lost it all,” Zuko said, his voice soft, yet angry. “I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless.”</p><p>Zuko turned his head away.</p><p>“Well,” Lu Ten said, “for what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re worthless. I think your father was out of line with the way he handled the situation.”</p><p>Zuko’s head jerked back around.</p><p>“How could you say that?” he demanded.</p><p>“Because it’s true,” Lu Ten replied. “I’m done hiding my opinions, after what happened in the North. I don’t like the way your father treats you, Zuko. It’s wrong.”</p><p>“I dishonored him!” Zuko yelled.</p><p>“No, he and his generals dishonored the forty-first division when they decided to kill them for no reason,” Lu Ten shouted back, leaning up slightly to stare Zuko down. “You were right Zuko!”</p><p>“Boys,” Lu Ten’s father called, before Zuko could reply, “we have all suffered a great deal the past few weeks. All of us are overly tense and need to calm down. Lu Ten, you can have your opinion but Zuko clearly does not agree with you and you cannot force him.”</p><p>Lu Ten grunted and turned away. He just wished Zuko would see how much Lu Ten and his father cared about him, even as his own father and sister didn’t. They weren’t lying when they said they saw Zuko as their brother and son, but Zuko never seemed to fully understand what that meant. Lu Ten didn’t want Zuko back in his father’s good graces where he would continue to be abused, he wanted Zuko to be his little brother where he could be happy as himself.</p><p>“As for you Zuko, I’m sure your father doesn’t think you’re worthless,” Lu Ten’s father continued, “Why would he banish you, if he didn't care?”</p><p>Lu Ten’s brow furrowed as he turned to his father.</p><p>Zuko stormed off, apparently done dealing with Lu Ten and his father.</p><p>“Uh, that came out wrong, didn't it?” his father said with a grimace.</p><p>“How was it supposed to come out?” Lu Ten asked, incredulously. “What was that even supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” his father said.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“I am going to go find Zuko,” his father said, standing and exiting the room. </p><p>The three masseurs took that as a cue to stop. They had been awkward since the royals fought in front of them, but now they were in their element at they cleaned up around Lu Ten.</p><p>“Did you need help getting down?” one of them asked. It was the same one as before and Lu Ten smiled at him.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say no to some help, but I can get down on my own if I wanted,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Oh, so why are you still sitting around?” the masseur asked. Lu Ten could hear the hopeful lit to the man’s voice.</p><p>“Just waiting until I feel more like moving,” Lu Ten said, watching the other man’s reaction. “You guys did a really good job of making me feel like jelly.”</p><p>“Oh,” the man said, softly, his laugh not coming out just right. “Of course, excuse me.”</p><p>Lu Ten grabbed the man’s arm before he could walk off. “I may have been also waiting around to talk to a cute masseur. Have you seen anyone fitting that description?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Ah,” the man said blushing. Lu Ten smiled slightly as the other man looked at his companions.</p><p>“Are you free sometime soon?” Lu Ten asked, regaining his attention.</p><p>“Ah,” he repeated.</p><p>“He’s free right now,” one of the other masseurs said, pushing the other towards Lu Ten slightly. “We’ve got this and the session still has thirty minutes to it. He’s asking for a quickie not a marriage, go.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed to himself as his masseur flushed and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” he said, helping Lu Ten from the table.</p><p>He seemed nervous as they made their way toward the other’s quarters.</p><p>“If you don’t actually want to have sex with me you can say no,” Lu Ten said. “I didn’t mean to pressure you.”</p><p>“No, no,” the man said. “I want to, I just wasn’t expecting a Prince to show such interest.”</p><p>“I’m just a person,” Lu Ten said, reassuringly.</p><p>“A powerful person,” the other corrected.</p><p>“Not as powerful, as you might think,” Lu Ten muttered, more to himself then his companion. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Ah, Arata,” he said.</p><p>“Arata,” Lu Ten repeated. “I like it.”</p><p>“And you’re Prince Lu Ten,” Arata said.</p><p>Lu Ten frowned slightly. “Yeah, I’m Prince Lu Ten,” he said. He suddenly wasn’t as excited about this venture as he was before, but the other was still cute and Lu Ten, well he needed this, even if he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why.</p><p>The hand job he received was definitely a quickie. Despite how much the other was rushing Lu Ten to climax, it did end up being rather pleasurable even though Lu Ten never wanted to talk to Arata again.</p><p>He felt more settled then he had in a long time. Lu Ten supposed there was something ultimately different in masturbating by yourself and a hand job with someone else. It wasn’t what he really wanted but at least he settled whatever that itch was in the back of his mind.</p><p>He jumped the first hurtle by kissing someone not Akihiro. Now he’s jumped the second by having sexual contact with someone not Akihiro.</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip slightly. He still missed Akihiro but he was slowly getting better with it. It still hurt slightly to think about though.</p><p>He made his way back to their room only to run into his father and Zuko who had, apparently, been collecting shells.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Messing around with a masseur, you?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Ew,” Zuko said, running off ahead of them.</p><p>Lu Ten turned to his father, to see an odd look on his face.</p><p>Lu Ten held his hands up. “I know, I know,” he said, “inappropriate but he asked.”</p><p>“No,” his father said, before tilting his head, “well, yes don’t say things like that to your cousin but no, I’m just surprised you did something like that. What about Akihiro?”</p><p>Lu Ten shrugged slightly but inside he couldn’t help but wonder if his father knew what tender spot he just hit. “I found some closure by drawing in my journals again and I know, or well, I hope he’d be happy for me finding someone else. This wasn’t anything serious, I just, wanted to see if I’d get upset or not,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>His father nodded. “I’m glad you’re finding your closure and aren’t isolating yourself from finding a partner,” he said.</p><p>Lu Ten side eyed him. “No matchmaking,” Lu Ten warned. “I’m doing this on my own at my pace.”</p><p>His father sighed. “Very well,” he said.</p><p>His father made his way into their residence but Lu Ten paused in the door way and stared.</p><p>Was he seeing things or was Azula here? He turned to his father and cousin, who seemed unaware of her.</p><p>His father seemed more concerned with his shells. “Look at these magnificent shells,” he said, holding up a conch shell, “I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come.”</p><p>Lu Ten couldn’t help but wonder why his father wanted keepsakes from the resort the rested at after almost dying at sea, but his father kept a lot of random things.</p><p>Lu Ten kept his eyes on Azula, still not sure if the sea water hadn’t finally made him loose it.</p><p>“We don't need any more useless things! You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now!” Zuko yelled.</p><p>Lu Ten had to concede, his cousin had a point, even if his father did seem slightly disappointed. They had lost their ship and there was no way Uncle Ozai was giving them another.</p><p>“Hello, brother. Uncle. Cousin.” Azula said, startling Lu Ten and the others.</p><p>“Oh, thank Agni, I’m not going crazy,” Lu Ten said. “I thought I was imagining you when neither of them reacted.”</p><p>“Not yet anyway,” Azula replied.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Zuko demanded. Lu Ten was kind of wondering that too, now that he realized she was real.</p><p>She picked up a shell from the table next to her. Lu Ten had no clue where that one had come from as it wasn’t one from his father’s recent hunt.</p><p>“In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions,” Azula said, standing up and walking over to them. “Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?”</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“Hello, Lala,” Lu Ten said, watching with satisfaction as Azula turned to him with a glare. “How have you been?”</p><p>“Fantastic, Lulu,” Azula said, through clinched teeth.</p><p>“That’s great to hear,” Lu Ten said, not rising to the bait of his childhood nickname. “We’ve been better, if you’d like to know.”</p><p>Azula continued glaring at him and Lu Ten simply smiled. She may have called Zuko on not saying hello but she hadn’t asked for their health, which was just as much a social mishap.</p><p>“To what do we owe this honor?” Lu Ten’s father asked, breaking through the cousins’ passive aggressive conversation.</p><p>Azula hummed. “It must be a family trait,” Azula mused, “both of you so quick to get to the point, though Lulu does seem to have remembered some manners.”</p><p>She shattered the shell in her hands and Lu Ten’s father frowned at her. He was getting angry and Lu Ten wondered if he was smelling the same Komodo-rhino shit that Lu Ten smelled.</p><p>“I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust,” Azula said, pausing briefly. Lu Ten was glaring at her as she spun the exact story Zuko wanted to hear. “Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home.”</p><p>There was silence in the room. Lu Ten could see his father, seeming both distrustful yet hopeful and Zuko stunned, out of the corner of his eyes. Lu Ten himself felt a rage like no other build up in him. Whatever this was, it was cruel.</p><p>“Did you hear me?” Azula asked, getting closer to Zuko. “You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news.”</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes. The only thing Azula gave him was a lie.</p><p>“I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment,” Lu Ten’s father said. Lu Ten chose not to think about why that comment hurt so much. His cousin deserved better.<br/>
“Don't interrupt, Uncle,” Azula demanded. “I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way.”</p><p>Lu Ten forgot how dramatic Azula was. She had always expressed her dramatics differently than Zuko but they were both still the children of a former actress.</p><p>Zuko finally seemed to unfreeze. “Father regrets? He,” Zuko stuttered slight, “wants me back?”</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart dropped to his stomach as he watched Zuko get caught in Azula’s web.</p><p>“I can see you need time to take this in,” Azula said, making her way from the room, “I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening.”</p><p>“Good evening, Lala,” Lu Ten said, as she passed through the doorway.</p><p>Azula paused slightly, before straightening her spine fully and continuing on her way.</p><p>Lu Ten turned away from her, towards where Zuko stood with a hopeful yet weary look on his face.</p><p>“Zuko?” Lu Ten asked. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“My father,” Zuko said, his voice more hoarse than normal, “he wants me home.”</p><p>“That’s what Azula said,” Lu Ten said, choosing his words carefully.</p><p>“I get to go home to my family,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten froze where he sat, feeling his blood run cold before it boiled hot. Lu Ten clinched his teeth and stared out the window. Zuko would get to go home to his family, how nice, as if Lu Ten and his father hadn’t been there for him the last three years.</p><p>Lu Ten kept his mouth shut, knowing his cousin had no clue the turmoil he just lit inside Lu Ten and that if he spoke now, nothing nice would come out.</p><p>As he watched his cousin launch into packing, Lu Ten wondered if Arata was available for something more than a quickie, Lu Ten had some pent-up energy to work out.</p><p>Lu Ten was about to tell them he was going when Zuko started talking again.</p><p>“We're going home! After three long years, it's unbelievable,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t think his frown could get any deeper.</p><p>“It is unbelievable,” Lu Ten’s father said, staring out the window with a deep reflective look on his face. “I have never known my brother to regret anything.”<br/>
Lu Ten snorted. His father had the oddest tendency to disregard his brother’s nastier traits one moment and think the worst of him the next. Lu Ten didn’t get it but he supposed he was technically an only child.</p><p>That thought caused pain to shoot through Lu Ten’s heart, so he shoved it down.</p><p>“Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him,” Zuko said, his irritation at Lu Ten’s father clear. “He cares about me!”</p><p>“And what?” Lu Ten asked. “We don’t care about you?”</p><p>Zuko paused and Lu Ten continued on. “I remember Zuko, do you? When you were seven, right before I first shipped off, and I found you crying in an alcove repeating the words Azula always lies to yourself. I listened to Azula, Zuko. Did you?”</p><p>“Shut up!” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“Zuko,” Lu Ten’s father said. “All we are trying to tell you is that if Ozai wants you back, well I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine. Lu Ten’s right, we care about you and we don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>“You don't know how my father feels about me,” Zuko said. “You don't know anything!”</p><p>“Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem,” Lu Ten’s father said.</p><p>“I think you and Lu Ten are exactly what you seem,” Zuko shouted. “A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother and a broken, washed out solider who only ever inconveniences people with his inability to do anything useful.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten shouted as Zuko walked off, “well you’re an ungrateful brat, with a bad attitude, who’s going to be in for a rude awakening when he realizes his father is incapable of loving anyone!”</p><p>“Lu Ten!” his father shouted.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten yelled back. “I’m done taking his bitching for no reason. He either finds a better attitude or he stops talking to me.”</p><p>Lu Ten yelled the last bit at the door but Zuko was long gone and probably didn’t hear him.</p><p>“Lu Ten,” his father repeated, this time softly and Lu Ten’s anger faded only to be replaced with a deep sadness.</p><p>“Why?” Lu Ten asked, a tear slipping down his cheek.</p><p>“I don’t know,” his father said pulling him into a hug.</p><p>Lu Ten had no clue how long he spent crying into his father’s shoulder but when he eventually pulled back the two of them quietly made up their own bags.</p><p>Zuko wasn’t going to spring a trap by himself. Lu Ten and his father wouldn’t let him.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning dawned bright. Lu Ten and his father had never gone to bed the night before, a decision Lu Ten now regretted as he and his father trudged after Zuko who was working his way towards the docks.</p><p>Lu Ten cursed whoever thought it a good idea to put a staircase here as his father caught his chair before it tipped to far forward.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lu Ten muttered, finally re-stabilizing himself. He hated stairs. “Could you maybe, keep ahold of the right side? I’m scared it’s going to slip off the edge.”</p><p>“Yes,” his father said, stepping up slightly to help Lu Ten realign his wheels. “Hold on, okay now try and come down.”</p><p>Lu Ten rolled backwards, his wheels locking on the steps as he rolled. He picked up a bit more speed with his father’s hand on the back of his chair.</p><p>“Wait,” Lu Ten’s father shouted when they got close enough to Zuko. “Don’t leave without us!”</p><p>“You two changed your minds,” Zuko said, smiling slightly as he waited for Lu Ten and his father to reach them.</p><p>“Family sticks together, right?” Lu Ten’s father said.</p><p>“We're finally going home,” Zuko said, turning to leave.</p><p>“If I ever make it down this staircase, sure,” Lu Ten muttered.</p><p>His father hummed slightly, pushing Lu Ten’s wheelchair slightly back towards the left as he rolled down the next step. Lu Ten looked down and realized he almost rolled off the edge. He looked back to thank his father when he realized his father’s mind was somewhere else as he glared at Azula’s ship.</p><p>By the time they reached the bottom, Lu Ten and his father were both panting slightly.</p><p>“Why?” Lu Ten asked, “Why would anyone think that many stairs, was a good idea? Even when I could walk, I wouldn’t have wanted to walk up and down that. The other side had a ramp and while the occasional steps were obnoxious, this was stupid.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Zuko said, shrugging. “It was faster for me and I didn’t think you were coming.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten muttered, low enough Zuko couldn’t hear. “No one ever thinks.”</p><p>They walked towards the ship and paused when they reached the Royal Procession. Never in his life had Lu Ten felt more threated by that many guards lining the ship. There was nothing unusual about it, but something told Lu Ten in this instance, it wasn’t good.</p><p>He waited. Zuko didn’t hesitated to make his way towards the ramp and Lu Ten’s father was only a short distance behind him, but Lu Ten stayed a bit further back, needing the buildup of momentum to make it up the ramp. He’d make his way closer when either the ramp was clear, or Azula’s reasoning was.</p><p>The guards tried to close the aisle, but Lu Ten’s presence stopped them. Lu Ten narrowed his eyes and traded a small glance with his father.</p><p>Zuko reached the Captain of the ship along with Lu Ten’s father and Azula called down to them.</p><p>“Brother! Uncle! Cousin! Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come,” she shouted down at them from the top of the ramp.</p><p>“Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?” the Captain asked.</p><p>“Set our course for home, Captain,” Azula replied, her voice dripping in a honeyed tone that never meant anything good.</p><p>“Home,” Zuko said wistfully.</p><p>The Captain started up the ramp, Zuko and Lu Ten’s father behind him and Lu Ten himself still waiting near the bottom. Lu Ten took satisfaction in the fact that his presence at the bottom of the ramp was making the soldiers nervous. </p><p>“You heard the princess,” the Captain called, moving his hand upward. “Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!”</p><p>Lu Ten blinked. He knew Azula’s hand would be shown at some point but he hadn’t expected such a dumb mistake.</p><p>Zuko and Lu Ten’s father came to a dead stop on the ramp in surprise. Even Azula looked thrown off before rage contorted her face.</p><p>The Captain was shaking as he stuttered nervously. “Your Highness, I-” he said, unable to finish his excuse.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father launched an attack on the guards that had followed them. Lu Ten sat quietly at the foot of the ramp as the soldiers around him awkwardly debated if they should attack Lu Ten or not. Zuko stomped the rest of the way up the ramp and threw the Captain overboard.</p><p>“You lied to me,” Zuko yelled.</p><p>“Like I've never done that before,” Azula said, a smug look crossing her face. While Lu Ten hated to agree with her, she had a point. Zuko really should have seen this coming.</p><p>Lu Ten can’t quite make out what happens after that, due to the area of the deck Zuko was on not being visible, but shots of fire could be seen launching off the deck on occasion.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father was still trying to clear the ramp. He knocked several soldiers straight into the water and had another in a wrestling hold.</p><p>“Zuko,” his father called, “let’s go.”</p><p>The guard he had in a hold was thrown off the ramp as his father side stepped another.</p><p>Lu Ten’s cousins made their way back into view as they worked their way up a staircase, but Azula soon knocked Zuko back down them.</p><p>Lu Ten nodded to his father who ran up the ramp to Zuko and Azula.</p><p>Lu Ten took over fighting the guards. The ones surrounding him were soon backing away and dodging as Lu Ten sent out a swirl of fire in all directions. The guard who was standing immediately behind him tried to grab the back on Lu Ten’s chair, only for Lu Ten to grab his arm and flip him up and over into another soldier who was charging Lu Ten from the front.</p><p>Lu Ten and the soldiers paused slightly when lightning formed in the area, only for Lu Ten’s father to redirect it.</p><p>Lu Ten was already moving away as his father and cousin joined him in running from Azula’s ship.</p><p>Lu Ten had no clue if any of them knew where they were going or if all of them were moving in a random direction but they eventually came along a river. Lu Ten’s wheelchair skidded on the muddy riverbank slightly as he came to a stop.</p><p>He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. His chest hurt, his arms hurt, his back hurt. Never in his life had Lu Ten needed to move his chair that fast, and after that staircase Lu Ten wanted to just cry from the pain in his arms.</p><p>“I think we're safe here,” Lu Ten’s father panted.</p><p>Lu Ten tried to regulate his breathing as he watched Zuko pull out a small dagger. Lu Ten was surprised to see it was the one his father had sent to Zuko back when they brought down the outer wall.</p><p>Lu Ten looked away as Zuko held the knife to his phoenix tail and cut through it. He stared at the phoenix tail for a while before he passed the knife to Lu Ten’s father who used it to cut off his top knot.</p><p>When the knife was passed to him, Lu Ten stared at his reflection through the engraving of, “Made in the Earth Kingdom,” before raising the knife to his own sloppy top knot and slicing it clean through. His hair fell around his face slightly, reaching no further than the top of his ears. </p><p>While Lu Ten knew for his cousin this act was one of death, for Lu Ten, it felt more like rebirth as they dropped their cut hair into the river.</p><p> </p><p>They had been wandering the Earth Kingdom for a few days. Lu Ten was very grateful they had managed to find clothing that wasn’t a spa robe or armor, though he was slightly tired of the forest terrain. His chair was made of some stern stuff, but he was worried it would wear down at the rate they were going.</p><p>Lu Ten grabbed one last bit of kindling for their fire tonight and made his way towards where his father should be. He found him staring at a bush in awe, or rather the red and white flower on it.</p><p>Zuko soon joined them.</p><p>“I didn't find anything to eat,” Zuko shouted. “I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive.”</p><p>He raised his fists to the sky as if yelling at the air would change their circumstances. “This is impossible,” he shouted, before noticing what Lu Ten’s father was looking at. “Uncle, what are you doing?”</p><p>“Dad, that’s a white jade bush, leave it alone,” Lu Ten said, dropping his firewood on the ground.</p><p>“It could be the white jade bush or, it’s the rare white dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking,” Lu Ten’s father said, smiling down at the flower.</p><p>“Or,” Lu Ten said, “it’s a white jade bush that will kill you if you make a tea out of it. Don’t touch the flower.”</p><p>“We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten stared after his cousin before sighing and going back out into the woods. Fruit wouldn’t make much of a dinner but it was better than nothing and there was a plum tree not too far back down the trail they were following.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t surprised in the slightest when he returned with a bag full of plums to find Zuko carrying a spear with a tiny fish attached to the end. Lu Ten raised a brow but said nothing, it was at least food, even it if was very little.</p><p>Lu Ten leaned over to place his bag on the ground only to notice the embers of a fire.</p><p>“Dad, why’d you let the fire go out?” Lu Ten asked turning to his father only to recoil back.</p><p>“Remember that plant I thought might be tea?” he asked.</p><p>“You didn’t,” Zuko said in shock.</p><p>“He did,” Lu Ten said, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. “Why, would you even risk something like that?”</p><p>“Well, I thought it was the white dragon bush, and it wasn’t,” Lu Ten’s father replied. “When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found!”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father held out a branch of berries.</p><p>“Maka’ole berries?” Lu Ten asked. “I don’t think the solution to poison, is to make yourself go blind, dad.” </p><p>“Oh,” he replied, looking more closely at the branch. “I thought they were bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade.”</p><p>Zuko grabbed the branch and launched it. “We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Where?” Lu Ten asked. “The Earth Kingdom hates us and oh yeah, the Fire Nation hates us.”</p><p>“If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed,” Zuko said.</p><p>“But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula,” Lu Ten’s father pointed out.</p><p>The three of them traded a look.</p><p>“Earth Kingdom,” they said at once, making their way towards a village they had seen but ignored earlier.</p><p>It wasn’t very far, thankfully, and even better the small medical ward was right at the entrance to the village.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Lu Ten’s father was seen to. Zuko sat on a bench next to Lu Ten as they watched a young nurse wipe his father’s rash clean.</p><p>“You three must not be from around here,” the nurse said. “We know better than to touch the White Jade, much less make it into tea and drink it.”</p><p>“My father is a tea fanatic and thinks more with his taste buds than with his brain sometimes,” Lu Ten said. “He thought it was the white dragon bush and the temptation was too much. Quick question, do bacui berries grow around here or was my father about to make himself blind as well?”</p><p>“Bacui berries are very rare around here,” the nurse said, slapping at Lu Ten’s father’s wrist, so he’d stop scratching. “So yes, more than likely he was.”</p><p>“Whoops,” was the only response Lu Ten’s father gave.</p><p>“So, where are you traveling from?” the nurse asked.</p><p>“Yes, we're travelers,” Zuko said, awkwardly as he stood.</p><p>“Slightly north of here,” Lu Ten answered, vaguely.</p><p>“Do you have names?” she asked.</p><p>“Names? Of course, we have names,” Zuko stuttered out.</p><p>The nurse glared slightly at Lu Ten’s father when she noticed he had gone back to scratching at himself. She slapped at his hand again.</p><p>“I'm, uh,” Zuko continued, “Lee and this is my Uncle, uh, Mushi? And uh, my cousin-”</p><p>Lu Ten cut him off before Zuko could rename him. “My name’s Lu,” Lu Ten said, as his father glared slightly at Zuko.</p><p>The nurse started slathering some kind of ointment on the rash.</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten’s father said, “my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior.”</p><p>The overly pleased smile he shot Zuko had Lu Ten shaking his head. Sometimes he really wondered who was the parent and who was the child in their relationship.</p><p>Zuko glared and drew his finger across his neck. He hid his hands behind his back as the nurse turned back around.</p><p>“Mushi, Lu and Junior, huh. My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal,” she said, slapping at Lu Ten’s father’s hand again. “Why don't you stay for dinner?”</p><p>Zuko looked out the window. “Sorry, but we need to be moving on,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten agreed but the sharp pang in his stomach was begging for a break. He was hungry, very hungry.</p><p>Song screwed the cap back on the ointment. “That’s too bad,” she said, smiling at Zuko. “My mom always makes too much roast duck.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father perked up. “Where do you live exactly?” he asked.</p><p>“We don’t have time,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Lee,” Lu Ten said, dragging the name out slightly, “We haven’t eaten anything filling in nearly a week. Please, a night won’t kill us.”</p><p>“Fine,” Zuko grunted, before marching from the room. Song followed him and Lu Ten and his father followed her.</p><p>There home was pleasant and hopefully the food would be even more so. Lu Ten felt himself relax into his wheelchair as Song’s mother placed a plate of roast duck on the table.</p><p>“My daughter tells me you’re refugees,” she said. “We were once refugees ourselves.”</p><p>“When I was a little girl,” Song said, looking down at the table, “the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I haven't seen my father in many years,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“Oh, is he fighting in the War?” Song asked, nodding at Lu Ten in acknowledgement.</p><p>Zuko looked away. “Yeah,” he said.</p><p>Lu Ten twitched as a slurping noise took up the room. “Dad, that’s rude, you raised me better,” Lu Ten said, not even looking at his father.</p><p>“Do as I say,” his father replied. “Not as I do.”</p><p>“If I did what you said, I would have gotten poisoned too,” Lu Ten said, his mouth ticking up in a half smile.</p><p>“Fair enough,” his father said.</p><p>The rest of the dinner passed in the peaceful silence of strangers. It was an odd feeling, meeting these strangers, just for this night, knowing he’d never see them again. Though, he doubts he would ever forget them.</p><p>Zuko and Song escaped out onto the front porch as Lu Ten’s father started helping Song’s mother clear the table. Lu Ten moved to help but was waved off by both older adults.</p><p>Normally he’d fight it but he was full and a bit sleepy. He wanted to ask for a bed for the night, but knew it would be infringing greatly on his hosts. Still, the call of one peaceful night of sleep was strong.</p><p>When they finally made to leave, Lu Ten smiled up at Song and her mother.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lu Ten said, bowing slightly with his hands held in the Earth Kingdom fashion. “Truly, not many would extend such kindness and though my father and cousin may not admit it, we have been struggling greatly these past weeks and a full belly of food makes me feel better about taking on the next day.”</p><p>Song’s mother grabbed his hands. “You and your family are very brave making such a trek. The road to Ba Sing Se is a long one,” she said. She smiled at Lu Ten’s surprised look. “I’ve seen many travelers through here, and I’ve cooked for them all. You may not know where you’re headed yet, but it’s where you are going.”</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure how he felt about that statement. He never wished to return to Ba Sing Se but he nodded to her and rolled back to allow his father and cousin to say goodbye.</p><p>Lu Ten looked out to the yard full of fireflies as his father said, “Thank you for the duck. It was excellent.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she said. “It brings me pleasure to see someone eat my cooking with such, ah, gusto.”</p><p>“Much practice,” Lu Ten’s father joked patting his belly.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t surprised to see Zuko trying to sneak out past both him and his father. He had been weird since he came back from the porch.</p><p>“Junior, where are your manners?” Lu Ten’s father asked. “You need to thank these nice people.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Zuko said, bowing.</p><p>“I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned,” Song said. Lu Ten grimaced, knowing that to his cousin, that was no longer reassuring.</p><p>“I know,” Zuko said, his teeth clinched slightly as he marched off.</p><p>The door to the house shut behind Lu Ten’s father. They moved down the pathway out towards the main road when Zuko stopped.</p><p>He grabbed a cart stored next to the pathway and moved into the pin of the family’s ostrich-horse. Lu Ten frowned but looked away as his cousin attached the cart to the ostrich-horse before unfastening the creature from his post. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Lu Ten’s father demanded. “These people just showed you great kindness.”</p><p>“They're about to show us a little more kindness,” Zuko responded. “Well? Lu Ten get in the back.”</p><p>“I’m not cargo,” Lu Ten snapped.</p><p>“It’s quicker,” Zuko shot back.</p><p>Lu Ten grunted but ultimately pulled himself into the cart before dragging his wheelchair after himself. It was cramped but he wasn’t going to try to sit in his wheelchair in a moving cart.</p><p>“I hope you know this is wrong,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Zuko said, as he and Lu ten’s father mounted the ostrich-horse.</p><p>Lu Ten frowned harder, knowing they were about to tax this poor animal with two riders and a full cart.</p><p>“You do,” Lu Ten whispered to himself, as he looked back behind them and saw a distraught Song closing the door to her home.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten fell quiet after that. He didn’t really wish to talk to his cousin, who was becoming more and more quiet himself. Zuko was never one to be quiet but now, he was nearly completely silent, save for his occasional angry outburst.</p><p>Lu Ten felt bad every time his father tried to start a conversation, only for Zuko and Lu Ten to remain silent. Lu Ten wasn’t sure why he had fallen mute but it felt like there was a rock in his throat every time he went to speak. He had a lot to say, but at the same time he had nothing to say. Nothing that would be heard anyway.</p><p>They were currently stopped in a small village. Lu Ten’s father was begging for spare change while Zuko was brooding. Lu Ten sat off to the side by himself, softly running his hands through the ostrich-horse’s fur. He had named her Nari.</p><p>With every coin that landed in his father’s hat, Lu Ten flinched slightly. He had a bag of coins in his wheelchair bag, along with his drawing journal, his flute and the forms Zuko designed for fighting outside his wheelchair.</p><p>Lu Ten opened his mouth to tell his father but said nothing instead. They might need it for an emergency and Lu Ten knew his father and cousin would blow through it quickly. Then again, maybe Lu Ten was just being paranoid.</p><p>A cart passed by them, a few coins landed in his father’s hat as he begged for change and Lu Ten flinched as the bag of coins grew heavier in his possession.<br/>
“This is humiliating,” Zuko spat out. “We're royalty! These people should be giving us whatever we want.”</p><p>“They will if you ask nicely,” Lu Ten’s father said. He played up his despair as a woman passed by them. “Spare change for a hungry old man?”</p><p>She was pretty and well dressed. Lu Ten knew not many like her would stop and pay attention to people like them, which was why he was surprised when she did drop a coin into his father’s hat.</p><p>“Aw, here you go,” she said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lu Ten said, his voice hoarse as he spoke for the first time since they left Song’s home. Lu Ten wasn’t sure what possessed him to talk and ignored the looks his father and cousin were giving him.</p><p>“I have the money,” she said. The implied, you don’t, was kept silent.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled at her. She barely had the money, Lu Ten could see it in her eyes that her life style was precariously balanced. There was a worry there that someone truly financially stable wouldn’t have, but she was still kind enough to offer support to others. Lu Ten’s coin bag felt heavier, but his heart felt slightly lighter as she smiled back.</p><p>“My son is right,” Lu Ten’s father said. “The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile.”</p><p>The woman giggled slightly before walking away.</p><p>Zuko facepalmed.</p><p>Lu Ten went back to petting Nari.</p><p>That was when trouble started. A man with dual broadswords wandered over to them.</p><p>“How about some entertainment in exchange for,” the man paused and pulled out a coin from his pocket, “a gold piece?”</p><p>“We're not performers,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Not professional anyway,” Lu Ten’s father said, before standing and launching into song, “It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so pretty.”</p><p>“Dad, stop,” Lu Ten said, his throat hurting from forcing the words out. “I have money.”</p><p>Zuko’s head launched around and he glared at him. Lu Ten looked at the ground.</p><p>The broadswords man seemed annoyed at that. “You three think you can pretend to be poor to scam people of their hard-earned money?” he said. “I want a better performance then that if I’m getting scammed. Let’s see some action. Dance.”</p><p>Lu Ten flinched as the man started slicing the ground near his father’s feet. Lu Ten looked away as his father was forced to hop from foot to foot to avoid the strikes.</p><p>“They kiss so sweet that you really got to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se,” Lu Ten’s father sang as he jumped.</p><p>“Stop it,” Lu Ten yelled at the man.</p><p>The man laughed and stopped. “Ha, ha! Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner,” he said. “You should teach your boy not to lie and maybe things like this wouldn’t happen.”</p><p>“Your father should have taught you kindness,” Lu Ten shot back.</p><p>The man sneered at him and walked off, tossing the gold piece on the ground.</p><p>“Such a kind man,” Lu Ten’s father said. He sounded sincere but Lu Ten knew he was actually being petty.</p><p>“Why’d you lie to us?” Zuko asked, turning on Lu Ten.</p><p>“I didn’t lie,” Lu Ten said. “I just couldn’t tell you. It was pointless before as there was nowhere to spend it at first and then, I don’t know, I just couldn’t talk. I was scared to spend it. I wanted to keep it, incase we needed it for something important.”</p><p>“Food’s important!” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“But we can get it on a day to day basis,” Lu Ten shouted back. “What about the things we can’t get without money? I know you two would try to spend it, but it’s my money and I want to keep it for emergencies.”</p><p>Lu Ten thought back to what Song’s mother told him. If she was right, and as much as Lu Ten hated it, Ba Sing Se was the safest place for the three of them, they would need that money for passports. Lu Ten didn’t explain that to Zuko or his father.</p><p>“I understand,” his father said, frowning slightly. “It is a smart idea, but I wish you would have said something. You can keep the money.”</p><p>That just made Lu Ten feel worse. He looked back at Nari and tried to hold back his tears. It didn’t work but his father didn’t comment on it.</p><p>His cousin didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day, or really the rest of the week. It didn’t make much difference. They hadn’t been talking before then.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten was leaning against Nari, his wheelchair pushed to the side as he sat on the cavern floor.</p><p>He and his father looked up when Zuko walked in and dropped food at their feet.</p><p>“Where did you get these?” Lu Ten’s father asked.</p><p>“What does it matter where they came from?” Zuko said, walking away. “At least I’m helping and not hording like some people.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lu Ten said, for what felt like the hundredth time. Zuko ignored him again.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father hummed curiously before the sound switched to delight as he bit into a pastry.</p><p>Zuko’s weird trend of, supposedly, finding random things in the woods of all places, continued.</p><p>Lu Ten was slightly angry that Zuko was mad at him for lying about money when Zuko was stealing. One of those things was worse than the other but Zuko didn’t care.</p><p>Lu Ten watched as his father came into their hideout to see Zuko’s newest finds.</p><p>“Looks like you did some serious shopping,” he said, picking up a gaudy looking teapot. “But where did you get the money? You didn’t take it from Lu Ten, did you? That’s his, he’s already explained why he wants to keep it.”</p><p>“Lu Ten can keep his secret money,” Zuko spit out. “I got these on my own. Do you like your new teapot?”</p><p>“To be honest with you,” Lu Ten’s father said, placing down the teapot, “the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father walked over and sat between them. “I know we've had some difficult times lately and you are mad at your cousin for hiding something. Lu Ten was simply afraid and wanted the security the money gives him. Personally, I too feel comfort knowing if our lives take another bad course, we will at least have something to possibly help us. Even if that means we've had to struggle just to get by without the extra coins.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and grabbed Lu Ten’s hand in his other. Zuko closed his eyes as a pained expression crossed his face. Lu Ten looked down at where his father’s hand gripped his own. “But it's nothing to be ashamed of,” Lu Ten’s father continued, “There is a simple honor in poverty.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lu Ten said, again, his voice cracking. Zuko had spoken at the same time.</p><p>“There's no honor for me without the Avatar,” he said, over the top of Lu Ten.</p><p>Zuko,” his father sighed slightly, “Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now. As for your secret, Lu Ten, there is no need to be sorry. You were afraid and it is ultimately your money. I cannot fault you for being scared to lose it.”</p><p>“Then there is no hope at all,” Zuko said, trying to leave.</p><p>“No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts,” Lu Ten’s father said. Zuko bowed his head, as he and Lu Ten both knew he already had. “In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength.”</p><p>Zuko pulled himself free and left.</p><p>Lu Ten watched as a sad expression washed over his father’s face.</p><p>“I still should have told you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Maybe,” his father replied, “but if I recall correctly you were not speaking at the time.”</p><p>His father paused for a long time. “I thought you got over the mutism?” he asked.</p><p>“I did four years ago,” Lu Ten said. “I don’t know, things got too much and it came back. I didn’t know how to say what I wanted, so I just didn’t say anything.”</p><p>“I see,” his father sighed. He kissed the top of Lu Ten’s head as he stood. “You know you can always talk, or not talk, to me if you need to, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten said, “but there are things a man needs to work through on his own.”</p><p>“Yes, but you do not have to be alone while you do it,” his father replied.</p><p>Lu Ten paused and tilted his head. He smiled slightly.  “Just when I think I’ve finally got things figured out, you come along and I realize I don’t know half of what I think I do,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Yes, I do believe that’s called learning,” his father joked.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes.</p><p>Zuko returned late, so late, Lu Ten worried he wasn’t coming back at all.</p><p>“Uncle,” Zuko said, upon his return, “I thought a lot about what you said.”</p><p>“You did?” his father asked, excitedly. “Good, good."</p><p>“It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together,” Zuko said. Lu Ten’s father’s expression dropped and he traded a concerned look with Lu Ten. “I need to find my own way.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you feel you can’t do that with us,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father bowed his head as Zuko picked up his bag and left.</p><p>“Wait,” he called, handing Zuko the reins of the ostrich-horse. </p><p>“Her name is Nari,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Zuko looked at him a moment before nodding and mounting the creature.</p><p>“What now?” Lu Ten asked, as he and his father watched Zuko ride away.</p><p>“Now? We follow and make sure he’s okay,” his father said, walking back to their camp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the Update came later then usual. I had to get my cats from the vet (they are fine don't worry) but that took a while and then my friend called me up for spontaneous hiking so I only just got home.</p><p>Also these chapters keep getting longer and longer which is both good yet annoying.</p><p>The next chapter will feature Zuko stalking, more Azula, the trip to Ba Sing Se and at the end a cameo from a certain someone.</p><p>Hope you guys liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wayward Cousin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten and his father hunt down Lu Ten's cousin. Lu Ten starts to understand just what might be going on in his cousin's head these days and the group are headed towards Ba Sing Se.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Lu Ten contemplates his own depression while worrying about Zuko developing his own version of the disorder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten was practically vibrating with excitement as he and his father walked towards his Uncle’s suites. His baby cousin Zuko had been born the night before, midnight to be exact, and Lu Ten wanted to meet him. He was excited to not be the only grandchild anymore. Being alone was boring. </p><p>He had wanted a sibling but his parents had said they weren’t ready for another, then his mother had died five years ago. Lu Ten knew a sibling wasn’t on the books anymore, if they ever were, so he instead would just have to play with his cousin.</p><p>Lu Ten got shy the second the door opened, even at eleven and under invite, he felt nervous invading his Uncle and Aunt’s area.</p><p>“You can come in, Lu Ten,” Aunt Ursa said softly. “Be very quiet thought, as Zuko is sleeping.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked out the window. “But the sun’s up?” Lu Ten questioned.</p><p>“He’s a baby, Lu Ten,” his father explained. “They don’t really live by the sunrise rule. He won’t until he develops firebending.”</p><p>“If,” Uncle Ozai spat. “The child was born in the dead of night. A non-bender I’m sure.”</p><p>“Then he’ll just be a non-bender,” Aunt Ursa, replied, her soft voice hardening.</p><p>Lu Ten looked between them nervously before turning to his father. His father looked concerned as he glanced between the two but he said nothing.</p><p>“The first in our family,” Uncle Ozai shot back before leaving the room.</p><p>“Not in mine,” Aunt Ursa whispered as he left.</p><p>Lu Ten shuffled from foot to foot, not sure what to do in the wake of his Uncle and Aunt’s fight. He wanted to see Zuko but now he felt weird.</p><p>“I’m sorry Lu Ten,” Aunt Ursa said, seeming to pick up on his discomfort. “Come here and you can hold him.”</p><p>“I can hold him?” Lu Ten asked, shuffling forward slightly.</p><p>“Don’t shuffle, Lu Ten,” his father said. “It’s not proper.”</p><p>Lu Ten stopped shuffling his feet and started actually picking them off the ground. His father only ever lectured him about things like that in front of others, so Lu Ten knew it wasn’t actually important. His Aunt laughed at his overly exaggerated steps but he could hear his father sigh from behind him.</p><p>“Don’t let your child become so disobedient,” Lu Ten’s father joked.</p><p>“He’ll probably be worse,” Aunt Ursa said, placing baby Zuko into Lu Ten’s arms once he settled.</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at the baby.</p><p>“He’s cute,” Lu Ten said. “A little wrinkly but cute.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father and Aunt laughed at his comment.</p><p>“I think he’s cute too,” Aunt Ursa said, running her hand through Zuko’s hair.</p><p>Zuko’s face scrunched up at the sensation and his eyes opened. He blinked for a moment before realizing Lu Ten wasn’t his mother.</p><p>He screamed and hit Lu Ten in the face with a tiny fist. It really set the stage for their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>They had been tracking Zuko for nearly a week and a half.</p><p>It had led to some fairly interesting encounters. They ran into a young pregnant couple which lead to a very awkward conversation between Lu Ten and his father. Lu Ten very forcefully had to explain that grandchildren were never a thing his father were getting, and not just because Lu Ten was gay, but because he very much didn’t want them.</p><p>After that they came across a an old battle field.</p><p>“Dad,” Lu Ten said, practically squirming in his wheelchair. “This was the sight of the first, third and eighth territory war in the Earth Kingdom! The only province that still remains today that fought in the battle was Omashu. Rumors say the first Avatar died here but there’s no real proof other than word of mouth and this one random foot soldier’s account of the battle, though. I wonder how old the rock tokens are?”</p><p>His father turned and allowed Lu Ten to ramble on about the battlefield they were traveling through. Eventually though, he gestured Lu Ten on so they didn’t loose the tail they had on Zuko.</p><p>They didn’t need to worry though as Zuko had settled in a nearby town for a few days.</p><p>Lu Ten and his father set up camp back towards the battlefield and checked the town every morning and evening for Zuko.</p><p>When his father returned one night with a deep frown on his face, Lu Ten didn’t ask. He just helped gather their things and followed his father away from the town. They had stalled too long and lost Zuko’s trail it took them a bit to rediscover it and when they did his father pushed them to regain lost ground.</p><p>It was tiring.</p><p>“Dad,” Lu Ten said, “I know we are getting close but can we please stop for a moment. My arms are really hurting.”</p><p>“Of course, Lu Ten,” his father replied, stopping immediately. “You should have said something sooner!”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just trying not to slow us down,” Lu Ten muttered. Long travel across harsh terrain wasn’t something easy for a wheelchair user but Lu Ten had no choice.<br/>“We will catch up to him when he is ready for us and not a second more,” his father said. “It will not hurt us to pause and, ow!”</p><p>Lu Ten’s eyes widened as he looked in the surrounding area for the attack. They didn’t have time for the Earth Kingdom military right now.</p><p>“That really hurt my tailbone,” Lu Ten’s father said, as a small girl made her way towards them.</p><p>“Who are you?” she shouted.</p><p>“Good question,” Lu Ten replied. “You go first, since you tried to injure my dad.”</p><p>The girl frowned at him. “My names Toph,” she said, attitude gracing every word, “and you?”</p><p>“Lu,” he replied.</p><p>“Would you like some tea?” Lu Ten’s father asked, now standing up fully.</p><p>Lu Ten looked up at the setting sun. They didn’t really have time to be stopping for tea but he knew a lost battle when he saw one.</p><p>They were silent for a moment as his father brewed the tea.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Toph asked, looking in Lu Ten’s direction. Lu Ten looked back confused before he realized Toph’s eyes were clouded over.</p><p>“Good question,” Lu Ten repeated, slightly annoyed by the girl’s abrupt behavior. “I could ask you the same.”</p><p>“I’m blind,” Toph said.</p><p>“I’m paralyzed,” Lu Ten replied, looking away.</p><p>Toph nodded and that seemed to be the end of it, or at least Lu Ten thought that was the end of it.</p><p>“So how are you getting around,” Toph asked. “I can’t really see you.”</p><p>“Wheelchair,” Lu Ten said, hesitantly. “What do you mean you can’t see me? You just said your blind?”</p><p>“I can see, in my own way,” Toph said. “What’s a wheelchair?”</p><p>Lu Ten paused before realizing the further south or closer to Ba Sing Se they went the less Fire Nation influence there would be and the less people who knew what Lu Ten’s chair was for.</p><p>“A chair, that had wheels on it,” Lu Ten answered, dumbly. “Ah, you can use it to get from place to place, when you can’t walk there. It gives me back my mobility, or at least some of it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Toph said, “I see the world through the vibrations of the earth. The badgermoles taught me how to do it.”</p><p>“A kid named Teo taught me how to use my wheelchair,” Lu Ten said, not really sure where this conversation was going. </p><p>“Can you stand at all?” she asked.</p><p>“No, my knees can’t hold me up, there’s no functioning muscle down there anymore. It got damaged when I was crushed under a rock,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Oh,” Toph said, looking away.</p><p>“Why?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I can’t see people when they aren’t touching the ground,” Toph replied.</p><p>Lu Ten looked down and realized she was right, nothing about him was touching the ground. He was sitting in a metal and leather chair, his feet sitting in the footrests. Toph might see the chair but depending on her ability, she probably couldn’t see Lu Ten himself very well.</p><p>Lu Ten pursed his lips slightly before sliding from his chair to the ground. Normal, he’d never choose to sit on the ground over his chair if given the option, but if it allowed the young girl to see him and feel safe, Lu Ten would do it.</p><p>“You’re really tall,” was the only response she gave him, but Lu Ten could see a small smile on her face, and that made it worth it.</p><p>“Here is your tea,” Lu Ten’s father said, cutting through the conversation. “You seem a little too young to be traveling alone.”</p><p>“You seem a little too old,” Toph replied.</p><p>“Perhaps I am,” his father said, “but I am also not alone.”</p><p>“I know what you're thinking,” Toph said, “I look like I can't handle being by myself.”</p><p>“I wasn't thinking that,” Lu Ten’s father said. “I never would. My own son is proof enough that a disability doesn’t make a person helpless.” </p><p>“You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea!” Toph shouted.</p><p>“Dad never lets anyone pour their own cup of tea,” Lu Ten said, understanding the frustrations of the young girl, but knowing his father meant nothing but kindness with the act.</p><p>“I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason,” his father said.</p><p>“People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself,” Toph said.</p><p>“You sound like my nephew,” Lu Ten’s father said, “always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. My son may be proof that a disability doesn’t have to stop you, but there have been many times where even with all the tricks in the world, he still needed someone to hold his hand. It’s okay to need help sometimes. It’s okay to not be able to do something. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you.”</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip harshly and looked down. His father was talking to Toph but he was also talking to Lu Ten. Lu Ten knew he had been pushing himself too hard, not just since Zuko left, but even before that. He’d been pushing himself too hard since he first discovered he could still firebend in his chair. </p><p>Maybe Lu Ten should listen to his father, and not try and find solutions to every problem. He could rely on others, or he could at least try. Hopefully he would never be completely alone in the world.</p><p>Toph laughed at his father’s joke. “So where is your nephew?” she asked.</p><p>“We've been tracking him actually,” his father answered.</p><p>“Is he lost?” Toph asked. Lu Ten marveled at this girl’s ability to ask so many loaded questions in one conversation with strangers.</p><p>Lu Ten and his father both looked away from her at that point.</p><p>“Yes, a little bit,” his father said. “His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away.”</p><p>“I ran him off,” Lu Ten muttered.</p><p>“No,” his father said, sharply. “He left for his own reasons. I do not think you were one of them.”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head and looked away. He thought he was. His relationship with Zuko was always shaky, due to Lu Ten seeing Zuko as a younger brother and Zuko seeing him as only an older cousin. He was throwing Zuko off as badly as the other things.</p><p>“So now you're following him,” Toph said.</p><p>“I know he doesn't want us around him right now,” his father said, “but if he needs me, or my son, we'll be there.”</p><p>“Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it,” Toph said, her voice heavy with something Lu Ten couldn’t identify. “Thank you.”</p><p>Toph stood as if to leave them.</p><p>“My pleasure,” Lu Ten’s father said. “Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights.”</p><p>“No, thank you for what you said. It helped me,” Toph said.</p><p>“I'm glad,” Lu Ten’s father replied.</p><p>Toph paused before leaving. “Oh, and about your nephew,” Toph paused looking over in Lu Ten’s direction even if she couldn’t see him, “and your son, maybe you should tell them that you need them, too.”</p><p>Lu Ten sat up fully as Toph walked away. He waited till he could no longer see her before turning to his father who was silently sipping his tea.</p><p>“Dad?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“She was not wrong,” his father said. “Without you, without your cousin, I fear for the man I would have become. You two have taught me more than I think I have ever taught the two of you.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Lu Ten said, his hands shaking around his cup. “That can’t be.”</p><p>“It is,” his father insisted, placing his hand over Lu Ten’s. “Your injury taught you much, but it has taught me even more, about perseverance and vulnerability and unconditional love.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s vision blurred and he wiped at his eyes.</p><p>“I am very grateful to have both you boys in my life,” his father continued. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you in Ba Sing Se, or Zuko with Zhao’s assassination attempt. I can’t imagine my life without you two in it. I love you.”</p><p>Lu Ten wiped at his eyes one last time before looking over at his father. “I love you, too,” Lu Ten said. “We should probably go find Zuko then. Help me up into my chair?”</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t need the help, but his arms hurt, so maybe getting help wasn’t a bad idea. He could try leaning on others more often.</p><p>They started moving again after that, towards the ruins of Tu Zin where Zuko had been headed. There was fire shooting up towards the sky there and Lu Ten and his father picked up the pace.</p><p>“I’ll catch up,” Lu Ten yelled, knowing his father could run faster than Lu Ten could maneuver his wheelchair. “Go!”</p><p>His father paused slightly before running in full force towards the battle.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t catch up until the dust was clear.</p><p>His heart dropped as he realized Zuko and his father were the only ones still there. His father laid on the ground and for a heart stopping moment Lu Ten thought he was dead.</p><p>“What happened?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Azula happened,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten waited for Zuko to clarify, but he didn’t.</p><p>“Okay, more specifically, why is my dad on the ground dying!” Lu Ten shouted.</p><p>“Azula shot him with lightning when we had her surrounded!” Zuko shouted back.</p><p>“Where’d everyone go?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Who cares?” Zuko shot back.</p><p>“Waterbenders can heal people, where’d the Katara girl go?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I told her to leave,” Zuko said, his chin held high.</p><p>Lu Ten growled and snatched Zuko towards him.</p><p>“Hey,” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“If he dies because of your pride, you can consider yourself someone else’s problem,” Lu Ten said, dropping his cousin’s shirt. “Get him up on the ostrich-horse, and let’s go.”</p><p>Zuko was quiet as he did what Lu Ten asked. Neither of them said anything, as Zuko kept the ostrich-horse’s pace slow enough for Lu Ten to keep up.</p><p>With the heat of the moment gone, Lu Ten felt bad about what he said to Zuko, but the kid had to understand sometimes things were more important than your pride and ego in life, namely making sure people you cared about didn’t die.</p><p>They didn’t go far. There was another town full of ruins not too far but far enough Azula wouldn’t look there if she came back.</p><p>The place they set up camp in was the most structurally sound of the buildings, though that wasn’t saying much. The building barely had walls, though its roof was staying up, which was useful.</p><p>Lu Ten laid out the blanket on the ostrich-horse on the ground and Zuko laid his father down on top of it.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, softly, watching his uncle.</p><p>“I am too,” Lu Ten whispered. He wasn’t sure why he kept the same soft tone as Zuko but the air felt charged with energy and Lu Ten didn’t want to set it off.</p><p>“I thought I knew better,” Zuko said.</p><p>“It’s part of growing,” Lu Ten said, making a face. “I’ve done stupid stuff like that too. Recently even, there was a reason I was in the Northern Water Tribe and it wasn’t because I came with Dad.”</p><p>“What?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“It’s not important,” Lu Ten said. His cousin didn’t need to hear about how much Lu Ten hated their nation and planned to turn against them. “What’s important was that you needed to learn things on your own. Did you get what you needed?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Zuko said, looking away.</p><p>Lu Ten nodded. His cousin was confused. He wouldn’t know what he needed right now if it bit him.</p><p>They were silent for a long time before Lu Ten broke it.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I made you mad by keeping the money hidden,” Lu Ten said. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you two to know about it. It just when you have money, it’s easy to spend money, but then you don’t have any money and you need it, you’ll wish you hadn’t spent it. It’s easy to think not having money for food is an emergency, but then something like this happens, or when Dad drank that tea. If that clinic Song worked at had charged us, what money would we have used? I just, I wanted to keep the temptation to myself, because the secret kept me back as well. Yes, I had the money for that, but was it important enough for me to admit how much I’ve lied? I don’t know maybe I spent too much time around Master Piandao and his be ready for anything mentality.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Zuko said. “You had your reasons and as Uncle said, it’s your money and even if I don’t agree with your reasons, it was your decision what to do with it.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked out the window before turning to monitor his father’s breathing.</p><p>“I’m also sorry for what I just said,” Lu Ten said, knowing that was what was really eating at his cousin and himself.</p><p>“Why do you keep apologizing?” Zuko asked, his anger rising slightly.</p><p>“Because you deserve to know that I’m not mad at you,” Lu Ten said. “You deserve to know that even if my Dad dies right this second, I’m not actually going to leave you. I love you, Zuko. I just wish you understood what I mean when I say that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I told the waterbender no,” Zuko said. “She offered and I told her to leave.”</p><p>Lu Ten had figured as much. Katara seemed a kind soul. He knew she would have offered, if she had known.</p><p>“I’m going to make some tea for when he wakes up,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled slightly to himself. That would be interesting to see. Lu Ten didn’t even think Zuko knew how to make hot water.</p><p>Watching his cousin brew tea clamed Lu Ten slightly and by the time Zuko was done with the tea, Lu Ten had relaxed completely and his father was blinking awake.<br/>Lu Ten’s head jerked towards his father.</p><p>“Hey, sit up slowly,” Lu Ten said, helping his father up. “I got you, dad.”</p><p>“I had a dream about you,” his father said. “When you were little, just before your first flame. Do you remember that picnic?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten said, softly, recalling the day with great clarity.</p><p>“Uncle,” Zuko said, cutting across the moment, “you were unconscious. Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack.”</p><p>“Somehow, that's not so surprising,” Lu Ten’s father said with a groan.</p><p>Zuko handed his uncle the tea and Lu Ten hid his smile waiting for his father’s verdict.</p><p>“I hope I made it the way you like it,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father took a sip and his eye went wide as he tried very hard not to make a disgusted face.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father grimaced. “Good. That was very,” he paused, searching for the right word, “uh, bracing.”</p><p>Lu Ten nearly lost his composure when Zuko handed his father another cup which was quickly tossed out the window behind his father, when Zuko’s back was turned. <br/>“So, Uncle,” Zuko started, “I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say, she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her.”</p><p>Lu Ten was surprised to learn what’s been brewing in Zuko’s head, as Zuko hadn’t even begin to let on what he was thinking.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten’s father replied, “she's crazy, and she needs to go down.”</p><p>Lu Ten did a double take at that but conceded his father’s point. Azula was a victim of circumstance just as much as Zuko, but she was still a very dangerous adversary and until she was subdued, no amount of talking would beat her.</p><p>“It's time to resume your training,” Lu Ten’s father said, standing with a grunt. Lu Ten grabbed his elbow, to prevent him from falling backwards. When his father was stable, Lu Ten let him go.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said. “Let’s go outside. This is no place for lightning bending.”</p><p>“We could always give it a shot,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Do you know how to lightning bend, Lu Ten?” Zuko asked. “I’ve never seen you do it.”</p><p>“I used to,” Lu Ten replied. “I kept it to the battle fields, having no real use for it elsewhere. I haven’t done it since my accident. My chi paths were seriously damaged and I’m still not sure they could handle something like that even now. Fire is one thing but lightning? It’s a powerful force, that takes a peace of mind I can’t manage anymore. Maybe in the future I’ll relearn it but for now, it would probably blow up in my face.”</p><p>Lu Ten traded a look with his father, who nodded. It may very well blow up in Zuko’s face too but his father was going to at least try.</p><p>Lu Ten parked his wheelchair a good distance away but close enough to hear. He may not feel ready to relearn lightning bending himself but that’s no reason to not pay attention.</p><p>His father sat them down and made some tea for all of them, bringing Lu Ten’s cup over to him.</p><p>Lu Ten pulled out his drawing journal, and flipped through the pages, pausing slightly on one of the less appropriate drawings of Akihiro, before moving on. He was running out of pages. He’d need to get a new one at some point or his mental health would take another major dive without an outlet to express itself through.</p><p>“Lightning is a pure form of firebending,” his father said, “without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning, the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind.”</p><p>Zuko wouldn’t find this easy, not only because peace of mind wasn’t a word one assisted with Zuko, but also because Zuko wouldn’t understand what Lu Ten’s father meant by a pure form. Zuko had no clue that imperial firebending and real firebending were different. He’d never met the masters. Going from controlling your bending with anger to controlling it without, was hard.</p><p>Lu Ten had faith in his cousin, but that didn’t mean his cousin had faith in himself.</p><p>“I see. That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten snorted slightly. They were drinking tea because this father didn’t like Zuko’s.</p><p>“Oh yeah, good point,” his father said, proving Lu Ten right, “I mean, yes.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father place his cup down and stood up again, Lu Ten leaned forward in his chair, knowing there was nothing he could do if his father fell but needing to try anyway. His father stayed up right and Lu Ten leaned back again. </p><p>“There is energy all around us,” his father said. “The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning.”</p><p>Lu Ten watched as lightning formed at his father’s finger tips and was shot out into the distance. Lu Ten missed the raw power and freeing energy of lightning bending sometimes. He might have used it just a bit too much on the battlefield. There was a reason the Earth Kingdom had been targeting him so badly and it was because Lu Ten made himself one of the big guys to take out, in an attempt to impress his father and grandfather. The only person they were after more than Lu Ten, was Lu Ten’s father.</p><p>“I'm ready to try it,” Zuko said, in excitement.</p><p>Lu Ten looked back at his journal at that and started sketching a picture of his mother. He realized with a frown that he forgot what her nose looked like.<br/>“Remember,” he vaguely heard his father say, as he stopped paying him attention, “once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s hand nearly jerked across the page as Zuko’s first attempt ended in an explosion. After the seventh, Lu Ten was able to ignore that as well.</p><p>The pattern continued, of Zuko trying and failing. Lu Ten was tempted to help but Zuko was frustrated enough as it was.</p><p>Lu Ten finished his sketch of his mother, though he still wasn’t sure her nose was right. Lu Ten had his father’s nose so there really was no telling. Maybe he’d ask his father later.</p><p>Zuko yelled in frustration. “Why can't I do it?” Zuko shouted. “Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face, like everything always does.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s tilted his head at that as he watched his cousin closely. Lu Ten knew depression well, having been caught in the beast’s claws on and off since his injury. It never really left, but sometimes it was easier to breath than others. If that darkness was falling over his cousin now, Lu Ten wasn’t letting him navigate it alone.</p><p>Zuko had never really been depressed before, as far as Lu Ten knew. Angry, bitter, determined, even sad, yes, but never depression where all energy and hope were lost to an empty void that was never satisfied. Maybe Lu Ten was overreacting, and this was more of the same, but he’d still watch it, just in case.</p><p>‘I was afraid this might happen,” Lu Ten’s father said. “You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you.”</p><p>“What turmoil?” Zuko asked, glaring when Lu Ten didn’t quiet suppress his laughter.</p><p>“Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away,” Lu Ten’s father said.</p><p>“But I don't feel any shame at all. I'm as proud as ever,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Zuko is definitely not lacking in the pride, department,” Lu Ten called, dodging the rock Zuko threw his way.</p><p>“Great, now Zuko’s trying to kill me with a rock,” Lu Ten joked. “Does anyone in this country not want to drop a rock on me?”</p><p>“Lu Ten, inappropriate,” his father called.</p><p>“It was my accident, I can joke about it if I want to,” Lu Ten called back.</p><p>His father ignored him. “Prince Zuko,” he said, “pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame.”</p><p>“Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“He’s not wrong,” Lu Ten called.</p><p>“See, Lu Ten says I’m fine,” Zuko said.</p><p>“I most certainly did not say that,” Lu Ten corrected. “I said our lives have been humbling lately, that doesn’t make you humble nor does it make you okay.”</p><p>“I have another idea,” Lu Ten’s father said, cutting across the developing argument. “I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked up and smiled knowing what his father was referring to. It was one lightning bending move he could still do, as all the movement was in the upper body and the mind.</p><p>Zuko was smiling too.</p><p>“Fire is the element of power,” Lu Ten’s father said, immediately causing Lu Ten to zone out. It was almost instinctive at this point. Lu Ten could quote his father by heart.</p><p>The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want. </p><p>Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. </p><p>Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. </p><p>Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.</p><p>Yeah, Lu Ten had it memorized.</p><p>“Why are you telling me these things?” Zuko asked, drawing Lu Ten back into the conversation.</p><p>“It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale,” Lu Ten’s father said, dividing his diagram. “Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole.”</p><p>Zuko huffed. “All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff,” Zuko complained.</p><p>“It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful, too. You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders,” Lu Ten’s father said.</p><p>Lu Ten could recall with clarity when his father had learned it. He had visited the North Pole in the hopes a healer might be able to help Lu Ten but all of them told him there were no nerves in Lu Ten’s legs to save. The damage had been done too long ago. Lu Ten had been upset, both because his legs couldn’t be healed, something he wanted more than anything at the time, and that he had missed out on meeting his least favorite pen pal.</p><p>His father had taken to watching waterbending forms while Lu Ten visited healers. Nothing fixed the issue, though one healer nearly figured out who Lu Ten was and he and his father quickly had to leave.</p><p>“Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy,” his father said, “A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning.”</p><p>“You can teach me to redirect lightning?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it,” Lu Ten’s father explained. “You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean.”<br/>Lu Ten’s father laughed, as he patted his belly. Lu Ten rolled his eyes. His father looked bigger than he was.</p><p>“From the stomach,” his father continued, “you direct it up again, and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathways' flow, like this.”</p><p>Lu Ten watched his father lead Zuko though the basic motions.</p><p>“Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?” Lu Ten’s father asked.</p><p>“I think so,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Might just be gas,” Lu Ten joked. Zuko glared at him and Lu Ten stuck his tongue out.</p><p>“Come on, you've got to feel the flow,” Lu Ten’s father said, moving his arms in a weird wave-like motion.</p><p>“Dad, please never do that again,” Lu Ten requested.</p><p>His father huffed, but conceded.  </p><p>“Excellent,” his father said, after Zuko practiced the move a bit more. “You've got it.”</p><p>Zuko’s eyes brightened. “Great,” he said. “I'm ready to try it with real lightning.”</p><p>Lu Ten chocked on his own spit in shock.</p><p>“Zuko, no,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous!” Lu Ten’s father yelled.</p><p>“Yeah, Zuko, you could get seriously hurt,” Lu Ten added.</p><p>“I thought that was the point,” Zuko shouted. “You teaching me to protect myself from it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten’s father said, “but I'm not going to shoot lightning at you. If you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all!”</p><p>“Zuko, it’s good to know but it’s not something you practice,” Lu Ten said. “Lightning can kill you, better you learn when there’s no other option, than learning and dying in practice.”</p><p>“Well, if you two won't help me, I'll find my own lightning,” Zuko said, mounting Nari and taking off.</p><p>“You need to go after him,” Lu Ten told his father. “He’s not in a good mental space and I’ll never catch up to him. Not if he’s looking for high ground.”</p><p>“Zuko is not one to back into a corner,” his father replied. “He will come back when he comes back.”</p><p>Lu Ten glared slightly as his father walked off, before staring with concern towards where Zuko went. He turned himself around after a minute and followed his father.<br/>Zuko returned in the middle of the night and fell asleep immediately.</p><p>Lu Ten watched him until his breaths evened out before going to bed himself.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning his father gathered the two of them up and turned them in the direction of the nearest town.</p><p>They kept the ostrich-horse, Lu Ten riding it while his father and cousin walked along side it. His wheelchair tied to the side. His father wanted to try and get a new cart. As much as Lu Ten hated the idea, he knew it made them move faster, and faster was what they needed.</p><p>The next town wasn’t too far, and it wasn’t long before Lu Ten’s father was complaining of an aching shoulder.</p><p>Lu Ten knew his father was acting it up, but he had no real clue as to why, so he left him to it. It soon became clear as his father used pity, a small family traveling across a large kingdom and only the sixteen-year-old was uninjured, to get them a new cart.</p><p>“What happened to stealing is bad?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“I did not steal it,” Lu Ten’s father said, gesturing for Zuko to hook up the cart. It didn’t look very stable but Lu Ten supposed it was better than nothing and it was free.</p><p>“Pretty sure manipulating people is also bad,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“You two are suddenly talking now, and it’s solely to gang up on me, isn’t it?” Lu Ten’s father asked, side-eyeing the two of them.</p><p>“Basically,” Lu Ten said, as Zuko smirked slightly.</p><p>With Nari hooked back up to a cart they made quicker time, though where they were headed none of them really knew. Lu Ten had a strong feeling that eventually their journey would take them east, towards a city he dreaded seeing again.</p><p>His father was back to playing up his pain, or maybe he was actually hurting this time, Lu Ten wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Maybe we should make camp,” Zuko suggested.</p><p>“No please,” Lu Ten’s father said, though it was clear he didn’t mean it, “don't stop just for me.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father continued to moan and whine. Lu Ten, whose back was to his family as he sprawled out in the cart, his wheelchair folded and tucked beside him, rolled his eyes at his father’s theatrics.</p><p>Zuko pulled Nari to a stop with an annoyed grunt.</p><p>Lu Ten turned to watch them as they dismounted. Nari startled slightly, putting the men on alert.</p><p>“What now?” Lu Ten’s father asked. Lu Ten could feel his frustration. He also wanted the world to stop testing them for five seconds.</p><p>Lu Ten sat up in alarm as the last group of people he wanted around showed up. The Rough Rhinos were never a good sign.</p><p>Zuko remained on the defensive and so did Lu Ten, but Lu Ten’s father seemingly relaxed.</p><p>“Colonel Mongke,” his father said, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “What a pleasant surprise.”</p><p>“If you're surprised, we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps,” Mongke replied. He always had been a snappish person, so his abrupt phrasing didn’t surprise Lu Ten.</p><p>Lu Ten looked on with trepidation as the Rhinos readied their weapons. Lu Ten in particular stared down their former Yuyan archer. Lu Ten had always been a bit unnerved by the archers, something about them always ringing wrong to Lu Ten.</p><p>“You know these guys?” Zuko asked, skeptically.</p><p>“Sure,” Lu Ten’s father replied. “Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group.”</p><p>“They’re mercenaries and bounty hunters who work for the Fire Nation, and oh look we’re on a wanted list,” Lu Ten snapped. “I think they are here to capture us, not give us a riveting performance of Four Seasons!”</p><p>“Colonel Lu Ten, is right,” Mongke said. “We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives.”</p><p>Lu Ten watched as Mongke raised his fist, knowing the man was an extremely accomplished firebender.</p><p>“Would you like some tea first?” Lu Ten’s father said, rubbing his arm. “I'd love some. How about you, Kahchi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?”</p><p>“Enough stalling,” Mongke called. “Round 'em up!”</p><p>A pair of bolas were thrown towards Lu Ten’s father who kicked them aside. The bolas instead wrapped around the legs of one of the rhinos. His father ducked under an attack from Mongke and slapped the rhino making it run and yank the original attacker down to the ground.</p><p>Lu Ten himself had taken too distracting Mongke, after he attacked his father. Lu Ten couldn’t do much sitting the way he was, but distracting and lighting Mongke on fire was easy. Mongke was skilled but he failed where most Fire Nation people did, he got mad easily and when he was mad, he was sloppy.</p><p>Lu Ten turned slightly as an arrow went sailing past, towards Zuko. Zuko somehow managed to knock the arrow aside and launched a retaliation strike that burned through the archer’s bow. Lu Ten could see how this particular archer might not have made it through Yuyan training fully.</p><p>Mongke was getting more and more violent with his fire blasts and nearly lit the cart Lu Ten sat in on fire. Lu Ten let out a sigh of relief when his cousin jumped up behind Mongke and with a spinning kick, knocked him to the ground.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father was already at the reins of Nari and Zuko quickly swung up behind him.</p><p>The last remaining Rough Rhino tried to smoke them out with an explosive. Lu Ten may have done something stupid in response. He had meant to fire a blast through the explosive but the explosive was moving too quickly and Lu Ten ended up punching it instead.</p><p>The explosive went off and Lu Ten felt a searing pain in his arm, but they were free of the Rough Rhinos.</p><p>“Ow, that was stupid,” Lu Ten called.</p><p>“Are you okay?” his father asked.</p><p>“Bit burned but over all fine,” Lu Ten called. He looked down at his arm and poked slightly at the raw and slightly bleeding skin. “I’ll need to be looked at later but I can patch it up for now.”</p><p>“I see,” his father said, his voice tight, “well at the very least it was nice to see old friends.”</p><p>Lu Ten huffed. “Just like the good old days,” Lu Ten said, “we just happen to be on the wrong side of those days now. Well, maybe the right side.”</p><p>“Too bad you two don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father hummed in contemplation. “Old friends that don't want to attack me,” he said softly.</p><p>Lu Ten tired to look at his father but it pulled too hard on his shoulder. He wondered if his father was really about to show Zuko such a precarious hand so early. His father said nothing else, so Lu Ten just hoped whatever idea was brewing in his brain didn’t get them hurt.</p><p>Lu Ten took to tending to his arm. He ripped off a bit of his pant leg, as he didn’t really need it. He didn’t have any water so he spit on it slightly. It probably wasn’t the best idea. In fact, it was after Lu Ten had wiped his wound that he realized that was probably really dumb. He wouldn’t die from it at least, so he called it a win and wrapped up his arm.</p><p>It took them a few days of travel, where Lu Ten’s arm seemed to be getting better in some spots and worse in others.</p><p>They pulled up outside a small settlement on the fourth day. His father immediately taking them to the healer slash butcher for the town. Lu Ten wasn’t quite sure he wanted to be looked at by a butcher but they admittedly knew what they were doing. </p><p>With a cream for his arm and a real bandage, Lu Ten was a lot less worried about his arm falling off. That was really the last thing he needed.</p><p>They didn’t have the money to pay him, so they gave him Nari, with the promise that she didn’t become one of his wears. Lu Ten was slightly reassured when the man told him she was worth more alive as a work animal, than a steak. No one really wanted to eat ostrich-horse anyway.</p><p>Lu Ten kissed her goodbye and followed his father and cousin into a tavern across the settlement.</p><p>“No one here is going to help us,” Zuko muttered. “These people just look like filthy wanderers.”</p><p>“What do you think we are?” Lu Ten said. “When’s the last time you bathed?”</p><p>“Recently,” Zuko shot back.</p><p>“Last year doesn’t count as recent,” Lu Ten joked.</p><p>Zuko moved as if to push him, when Lu Ten’s father absentmindedly grabbed his shoulder. “Ah, this is interesting,” he said. “I think I found our friend.”</p><p>Zuko and Lu Ten turned to where Lu Ten’s father was pointing. There was an old man sitting at a Pai Sho table. Lu Ten squinted at his father, slightly but said nothing, if he wanted to reveal his old man club that was his business.</p><p>“You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“I don't think this is a gamble,” Lu Ten’s father said pleasantly, as he walked towards the table. Lu Ten and Zuko trailed behind him.</p><p>“What’s your dad doing now?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Getting us somewhere safe,” Lu Ten replied. A commotion in the corner caught his attention and Lu Ten filed away the appearance of the two men who were arguing with each other. It wasn’t hard. One man couldn’t have looked more out of place here if he tried, dressed in a finery Lu Ten was surprised didn’t get him robbed. It was likely the other man, a fairly attractive individual that Lu Ten would have liked to take for a spin if the man looked slightly less mean, that kept would be bandits away.</p><p>“May I have this game?” Lu Ten’s father asked, dragging Lu Ten’s attention back to their issue.</p><p>“The guest has the first move,” the man said, gesturing to the board.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father dropped his lotus tile in the center of the board.</p><p>The man tilted his head. “I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways,” he said, cupping his hands towards Lu Ten’s father.</p><p>“Those who do can always find a friend,” his father replied, copying the man’s gesture.</p><p>“Then let us play,” the man said.</p><p>Lu Ten pursed his lips and watched at the white lotus pattern formed over the board. Technically Lu Ten wasn’t a member and shouldn’t have as much knowledge as he did but his father didn’t want him defenseless or helpless if anything happened to him or their true loyalties were revealed. </p><p>“Welcome, brother,” the man said. “The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.”</p><p>“What are you old gasbags talking about?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head. Zuko had a tendency to hear words rather than listen to them and this time was no exception.</p><p>“Dad’s a spy didn’t you know?” Lu Ten said. He was telling the truth but from the way Zuko rolled his eyes, Lu Ten knew he thought it was a joke.</p><p>“I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game,” Lu Ten’s father said, rolling a tile through his knuckles. Lu Ten still didn’t know how he did that and his father refused to teach him.</p><p>Lu Ten saw the bigger man in the corner stand up, aggression filling his body language. Lu Ten tensed, prepared for an attack.</p><p>“It's over,” the man yelled, approaching the table with his rich friend trailing behind him. “You fugitives are coming with me.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I knew it,” the unknown White Lotus member shouted. “You three are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!”</p><p>Lu Ten smirked slightly as he looked at all the eyes around the room light up with greed.</p><p>“I thought you said he would help,” Zuko shouted.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father placed a calming hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “He is. Just watch,” he said.</p><p>“This will be interesting,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?” the White Lotus member said.</p><p>That really caught the attention of the bar.</p><p>“Gold?” one man asked.</p><p>Lu Ten watched as several men turned to pull knives and swords from their belts.</p><p>“Uh,” the richer man said, “maybe we shouldn't.”</p><p>The other man didn’t listen. He grinned as he moved towards Lu Ten and his family, only for the others in the bar to intersect him. Lu Ten had to admit the man certainly knew how to earthbend, as he quickly knocked his opponents back.</p><p>What really surprised Lu Ten was the fighting spirit of the rich man. While he certainly didn’t look comfortable in battle, he managed to hold his own, sinking one man nearly completely into the ground.</p><p>Lu Ten made as face as he watched the buffer man fight off five sandbenders at once by kicking two of them away, lifting a third with one hand and holding a fourth back with his other hand. He kicked away a fifth before he twisted, throwing the ones he was holding. One went sailing out a window while the other crashed into the alcohol display behind the bar.</p><p>It was a shame the man was trying to turn them in for their bounty, and that he was, probably, not even slightly interested in men, as that had to be one of the hottest things Lu Ten had ever seen another man do. </p><p>Lu Ten felt his father’s hand on his shoulder and Lu Ten quickly followed his father and cousin out while the two men were distracted.</p><p>The three of them were led to a nearby village by the White Lotus member. They didn’t stop until they reached a small flower shop and followed the man in.</p><p>“It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus,” the other man said. Lu Ten stared at him. He must not realize Zuko didn’t know about all of this stuff, if he was announcing it out loud. “Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father knew all of the secrets, as he and his buddies were the ones making the secrets, which meant Lu Ten also knew all of the secrets.</p><p>“Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“The man literally just saved our lives and you’re going to ask how he’s going to help us?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Whatever,” Zuko muttered turning away.</p><p>“You must forgive my nephew,” Lu Ten’s father said. “He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts.”</p><p>“I’m also not an initiate but I have great appreciation for the cryptic arts,” Lu Ten added, “and doodling in the margin of letters.”</p><p>“Ah,” the man said, “you are the artist who has been amusing the organization then.”</p><p>“What?” Lu Ten asked, his eyes going wide.</p><p>“Some of our correspondences make their way around the organization,” his father said. “You and your comic strip buddy have a very large following.”</p><p>Lu Ten blushed slightly. He didn’t realize his and King Bumi’s doodle stories were being seen by the whole White Lotus.</p><p>“I’m particularly fond of the one with the turtle-duck stealing the throne of Omashu,” the White Lotus member said. “I think you were right in your commentary that Omashu could be run by a turtle-duck and no one notice the difference. Though there’s a point to be made that a turtle-duck would somehow be less chaotic as mentioned by Master Pakku.”</p><p>“Master Pakku commented on our stories?” Lu Ten asked, his eyes widening in shock. “I thought he hated me.”</p><p>“He begrudgingly thinks you are amusing,” his father corrected.</p><p>“Huh,” Lu Ten said, sitting back in his chair. Apparently, he didn’t know as much about the White Lotus as he thought.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father was led to a door and knocked twice.</p><p>A small window was opened in the door.</p><p>“Who knocks at the guarded gate?” the man behind the door asked.</p><p>“One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries,” Lu Ten’s father replied.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father smiled as he walked through the door. Lu Ten grabbed the back of Zuko’s top to stop him from following.</p><p>“It’s for members only,” Lu Ten said. “They won’t let either of us in there, but its just boring old people stuff anyway.”</p><p>The door shut behind Lu Ten’s father and Lu Ten released his cousin. Zuko pouted but took to wandering the shop. He subtly sniffed the plant next to him and Lu Ten started pulling petals off a rose he picked up.</p><p>It was nearly night fall by the time Lu Ten’s father returned. Zuko had fallen asleep against Lu Ten’s leg after settling in the floor next to him.</p><p>He startled awake when the door opened.</p><p>“What's going on?” Zuko asked, both alert, yet sleepy. “Is the club meeting over?”</p><p>“Everything is taken care of,” Lu Ten’s father said, avoiding Lu Ten’s eyes. What he said next, was a sentence Lu Ten both expected and dreaded. “We're heading to Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt a panic build up in his throat but said nothing. He had known, since Song’s mother had implied it weeks earlier, but that had seemed so distant. Now it was reality and Lu Ten wasn’t ready.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father bowed respectfully towards the other White Lotus member.</p><p>“Ba Sing Se?” Zuko asked, glancing quickly at Lu Ten. “Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?”</p><p>“The city is filled with refugees,” the White Lotus member said. “No one will notice three more.”</p><p>Lu Ten wouldn’t bet on that. He and Zuko were rather distinct people. Lu Ten’s chair wasn’t abnormal, even as specialized as it was, here where the Fire Nation’s influence still reached. In Ba Sing Se, where the war only barely reached, it would be very noticeable and rare.</p><p>“We can hide in plain sight there and it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even Lu Ten and I couldn't break through to the city,” Lu Ten’s father said, shrugging slightly. </p><p>“Got pretty freaking close,” Lu Ten said. He didn’t feel comfortable talking about it, but the fact remained. Ba Sing Se wasn’t as safe as everyone thought it was. If Lu Ten hadn’t been injured, they would have busted through the inner ring within the month.</p><p>A young man entered the shop at that point, holding out papers for them.</p><p>“I have the passports for our guests,” the young man said, “but there are two men out on the street looking for them.”</p><p>Lu Ten sighed as he looked out the window to spot their two newest adversaries holding up their wanted posters.</p><p>“You seen these guys?” they asked.</p><p>“We will have to get creative then,” Lu Ten’s father said, rubbing his beard.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t like his father’s definition of creative. </p><p>It was easy for his father and cousin, as small as they were to fit into the huge flower pots, but Lu Ten was cramped and a sharp pain was developing in his hip where is body was bent oddly. He wasn’t able to quickly get out like his father and cousin would be able too. His wheelchair was hidden out of sight from everyone including Lu Ten, which was its own type of anxiety. </p><p>No, Lu Ten actually hated this plan.</p><p>The wagon rocked under him and Lu Ten felt slightly sick. He didn’t usually experience motion sickness, but the lack of stability and the inability to control the rocking left him nauseous. </p><p>Lu Ten couldn’t quite make out the words exchanged but after a moment’s pause the wagon started moving again and they were in the clear.</p><p>Now they just needed to make it to Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten wasn’t exactly thrilled with that task.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this came so late. I was at a party last night (I say party but there were only six of us playing Cards Against Humanity and drinking way too much) and only just felt human enough to post this.</p><p>Yes I made Lu Ten punch a bomb like Iroh II did. I feel like Iroh II's character design was semi-based on Lu Ten. Maybe that's just me.</p><p>Also, Lu Ten and King Bumi are the OftWL's meme dealers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. So Called Freedom Fighters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family encounters Jet and tries to settle into the city. Zuko realizes he might not be straight and Lu Ten scores a date with an awkward mess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jet isn't trying to expose the family in this until the tea shop confrontation as he doesn't know they are firebenders until the day before.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten felt Akihiro at his back. Having the skilled swordsman there, gave Lu Ten the confidence to barrel forwards with little regard. Something about fighting alongside Akihiro always left Lu Ten feeling invincible, almost as much as making love with the other man did.</p><p>Lu Ten moved forward, launching fire and the occasional bolt of lightning into the battle. Every step he made forwards was followed by a matching step from Akihiro. The heat radiating from Akihiro’s back never left Lu Ten’s own.</p><p>Maybe it was something wishful on Lu Ten’s part but he swore their hearts were beating in sync as they worked their way though the battlefield. Every breath Lu Ten took, felt as if Akihiro was breathing with him.</p><p>He saw Akihiro down an Earth Kingdom soldier out of the corner of his eye, the soldier hit the ground with a stab wound straight through his stomach. Akihiro turned towards Lu Ten, or rather another opponent behind Lu Ten, and the fieriness in his eyes had Lu Ten’s heart rate picking up.</p><p>Akihiro was an amazing bed partner but it was nothing compared to how he moved on the battlefield. Lu Ten felt like he could conquer the world with only Akihiro at his back.</p><p>They continued pushing forward when a rhino came up to them.</p><p>“Lu Ten,” his father called, from atop the rhino, “to the wall, I have a surprise for you! Happy Birthday!”</p><p>His father rode off and Lu Ten turned slightly to see Akihiro. The other man shrugged, but helped Lu Ten towards the outer wall.</p><p>This time Akihiro was at his side, tearing through anyone who thought they could take Lu Ten out from the left. Lu Ten was left to defend his right but that proved simple enough.</p><p>Lu Ten realized as he got closer, that his father had brought out their largest catapults. They were a newer model and designed to throw projectiles twice the size of their previous catapults. His father was waiting on him, and when he came into view, the catapults, lined up and angled in a slight semi-circle, launched.</p><p>The first fireball hit, knocking the Earth Kingdom soldiers from the wall. The second fireball hit, breaking the top part of the wall and taking down the nearby watch tower. Lu Ten watched, a growing exhilaration in his chest as the wall slowly crumbled under the onslaught. A white flag appeared after the third volley of fireballs.<br/>
The Earth Kingdom battalion was surrendering. After over a year, they’d finally won the outer wall.</p><p>“Well,” Akihiro said, coming to stand at Lu Ten’s side, “that beats my gift of screwing you, until you were so out of it that you couldn’t fight in the next battle.”</p><p>“Oh, but the next battle is a while away, now,” Lu Ten said, smirking slightly. “That’s a long time.”</p><p>Akihiro raised an eyebrow. “I like the way you think,” Akihiro said. “Marathon for the birthday boy it is.”</p><p>Akihiro slipped his hand into Lu Ten’s and pulled him closer. Lu Ten, high on battle hormones and exhilaration, let himself be dragged into the hug, despite how it might appear. His country already knew about his attractions, so Lu Ten felt no hesitation in letting himself have this.</p><p>Akihiro wrapped his arms tightly around Lu Ten’s waist and Lu Ten practically melted into his arms. He loved this man more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten had never felt better than when he was finally helped out of that stupid pot. They spent a good bit of their travels trapped in the pots before it was deemed safe enough to get out.</p><p>Their trip took nearly a week but they eventually reached the ferries to Ba Sing Se.</p><p>Lu Ten had been slightly nervous about their passports but they seemed to pass, as they were allowed onto the ferry with no issue.</p><p>Lu Ten stared out over the water towards where he knew the city to be. He could just make out the top of the outer wall.</p><p>“Who would have thought,” Lu Ten’s father said, “after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace, as a tourist!”</p><p>Lu Ten broke his stare with the wall, to turn to his father. He had at some point placed a floral hat on his head.</p><p>“Look around. We're not tourists, we're refugees,” Zuko said.</p><p>“The closer we get to the city the more I feel like we shouldn’t be going,” Lu Ten muttered, mostly to himself. “I don’t know, something about finding refuge in the city we tried to tear to the ground doesn’t sit right with me.”</p><p>Zuko sipped at the bowl of food, or well what the ship claimed was food, and quickly spit it back out. “Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this,” Zuko shouted.</p><p>“Hey, calm down,” Lu Ten said, grabbing Zuko’s shoulder. Before he could continue offering Zuko comfort, someone else joined their conversation.</p><p>“Aren't we all?” A guy around Zuko’s age asked. “My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot.”</p><p>“Hey,” the one Jet called Smellerbee said. The other, Longshot, merely nodded.</p><p>“Hello,” Zuko said back, sounding both confused and unenthused.</p><p>“Freedom fighters?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jet said. “We’ve been fighting the Fire Nation since our homes were destroyed.”</p><p>Lu Ten sighed to himself. “I’m sorry to hear that. People your age shouldn’t have to worry about things like that,” Lu Ten said. He felt that heaviness fall over him, the one that sent him spiraling down, as he was confronted with just how much suffering his country brought to this world.</p><p>“Well, that’s not the way the world works right now,” Jet said, slightly impatient. “Here's the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king while the refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?”</p><p>“What sort of king is he eating like?” Lu Ten’s father asked. Lu Ten’s face pulled into a frown. They didn’t need to be drawing attention to themselves and if this idea was going where Lu Ten thought it was, attention would be the last of their worries.</p><p>“The fat, happy kind,” Jet said, smirking slightly as Lu Ten’s father’s eyes glazed over. He had Lu Ten’s father where he wanted him. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if he liked the way Jet spoke. It was manipulative, but Lu Ten wasn’t sure if it was malicious or not.</p><p>“You want to help us, uh, liberate, some food?” Jet asked, leaning closer to Zuko.</p><p>Lu Ten’s eyebrows shot up and he turned to his cousin. Zuko seemed absolutely clueless to the slight come on, to the point where Lu Ten figured he was imagining things.</p><p>Zuko threw his bowl over the edge of the ship. “I’m in,” Zuko said, before running off with the other three teens.</p><p>“Are you sure it was a good idea to let Zuko run off with them?” Lu Ten asked his father.</p><p>“Zuko will be fine, he’s a good judge of character,” his father said.</p><p>“Zuko’s what?” Lu Ten asked incredulously, following his father further down the deck. “He still thinks Uncle is worth something and you think he’s a good judge of character?”</p><p>“Zuko needs friends his age,” his father said, ignoring his comment. “You do too but that might need to wait.”</p><p>“Dad,” Lu Ten said, slightly concerned. “How serious are you about this starting over thing you keep talking about? You know you’ll only get Zuko to sit still for so long.”</p><p>“There is no Avatar in Ba Sing Se, for Zuko to chase,” his father said. “With the Avatar outside the walls and Zuko in them, I think we have a chance of a new life.”</p><p>“And you can live with that?” Lu Ten asked. “You can live with the idea that you’ve decided to do nothing?”</p><p>“I haven’t decided to do nothing,” Lu Ten’s father said sharply. “I’ve decided to take care of my family. That’s not nothing. If you wish to do more, then do so, I will not stop you, but this is what your cousin and I are doing.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked away. He didn’t know what to do. Ideas of grandeur chased themselves around his head but Lu Ten had no clue how to achieve any of those things. He was stuck, again.</p><p>His life had once again become a waiting game for an opportunity to strike, one that may never come stuck behind the walls of Ba Sing Se.</p><p>Lu Ten frowned to himself but settled near his father as Zuko and the Freedom Fighters returned.</p><p>Zuko dropped a sack near them while Jet continued on to share the food with the other travelers. Lu Ten had to admit, that while he still wasn’t sure if he liked this kid or not, that his heart was at least in the right place.</p><p>“So,” Lu Ten’s father said, trying to strike up small talk with the other Freedom Fighters, “Smellerbee. That's an unusual name for a young man.”</p><p>Lu Ten winced slightly, knowing that Smellerbee wasn’t male. Not with the way she projected her voice or the way she carried herself.</p><p>“Maybe it's because I'm not a man,” Smellerbee yelled, “I’m a girl!”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father tried to rescue the situation. “Oh, now I see. It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl,” he shouted after Smellerbee.</p><p>Smellerbee had already left the area though. Longshot followed after her and it didn’t take long for the two to return.</p><p>Jet finally rejoined them, sitting across from Lu Ten and his father, and next to Zuko.</p><p>“From what I hear, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall,” Jet said.</p><p>“It is a magnificent site,” Lu Ten’s father said.</p><p>“So, you've been there before?” Jet asked, unaware of the sore spot he treaded across.</p><p>“Once. When I was a,” Lu Ten’s father paused, “a different man.”</p><p>He looked away slightly.</p><p>“I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of,” Jet said, seeming to pick up on his tone of voice, “but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se: for a new beginning. A second chance.”</p><p>“That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances,” Lu Ten’s father said.</p><p>“I’d hate to see what my life would be like, if I was never given a second chance to live it,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>The group fell into a contemplative silence. The silence must have been oppressive to Zuko as he quickly got up and walked off.</p><p>Jet followed shortly after.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t usually one to spy on people but he still wasn’t fully sure he trusted Jet.</p><p>“I’m going to go stretch my legs,” Lu Ten said, leaving to follow the other two.</p><p>“Okay,” his father said. “Wait what, you can’t?”</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t bother replying, realizing too late that his excuse didn’t make any sense. Yeah, Lu Ten was going to go stretch the legs he couldn’t walk on. Actually, now that Lu Ten thought about it, it was kind of funny. He’d start using that as a go to excuse now, if just for the sheer confusion it would bring to others.</p><p>He found them.</p><p>Zuko was leaning against the railing when Jet walked up.</p><p>“You know,” Jet said, quietly, “as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were.”</p><p>Zuko seemed to tense slightly. Lu Ten also tensed, moving to get a better position, should he need to attack.</p><p>“You're an outcast, like me,” Jet said, “and us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs, because no one else will.”</p><p>Zuko paused for a long time before replying. “I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path,” Zuko said.</p><p>The two didn’t look at each other as they said this, merely faced out towards the water in contemplation.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled a bit. Whether his father was right and Zuko was only make a new friend, or Lu Ten’s suspicions were right and Jet was flirting with his cousin, didn’t matter. At least Zuko now knew someone his age he could talk to.</p><p>Lu Ten returned to his father, who was still looking at him oddly for his parting comment.</p><p>“Ships about to disembark,” his father said.</p><p>Lu Ten nodded, keeping quiet as Zuko rejoined them. His face was still pulled into his perpetual frown, but something about it seemed softer.</p><p>They immediately moved toward the line to the train station, that would take them to the city.</p><p>The ticket woman seemed extremely strict and once again, Lu Ten hoped with everything the passports and tickets would hold up to scrutiny.</p><p>“So, Mr. Lu, Mr. Lee and Mr. um, Mushy, is it?” she asked.</p><p>“It's pronounced Mushi,” Lu Ten’s father corrected.</p><p>“You telling me how to do my job?” she said, seemingly unamused at the correction. Lu Ten winced slightly and hoped she wasn’t actually mad.</p><p>His father fixed things, in the worst way possible, by flirting with the woman.</p><p>“Uh, no, no,” Lu Ten’s father said, walking up to the window, “but may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt like throwing up slightly as he watched his father flirt. Why did his father always do things like this?</p><p>“You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome,” she said, in a giggly manor. Lu Ten felt his skin crawl as the woman actually growled at his father. “Welcome to Ba Sing Se.”</p><p>The second she stamped their tickets, Lu Ten moved to get away from the booth as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Gross,” Lu Ten said, as he pushed his wheelchair away.</p><p>“I'm going to forget I saw that,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Just let me die so I never have to think about that ever again,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Love is beautiful at any age,” his father replied.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten and Zuko said at the same time.</p><p>“Parents aren’t allowed to flirt, stop,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Then how do you think you came about?” his father said.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, dragging the word out as his father and cousin sat down. Lu Ten parked his wheelchair next to his father. “Shut up.”</p><p>“So,” Jet said, starling Lu Ten who didn’t see him approach, “you guys got plans once you're inside the city?”</p><p>Before any of them could answer they were interrupted by a merchant.</p><p>“Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!” The owner called.</p><p>“Ooh! Jasmine please,” Lu Ten’s father asked. Lu Ten watched as the tea was poured into a cup for his father before the merchant left.</p><p>It didn’t look hot to Lu Ten.</p><p>His father took a sip and grimaced. “Ugh,” his father said, “coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! What a disgrace!”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed slightly.</p><p>“Hey,” Jet said to Zuko, “can I talk to you for a second?”</p><p>Zuko sighed, and reluctantly followed Jet away. Lu Ten wished he could hear what the two were talking about but was distracted by his father.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father looked around him before looking down at his cup.</p><p>“Don’t,” Lu Ten said, startling his father, “you’ll get us caught.”</p><p>“But,” his father started. Something about Lu Ten’s face made him reconsider. He placed the cold cup on his seat and pouted.</p><p>Zuko rejoined them.</p><p>“What did he want?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“For me to join his Freedom Fighters,” Zuko said.</p><p>“And?” Lu Ten prompted.</p><p>“I said no,” Zuko said. “It wouldn’t be a good idea.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Lu Ten said. “You seemed to be getting along just fine.”</p><p>“He hates the Fire Nation,” Zuko said.</p><p>“So, people change and it’s not like you have to tell him,” Lu Ten said. “Just don’t get caught.”</p><p>“I guess,” Zuko said, looking off towards where the Freedom Fighters were standing.</p><p>“Last call for Ba Sing Se,” a conductor called, stealing the family’s attention back towards the trains.</p><p>“Let’s just go,” Zuko said, leading them towards the trains.</p><p>“Alright,” Lu Ten said, moving to follow. He reached a small snag at the train, as there was a step up to get onto the train. He was about call for his father, when an attendant created a small earth ramp.</p><p>“You’re not the first strange immigrant we’ve gotten here that has that odd chair contraption,” he said. “I have no clue where in the Kingdom you all keep coming from but we’ve gotten use to you.”</p><p>“The West,” Lu Ten said, “on the coast.”</p><p>He didn’t mention the war. Something about the way the guards looked at him made him feel extremely uncomfortable. </p><p>Lu Ten made eye contact with Jet, as he hastily looked away from the guards. Jet blushed darkly at being caught watching them. Lu Ten smirked slightly as he joined his family on the train.</p><p>“What a handsome baby,” he heard his father say as he joined them. They had sat at the back, towards where parents could sit with their babies. The space was intended for strollers but Lu Ten dared someone to say something to him about sitting there.</p><p>Lu Ten glanced down at the baby and smiled slightly.</p><p>He noticed his father watching him.</p><p>“No, I’m not having kids,” Lu Ten said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>His father sighed and struck up a conversation with the young mother next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten had expected their new start to be a lot bumpier than it was.</p><p>Lu Ten was ultimately glad he had saved his money, as it was able to help them get a small apartment straight away, rather than having to wait until they had a job. </p><p>Their apartment building was slightly damaged but was actually pretty well maintained for the area. There was a rather large family that lived directly above them. The mother, or well, one of the mothers, seemed rather taken with Lu Ten’s father, something that both Lu Ten and Zuko protested. </p><p>She mostly seemed to pity them, though. In fact, the entire family did, which was both annoying and beneficial as they often sent young Yin or her brother, Bo, with leftovers. Still, it stung Lu Ten’s pride to know people looked at his wheelchair and his cousin’s scar with pity, rather than understanding.</p><p>Living on the first floor was also a struggle but Lu Ten couldn’t make it to the second floor. Well, he could but it wasn’t worth it. The first floor put them near the street and that meant a lot of noise when they were trying to sleep. Zuko was cranky because of it, and truthfully so was Lu Ten.</p><p>Currently, Lu Ten was following behind his father and cousin as they shopped. His father insisted that now that they had new clothes, that they needed to spruce up their apartment. Lu Ten wasn’t sure how much sprucing a giant vase with orange flowers would do, but he let his father have his way and hoped they’d get more money soon as Lu Ten’s money was officially gone.</p><p>“I just want our place to look nice,” his father said, looking towards Zuko, “in case someone brings home a lady friend!”</p><p>He nudged Zuko with his elbow, but Zuko’s frown was still firmly in place.</p><p>“Or a guy,” Lu Ten whispered to himself.</p><p>“This city is a prison,” Zuko said, his voice blank. “I don't want to make a life here.”</p><p>“Oh good,” Lu Ten said, catching up to them, “I thought it was just me feeling trapped.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father sighed. “	Life happens wherever you are,” he said, “whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon.”</p><p>They were about to walk off when someone familiar blocked their path. “Hey,” Jet said, standing directly in their way, “didn’t expect to run into you guys again so soon.”</p><p>Smellerbee and Longshot were a few steps away. Longshot was shaking his head and Smellerbee had her face buried in her hands. Something about their behavior told him it was less luck and more planning on Jet’s part, that brought them back together.</p><p>“Hello, Jet,” Lu Ten’s father said, smiling slight. “How have you three found the city?”</p><p>“We managed to find an apartment for ourselves,” Jet said. “Smellerbee found a job but Longshot and I are struggling a bit.”</p><p>“I wish you luck with your job search,” Lu Ten said. Longshot’s lips twitched up in thanks but Jet’s attention was elsewhere.</p><p>“Um, so we were about to go do some more liberating,” Jet said. “There’s a guard house closer towards the middle ring that’s been taking people’s stuff for no real reason.”</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip. On one hand, that wasn’t good, on the other, Zuko didn’t need to be mixed up in what these kids were doing. If they got caught, they might be let go, but if Zuko got caught, he might be discovered.</p><p>“I can’t,” Zuko said. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if he was imagining that Zuko sounded disappointed or not. “My Uncle said he got us jobs and we start this afternoon.”</p><p>“Right, but uh, next time?” Jet asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” Zuko replied.</p><p>Jet seemed to take that as a yes, as he and his Freedom Fighters left towards the middle ring.</p><p>“I’m not so sure those kids are good influences,” Lu Ten’s father said, frowning.</p><p>“You said you wanted Zuko to make friends,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>His father merely hummed in response.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure why he was surprised that they were working in a tea shop.</p><p>The owner, Pao, gave him an odd look but waved him towards the counter.</p><p>“You can run the accounting books and handle the money,” he said. “You can count yes?”</p><p>“Considering my math abilities weren’t stored in my legs,” Lu Ten said, “I think I’ll be fine. I can also do the job I was hired for, if you need me too. I’m able to carry a tray.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father frowned at him but Lu Ten just shrugged. He wasn’t going to let someone imply he was incapable of doing things simply because of his wheelchair, new boss or not.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” the man said awkwardly, “my apologies.”</p><p>He handed the three of them aprons.</p><p>Zuko and Lu Ten easily tied theirs on but the strings didn’t reach for his father, even when Lu Ten tried to help.</p><p>“Well, you certainly look like official tea servers,” Pao said. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Ecstatic,” Lu Ten deadpanned.</p><p>“Ridiculous,” Zuko replied, annoyance clear in his voice.</p><p>“Uh,” Lu Ten’s father said, still struggling to tie his apron, “does this possibly come in a larger size?” </p><p>“I have extra string in the back,” Pao said. “Have some tea while you wait.”</p><p>Pao poured them three cups of tea and handed them out before moving to the back of the shop.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t touch it, knowing his father’s reaction would tell him if it was worth drinking.</p><p>“Ugh,” Lu Ten’s father said, making a face. “This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!”</p><p>“Uncle, that's what all tea is,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Brave words,” Lu Ten said, staring at Zuko with good humor.</p><p>“How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?” Lu Ten’s father said. Zuko made a face but didn’t respond. “We'll have to make some major changes around here.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s lips twitched slightly, as he tried not to laugh, when his father threw the tea out of the window.</p><p>Pao returned from the back with more string and Lu Ten settled in for a long afternoon.</p><p>It passed dreadfully slow, and Lu Ten’s night was only ever broken up by patrons coming to pay for their tea, and occasionally food. There were some interesting characters but Lu Ten had no clue who was a regular and who was just dropping by.</p><p>The tea got a lot of complements. People were surprised, as while they liked the previous tea, it was nothing compared to the new stuff. Lu Ten continually told people he’d send compliments to the brewer but really, he only told his dad the first three complements as he didn’t want him getting a big head about it.</p><p> </p><p>That night when they got home, Lu Ten practically rolled out of his wheelchair and onto his sleep mat. He was tried. He didn’t even do much but there were just so many people to talk to that it was exhausting. Lu Ten didn’t even bother shutting the door to the room he and Zuko shared. He could see the kitchen and the front door through the open doorway.</p><p>“Would you two like a pot of tea?” his father asked.</p><p>“Sleepy,” Lu Ten said, throwing his arm over his eyes.</p><p>“We've been working in a tea shop all day,” Zuko said. “I'm sick of tea!”</p><p>“Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing,” Lu Ten’s father said, grabbing the spark rocks to heat the water.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. Lu Ten kept his eyes covered, figuring it was probably Yin or Bo delivering more food.</p><p>“Hey,” Jet said.</p><p>Lu Ten sat up right, staring at the kid.</p><p>“Why do you know where we live?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Jet didn’t answer, instead staring at Zuko. “So, um, Smellerbee told me to stop being stupid about this and Longshot told me to go for but, would you like to hang out, sometime?” Jet asked.</p><p>“I told you,” Zuko said, “you don’t want me as a Freedom Fighter.”</p><p>“I mean I do want you as a Freedom fighter, but just as friends,” Jet said. “I’m trying to start over but I’m falling into familiar patterns and we nearly got caught today. Smellerbee and Longshot don’t want to liberate anymore so, I’m trying something else.”</p><p>“Go on,” Lu Ten’s father said, shooing the two boys out of the apartment. “Just be home before midnight.”</p><p>“But,” Zuko said, as he was pushed out the door.</p><p>“No, seriously,” Lu Ten said, looking between where Zuko and Jet had just been and his father, “how does he know where we live?”</p><p>His father shrugged, seemingly unconcerned that he just forced Zuko to hang out with a kid who randomly found out where they lived.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head, more than ready for the day to be over as he laid down to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten was flipping aimlessly through the accounting book. He had nothing to do between waiting for customers to pay. The only upside is that the shop got busier with his father back in the kitchen, which meant his boredom was more frequently interrupted.</p><p>He had slowly started to learn the regulars. There were the morning people, who were usually store owners or education types. Then the lunch crowed that was mostly hard laborers, or city guards on lunch breaks. At night it was mostly families escaping the house, or couples of all ages on a date night.</p><p>There were some regulars like the old lady that lived across the street, who Lu Ten liked. Then there were those like the obnoxious men who came in around dinner just to harass women, that Lu Ten hated.</p><p>Then there was this one very odd City Guard. When the City Guards first started coming in at lunch, he wasn’t always present, but soon it became clear that he was here every day. His companions often rotated out, but he was always here, even if he came by himself.</p><p>He wasn’t a bad customer, but he certainly wasn’t a good one. He was simply, weird, though not in a bad way. His co-workers always made him pay, though Lu Ten had no clue what he could have done to them to suffer such a fate. He never spoke or made eye contact with Lu Ten, always looking at his hands or the wall behind him while Lu Ten did up the payment calculations. He constantly seemed uncomfortable.</p><p>He was cute though, and if Lu Ten was honest he liked staring at the man when he wasn’t looking.</p><p>He’d tried to strike up small talk on a few occasions, but always seemed to stop before actually saying words. He talked to Zuko and Lu Ten’s father non-stop though, with was odd. The man was clearly a talker, just not to Lu Ten.</p><p>The first time he did finally talk to Lu Ten, was just as confusing as the rest of his behavior.</p><p>“So, your name is Lu?” the man asked.</p><p>Lu Ten startled slightly, looking up at the always silent man.</p><p>“Yes?” Lu Ten said, looking down at his apron where his name was stitched on.</p><p>“Mines, Ju,” the man said, before shrugging, “well actually it’s Junji but that doesn’t rhyme like Ju and Lu does.”</p><p>“Why does it need to rhyme?” Lu Ten asked, staring up at the man in confusion.</p><p>“Ah,” the man, Junji apparently, said, “have a nice day.”</p><p>He left his change behind, as Lu Ten had yet to calculate it out, and disappeared from the shop. His co-workers laughing and following Junji out.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head slightly. Yeah, some people weren’t good or bad, some were just weird.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten was laying on his sleep mat that night, reading a book when Zuko sat down next to him. </p><p>“Lu Ten,” Zuko said, “can I ask you something?”</p><p>Lu Ten looked over the edge of his book. Zuko’s face looked uncomfortably confused.</p><p>Lu Ten placed his book down after marking the page and sat up.</p><p>“About what?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“How,” Zuko started, before pausing and looking away. “How’d you know?”</p><p>Lu Ten looked at Zuko, hoping for some clarification.</p><p>“Know what?” Lu Ten asked, when no such clarification came.</p><p>“How’d you know you were you know?” Zuko said, waving his hand around vaguely.</p><p>“Dashingly good looking?” Lu Ten joked. “The first time I looked in the mirror, why?”</p><p>Zuko sighed in frustration. “Never mind, it’s not important,” Zuko said, moving to stand.</p><p>“Whoa,” Lu Ten said, grabbing Zuko’s wrist. “I’m sorry, whatever this is, is clearly bothering you, but you have to be clear. I don’t know what you’re asking me.”</p><p>Zuko swallowed slightly. “How’d you know you liked guys?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Lu Ten’s eyes went wide. He knew Jet liked Zuko but if Lu Ten was being completely honest, he thought his cousin was straight. The fact that he was questioning that, after so many hang out sessions with Jet, was interesting.</p><p>“Well,” Lu Ten said, “I, ah, well, I just never really, um-”</p><p>Lu Ten trailed off and rubbed his hands over his face. He never really had to explain this before.</p><p>“I kind of just knew,” Lu Ten said. “I mean, it took me a while to figure it out, but it was never really absent. It was present in stupid childhood crushes and not so stupid teenhood crushes. So many people kept telling me to keep an eye out for the girl that would make my world stop in its track and well, it wasn’t a girl. It was never a girl for me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, his brow furrowing. “So, if I did like a girl, I can’t like a guy?”</p><p>“Well, you can like both,” Lu Ten said, clarifying. “I personally don’t. Women aren’t something I’ve ever been interested in, but attraction to both is a thing.”</p><p>“Oh,” Zuko said, again.</p><p>“Not to pry into your teen drama, but is this about Jet?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Zuko got a guilty look on his face.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten said, pulling Zuko onto his bed and wrapping him up in a hug. “It’s okay. It’s okay to be scared and worried. It’s okay to not know yet. It’s okay to be confused.”</p><p>Zuko was still tense so Lu Ten let go of him and looked him in the eye.</p><p>“Zuko, Lee, whatever,” Lu Ten said, “there’s nothing wrong with liking a person of the same gender. If you like Jet, or even think you might like him, it’s worth figuring out.”</p><p>“Okay,” Zuko said, “but what if it messes things up?”</p><p>“Sadly, it just messes things up,” Lu Ten said, smiling weakly. “Somethings can’t be fixed but that applies to everything.”</p><p>Zuko nodded. “So, how do I ask him out?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Lu Ten burst into laughter. “You don’t want to ask me,” Lu Ten said, through his humor. “The way I got my last boyfriend was by having sex with him, then trying unsuccessfully to kick him out of my tent the next morning.”</p><p>“Eww,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes. “Just ask him,” Lu Ten said. “Something tells me he likes you too.”</p><p>“Really?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Really,” Lu Ten replied bumping his shoulder.</p><p>Zuko moved over to his own sleep mat after that and the cousins started getting ready for bed.</p><p>“But Jet, though?” Lu Ten asked. “Why?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko muttered as Lu Ten laughed to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten watched the chaos unfold around the tea shop. For some reason the lunch crowed was a lot larger than normal and Zuko was absolutely swamped even with Ami’s help.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father peered out of the kitchen frowning slightly as the two teens ran around the room.</p><p>“They are working too hard,” he said.</p><p>“There’s a lot of people here,” Lu Ten replied, gesturing to the line that had formed at the counter to pay. Lu Ten had never seen a line form before.</p><p>His father hummed.</p><p>Lu Ten turned to the front to come face to face with Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot.</p><p>“Hey, what brings you all here?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Lee,” Smellerbee said smirking.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Lu Ten asked. “He’s a bit too busy to hang out right not.”</p><p>“We’re just stopping by,” Jet said.</p><p>Lu Ten shrugged, more than familiar with the three teens at this point. He gestured them behind the counter. Longshot made his way back into the kitchen while Jet leaned against the wall dividing the main room and kitchen. Smellerbee sat in the chair next to Lu Ten.</p><p>Zuko made to walk into the kitchen but was stopped by Jet, who surprised Lu Ten when he subtly kissed Zuko. Lu Ten’s eyes went wide and he quickly looked around the room, but no one was paying attention to the two teenage boys behind the counter.</p><p>Well, almost no one.</p><p>“Junji, isn’t it?” Lu Ten asked, dragging them man’s confused expression towards himself.</p><p>“Yes,” Junji said, blushing darkly.</p><p>“Rhymes with Lu, somehow,” Lu Ten joked, smiling up at the man.</p><p>“Ah, also yes,” Junji said, looking down at his hands that were nervously fiddling with coins.</p><p>“That’s three copper pieces for the tea,” Lu Ten said. “I noticed you’re here alone today. Did no one at the station felt like coming with you?”</p><p>“No, not after last time,” Junji replied, softly. “They said it’s passed entertaining and become painful.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s brow furrowed. “The tea?” Lu Ten asked, slightly offended on his father’s behalf. “My dad makes excellent tea.”</p><p>“No,” Junji said, his eyes going wide. “I mean yes, your dad does make excellent tea but no, that’s not what they were talking about.”</p><p>“Oh, then what were they talking about?” Lu Ten asked, slightly curious.</p><p>“I have to go back to work,” Junji said, his eyes wide. He again left without his change. Junji either needed to learn patience or to stop paying small payments with silver pieces.</p><p>Smellerbee snorted.</p><p>“What?” Lu Ten asked, turning to the young girl.</p><p>“Why are guys so oblivious?” she asked, gesturing towards where Zuko and Jet were awkwardly trying to figure out what being together meant. Currently Jet was stealing affection every time Zuko made his way towards the back. She then gestured towards the door Junji had left from.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes. “He’s odd, but not interested. I’m not even sure if he knows I can’t walk,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Smellerbee sighed before leaving to join Lu Ten’s father and Longshot in the kitchen.</p><p>“Stupid boys,” she muttered to herself as she left.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten made his way home from the cheese shop down the road. His father had asked him to go get some as their last bit of cheese had been used the night before and he forgot to get more.</p><p>The streets were relatively empty, though Lu Ten did wander across Yin who was with some boy Lu Ten had never seen before. He wondered for a moment if he was a friend or boyfriend, but decided it wasn’t his business. </p><p>He needed his own relationship, maybe then he’d stop fussing over others.</p><p>“Here’s your cheese,” Lu Ten said, dropping the bag on the counter for his father, as he rolled past. His momentum had him coasting to a stop at his and Zuko’s bedroom door.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he opened the door. Nothing really, as the only person who would be in there was Zuko, but instead Jet was also in there.</p><p>Lu Ten quickly shut the door, not really interested in watching his cousin figure out how one makes out with their boyfriend.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” his father asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Lu Ten said, joining his father in the kitchen. “I just decided that I wanted to stay out here, with nothing to do as my stuff is in my room.”</p><p>His father looked at him strangely.</p><p>“You could always go get your stuff,” his father said.</p><p>“No, I’d rather not go in there,” Lu Ten replied.</p><p>“Why?” his father asked.</p><p>“Cause Jet’s over,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“He is?” his father asked, turning towards the bedroom. “Should I be worried?”</p><p>“I mean about them making out or about the fact that Jet’s in our house and neither of us knew?” Lu Ten asked. “The first one really isn’t your call but I would have appreciated a heads up about the second.”</p><p>His father hummed. “What do you think of Jet?” he asked.</p><p>“Kid has some serious baggage and Zuko will never be able to tell him who he is, but as far as figuring out his sexuality, he’s not the worst person Zuko could be doing so with,” Lu Ten said. “Zuko will be fine. He knows he can come to me if something makes him uncomfortable.”</p><p>“And he can’t come to me?” his father replied, slightly hurt.</p><p>“I’m sure he knows he can come to you too,” Lu Ten said, “but it’s different. I’m actually attracted to men, I’m able to help him navigate any issues he may have with this.”</p><p>“I suppose you are right,” his father said. “Please go get them, dinner is ready and if Jet plans to stay, he will need to join us out here.”</p><p>Lu Ten saluted his father before moving towards his and Zuko’s room. He paused slightly.</p><p>“Do you think with Zuko being so much younger than me that maybe we shouldn’t be sharing a room?” Lu Ten asked. “He’s at a stage where he’s trying to figure things out and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable?”</p><p>“Would you rather share with me?” his father asked. “I can also try to move my bed out here and you can have the second room.”</p><p>“I can stay out here,” Lu Ten said. “There’s no reason for you to leave your room.”</p><p>“You are also at an age where privacy is coveted,” his father said. “Take my room, I will be fine out here. I wake up first anyway.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked his father over before nodding. He supposed his father was right. Lu Ten would quickly get annoyed having his room out in the open. Still, he felt slightly bad for bringing it up. He just knew being a teenager wasn’t easy and having to work around a twenty-seven-year-old cousin wouldn’t help.</p><p>That didn’t mean Lu Ten would stop being a pain in Zuko’s butt.</p><p>“Hey, kiddos, food’s ready,” Lu Ten yelled, startling the two teenagers apart.</p><p>He got hit in the face with a pillow but it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t surprised to find Jet at the tea shop again, this time sans Smellerbee and Longshot.</p><p>Jet stopped by everyday and Lu Ten had to wonder if he ever managed to find a job with how much time he seemed to have.</p><p>“Hey, Lee’s in the kitchen,” Lu Ten said. Jet nodded, moving to the back with purpose.</p><p>“Hi,” a teenage girl said, drawing Lu Ten’s attention away from Jet and his cousin.</p><p>“Good morning,” Lu Ten said, automatically smiling before realizing who stood behind the young girl. “Hello, Junji.”</p><p>“Hi,” Junji muttered.</p><p>“Is this your new tea companion since your co-workers find something about being here painful?” Lu Ten asked, accepting the change the teen handed over.</p><p>“My sister, Jin,” Junji said. “She wanted to see what the fuss was about.”</p><p>“I have to go,” Jet said, his voice hard as he marched from the kitchen.</p><p>Lu Ten turned his attention away from Junji and Jin to see what was going on.</p><p>“Jet, are you okay,” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>The glare Jet shot in Lu Ten’s direction told him, he very much wasn’t okay.</p><p>“Here,” Lu Ten said, sliding Jin her change, “It was nice meeting you, but if you will excuse me.”</p><p>“Oh, but I wanted to ask you something,” Jin said.</p><p>“Oh?” Lu Ten asked, pausing with his hands on his rims.</p><p>“My brother likes you but he’s a bit too shy to say anything,” Jin fake whispered.</p><p>“Jin,” Junji yelled, “that’s not why I brought you.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked over and saw the other man’s face completely red.</p><p>“Oh?” Lu Ten asked, again, looking back at the kitchen where he heard his father and cousin arguing before facing Junji and Jin. “Um, it’s not that I’m saying no, but my family just spontaneously decided now was the time to have a crisis, can we talk tomorrow?”</p><p>Junji nodded and Lu Ten moved towards the kitchen. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him that made his stomach drop. Junji and Jin saw his wheelchair.<br/>
It was common enough. Lu Ten had discovered that most people simply thought he was sitting behind the counter and were often surprised when they discovered he couldn’t walk at all.</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip hard. He didn’t have time to worry about it. Either the cute but awkward guy would talk to him tomorrow or Lu Ten’s self-confidence would take a massive hit, right now there were bigger worries.</p><p>“What happened?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Uncle used firebending to light the fire for the tea as he misplaced his spark rocks and I think Jet saw him do it,” Zuko said, glaring at Lu Ten’s father.</p><p>“He said he had to go to work,” his father replied. “He simply miscalculated his time.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure about that, he seemed mad when he left,” Lu Ten said, carefully. He didn’t want to upset Zuko but if Jet saw what Lu Ten thinks Jet saw, this wouldn’t be good.</p><p>“Dad, you know better,” Lu Ten said. “Even if it stalled making tea you should have sent, ah, Lee to get more. This could get bad.”</p><p>His father sighed. “I had hoped the boy would come to understand that it is not firebending that makes a person bad,” he said.</p><p>“How would he have learned that,” Zuko demanded. “We aren’t firebenders, remember?”</p><p>“Yes, I see that now,” Lu Ten’s father said. “We will need to keep an eye out for him, regardless of what happens next.”</p><p> </p><p>What happened next was Smellerbee showing up on their doorstep that night.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on but Jet thinks you all are firebenders and now he’s trying to expose you,” she said. “I have no clue where he got this idea from, but he gave me this.”</p><p>Lu Ten took the letter from her, glancing back at Zuko’s bedroom.</p><p>“Should I give this to him?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I read it on the way over,” Smellerbee admitted. “I didn’t even want to bring it here.”</p><p>“If Jet thinks we are firebenders, why did he send you here to us?” Lu Ten asked, unrolling the paper.</p><p>“He trusts me,” Smellerbee said.</p><p>“And what would you do if we were firebenders,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Jet’s trying to expose you,” she replied.</p><p>“I didn’t ask what Jet would do,” Lu Ten said. “I want to know what Smellerbee or Longshot might do.”</p><p>Smellerbee paused. While she mulled it over, Lu Ten looked down at the letter. He didn’t make it past the nasty term for Fire Nation military the Earth Kingdom used. Lu Ten wouldn’t call it a slur, because it wasn’t but it still wasn’t a good thing to be called. Zuko would get mad about it.</p><p>The implication of spying would also make Zuko mad.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said. “If you are firebenders, you haven’t really done anything.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve done some things,” Lu Ten said, “but I’ve since decided that those things were wrong. I’ve decided to start over. Jet said he wished to do the same. One of us is succeeding, while the other isn’t.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked up at Smellerbee.</p><p>“I say this as a general warning to Jet, he needs to calm down about things or he will get himself killed,” Lu Ten said. He lit the letter on fire, staring at Smellerbee as he did. “I say this as a personal warning to Jet, and you and Longshot as well, stay away from my family.”</p><p>Smellerbee watched the ashes of the paper fall to the floor. She didn’t seem scared, though she didn’t look pleased at this new bit of information.</p><p>“So, he’s right,” she said. “That makes it worse.”</p><p>“Ask yourself this,” Lu Ten said. “Why would firebenders be in Ba Sing Se’s lower ring making tea unless we too were hiding from the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“I don’t like you,” Smellerbee said, “because you’re Fire Nation and the Fire Nation has done horrible things, things you admit to helping with. I’ll keep Jet off your back, but a warning to you, if I think you are lying, and Jet’s right about why you’re here, that promise is off.”</p><p>“Fair,” Lu Ten said, holding out a hand to shake on it.</p><p>“I’m not touching your hand,” Smellerbee said, walking from the room.</p><p>Lu Ten nodded his head. “Also, fair,” he said to the empty room.</p><p>He knocked on Zuko’s door and waited for Zuko to open it.</p><p>Zuko looked slightly unkempt.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten said, “Smellerbee came by. Jet’s breaking up with you and like the coward he is, won’t do it himself.”</p><p>Zuko nodded, seemingly having already predicted that.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lu Ten said, reaching out for his cousin. For once Zuko didn’t flinch back and instead allowed himself to be pulled down into a hug.</p><p>Lu Ten held him even tighter as he collapsed to his knees and started crying.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Lu Ten said, rubbing Zuko’s back.</p><p>His father came home around that time and dropped his head slightly as he realized what happened.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning had been hard. Zuko refused to speak, or rather he wanted to speak as little as possible. This led to him and Lu Ten trading jobs for the day. It didn’t help that their typically absent boss decided to show up today and no other servers were on staff.</p><p>Lu Ten had struggled slightly at first and hearing so many people making a big deal over his wheelchair and how they had no clue, was grating.</p><p>The morning rush was larger than usual and bled over into the lunch rush. Lu Ten didn’t even notice that Junji hadn’t shown up for lunch until after the rush ended.</p><p>There was a dull pain in his stomach over that. Lu Ten didn’t really know the man enough to be heartbroken over the rejection, but it still stung deeply that Junji suddenly didn’t want to talk to him, now that he knew Lu Ten couldn’t walk.</p><p>Lu Ten tried to shake the thought from his head but it wouldn’t go away. He spent the rest of the day mulling it over and feeling worse and worse about it as he did.</p><p>It didn’t matter, but at the same time it mattered a lot.</p><p>Which was why when Lu Ten saw Junji sitting at a table for dinner with a co-worker, he suddenly found himself nervous.</p><p>Maybe his wheelchair hadn’t been the reason Junji hadn’t shown up, but Lu Ten was too scared to go over and find out.</p><p>“Lee,” Lu Ten whispered. “Go take that table’s order.”</p><p>Zuko glared slightly at him. “Why? It’s your job today,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Please,” Lu Ten begged.</p><p>Zuko sighed, before moving over to the table. He took their orders but he must have said something to Lu Ten’s father as he moved out of the kitchen to pour Junji’s tea directly.</p><p>Junji looked up at Lu Ten’s father and smiled slightly.</p><p>“This is the best tea in the city,” he said.</p><p>“The secret ingredient is love,” his father replied. Zuko stood in the middle of the shop with a disgusted look on his face a that reply.</p><p>As his father walked past, Pao finally announced his reasoning for why he had shown up. “I think you're due for a raise,” he told Lu Ten’s father.</p><p>That was when things quickly started rolling downhill.</p><p>The door slammed open as Jet kicked them.</p><p>“I can’t sit by and allow these dangers go unaware,” Jet yelled. He pointed at Lu Ten and his family. “These three men are firebenders!”</p><p>Jet pulled out his hook swords, the ones that were always on his person but that Lu Ten hadn’t seen him use since the ferry.</p><p>Lu Ten exchanged a look with his father and cousin.</p><p>“I know they're firebenders,” Jet said. “I saw the old man lighting a fire for his tea!”</p><p>Junji looked at Jet in concern. “He works in a tea shop,” Junji said, slowly.</p><p>“He's a firebender,” Jet said again. Lu Ten relaxed in the face of everyone’s disbelief. It would suck for Jet to be labeled insane but Lu Ten’s family was more important to him then Jet’s public appearance. “I'm telling you!”</p><p>Junji stood, his co-worker joining him on his feet.</p><p>“Drop your swords, boy,” Junji said, reaching for the swords at his hip. “Nice and easy.”</p><p>“You'll have to defend yourself,” Jet said, to Zuko. He either didn’t see the turmoil building in Zuko’s eyes or he didn’t care. “Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do.”</p><p>Jet walked forward and Zuko beat Junji to the punch. He snatched Junji’s swords before the guard could stop him.</p><p>“You want a show,” Zuko asked, his voice hardening as he stared across at his ex-boyfriend. “I’ll give you a show.”</p><p>Zuko stole the table Junji and his co-worker were no longer sitting at and launched it towards Jet who cut it clean in half.</p><p>Jet jumped over the table and brought the swords down on Zuko, who blocked them.</p><p>Zuko tried to gain the high ground by jumping back onto a table but Jet sliced that one in half too. Lu Ten was fairly impressed with his cousin’s abilities as Zuko managed to balance on half a table with one foot.</p><p>Jet went for the legs of the table but Zuko had already moved. He was now slicing at Jet’s feet trying to get the other to back up. Jet flipped backwards and rolled to his feet before charging back into the battle.</p><p>Their swords clashed together and Lu Ten watched as the two boys glared at each other. Jet with a crazed anger and Zuko with something more hurt.</p><p>Jet somehow pushed Zuko through the door and out onto the street. Those in the shop rushed out to follow them. Lu Ten hung back, waiting for a time where he was less likely to get trampled.</p><p>“You must be getting tired of using those swords,” Jet said, as Lu Ten made his way outside. The grin on his face was nasty and stood in direct contrast to the soft smile he used to give Zuko. “Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?”</p><p>“Please, son,” Lu Ten’s father yelled, sounding pained as he did so, “you're confused! You don't know what you're doing!”</p><p>Jet and Zuko continued fighting, ignoring Lu Ten’s father.</p><p>Zuko was forced to step back as Jet moved his swords in a circular motion that threatened to take Zuko’s head off.</p><p>“Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now,” Jet mocked. The only reason Lu Ten didn’t do just that was because he knew it would be stupid. Right now, their audience believed them and not him.</p><p>Zuko jumped a swipe at his feet before stabbing his sword through the hilt of Jet’s.</p><p>“You're the one who needs help,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten felt a presence at his back and turned to see Junji standing there.</p><p>“I know this is an odd time but about that date,” Junji said. He was wringing his hands again and there was a hesitant hope on his face. He really was a rather nervous person.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be stopping this, instead of asking me out?” Lu Ten asked. He hadn’t meant for it to come out as harshly as it did.</p><p>Junji’s face fell as it flushed darkly and he looked away. “I don’t have my swords,” he said, weakly. “Your brother took them.”</p><p>It was Lu Ten’s turn to flush. “Right, sorry,” Lu Ten said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>The two of them fell into an awkward silence, Junji fidgeting as if he both wanted to stay and leave.</p><p>Lu Ten watched as his cousin cut the stupid piece of straw from Jet’s mouth. Lu Ten knew that was cathartic for his cousin as Zuko had hated that stupid mouth wheat. Lu Ten wondered vaguely if Jet tried to kiss people while still chewing on it and that was why Zuko was always so mad about it.</p><p>“You see that,” Jet said. “The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It'll never happen.”</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure why Jet equated cutting his mouth wheat with Zuko trying to silence him before realizing that had Jet not ducked his cousin would have cut his head off. Maybe Zuko was angrier about this whole thing than Lu Ten first thought.</p><p>There was more movement next to him and Lu Ten looked over to see Junji shooting his co-worker a lost look. His co-worker just shrugged in return. Junji shook his head and moved to walk away.</p><p>Lu Ten realized then, that Junji really did like him and Lu Ten, for reasons he couldn’t really put to words, had been a real ass to him about it.</p><p>“About that date,” Lu Ten said, reaching forward as if to stop Junji. He stopped short of actually touching the other man.</p><p>Junji turned back to him, that hesitant hope returning. “I’d very much like that, but like you said, odd time,” Lu Ten said, gesturing to the fight where Zuko and Jet were now back to back and still trying to stab each other. “Later, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Junji said, smiling slightly.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled back and looked away, feeling a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Lu Ten hadn’t seen Junji smile before. It was a cute little uptick of the lips and one of his canine teeth could be seen peeking out of it.</p><p>“Drop you weapons.”</p><p>Lu Ten turned at the ominous tone.</p><p>“Oh no,” Junji said. “Shit, we should have stepped in.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Junji half-bent, half-crouched down so as to whisper in Lu Ten’s ear. “Dai Li, never and I mean never get the Dai Li’s attention. People go missing when they do that and they never come back normal, if they come back at all. There’s a lot of missing women down here and rumors of a woman named Joo Dee, who looks both different yet always the same, from the upper ring indicate where they might be going,” he said.</p><p>“This kid is about to get in serious trouble,” Junji continued. “The war doesn’t exist in the city and he’s yelling about it on the streets.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Lu Ten said, repeating Junji. He wanted Jet to leave them alone, not for the kid to get hurt.</p><p>Zuko had lowered his sword at the request of the agents. Jet did not.</p><p>“Arrest them,” he said, pointing his sword towards Zuko, Lu Ten and his father. “They're firebenders.”</p><p>“This poor boy is confused,” Lu Ten’s father said, trying to calm the quickly escalating situation. “We're just simple refugees.”</p><p>Pao didn’t seem to care for calm.</p><p>“This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees,” Pao yelled.</p><p>The Dai Li turned their attention onto Junji and his co-worker. Junji stood up straight from his position at Lu Ten’s side.</p><p>“It's true, sir,” Junji said, hesitantly. “We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city.”</p><p>“Oh, ho, ho,” Lu Ten’s father said blushing. “That's very sweet.”</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes. “Kiss up,” he joked.</p><p>Junji smiled slightly, but didn’t offer a reply.</p><p>The smile faded as he watched the Dai Li agents move towards Jet.</p><p>“Come with us, son,” one agent said.</p><p>“They don’t actually care why they were fighting,” Junji said, once again talking into Lu Ten’s ear. “They care what he was saying. This is why I hate working with them, even if the kid never pulled his swords, they would know what he said, and they would have put a watch on him.”</p><p>“Are they going to put a watch on his friends?” Lu Ten asked, slightly worried about Smellerbee and Longshot.</p><p>“If they know who they are,” Junji said, “then yes.”</p><p>Jet tried to fight the agent and Junji shook his head at the action. The sword was caught in a rock glove and Jet was quickly disarmed. His arms were bound behind his back.</p><p>“You don't understand,” Jet said, as they dragged him towards a prison wagon. “They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!”</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at his hands, knowing Jet was about to be punished for telling the truth. Still, he had no right to disrupt the life Lu Ten and his family were making here due to personal vendetta.</p><p>The crowed started dispersing and Lu Ten made eye contact with Smellerbee. The message was clear. Stay away from us and we will stay away from you. The two teens disappeared with the rest.</p><p>“So, how about next week?” Junji said. “I’d like for it to be earlier but my parents have me re-roofing their house for the rest of this week.”</p><p>Lu Ten blinked slightly before turning to Junji. “You are both very hesitant and yet very persistent,” Lu Ten said. </p><p>“Sorry,” Junji said. “I don’t mean to be, I just, want this to go well but I seem to be messing up before I even get started.”</p><p>“That makes two of us,” Lu Ten joked. “Next week works well, you know where to find me.”</p><p>“Yes,” Junji said. “Ah, here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten said, finding his nerves cute, now that he knew where they were from. “Here.”</p><p>With that Lu Ten moved towards Zuko who seemed slightly lost as he stood in the middle of the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Lu Ten, Iroh and Zuko do live below Mako and Bolin's family's home. Yin is their grandma, the boy she was on a date with is their grandfather and Bo, is Yin's brother who Bolin was named for.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Tale of Lu Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten and Junji go on a few dates, and slowly fall in love. Lu Ten's lies start weighing heavily on him, the closer the two get. Meanwhile, Junji's sister is on the hunt for her own Fire Nation Prince.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten sat next to his grandfather as he waited for his father’s military return. They had moved more swiftly home than expected, his father following behind Lu Ten’s emergency evacuation as soon as he could. Lu Ten had only just started being able to stay upright for more than a few hours.</p><p>His father left the boat and as tradition, started handing out letters. The Fire Nation, with its long history of war, had developed a tradition. You always wrote a last letter, to send home should you die. Some wrote a new one every battle. Some wrote them at the beginning of their careers and never again. Others wrote them before battles they didn’t think they would make it out of.</p><p>Lu Ten was the first type, always writing a new one so he could have his most recent thoughts sent home should he not make it. Akihiro had always been one of the last types. Lu Ten would hold him closer on the nights when Akihiro bothered to re-write his letter, and fight more fiercely at his side during those battles.</p><p>Akihiro often said Lu Ten was his savior during those battles, keeping him safe from what he thought would kill him.</p><p>His father distributed the letters to those addressed, as always, alphabetically, by those with last names first. Lu Ten said nothing as he watched his father call through the families of those present. He would distribute the rest with house calls later.</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart froze as his father called his name.</p><p>It wasn’t possible.</p><p>Lu Ten started searching those who remained, those lined up behind his father. None wore helmets, so he was easily able to identify them.</p><p>Akihiro was missing.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head as tears started filling his eyes.</p><p>“No,” he said, weakly, his voice cracking on the words. “No.”</p><p>The citizens gathered, looked down and away from him as he started crying. This was the first time they had ever seen the war touch one of the Royal Family before, and it had touched Lu Ten, irreparably, twice.</p><p>Lu Ten felt his grandfather’s hand clamp down comfortingly on his shoulder. The man had been far gentler with him since his return, than ever before.</p><p>His Aunt Ursa moved forward and took the letter from Lu Ten’s father. Lu Ten watch the two discuss something before his Aunt returned, placing the letter in Lu Ten’s lap.</p><p>“Your father said Akihiro only wished to write to you,” she said. “He was apparently not close to his family.”</p><p>Lu Ten sob loudly as he took in the familiar slanted script of Akihiro’s writing on the scroll.</p><p>
  <i>To my beloved Prince Lu Ten,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am sorry.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am sorry I could not protect you, when you needed me most.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am sorry I never told you I loved you. More than anything Lu Ten, know that I loved you with my whole heart.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am sorry I will lose this battle. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Our troops are pinned in, and the only way out is by fighting. Once we clear the wall, we can leave peacefully, but I know I’m not making it past this wall a second time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am sorry I have left you behind.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>To whatever future we had planned together, I am sorry it cannot come to pass. I have heard of your injury and I am sorry that I will not be there to help you through it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I love you, and I miss you more than anything, though you have only been gone the week. I know when you see this letter you will mourn me, but know that I will spend this night cherishing every moment I had with you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As I write this, more than anything, I wish to see your smile. Please, don’t forget to smile and be happy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With all my love,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Akihiro </i>
</p><p>The docks were silent as Lu Ten broke down.</p><p>“Do you wish to return to the palace?” his Aunt Ursa asked, gently.</p><p>Lu Ten nodded as a tear splashed down on the letter.</p><p>“Okay,” she replied, pushing his wheelchair away from the docks.</p><p>His grandfather said nothing of Lu Ten’s departure, simply gave him a soft, mournful smile. Lu Ten had no idea that two weeks later, his grandfather would be dead, leaving Lu Ten even more adrift then before.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten looked over himself in the mirror before nodding and taking a deep breath. He had hoped his shift at work wouldn’t make him look rough and was glad to find that, even having helped the waitstaff this afternoon, he still looked as nice as he had that morning.</p><p>Lu Ten had pulled his hair back, as it had grown long enough to do so, but some strands still fell forward into his face. He had debated getting his father’s help but was afraid he’d slick his hair down as a solution.</p><p>Lu Ten wiped his hands on his legs.</p><p>“Well,” his father said, “I do believe that is everything.”</p><p>He gestured for Zuko and Lu Ten to leave the tea shop.</p><p>“Ah,” Lu Ten said, “I’m going to hang out here. I won’t be home until late.”</p><p>“Oh, why?” his father asked.</p><p>Lu Ten rubbed the back of his head. “Because, I have a date?” Lu Ten said. It was more of a question rather than the statement he was hoping for.</p><p>“With who?” his father asked. “I haven’t seen you interact much with anyone.”</p><p>His father sounded reproachful, no doubt upset that both his charges had become isolated from their peers, one by force, the other by choice.</p><p>Junji appeared behind Lu Ten’s father and seemed to freeze at his father’s words.</p><p>“Dad,” Lu Ten said, gesturing behind him, “Junji.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, hello, Junji,” his father said, seeming to miss why Lu Ten introduced the other man. “I know him. I’m afraid the tea shop is closed, young man.”</p><p>“I’m, um, not here for the tea?” Junji said. “I’m here to pick up your son, if that’s okay, sir.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lu Ten’s father said, glancing between them. “Of course, you boys have fun.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Junji said.</p><p>“Bye,” Lu Ten said, glaring slightly at his father to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>“Sorry about him,” Lu Ten said, once they were far enough away. “He’s both overprotective but also overbearingly wants me to make friends.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Junji said, softly, “he’s a good man.”</p><p>“The best,” Lu Ten replied. “So, what’s the plan?”</p><p>“Well, I figured a good start would be dinner as we could talk and get to know each other,” Junji said.</p><p>“Alright, and where are we eating?” Lu Ten asked, purposely not telling Junji he already ate. He knew that was a bad idea when he first did it.</p><p>“A small restaurant near my apartment,” Junji said. “I eat there a lot. Their food is really good and filling.”</p><p>“Then I look forward to trying it with such a high recommendation,” Lu Ten said, gauging Junji’s reaction.</p><p>The other man looked down, slightly flustered. It was extremely endearing.</p><p>“So how did your week of re-roofing go?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Junji huffed. “I fell off the roof,” he said. “I was worried I broke something but it was fine. I was back up on the roof by the afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh?” Lu Ten asked, his brows furrowed. “That couldn’t have been pleasant to continue working through.”</p><p>Junji shrugged. “If I didn’t do it, no one would have,” he said.</p><p>“Are you and your sister it then?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“No,” Junji said, his voice tinged oddly, “I’m the oldest of eight.”</p><p>“Oh wow,” Lu Ten said, his eyes widening. “I’m an only child. I can’t even begin to imagine.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought Lee was your brother?” Junji asked, turning his head.</p><p>“No, my cousin but he’s basically my brother at this point,” Lu Ten said, shrugging.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what happened to his parents, if you don’t mind me asking?” Junji asked.</p><p>“His mother is missing, presumed dead, but we know where his father is and we’d rather not be near him,” Lu Ten said darkly.</p><p>“I see,” Junji said. “I hate when we get called on for something like that. It happens more than one would expect. Oh, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lu Ten turned to Junji in confusion. Junji was looking down though. Lu Ten followed his line of sight and saw a four-step staircase in front of them.</p><p>Lu Ten was about to reassure Junji it was fine, as Lu Ten knew how to get down them and had resigned himself to a world not designed for him, when Junji shook himself.</p><p>“I know another way,” he said, sounding extremely nervous. “It’s not far.”</p><p>Lu Ten took in the upset on Junji’s face and allowed the other man to lead them down another route. Lu Ten was beginning to understand that Junji had a lot of anxiety but he couldn’t yet pinpoint where it came from.</p><p>Junji still seemed nervous, so Lu Ten reached out to touch his elbow.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Junji said. “I just wasn’t thinking and I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Lu Ten said, “you aren’t used to it, but I’m actually impressed you caught it before I did.”</p><p>Junji smiled slightly and slipped his hand in to Lu Ten’s. It was warm and rough and fit nicely around Lu Ten’s own hand.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled back before frowning slightly. He didn’t want to make Junji feel bad again but holding Lu Ten’s hand wasn’t going to work well if they planned on moving.</p><p>“Um, Junji,” Lu Ten said, softly, “while I very much wish to continue holding your hand, I need it to move my wheelchair.”</p><p>Junji winced. “Sorry,” he said, snatching his hand away.</p><p>Lu Ten nearly snatched it back, if only to get the anxious look off Junji’s face.</p><p>“Um, this way,” Junji said, pointing behind him.</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip hard as the two of them walked in silence.</p><p>They came to another staircase, this one with only three steps and Lu Ten decided to speak up before Junji got upset again.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten said, “do me a favor and go sit on that bench over there.”</p><p>Lu Ten gestured towards a bench sat along the roadway below the stairs.</p><p>Junji’s face fell and Lu Ten could see the resignation in his eyes. Lu Ten had to wonder, just who had made Junji so nervous of failure and rejection. Whoever they were, Lu Ten hated them.</p><p>Lu Ten waited until Junji was seated and watching him before making his way down the stairs. Teo had taught him how to do this a long time ago and the practice worked well for most stairs, though the less steps the better.</p><p>Junji’s eyes went wide and when Lu Ten finally reached him, all Junji could manage was a small, “Oh.”</p><p>“I know that you aren’t familiar with wheelchairs,” Lu Ten said. “Most people aren’t. The thing is, while it was very sweet of you to offer another path, it took us ten minutes out of our way, when it would have taken me less than five to get down that staircase. Small staircases like this aren’t worth rerouting for sometimes.”</p><p>“Okay,” Junji said, “I’m sorry I keep messing things up.”</p><p>Junji buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply.</p><p>Lu Ten grabbed Junji’s hands and pulled them away from his face.</p><p>“This is your first relationship, isn’t it?” Lu Ten asked, already having figured out the answer.</p><p>Junji looked up at him shamefaced. “This is my first date,” Junji replied.</p><p>“Well, I’ll let you in on a secret,” Lu Ten said, dropping his voice to a whisper. “While this isn’t my first relationship, this is my first date, too. My first boyfriend and I met on the battlefield. There was no time for dates there.”</p><p>“You’re former military?” Junji asked, in surprise.</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten said, a rock settling in his stomach. Junji would assume he meant for the Earth Kingdom, not against it.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have called that,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten felt his face heating but there was no reason to jump to conclusions.</p><p>“Why not?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Junji made a face. “Earth Kingdom military tends to be filled with pompous asses,” Junji said. “You just don’t seem liked you fit in with them.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed, partly because it was kind of funny and partly from relief. Junji was a good man, and Lu Ten was glad for that.</p><p>“So,” Junji said, “do you still want dinner or have I made enough mistakes for tonight?”</p><p>“I’m going to be honest with you,” Lu Ten said, “I may have already eaten dinner.”</p><p>Junji sighed deeply before leaning back on the bench. “You probably think I’m a complete idiot,” Junji said.</p><p>“Like I said, this is my first date too. I was too nervous to tell you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“We are a mess,” Junji said, smiling slightly at Lu Ten.</p><p>“Oh, very much so,” Lu Ten agreed, “but, I think I want to see how well this mess cleans up.”</p><p>“You do?” Junji asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten said, looking him over. “I can tell you’re a good man, if an extremely anxious one and I want to learn more about what makes you tick.”</p><p>“Okay,” Junji whispered, as if afraid of breaking the moment.</p><p>They stayed there for the rest of their date, talking and slowly getting to know each other. Junji was from a small village in the middle Earth Kingdom. His family owned a farm and he had to take up Dao blades when he was young in order to take their extra produce to market, as the roads often had bandits along them.</p><p>He didn’t go into details as to why his family now lived here, but it wasn’t necessary to do so, Lu Ten could guess.</p><p>When they reached the city, his family had struggled as their former farming skills had few uses outside the agricultural area surrounding the city. Junji’s ability with Dao blades allowed him a job with the city guards, something his family disagreed with, though Junji hesitated on explaining why.</p><p>The topic of his family was an odd one, as Junji would talk easily about Jin but was often silent when it came to his other siblings or his parents. Lu Ten knew there was something there, but it wasn’t information given on a first date.</p><p>They only separated when Junji’s stomach rebelled at being empty.</p><p>Junji laughed slightly. “Sorry,” he said, “I never ate dinner.”</p><p>“You should have said something,” Lu Ten admonished.</p><p>“Sorry,” Junji said, again.</p><p>Lu Ten frowned. “You apologize a lot,” he said. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”</p><p>“Sor-” Junji cut himself off with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head in good humor. “Go get some food,” he said, “and maybe next time we can eat together.”</p><p>“Next time?” Junji asked hopefully.</p><p>Lu Ten made sure to telegraph his movements as he pulled Junji into a soft kiss.</p><p>“Next time,” Lu Ten said, smiling at Junji’s shocked face. The blinding smile that spread across Junji’s face made Lu Ten’s night.</p><p>“Do you need me to take you home first?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten looked around and shook his head, he knew where he was.</p><p>“Go eat,” Lu Ten said, helping Junji to his feet.</p><p>“Okay,” Junji said. “I had a nice night, even if it did start out bad.”</p><p>“Not bad,” Lu Ten said, “just cautious.”</p><p>“Right,” Junji said, back to his awkwardness, “um, bye?”</p><p>“Bye, Junji,” Lu Ten said, waving the other man towards food.</p><p>Lu Ten hung back slightly and watched Junji walk off. It there was ever a man Akihiro’s polar opposite, it was this one, but maybe that’s exactly what Lu Ten needed at this point in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Their second date went smoother, with Junji being a lot less nervous.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten said, as Junji joined him in front of the tea house. “I haven’t eaten dinner this time.”</p><p>“Good,” Junji said, “because I planned on taking you to that restaurant from last time. No stairs and a not too long, route in mind.”</p><p>Lu Ten smiled slightly. “How long were you wandering around the city trying to map this route?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“An embarrassingly long time,” Junji admitted. “You look nice.”</p><p>“Changing the subject, I see,” Lu Ten joked. “Thank you, you look very nice yourself.”</p><p>Junji blushed as Lu Ten raked his eyes over what Junji was wearing. It was rare for Lu Ten to see him out of uniform. While the uniform certainly emphasized Junji’s shoulders, it did his backside no favors. This outfit on the other hand, made Junji look positively mouthwatering.</p><p>Junji led Lu Ten towards the restaurant silently.</p><p>Lu Ten allowed the silence, figuring they would have plenty of time to talk once there.</p><p>The restaurant was nice inside and they were seated in a corner that offered a bit of privacy from the rest of the room.</p><p>“Nice place,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Yeah, I found it by accident, much like your tea shop,” Junji said. “It’s warm and friendly.”</p><p>“It matches you,” Lu Ten said, hoping to get another blush from the other man.</p><p>Junji delivered, his face flushing when he realized what Lu Ten meant. Making Junji blush was quickly becoming Lu Ten’s favorite thing to do.</p><p>The waiter interrupted Lu Ten’s fun by taking their order but once the man left, Lu Ten wasted no time in teasing Junji again.</p><p>“So, what did bring you into the tea shop,” Lu Ten asked. “I already know what made you stay.”</p><p>Junji blushed again, and Lu Ten mentally cheered as the soft blush color spread across his cheeks. It was cute. Junji looked nice blushing, it softened up the harsher angles of his face by drawing attention to his rounder cheeks.</p><p>“Ah, my coworker and I just happened to be in the area around lunch time and stopped in,” Junji said. “The first time I admittedly didn’t even notice you, but the second time I was made to pay, having lost a bet earlier and well, you kind of took my breath away. I didn’t know men could look like you.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed. “Look like me?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Junji flushed again and looked down. Lu Ten grabbed his hands to comfort him. It was only cute when Junji blushed because he was flustered, not because he was embarrassed. “Hey, I’m not mad, just curious,” Lu Ten said. “What do I look like that’s so different?”</p><p>“Your hair,” Junji said. “It’s soft and silky and dark. You don’t really see that down here, outside of the middle and upper rings. Your eyes too, they are a very odd brown color.”</p><p>Lu Ten paused slightly, realizing what Junji meant. Junji didn’t know men could look like Lu Ten, because he didn’t know what Fire Nation men looked like. Lu Ten just counted himself lucky that Junji labeled his eyes as brown and not gold. Zuko’s eyes were unmistakably Fire Nation, as were Lu Ten’s fathers, but Lu Ten had darker eyes, which made them less prominent then the golden hues of the rest of his family.</p><p>Lu Ten squeezed Junji’s hands. “Odd bad or odd good?” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Odd, beautiful,” Junji replied, blushing again.</p><p>Lu Ten blushed himself at that, and smiled down at the table.</p><p>Their food came out then, saving both Lu Ten and Junji from dying of blushing.</p><p>Lu Ten liked the food. It was good and filling. It wasn’t overly rich like what the palace served, but it wasn’t the blander food of the tea house. It had just the right amount of everything.</p><p>“I like it here,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Junji said, smiling.</p><p>Lu Ten’s attention was dragged to where Junji’s upper canine caught on his lower lip. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if it was a quirk of Junji’s done on purpose or if his tooth just naturally caught there. Either way Lu Ten found it attractive, thought he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“So, if it’s not too personal, why are you in the city?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten paused.</p><p>“My family had been struggling for a while trying to make it elsewhere in the Earth Kingdom,” Lu Ten said, choosing his words carefully. He didn’t want to lie to Junji, or rather he wanted to lie as little as possible to the other man. “My cousin in particular needed a steadier place to grown up. He’s in a very odd place for a young man, and being on the road like we were wasn’t good for him. He’s relaxing slightly here, and I’m glad for it. My father figured it was safe, and a good place to build a life. I was hesitant at first, I kind of still am, but somethings make it worth it.”</p><p>“Like?” Junji asked, completely missing Lu Ten’s implication. Lu Ten nearly pouted, having hoped that last comment would get a blush.</p><p>“You,” Lu Ten said, clarifying. Junji flushed darkly before ducking his head. He rubbed the back of his neck which was also stained with blush. Lu Ten really liked that reaction but it occurred to him that he might be making Junji uncomfortable at this point.</p><p>“Sorry,” Lu Ten said. “I like when you blush but I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or nervous.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Junji said. “I’m just not used to complements.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“How has no one looked at you and complemented you?” Lu Ten asked. “Not even a stranger? Are people oblivious around here?”</p><p>Junji smiled. “No, I guess I just don’t catch people’s attention,” Junji said.</p><p>“Well,” Lu Ten said, “you caught mine.”</p><p>“Right,” Junji said, embarrassment returning, “Junji rhymes with Lu, not sure that’s the best way to be noticed.”</p><p>“Then I guess it’s a good thing that’s not how I noticed you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Junji’s head shot up in surprise. “Oh?” Junji asked, his brow furrowing.</p><p>“I noticed you before that,” Lu Ten said. “You just wouldn’t talk to me and I didn’t know why, but I thought you were attractive long before I got your name. You came in every day. I noticed.”</p><p>“Oh,” Junji repeated.</p><p>Lu Ten took pity on him. “Do you want dessert?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I don’t eat sweets too often but if you want some?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head. He was full.</p><p>Junji paid, and Lu Ten followed him from the restaurant.</p><p>“You have your own apartment, right?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Um, yes,” Junji said, “just that way.”</p><p>He pointed down towards their left.</p><p>“Do you maybe want to go there and end the night with some fun in the bedroom?” Lu Ten asked, looking up coyly. Lu Ten didn’t lie when he said Junji was attractive and Lu Ten had been watching the man for a while. With the way he was dressed tonight, Lu Ten had been on edge throughout dinner, particularly with the way Junji kept blushing.</p><p>“No,” Junji said quickly.</p><p>Lu Ten opened his mouth to reply but shut it. He hadn’t expected such an abrupt rejection. He thought the date had gone well but now all the warmth built in the restaurant faded. Lu Ten looked away not wanting to show how hurt he was. As much as he didn't want to think it, the thought creeped in, and he glanced down at his legs. Junji probably had another reason, but the idea wouldn't go away.</p><p>“I screwed up again,” Junji said, sighing harshly. “We can, we can –”</p><p>Junji never finished his sentence. He sounded both stressed and scared.</p><p>“Junji?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“We can,” Junji said again, “I want, I –” </p><p>Lu Ten watched as Junji worked himself in circles, as he realized what was wrong. Junji had never dated anyone. He’d never had a relationship. While those two things didn’t automatically mean someone never had sex, Lu Ten himself being a prime example, it appeared that was the case with Junji.</p><p>Lu Ten place his hand on Junji’s arm.</p><p>“You’re not ready,” Lu Ten said, and Junji abruptly stopped talking.</p><p>“I can be,” Junji said, desperately.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, gripping Junji’s arm tighter, “don’t force yourself. I’m not going anywhere just because you won’t sleep with me. You’re not ready. I can wait until you are. It’s not a deal breaker, please don’t force yourself. Forcing something like this is a surefire way to ruin a relationship. I could never live with myself knowing I hurt you by pressuring you. When you’re ready, just know I’m ready and tell me.”</p><p>“Okay,” Junji said, the relief in his voice calming Lu Ten’s own harsh heartbeat.</p><p>Junji walked him home instead, and Lu Ten pulled him into a deeper kiss than last time. Junji didn’t seem to want to leave as the two of them hovered on the apartment doorway for another thirty minutes.</p><p>“Shut up,” Lu Ten said, when he finally got into the house.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything,” his father said.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes and moved towards his room.</p><p>“It’s just, a thirty-minute goodbye is a bit excessive,” his father said.</p><p>Lu Ten slammed his door shut.</p><p> </p><p>They went on a few more dates after that, each one getting more and more comfortable as they got to know each other. Lu Ten was still concerned over how skittish Junji could still be, as if any mistake would have Lu Ten breaking up with him.</p><p>From the vague parts and pieces Lu Ten was picking up, he was starting to form a picture he didn’t like. Junji was the eldest of eight, and from what he said, Jin, while a middle child was the eldest daughter. The two were close, despite their age gap.</p><p>While Lu Ten’s stories of bonding with Zuko had always been about sword training, which Lu Ten failed spectacularly at, and picking at each other, Junji’s bonding stories about Jin, often centered around doing household chores together.</p><p>At first Lu Ten hadn’t noticed. Junji would just tell stories about the time Jin and him were feeding pickens one afternoon when his sister fell with the feed and was nearly trampled in the feeding frenzy that followed. Junji had saved her life that day.</p><p>Lu Ten told Junji a very edited version of their pirate encounter in response.</p><p>Still, what Lu Ten knew bothered him and he’d yet to find the time to ask. Now, though, he had Junji right where he wanted him, namely trapped on the sofa of Junji’s apartment. Junji had, in his awkward manner, invited Lu Ten up on the sofa to cuddle and Lu Ten took the opportunity.</p><p>Junji’s hand was resting on Lu Ten’s stomach, as he leaned his head back against the back of the couch. Junji was getting more comfortable at initiating touch and Lu Ten was proud of him for it.</p><p>“Junji,” Lu Ten said softly, tracing a finger absently across Junji’s forearm.</p><p>“Yeah, Lu?” Junji asked.</p><p>“Why do you only ever tell stories about Jin?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Junji tensed under him and Lu Ten wished to take the question back.</p><p>“I’m not close with my other siblings,” Junji said, his voice tight.</p><p>“Can I ask why?” Lu Ten asked, hesitantly.</p><p>Junji sighed, pushing slightly at Lu Ten to get him to sit up. They resettled sitting next to each other, Lu Ten’s attention fully on Junji’s face.</p><p>“I’m the eldest of eight,” Junji said. “When you have that many kids, you don’t have time for all of them. I often had to pick up the slack as the eldest for my parents. That, combined with my job and growing independence in the city, has left our relationship very strained.”</p><p>“And Jin?” Lu Ten asked, rubbing Junji’s arm.</p><p>“She’s the eldest girl,” Junji said, shrugging, “domesticity was to be expected from her. Our own relationship has become a bit strained recently too. Jin’s still stuck in the house, and as much as I try to help from outside the household, Jin’s having to deal with the responsibilities I used to have on top of what she already used to do.”</p><p>“Why not let her live here?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Junji laughed, but it wasn’t a nice laugh. “You are such an only child sometimes,” Junji said, squeezing Lu Ten’s hand to sooth the sting of the comment. “They’d just pass the responsibility to someone else.”</p><p>“Then why have kids, if you aren’t going to take care of them?” Lu Ten asked, extremely confused.</p><p>“Various reasons,” Junji said. “Free farm labor, attention, so on.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at the tone Junji used. He was usually soft spoken and kind, but now his voice was harsh. Junji was mad, but Lu Ten was startled to realize Junji was mad at himself.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lu Ten asked, reaching out to prevent Junji’s hand from clinching even harder on his knee.</p><p>“I just wish I could do more,” Junji said, unfurling his hand as Lu Ten forced his fingers through Junji’s clinched fist.</p><p>“It’s not your job,” Lu Ten said, pulling Junji into his side.</p><p>“They made it my job,” Junji replied against Lu Ten’s neck.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t know what to say to that. His heart hurt for Junji, but he didn’t know how to fix it. Junji settled into Lu Ten’s side, and Lu Ten accepted that somethings could be fixed.</p><p>Still, now he knew, where Junji’s anxiety stemmed from and that could only make things easier.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make anything easier. In fact, it made things harder, now knowing why Junji sometimes got upset over dropping something, or why he freaked out when late. Lu Ten was glad Junji didn’t want to introduce Lu Ten to his family, because Lu Ten didn’t think the meeting would be pretty.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father was roaming around the kitchen of their home, getting things in order, when Junji got there. Lu Ten had to physically grab the back of Junji’s shirt to get him to sit down instead of helping.</p><p>Junji smiled sheepishly at him and pulled him into a kiss. “Happy birthday, my brave solider,” he said, when he pulled away. </p><p>Lu Ten jolted slightly at the nickname, having not expected it. He shook it off.</p><p>“I’m twenty-eight,” Lu Ten said, moving on, “that’s twenty-seven more kisses.”</p><p>“Twenty-seven?” Junji asked, his eyes going wide. “All at once?”</p><p>“Just before you leave,” Lu Ten said, winking.</p><p>Junji paused slightly, before smiling. Lu Ten rubbed up his back in response.</p><p>Junji often missed social cues, or had a hard time determining what was a joke and what wasn’t. Lu Ten tried to be as clear as possible and wait for Junji to figure things out.</p><p>“Right,” Lu Ten’s father said, placing the food on the table, “are you staying the night Junji?”</p><p>Junji turned bright red. It wasn’t a new thing, Lu Ten staying with Junji or Junji sleeping here if it got too late. Lu Ten still glared at his father for the implication. It was a fair one where Lu Ten was concerned, even now he really wanted to have sex with Junji, but Junji still wasn’t ready.</p><p>“Yes,” Junji replied not looking at anyone.</p><p>Zuko finally made his way from his room. He looked slightly jumpy and kept staring out the window.</p><p>“What’s up, Lee?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“There was someone watching us at the shop,” Zuko said. “Last time that happened wasn’t good.”</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about it, kiddo,” Lu Ten said. “What are they going to see? Four men celebrating a birthday?”</p><p>Zuko huffed but sat at the table.</p><p>Junji kept giving him odd glances throughout dinner and when the table was cleared, he quickly herded Lu Ten into his bedroom.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“No,” Junji said, plopping down on Lu Ten’s bed.</p><p>“Okay,” Lu Ten said, putting the brakes on his wheelchair before transferring over to join Junji on his bed. Lu Ten leaned up against the wall and waited for Junji to lay down with him.</p><p>Instead Junji stayed cross-legged at the end of Lu Ten’s mattress.</p><p>“Junji?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I want to have sex with you,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten paused slightly. “Okay, because you want to or because it’s my birthday?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Both,” Junji said, making eye contact briefly, before looking away.</p><p>Lu Ten watched Junji fidget a bit longer before leaning up to grab his hands. Junji looked up at him in question and Lu Ten slid his hand up Junji’s arm to pull him into a deep kiss. If they had to start somewhere, it might as well be somewhere Junji was comfortable. </p><p>Junji relaxed into the kiss, even as Lu Ten slid his hand southward down his stomach. He rested his hand on Junji's hips and rubbed circled with his thumb around his hipbone.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Junji muttered.</p><p>“I do,” Lu Ten assured. “We’ll be fine. I’ll take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“The spy my cousin is freaking out over is your sister,” Lu Ten said, randomly as he snuggled tightly against Junji’s side a week later.</p><p>Junji raised a brow, as he looked down at Lu Ten. “Oh yeah?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten hummed. “She asked him out today,” Lu Ten said. “She kind of also volunteered us for a double date.”</p><p>“Did she?” Junji asked, his lips twitching slightly.</p><p>Lu Ten popped him slightly on the chest. “Ass, you put her up to that, didn’t you?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I just suggested that a double date might make Lee more comfortable, if Jin even bothered asking him out. For the girl who asked you out for me, she certainly took her time,” Junji joked.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled, and buried his face in Junji’s shoulders. It was nice, how much more comfortable Junji had become around him. The skittish man he met on his first date still made many appearances, particularly when Junji felt like he messed something up, but there was something just as appealing about his confidant side.</p><p>Lu Ten had worried Junji would be more withdrawn tonight, having gone to his family’s home the night before. Instead, Junji seemed happier than Lu Ten had seen him in a long time.</p><p>“What’s got you so chipper,” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Oh,” Junji said, smiling softly. “I got a promotion and my parents, for once, didn’t say anything bad about it.”</p><p>Lu Ten smiled, though inside he couldn’t help but wish Junji had higher standard than his family not saying something cruel.</p><p>“That’s great,” Lu Ten said. “We could have celebrated, why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>Junji shrugged. “I felt like staying in with you tonight,” Junji said, smiling. His canine tooth poking out like it normally did.</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip slightly. Junji was too adorable sometimes.</p><p>“Then that’s what we will do,” Lu Ten said, slowly tracing patterns into Junji’s chest.</p><p>They were silent for a while before Junji broke it.</p><p>“Lu, do you ever think about the future?” Junji asked.</p><p>“All the time,” Lu Ten replied. His thoughts drifted towards the war and his uncle.</p><p>“I want a farm,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten blinked slightly, having not expected that.</p><p>“What?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“A farm,” Junji said. “I liked working on a farm and I want to own my own one day.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lu Ten said, trying to shift gears from war to civilian life. “What about your job now?”</p><p>“It’s a job,” Junji said. “Not one I particularly like. No one likes the city guards. They see us as too tightly tied to the Dai Li. The Dai Li use us as spies and even though we rarely report people, it still makes them weary. It’s part of the reason my family hates my job so much. They don’t trust me anymore. If only they knew the kind of secrets I hold back from the Dai Li on a daily basis.”</p><p>Junji shook his head. “Anyway, it’s just, not a job I really want. I want a small farm, enough to sustain a lifestyle on and have just a bit more to share around,” Junji said. “What about you, my brave soldier, what would you do?”</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart clinched at the words brave soldier, as it always did. He didn’t know how to tell Junji to stop calling him that without being weird. It was uncomfortable as Junji called him that unaware of what military Lu Ten actually served.</p><p>Lu Ten paused, not entirely sure what he wanted to do. He thought back but for his entire childhood he merely wished to make his father proud, which meant being military. Now, he technically, money and disability notwithstanding, had the ability to be anything. He didn’t really know.</p><p>Junji and Lu Ten were distracted by a bird outside the window.</p><p>“Frog mouth,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“How can you tell?” Junji asked.</p><p>“Looks like a tiny, miniature owl, with frog legs,” Lu Ten said. </p><p>“Then why is it called a frog mouth?” Junji asked.</p><p>“They eat like frogs,” Lu Ten said, gesturing towards the window where the bird’s frog like tongue shot out and ate a bug. The bird flew off.</p><p>“Well, that was horrifying,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled, knowing what he would be if given the opportunity.</p><p>“I’d want to work at that new zoo in the outer ring,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you?” Junji asked. “It’s a bit more realistic then my farm idea.”</p><p>“Your farm idea isn’t unrealistic, it would just take time,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Yeah, so basically unrealistic,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten scoffed.</p><p>“A zookeeper and a farmer?” Junji said. “Maybe we can meet halfway and open a petting zoo.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed. “A petting zoo?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, a zoo, where you pet things,” Junji said, petting through Lu Ten’s hair in example. Lu Ten laughed harder and Junji smiled down at him.</p><p>Lu Ten pulled Junji down into a kiss.</p><p>“Do you want kids?” Junji asked when they pulled apart.</p><p>“Um,” Lu Ten said, at the abrupt topic change, “do you want kids?”</p><p>Lu Ten kind of hoped the answer was no as kids terrified him.</p><p>“Not, really,” Junji said. “I already raised seven of them.”</p><p>“Good,” Lu Ten said, “because I already told my father he’s not getting any grandkids.”</p><p>“So, no kids, a farm and a zoo,” Junji said.</p><p>“Are you taking notes?” Lu Ten asked, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach.</p><p>Junji sighed. “We’ve been dating a while and I just figured it was time to have these discussions,” he said. “Am I making it weird? I’m probably making it weird. I’ll shut up now.”</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, trying to prevent Junji from shutting down for the night, “I was just curious as to why you were so insistent on planning our future together.”</p><p>“Well, because I would hope we would spend it together,” Junji said. “I love you, Lu, and I want to build a future with you.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt a lump form in the back of his throat. Junji wanted to build a life together, and Lu Ten was lying to him.</p><p>Lu Ten regretted the advice he had given Zuko back before Jet discovered they were firebenders. It wasn’t easy to look at Junji’s open face and know the man was missing an integral part of Lu Ten. Lu Ten wondered if Junji would still love him knowing the truth.</p><p>“I love you too,” Lu Ten said, meaning the words more than anything, but still feeling like a fraud as he said them.</p><p>Junji smiled, his tooth sticking out as he did, and Lu Ten’s heart broke.</p><p> </p><p>Their next date was a disaster, though surprisingly not due to the night before. No, it was a disaster because of Zuko and Jin. Lu Ten should have known better then to think a double date with his cousin and boyfriend’s little sister would be a good idea.</p><p>“Um, dad,” Lu Ten said, “what have you done to his hair?”</p><p>“I told you it looks stupid!” Zuko yelled. “I’m not going.”</p><p>“Whoa, wait, you are not standing up my boyfriend’s little sister,” Lu Ten said, rolling towards Zuko.</p><p>Zuko sighed as Lu Ten tugged him into a kneeling position. Lu Ten tried to fix Zuko’s hair as best he could, what with his father having already covered it with hair oils. Lu Ten also undid the top button of Zuko’s tunic.</p><p>He moved backwards slightly before nodding. Zuko’s hair looked softer, even if it was still slightly greasy looking, and with the top button loose, he looked less like he was choking on his shirt.</p><p>“There,” Lu Ten said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Zuko sighed again, as they left the house.</p><p>“If you didn’t want a date why’d you say yes?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I didn’t say yes, your dad did,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Ah, well, might as well make the best of the night then,” Lu Ten said. “Just please don’t break Jin’s heart too badly if it doesn’t work.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked up and smiled softly, as Junji and Jin appeared around the corner.</p><p>“Well,” Jin said, ruffling Zuko’s hair and undoing what Lu Ten and his father had done, “look at you. You look good.”</p><p>“It took my uncle and cousin fifteen minutes to do my hair,” Zuko objected.</p><p>Lu Ten had to admit, ruffling it made it look better.</p><p>Junji leaned down and Lu Ten leaned up to meet him in a kiss.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten said when they pulled apart.</p><p>“Hi,” Junji said, smiling, “you look lovely too, my brave soldier.”</p><p>Lu Ten raised a brow, even as he twitched slightly at the nickname. “Have to look my best for you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“You always look your best, regardless of me,” Junji said.</p><p>“Can we go?” Zuko asked, looking slightly annoyed. Jin giggled next to him as Junji and Lu Ten traded a look.</p><p>“You heard the kids,” Lu Ten said, gesturing for Zuko and Jin to lead the way.</p><p>“We are going to the restaurant near my apartment again,” Junji said. He ran his hand through Lu Ten’s hair as they followed behind the two teenagers.</p><p>Lu Ten hummed. “This just the date place for you and your sister?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“No,” Junji laughed. “Great minds just think alike.”</p><p>It was just as nice as Lu Ten remembered. The part outside, where they were sitting this time, had small bubble lanterns overhead and a nice view of the street square.<br/>
Jin and Zuko were nearly silent for the whole meal.</p><p>Junji and Lu Ten weren’t sure what to do about that, trading meaningful looks across the table.</p><p>“How was work?” Lu Ten finally asked.</p><p>Junji shrugged. “I was called on to watch a man’s zebra-donkey today while doing my rounds,” Junji said. “Not entirely sure why I needed it watch it but I spent three hours with it. It was a sweet boy. You would have liked him.”</p><p>“Sad I missed it,” Lu Ten said. He was slightly sad he missed it. He had never seen a zebra-donkey up close before.</p><p>“We should get a zebra-donkey for our petting zoo,” Junji half joked. “How was work for you, and Lee?”</p><p>Lu Ten ignored the fact that Zuko was tacked on at the last minute. The two teens still weren’t talking and Junji was trying to drag Zuko into conversation. It was a valiant effort.</p><p>“Relatively normal,” Lu Ten said, “through Lee nearly got into another sword fight with someone who had been following this woman through the streets. She ducked into the shop and Lee chased him off.”</p><p>“Shame, he didn’t have my swords to steal again,” Junji joked. “Sadly, as much as I wish I could, I can’t be everywhere to guard everyone, so it’s much appreciated that you did that Lee.”</p><p>“That was very brave,” Jin said, smiling at Zuko.</p><p>Zuko blushed. “Thanks,” he muttered.</p><p>Lu Ten and Junji traded another look and gave up.</p><p>They had finished dinner at that point. Jin was sipping the last of her tea, while Zuko played with his last meatball and Junji nursed his beer.</p><p>Lu Ten pushed his plate forward and stole Junji’s beer from him. Lu Ten wasn’t much of a drinker, but if Junji drank, Lu Ten usually stole a sip or two from him.</p><p>“So, how do you like the city so far?” Jin finally asked.</p><p>“It's okay,” Zuko replied.</p><p>Lu Ten made a face at Junji causing the other man to snort. Junji covered his mouth, but Jin and Zuko had ignored him.</p><p>“What do you like to do for fun?” Jin asked, persistent in getting Zuko to talk.</p><p>“Nothing,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten glared into the side of Zuko’s head.</p><p>“He’s a theater nerd,” Lu Ten said, ignoring the return glare Zuko gave him.</p><p>“You aren’t being nice,” Lu Ten whispered. “If you don’t like her, fine, but stop being rude.”</p><p>“Oh, what about theater?” Jin asked.</p><p>“Excuse me,” the waiter said, “would any of you care for dessert?”</p><p>“Junji,” Lu Ten said, “rice cakes!”</p><p>Junji laughed. “I guess I’m paying, again, this time?” he asked. “A plate of rice cakes if you could.”</p><p>The waiter nodded before turning to Zuko. “And for you and your girlfriend?” he asked.</p><p>“She is not my girlfriend,” Zuko yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.</p><p>The restaurant went silent and Lu Ten dragged Zuko from his chair and pushed him slightly ahead of him away from the table. Zuko could just count himself lucky Lu Ten couldn’t drag him by his ear and maneuver his wheelchair at the same time.</p><p>Jin awkwardly turned back to her food and Junji was frowning lightly.</p><p>Lu Ten knew Junji wouldn’t be petty over Zuko and Jin not working out, but that didn’t mean Zuko could get away with the way he was acting.</p><p>“What’s up?” Lu Ten asked, once they were a distance away.</p><p>“What’s up?” Zuko repeated. “You and Uncle keep acting like this is where we will be for the rest of our lives. What’s the point of dating Jin if we are just going to leave? You’re planning a petting zoo for Agni’s sake.”</p><p>“Zuko, we are staying here,” Lu Ten said, “for as long as it’s safe, which could very well be for the rest of our lives. Even if we aren’t, there’s something to be said for even temporary happiness. Jin’s a sweet girl. Don’t let the what ifs of tomorrow, ruin the moments of right now.”</p><p>“Fine,” Zuko muttered.</p><p>Lu Ten poked Zuko in the side.</p><p>“Be nice,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Fine,” Zuko repeated, swatting Lu Ten’s hand away.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, when they returned to the table. “I didn’t mean for that to come out so harshly.”</p><p>Jin nodded but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Zuko looked down at Jin’s bowl. “You finished that quickly. You have a bigger appetite then most girls,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands. Junji slid his chair around next to Lu Ten as the rice cakes were nearly slammed to the table in front of them. Clearly Zuko had pissed off the wait staff on Jin’s behalf.</p><p>“Your cousin makes me look suave,” Junji said.</p><p>“Scary right?” Lu Ten joked.</p><p>Junji pouted and dug his fingers into Lu Ten’s ribs. Lu Ten squirmed away from him as Junji laughed.</p><p>“-this traveling circus,” Zuko said. His tone of voice told Lu Ten he was trying and failing to lie about something. Lu Ten tuned back into the conversation.</p><p>“Really? What did you do? Wait, lemme guess,” she said, tapping her chin. She pointed at him excitedly. “You juggled!”</p><p>Zuko folded his arms. “Yes,” Zuko deadpanned, “I juggled.”</p><p>Lu Ten leaned back in his chair as Junji’s chin rested on his shoulder. The two were waiting for the chaos to unfold as Zuko attempted to juggle. It didn’t end well.</p><p>“You never told me you worked for a circus,” Junji said.</p><p>“I don’t really like talking about it,” Lu Ten lied.</p><p>Junji hummed. “What did you do there?” Junji said.</p><p>“Acrobatics,” Lu Ten said, not missing a beat.</p><p>“Really?” Junji asked, not disbelievingly, but also slightly confused.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, laughing. “I can only get so acrobatic in a wheelchair, but I appreciate your confidence in me to think I could still do so.”</p><p>“You keep surprising me,” Junji said. “At this point you could tell me you’re a prince and I’d believe it.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed slightly louder then called for and Junji looked at him oddly.</p><p>Lu Ten snatched up three rice cakes for makeshift juggling balls. “Lee, lied, and I’m not sure why,” Lu Ten said. “He did sword tricks and knife throwing. I juggled.”</p><p>Lu Ten threw one rice cake up in one direction and then another in the other direction.</p><p>“The trick to juggling that most people don’t know is that you aren’t throwing all the balls in the same direction,” Lu Ten said. “Also, they need similar weights to them.”</p><p>Lu Ten tossed once rice cake up and let it fall down towards his mouth. He caught the corner of it in his mouth. He placed the other two on the table as he ate the third.</p><p>“You need to get used to tossing up, back and forth with one, then you can move on to tossing one left to right then back while tossing another right then left then back. Once you have those motions down, get used to catching with something already in your hand. Then put it all together,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Very skilled,” Junji said, kissing Lu Ten’s cheek.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lu Ten said, glad the topic of secret princes was long gone.</p><p>“Hey,” Jin said, grabbing Zuko’s attention. “I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city.”</p><p>She glanced at Lu Ten and Junji. “Alone,” she clarified, “no offense.”</p><p>“No, go ahead,” Junji said. “Lu Ten and I are probably going to head to his apartment. The door to my apartment is unlocked if you want to stay the night there rather than go home.”</p><p>“Thanks, Junji,” Jin said, dropping a kiss on her brother’s cheek.</p><p>Her and Zuko disappeared around the corner and Lu Ten looked over at Junji.</p><p>“Why my apartment and not yours?” Lu Ten asked, as Junji paid for their food.</p><p>“Because, we can see how the date ended for them at your apartment,” Junji said.</p><p>“Smart,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I try,” Junji replied.</p><p>They got home to find Lu Ten’s father waiting up for them.</p><p>“Where is your cousin?” he asked.</p><p>“Jin took him somewhere,” Lu Ten said. “Junji is staying the night.”</p><p>“I see,” his father said, peering out the window.</p><p>It was nearly another hour before Zuko returned home.</p><p>“How was your night?” Lu Ten’s father asked, while pretending to clean the kitchen.</p><p>Zuko marched towards his room and slammed the door. Lu Ten and his father traded concerned looks. Junji was frowning slightly.</p><p>Zuko’s door was cracked open. “It was nice,” Zuko said, before shutting the door again.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father smiled slightly, but Lu Ten knew something wasn’t right.</p><p>He, against better judgement, left Junji alone with his father to go talk to Zuko.</p><p>Zuko opened the door a crack before sighing and letting Lu Ten in.</p><p>“What?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“What happened?” Lu Ten asked. “You seem a bit upset.”</p><p>“I don’t want this to end up like last time,” Zuko said. “There’s so much going on, that Jin could easily upset everything.”</p><p>“You can’t live in fear forever,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“How do you lie to Junji every day?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart beat stuttered. He looked down and away from Zuko.</p><p>“With much difficulty,” Lu Ten admitted.</p><p>“Then how can you have a relationship with him?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Lu Ten started breathing heavy. “I don’t,” Lu Ten admitted, to not only Zuko, but himself. “I have a lie.”</p><p>Lu Ten moved to leave and Zuko stopped him again. "Where'd you learn to juggle?" he asked. </p><p>Lu Ten smirked weakly. "Secret," Lu Ten said.</p><p>He left the room to find his father interrogating Junji.</p><p>“We need to talk,” Lu Ten said, gesturing towards his room.</p><p>Junji looked worried but followed Lu Ten. Lu Ten's father frowned slightly as the two left.</p><p>“I’m lying to you,” Lu Ten said as the door shut behind them.</p><p>Junji froze slightly. “What?” Junji asked.</p><p>“I’m not a juggler,” Lu Ten said, “or an Earth Kingdom soldier. I’m not a normal refugee. That Jet kid was right, okay.”</p><p>“You’re a firebender,” Junji said. He sounded unsurprised and his shoulders, which had been tensed, relaxed.</p><p>“What?” Lu Ten asked, turning to stare blankly at Junji.</p><p>“You’re a Prince of the Fire Nation,” Junji continued. “Wanted for treason.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Lu Ten said, looking around the room in confusion, “what?”</p><p>“The Dai Li let the guards of the lower ring know more then the guards elsewhere,” Junji said. “If anyone wanted from outside were to show up in the city, it would be here, so we get all the fun wanted posters. I saw your poster for weeks before you showed up and while your face rang somewhat familiar, I couldn’t place it. Not until after we were dating for a while. Your poster sits across from my desk and one day I looked up and realized where I’d seen you before.”</p><p>“So, what this was a ploy or something?” Lu Ten asked, shaking slightly. Junji had known. He had known this entire time. “Was any of this real?”</p><p>Lu Ten hated the way his voice broke on the last word.</p><p>Junji glared at him slightly.</p><p>“We’ve been dating for months,” Junji said, his voice harder than Lu Ten had ever heard it. “I’ve had plenty of opportunities to turn you in but I haven’t. In fact, I took your family’s posters down in every guard house I could. This is real, Lu Ten. As, real as you’ll let it be. You may have been lying, but I’ve been telling nothing but the truth. I think if anyone should be asking if this was real, it should be me.”</p><p>Lu Ten had flinched at the use of his real name from Junji’s lips.</p><p>“It’s real,” Lu Ten said, softly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Junji landed on his knees next to Lu Ten’s wheelchair, and grabbed Lu Ten’s hands.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me anymore,” Junji said.</p><p>“I won’t,” Lu Ten promised.</p><p>“Good,” Junji said, pulling Lu Ten into a kiss. </p><p>“Jin knows by the way,” Junji said, as he pulled back. “If that was your cousin’s issue.”</p><p>Lu Ten blinked. “How?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“She found the hidden wanted posters in my house before I got rid of them,” Junji said.</p><p>“And she asked my cousin out anyway?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Junji shrugged. “When she asked me how I could date you, I told her the truth,” Junji said. “You were wanted by the Fire Nation for treason. Clearly you did something that made them mad. On top of that, you were just such a sweet person to be around. I loved you, at that point, you know, and so long as the person I knew wasn’t a total lie, I could live with it. Jin was originally spying on your family to see what made you all tick, I guess she decided she liked Lee, ah Zuko, while doing so.”</p><p>“There’s something wrong with the two of you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Probably,” Junji agreed. “I blame my parents. Not enough affection as children, now we search it out in treasonous Fire Nation men.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed. “That’s the first time I’ve heard you say something like that about your parents,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I should probably say it more often,” Junji admitted.</p><p>“I love you,” Lu Ten said, the weight from the last time he said it gone.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Junji said, rubbing his thumb across Lu Ten’s cheek. “Now about this bed of yours, I think I needs two people in it and less clothes.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed slightly, but followed Junji’s lead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was going to include Jin asking Zuko out but nothing really changed, other then Jin asking for a double date before leaving, as Lu Ten only watched the chaos.</p><p>Most of the Jinko changes happen in the next chapter.</p><p>I'm going on a small update hiatus until the first week of November. I've fallen behind in pre-written chapters due to work and would like to catch back up. This will be updated on the seventh. Sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Crossroads of Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Lu Ten's father is offered a tea shop in the Upper Ring, everything starts tumbling down around the small family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNIGNS!!!: Lu Ten's mental health crosses over from depression to slight suicidal ideation towards the very end of the chapter. Also, Lu Ten inures Junji intentionally towards the end as well (he's trying to go somewhere and Junji won't let him). Junji's father is implied to be homophobic and also injures Junji intentionally as well. Jin stabs her father.</p><p>I think that's everything.</p><p>Yeah, they aren't having a good time in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten was walking towards the court yard. He needed fresh air or he thought he might actually go crazy. He’d been locked in his room all day trying to work out a military plan his father had given him as a test.</p><p>He stopped as he heard a whimpering noise coming from an alcove along the right-hand wall. Lu Ten moved closer, setting his scrolls down on the table off to the side. Hopefully no one would bother them while he was busy.</p><p>There he found Zuko. The whimpering noise was escaping out of the small boy’s body, though he seemed to be trying to contain it.</p><p>“Hey kiddo,” Lu Ten said, sliding down the wall to the floor next to Zuko. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Zuko was curled up in himself.</p><p>“Azula said dad hates me,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten frowned.</p><p>“I thought you said Azula always lies?” Lu Ten said. It was a mantra Lu Ten was familiar with, having caught his cousin saying in a fair amount over the years.</p><p>“Not when the truth hurts worse,” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. That was concerningly enough true. Azula had a way of digging into people and while lying often benefited, Azula took great joy in telling people unwanted truths.</p><p>Lu Ten still felt the pain of the time Azula told him Ursa wasn’t his mother and he shouldn’t steal theirs simply because his was dead.</p><p>“I don’t think your dad hates you,” Lu Ten said, the words felt false on his tongue. Truthfully, Lu Ten thought Uncle Ozai hated everyone. “I think he hates his circumstances in life and takes that out on you and Azula.”</p><p>“He loves Azula,” Zuko muttered.</p><p>“Sure,” Lu Ten agreed slowly, the words just as false as before. Uncle Ozai loved what Azula could potentially bring for him, but Zuko didn’t wish to hear that right now.</p><p>Zuko curled in on himself tighter and Lu Ten wished his father was here to help. He’d know what to say, hopefully.</p><p>Lu Ten thought back to his first break up and how his father had told him that maybe the break up would be good for his development. When Lu Ten asked what that was even supposed to mean his father had shaken his head and walked off.</p><p>“Development? What was I thinking?” he had muttered as he walked off.</p><p>Though technically it had been good for his development, helping Lu Ten discover he really didn’t like girls one bit in the romance and attraction department, it was still a very odd thing to say. </p><p>Yeah, Lu Ten thought, looking down as Zuko, it was better his father wasn’t here. His advice really could go either way.</p><p>“Zuko,” Lu Ten said, nudging Zuko’s side. “I love you. You know that? So does my dad and your mom. I get it. It hurts when people you care about don’t care back, but there are so many people who love you and expect nothing from you other than for you to be yourself. You could spend your whole life chasing your father’s approval, but know that you always have mine.”</p><p>“Even if I do something bad?” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten paused. Lu Ten wouldn’t admit it out loud and never to his father, but sometimes he felt like bad things were all the Fire Nation military ever did. Lu Ten had yet to see anything he’d define as good. Lu Ten wouldn’t approve. Trust a kid to back you into a corner like this. Lu Ten was glad he’d decided to forgo them.</p><p>“Well, you always have my love anyway. I don’t know if I’d approve of you going on a killing spree or something, but I’d still love you,” Lu Ten said, “and I’ve always got your back.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt Zuko’s arms wrap around him and smiled. He wasn’t sure if he had actually helped or not, but at least Zuko wasn’t curled up in a ball anymore.</p><p>“I’ll protect you Zuko,” Lu Ten said. Form your father and his plans. From his wrath and his hate. Lu Ten would protect Zuko from their grandfather and Zuko’s sister.<br/>
If need be, Lu Ten could even protect him from himself. He would make sure Zuko was safe and loved, to the best of his abilities.</p><p> </p><p>After Lu Ten confessed to Junji, he felt his relationship settle into something even greater than before. Everything felt deeper now that Junji knew the truth. Their dates felt brighter, their nights together more loving, their sex life more meaningful and even just cuddling together felt sweeter.</p><p>Lu Ten felt free. He hadn’t realized how trapped he felt before. How falling in love with a man he was lying to, had been slowly killing him.</p><p>Now though, Lu Ten felt nearly invincible. His father was more than good humored by Lu Ten’s good mood.</p><p>Lu Ten just wished it had lasted.</p><p>More than ever, Lu Ten resented his depression. The dark mood that spread out over his life. Usually it sneaked up on him when he was already down, so to have it show up when he felt like he could move mountains, scared him.</p><p>Junji kept asking Lu Ten what was wrong and Lu Ten had no real answer. Nothing was wrong, nothing but his brain.</p><p>Even as his heart was filled with love at the sight of Junji trying to make a home cooked meal for him, he would struggle to force a smile across his face.</p><p>He knew Junji had been afraid when he couldn’t get Lu Ten to wake up this morning. Lu Ten had tried. He’d opened his eyes the first time Junji tapped him awake and he had rolled over the second but a weight kept him down, one too heavy to fight.</p><p>Lu Ten had stayed home and was surprised when Junji had climbed back into bed with him. Lu Ten’s emotions were all over the place, so it didn’t surprise him when he cried as Junji held him. Lu Ten had never had someone stay with him before. Crying had helped, having Junji around had helped and Lu Ten had felt like he could breathe properly by lunch time.</p><p>Junji helped him get dressed, Lu Ten having easily been frustrated over doing it himself. After that, Junji and him went to the tea shop.</p><p>His father didn’t say anything, merely ran his hand over Lu Ten’s head as he walked past him.</p><p>“Oh,” Jin said approaching the table, “it’s you. Shop’s closed.”</p><p>Junji snorted. “Brat,” Junji said. “Jasmine, for both of us.”</p><p>“You don’t like Jasmine tea,” Jin said, cocking her hip out. Lu Ten smiled slightly down towards the table. Jin joining the staff of the tea shop had been an adventure in hilarity.</p><p>The girl had a sharp sense of humor and often had Lu Ten near tears during the day. Originally Jin had been visiting the shop in an attempt to talk Zuko into another date, now that the truth was out. Zuko had been rather put out to discover Jin had been testing him. Apparently, the girl had tricked him into lighting a fountain to see if he was actually a firebender. Lu Ten both understood Zuko’s hesitance, and Jin’s determination. He personally thought the two were cute but needed to work on their communication. </p><p>The two teens spent a very tense week rotating around one another before Zuko caved.</p><p>Their second date was just the two of them, and from what Jin said, it went much better. Zuko didn’t seem to want to say anything on the subject but Lu Ten had caught him smiling stupidly at the wall during various moments throughout the next day.</p><p>Their third date had been another double date, this time at Junji’s house. Lu Ten and Junji had cooked dinner for the four of them and they spent the night playing games and just talking in general. Lu Ten could tell his cousin was still hesitant to develop his relationship too deeply. Zuko still seemed convinced they would be leaving at some point, but Lu Ten knew the only thing that would chase them from the city now, was if it fell.</p><p>Zuko had walked Jin back to her parents’ house before going home himself. Junji had offered his guest room to his sister but she had made a face, glancing pointedly at Lu Ten before leaving.</p><p>While the moment had been embarrassing, Jin hadn’t been wrong and it was probably best that she hadn’t stayed the night.</p><p>“I like it well enough,” Junji grunted.</p><p>Jin made a doubtful, humming sound.</p><p>“Oh, hey,” she said before walking off to get the tea, “Jee is an earthbender. He earthbent last night.”</p><p>“Good, now they will finally stop having kids,” Junji muttered. When Junji had finally explained the real reason, his parents kept having kids, Lu Ten had been astounded. He had never heard of people so insistent on having a bender for a child.</p><p>Lu Ten watched her walk off and smiled slightly to see her steal a kiss as she passed Zuko into the kitchen.</p><p>Zuko was dark red as he walked past Lu Ten’s table.</p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko muttered.</p><p>“Did I say anything?” Lu Ten asked, turning to Junji.</p><p>“Not a word, not sure what his problem is,” Junji replied. “They both seem to be having a day.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed. As odd that it sometimes was that his cousin was dating his boyfriend’s sister, it often led to moments like this. Lu Ten rather loved that he now had a partner in crime when it came to picking on Zuko. From the brightness in Junji’s eyes he felt the same way about Jin.</p><p>Lu Ten leaned forward and pulled Junji into a kiss. Junji’s smile was bright and happy when Lu Ten pulled back. His tooth stuck out slightly and Lu Ten smiled himself. He had learned over the course of dating Junji, that a toothy smile was much harder to achieve than he originally thought, at least for anyone not Lu Ten. Lu Ten seemed to make it appear simply by existing near Junji.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten gave him a bittersweet smile. “For now,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Junji nodded, looking down at the table. “I wish I could make it better,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten pulled his chin up. “You do,” Lu Ten said. “You make is so much better. I wish there was a way to make it go away forever but there isn’t. That doesn’t mean you don’t make it better. Without you here this morning, I wouldn’t have gotten out of bed at all. You make me happy Junji, even when it looks like nothing can make me happy, you do.”</p><p>Junji licked his lips and nodded. He grabbed the hand holding his face a squeezed it.</p><p>They were both startled when Jin placed their cups in front of them and poured their tea. She didn’t say anything, clearly aware that she had interrupted something.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed as he took a sip of his tea. He was still feeling hazy and tired but being here, with his family made him feel more awake and alive. Sometimes Lu Ten forgot he was alive. Sometimes he felt like he had died when he had been crushed under those rocks. Sometimes he thinks a part of him did and he could never figure out if it had been for the better or not.</p><p>Looking across at Junji, Lu Ten was at least thankful that his life had led him here, even if a month or so before he had wanted to be anywhere else.</p><p>“What?” Junji asked, looking up at Lu Ten.</p><p>Lu Ten jolted slightly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to stare,” Lu Ten said. “I just, I’m really glad I met you.”</p><p>Junji blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Lu Ten always considered that reaction a success.</p><p>“So,” a man called loudly from behind Lu Ten, “you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well.”</p><p>“Good tea is its own reward,” Lu Ten’s rather replied.</p><p>Lu Ten had to roll his chair back slightly so that he could turn it to see what was going on.</p><p>“But it doesn't have to be the only reward,” the man said. “How would you like to have your own tea shop?”</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart skipped a beat as he looked towards his father. Junji’s hand came to rest on the back of his neck. Lu Ten looked up to see his boyfriend standing behind him, his attention also directed at Lu Ten’s father.</p><p>“My own tea shop?” Lu Ten’s father asked softly. “This is a dream come true!”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed at his father’s enthusiasm. It didn’t last long as their boss Pao pushed to the front of the shop towards the group of men.</p><p>Lu Ten looked around and noticed the entire shop seemed to be watching. Jin had paused at the table next to Lu Ten and Junji, an odd look on her face. Zuko seemed to be ignoring the commotion and carrying on with his job. Lu Ten had no time to decipher their reactions, as Pao started talking.</p><p>“What's going on here?” Pao asked. “Are you trying to poach my tea-maker?”</p><p>Junji hummed behind Lu Ten. Lu Ten looked back towards his boyfriend and found the same odd look from Jin’s face on Junji’s.</p><p>“Sorry Pao, but that's business for you, am I right?” the man asked.</p><p>Junji’s hand tightened on the back of Lu Ten’s neck. Lu Ten reached back to grab his hand to make him let go.</p><p>“Sorry,” Junji said, bending down to kiss the top of Lu Ten’s head.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” Junji whispered.</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip as Junji’s face went blank. Junji’s face was never blank. It was one of the things Lu Ten loved the most about him, how expressive he was. To see his face suddenly devoid of those emotions was startling.</p><p>Lu Ten turned back to Pao who was desperately trying to get his father to stay, but a restaurant with complete creative freedom and a new apartment was too much to refuse over senior executive assistant manager, whatever that meant. Lu Ten’s pretty sure it meant Lu Ten’s father would be doing exactly what he was already doing. Their family practically ran this shop anyway between his father’s tea making and Lu Ten’s accounting.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father wasn’t a fool and handed Pao the tea pot before bowing to the man and accepting his offer.</p><p>Lu Ten looked up as Junji’s hand became a vice around his own. His brow furrowed at the fear he saw there.</p><p>“Junji?” Lu Ten whispered.</p><p>“Later,” Junji said again, looking down at Lu Ten. Lu Ten had never seen such an expression on Junji’s face. The man was looking at Lu Ten like Lu Ten was the most precious thing on earth, but also like Lu Ten wasn’t something he could have.</p><p>It was the oddest mix of emotions Lu Ten had ever seen.</p><p>“Did you hear, nephew?” Lu Ten’s father shouted, drawing Lu Ten’s attention to his cousin who seemed less than enthused. “This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!”</p><p>That was when Lu Ten’s brain finally caught up with what was actually happening.</p><p>His head shot up to look at Junji again.</p><p>“Junji,” Lu Ten said, finally understanding what was bothering the other man.</p><p>“Later,” Junji repeated, his voice nearly flat. There was still an undertone there. If Lu Ten had to guess, Junji sounded resigned.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t. He’d figure this out. He wasn’t losing this so soon after finding it.</p><p>Zuko slammed the door of the tea shop, jolting Lu Ten from his thoughts.</p><p>Lu Ten felt like the world around him was falling in.</p><p>His father was ecstatic as he talked more with the man who made the offer. Zuko was seemingly upset over something, though something told Lu Ten it wasn’t the same thing that was upsetting Lu Ten, Junji and Jin. Junji and Jin were silent behind him, he could feel the trembling in Junji’s hand where it was still wrapped up in Lu Ten’s own.</p><p>Lu Ten reached his other hand over to steady Junji’s only to discover his hands were shaking just as bad.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t know what to do.</p><p>As his father started leaving the shop, Lu Ten followed. Junji hadn’t. Lu Ten tried to not read into it.</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart was beating harshly in his chest as they arrived home. Lu Ten had no clue where his cousin had gone, but he had more pressing issues.</p><p>“Oh, what about the Jasmine Dragon!” his father suggested as a name for his tea shop.</p><p>“What’s going to happen?” Lu Ten asked, instead of answering his father. Lu Ten cringed at how small his voice sounded.</p><p>“Lu Ten?” his father asked, looking away from his packing.</p><p>“What,” Lu Ten said, shaking his head, “what are we doing? I, dad, I can’t leave Junji.”</p><p>His father’s movements came to an abrupt stop.</p><p>“I am so sorry, Lu Ten,” his father said. “I had not even considered. Zuko is probably just as upset.”</p><p>Lu Ten and his father stood in silence. His father’s brow was furrowed.</p><p>“Jin could work in our tea shop,” his father offered hesitantly. “You would be able to visit Junji or him you.”</p><p>“Dad, you can’t just ask them to travel so far,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Well,” his father said, “Junji could come live with us. Jin as well, she practically lives with Junji anyway, yes?”</p><p>“You can’t make that decision for them, dad,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Then, ask them,” he said, slightly dismissively. “I’m sure they would love to join us in the Upper Ring, and all this worrying is for nothing.”</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t so sure. He had been so hesitant to settle here. He had wanted to stop the war and take down his uncle but now, standing in a worn-down apartment in the city he and his father once laid siege to, Lu Ten wanted nothing more than to stay here.</p><p>Zuko walked into the house, breaking up their contemplations.</p><p>“I am very sorry,” Lu Ten’s father said. “I did not think of Junji and Jin when I agreed to the tea shop.”</p><p>“What?” Zuko asked, furrowing his brow. “Never mind, the Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison.”</p><p>Zuko held out a flyer and Lu Ten felt his stomach sink. The world was testing him at this point. Lu Ten felt an anger building in him and couldn’t stop if from spilling out if he tired. He was so tired of chasing the Avatar with Zuko.</p><p>“Zuko, what’s the point!” Lu Ten shouted. “What do you actually think is waiting for you if you succeed?”</p><p>“Shut up, Lu Ten, you don’t get it,” Zuko said. “I have the chance to go home with my honor restored.”</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that,” Lu Ten replied, not liking his cousin’s implication that Lu Ten’s homecoming had been dishonorable.</p><p>“Lu Ten, silence!” Lu Ten’s father said. “Zuko, we have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us.”</p><p>“Good things that are happening for you,” Zuko shouted. “Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?”</p><p>“Good things are happening to you Zuko, you just refuse to let yourself have them,” Lu Ten said. “What does the palace have that’s so compelling, Zuko? Expectations you can never live up to? People ready to stab you in the back around every corner? Family that doesn’t hesitate to hurt you? What is it Zuko, because here, you have a girlfriend who cares about you, family who have stood by you no matter what and a peaceful existence? Why do you want to give that up?”</p><p>Lu Ten took a breath to keep ranting, but stopped as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. Lu Ten was startled to discovered he had been crying as he spoke. He didn’t think he would ever understand Zuko’s need to always push at things when he already had something better.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life and why,” Lu Ten’s father said, staring sadly at Zuko.</p><p>“I want my destiny,” Zuko said.</p><p>“What you’re chasing is the destiny your father has forced on you,” Lu Ten muttered darkly. His father’s grip tightened slightly.</p><p>“What that means is up to you,” Lu Ten’s father said. Lu Ten scoffed and turned away. He tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, more than irritated that they were there. He didn’t know why he was crying, or rather he didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>Zuko marched from the room.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father sighed.</p><p>“Go home, Lu Ten,” his father said.</p><p>“Um, dad?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Go home,” his father said. “Talk to Junji and in the morning, hopefully things will make more sense.”</p><p>Lu Ten licked his lips, realizing what his father was saying. If Junji wouldn’t come with them to the Upper Ring, his father was giving his blessing for Lu Ten to stay in the Lower Ring.</p><p>Lu Ten pulled his father into a hug.</p><p>"I love you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I love you, too,” his father said. “I just want you to be happy. That’s all I want for both you and Zuko.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded, trying to hold back his tears.</p><p>Lu Ten left the apartment and made his way towards Junji’s place.</p><p>Junji opened the door looking rougher than Lu Ten had ever seen him.</p><p>“We need to talk,” Lu Ten said. “There’s so much that needs to be covered but know, I’m not giving up if you don’t.”</p><p>Junji sniffed before opening the door completely. Jin was sitting on the sofa. She wiped her eyes as she saw Lu Ten.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Jin asked.</p><p>“Trying to find a solution to our problem,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Where’s Lee?” she asked.</p><p>“Chasing ghosts like a fool,” Lu Ten said, darkly. “He’ll either wake up and stop being stupid or get himself killed; we’ll see in the morning.”</p><p>“Great,” Jin muttered, wrapping herself in a blanket. “I’m going to bed.”</p><p>Lu Ten grabbed her arm before she could walk off. “Don’t give up, my cousin hasn’t abandoned us yet.”</p><p>“I thought he was a good man,” Jin said, her voice wavering slightly. “Why’s he proving me wrong?”</p><p>“He’s a confused man,” Lu Ten said. “I just hope he figures things out before it’s too late. You’re good for him, he’s too stupid to realize it yet.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Lu,” Jin said. “I hope this isn’t the last I see of you.”</p><p>“Whatever happens, I promise you it won’t be,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Jin left the room and Junji gestured Lu Ten to bed. Lu Ten was hesitant to discuss such a heavy topic in bed but they had done so before.</p><p>“My father is offering for you two to come with us,” Lu Ten said. “Jin could work at the shop, as could you if you wanted, or you could still work for the city guard or anything really. You would be able to live with us as well.”</p><p>Junji said nothing, staring at his lap.</p><p>“Another option is, provided it was okay with you, that I could stay here. That wouldn’t help Zuko and Jin, but it would help us,” Lu Ten said. “I’d need to find a new job.”</p><p>Junji sighed and rubbed over his face.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said. “My family is still down here and I have no clue what their reaction to me taking Jin and just leaving would be. I don’t want the responsibility of being the third and fourth parent to fall on my other siblings.”</p><p>“Junji, two of your bothers are already fully grown and out of the house,” Lu Ten said. “Jin’s planning on getting out of dodge as soon as she can manage. Rising your siblings isn’t your job.”</p><p>Junij bumped his head against the wall and sighed. “I want to go with you, but I’m terrified of the Upper Ring. The Dai Li are twice as nosey up there,” he said.</p><p>“I have no issue staying here,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Well, I do have issue,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart skipped a beat as he looked away, pain lacing through his features.</p><p>“No, not like that,” Junji said, pulling Lu Ten’s face back around. “I want you to have better and I don’t think I could live with myself if I got a happy ever after and my sister was left behind.”</p><p>“So, you’ll come with us?” Lu Ten asked, hesitantly. </p><p>“Oma and Shu help me,” Junji said, “but I guess we are, but only if Jin agrees and Lee gets himself together. I don’t know what his issue is, but he needs to make up his mind on what he wants with my sister.”</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. “He likes her, but he hates Ba Sing Se. He doesn’t want to get attached as he still thinks we plan on leaving at some point,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Junji huffed.</p><p>“My father plans to leave in the evening tomorrow,” Lu Ten said, changing the topic. “I figured, living with him we might be able to start saving up money.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Junji said, rolling over to lay his head on Lu Ten’s chest, “and what would we spend it on?”</p><p>“Our farm,” Lu Ten said, running his hands through Junji’s hair. The idea had been a sort of joke between them, but the more Lu Ten thought on it, the more he wanted it. “Save up for a plot of land.”</p><p>“We could grow food, sell it for cheap in the lower ring, and for not so cheap to your dad,” Junji joked. Lu Ten laughed.</p><p>“Open a petting zoo with the extra money we bring in,” Lu Ten added, making Junji smile.</p><p>“I love you,” Junji said, pulling Lu Ten into a deep kiss.</p><p>“I love you, more,” Lu Ten replied, snaking his arms around Junji’s shoulders.</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” Junji joked, dogging the swipe Lu Ten made for his head.</p><p>The two fell into a giggling mess before spending the rest of the night trading kisses and dreams that seemed just a bit more obtainable.</p><p>When the morning came, Lu Ten left Junji and Jin to pack. The two planned to visit their family one last time to say goodbye and get Jin’s things. Lu Ten asked them if they wanted him to come but Junji waved him off.</p><p>Instead Lu Ten went back to his family’s apartment, knowing he still needed to pack himself. He pushed gently on the door to his family’s apartment. There was an eerie quiet over the place.</p><p>“Hello?” Lu Ten said. “I’m home! Dad?”</p><p>“In here,” his father called from Zuko’s room.</p><p>Lu Ten pushed the door open and gasped when he saw his cousin.</p><p>“What happened? Is he okay?” Lu Ten asked, rolling closer and reaching down to touch Zuko’s forehead.</p><p>“He found the Avatar’s bison and set it free,” his father replied, wiping at Zuko’s brow. “I believe he is having an internal battle over it. His mind is no longer aligned and neither is his chi.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked at his father in concern. “Will he be okay?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I do not know,” his father replied. “How are Junji and Jin?”</p><p>Lu Ten frowned at the subject change but allowed it.</p><p>“They are saying goodbye to their family,” Lu Ten said. “They agreed to move with us.”</p><p>“That is good,” his father said. “I have never seen you so happy and I am glad this move will not take that happiness from you. If it is not prying too much, how serious are you with this relationship?”</p><p>“Dad, Junji and I are planning a life together,” Lu Ten admitted, both to his father and to himself. “Its pretty serious, and scary, and wonderful.”</p><p>His father laughed. “Yes, that sounds about right,” he said. He sighed slightly. “Go finish packing your stuff. We will see if Zuko is up for walking and leave this evening.”</p><p>Lu Ten followed his father’s orders, moving to his own room and trying to push his worries for his cousin down.</p><p>Lu Ten was trying off his last bag when there was a harsh knock on the door.</p><p>“I’ve got it,” Lu Ten called, knowing his father wouldn’t wish to leave his cousin’s side.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten said, upon opening the door and finding Junji and Jin. “Zuko’s sick and he’s sleeping it off in his room. Hopefully, he’s feeling – Junji what happened to your eye?”</p><p>“He told our parents why we were leaving,” Jin practically growled out as she pushed past Lu Ten’s wheelchair. Usually Lu Ten would get irritated at that but Jin seemed on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Junji?” Lu Ten asked, reaching up. He couldn’t reach Junji’s face on his own but it didn’t matter as Junji sighed and kneeled down to let Lu Ten look. “What’s Jin talking about?”</p><p>“I told my parents Jin and I were moving to the Upper Ring,” Junji said. “When they asked how, I told them about you. My dad, well, he didn’t have the best reaction.”</p><p>“Because you’re leaving?” Lu Ten asked, incredulously.</p><p>“Because you’re a man,” Junji muttered.</p><p>Lu Ten glanced at Junji, trying to catch his eyes. Junji eventually caved and looked at him.</p><p>Lu Ten could see hurt shining in Junji’s eyes. Junji still loved his family, even after all the hurts they’ve put him through. The rage simmering in Lu Ten’s chest dissipated at the lost look in Junji’s eyes.</p><p>Lu Ten pulled Junji’s head forward and placed a soft kiss over the forming black eye.</p><p>Junji collapsed onto Lu Ten’s lap. Lu Ten didn’t normally let people, even his boyfriend, sit in his lap while he was in his chair, but in this instance Lu Ten didn’t have the heart to move the man.</p><p>Lu Ten pet through Junji’s hair as he cried and wondered if the family he wanted would ever come together.</p><p>“I stabbed him,” Jin said.</p><p>“Junji?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“No,” Jin said, shaking her head and dropping her bag to the floor, “my dad. He hit Junji and I could already tell he was about try again. My siblings were all terrified. I reacted on instinct, grabbing a knife from the kitchen and I stabbed him. Our mom screamed and Junji and I ran.”</p><p>“Well,” Lu Ten said, “I guess it’s a good thing you’re moving to a different ring then.”</p><p>“The city guards wouldn’t arrest me down here,” Jin said. “They like me more than they like Junji.”</p><p>“Not possible, no offense,” Lu Ten joked.</p><p>“Biased,” Jin said, with a soft laugh.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jin said after a moment of silence, “for letting us come with you. For not leaving us behind. I know things with me and Zuko are rocky right now, but even if it doesn’t work out between us, I’ve come to consider your family more of a family then my own. Particularly after today.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Lu Ten said. They fell silent again, Jin starting to nod off. “Is that a bow?”</p><p>Jin blinked back into awareness. “Yeah, when we had the farm, I was able to practice archery. Haven’t done it in years through,” Jin said.</p><p>“Useful, skill,” Lu Ten said awkwardly before giving up on conversation entirely.</p><p>His father eventually poked his head from Zuko’s room, nearly and hour after Junji had fallen asleep in Lu Ten’s lap. Jin was curled up in a corner trying to take up as little room as possible as she dozed.</p><p>His father frowned. “Zuko is awake enough to walk but he’s still a bit feverish. We will need to move quickly,” he said.</p><p>Lu Ten nodded, jostling Junji awake.</p><p>The trip to the Upper Ring was eerily silent. Junji didn’t speak, though he kept a tight grip on Lu Ten’s hand. Jin had moved over to Zuko and had taken up wiping his brow.</p><p>Their new apartment was thankfully on the ground floor, though Lu Ten’s father apparently specifically requested such. It was four rooms, rather than just the two, which meant Junji and Lu Ten got their own room to themselves.</p><p>As his father tucked Zuko up in his new room to rest and Jin started poking around the apartment, Lu Ten pushed Junji forward into what he was claiming as their room.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Not, really,” Junji said. “Truthfully, I want to forget about it. I’m starting to realize that this right here, even as chaotic as it’s been lately, has felt more like home then years there.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make what they did hurt less though, does it?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“No,” Junji said, “but it makes it worth it to leave behind.”</p><p> </p><p>Things both got easier and stranger after that.</p><p>Junji’s eye healed after a few days and he had quickly settled in with the city guards of the Upper Ring. The guards here were all actually from the Middle Ring, but were able to work in the Upper Ring. Apparently, the people of the Upper Ring were too good for guard duty. It benefited Junji, as he was better able to related to the others from the Middle Ring better than he feared.</p><p>His father’s tea shop was flourishing and quickly gaining a name for itself in the Upper Ring. Lu Ten wasn’t too surprised. His father’s tea was always phenomenal and the people of the Upper Ring were hooked.</p><p>Jin seemed to brighten up as her brother’s wound healed and with that brightness her good humor returned. Lu Ten had missed it the few days it had been missing. Her spunky personality seemed to be half the charm of the Jasmine Dragon, Lu Ten’s father’s own personality being the other half.</p><p>The only problem was Zuko. Well, Lu Ten considered it a problem, everyone else seemed to have labeled it as an improvement. Lu Ten could understand why but he was also very concerned. Zuko wasn’t acting like himself. Even at Zuko’s kindest, as a kid, he had never acted like this before.</p><p>It had to be an act, but to what end, Lu Ten couldn’t figure. It was slowly driving him mad and he felt jumpy as he waited for a shoe to drop.</p><p>Junji had expressed concern over how stressed Lu Ten was over everything, but seemed to be writing it off as one of Lu Ten’s war intricacies. Lu Ten was starting to wonder if Junji wasn’t right. </p><p>Lu Ten had spent most of his young adult life waiting for another shoe to drop. Whether it was in the courts of the Fire Nation nobility, on the battlefields in the Earth Kingdom or even living as a refugee, something always seemed to be around the corner. Lu Ten might fully fall into the idea that he was just blowing things out of proportion, but two things stopped him.</p><p>The first was the fact that he had been playing house, for the lack of better words, for nearly three months now. He wasn’t suddenly becoming jumpy of nothing happening, as even in a mundane life, something always seemed to be happening.</p><p>The second, was the look in his father’s eyes when he looked at Zuko. He looked at his nephew like everything he wanted was right in from of him but not in the way he wished it.</p><p>His father knew what Lu Ten did, whatever Zuko was going through or doing, this current mask facing the world was fake. Lu Ten just wasn’t sure if it was to protect them or to protect Zuko from himself.</p><p>Lu Ten wanted to poke and find out, but he was scared of the answer.</p><p>He left it, and tried to ignore this odd version of his cousin.</p><p>“Table for two, please,” came a vaguely familiar voice. Lu Ten knew the voice, but he hadn’t heard it in forever. He turned his head and came face to face with Katara.</p><p>“Wait,” Lu Ten said, as Katara backed away. Katara looked around frantically and spotted Lu Ten’s cousin and father.</p><p>“Uncle,” Zuko called, “I need two jasmine, one green, and one lychee!”</p><p>“I'm brewing as fast as I can,” Lu Ten’s father replied.</p><p>Katara turned to run, Lu Ten reaching out to grab her but he was too late and she slipped from the shop.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lu Ten said, slamming his hand into the podium he sat behind.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jin asked.</p><p>“No, we might be in trouble,” Lu Ten said, moving back towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Dad,” he called, “the Avatar knows we’re here. At least his friend does. She just ran off.”</p><p>His father frowned in his direction. “I suppose the only thing we can do is wait for their move,” his father said sighing deeply.</p><p>Lu Ten frowned. He wished he had been able to grab Katara but the girl was quick.</p><p>Lu Ten became even more on edge at that. His father chose not to tell Zuko, and Lu Ten could guess why. If this new leaf was a mask Zuko was using, mentioning the Avatar might break it.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Junji asked as they prepared for bed. Lu Ten had just transferred himself from his wheelchair to their bed.</p><p>“I feel like I’m in limbo,” Lu Ten said. “The war is still raging on outside the walls and now I feel like it’s closer than ever.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Junji asked.</p><p>“The Avatar knows we are in the city now,” Lu Ten said. “He seems to bring the war with him, simply by the nature of who he is. I’m worried about what will happen.”</p><p>“Surely the Avatar won’t bother us,” Junji said.</p><p>“He probably won’t,” Lu Ten agreed. “It’s usually us, and by that, I mean Zuko, who bothered them. I’m just worried they might start poking around and if Zuko sees them, the choice he made during his illness may very well change.”</p><p>“Jin would kick his ass at this point,” Junji said. “She’s growing tired of his hot and cold attitude. She’s also starting to get worried about him. I’m sorry I wasn’t listening to you about him seeming off. I don’t know him as well and just assumed, well, if Jin’s to be believed he’s acting weird.”</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. “Hold me?” he asked. “Really tightly?”</p><p>Junji smiled. “I would love nothing more,” Junji replied before wrapping Lu Ten into a bearhug that had Lu Ten’s fears melting away, even if it was only for one night.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten was getting rather tired of all the new surprises in his life. He had been tallying up the last of the money made from the day when a man strolled into the shop and handed his father a rather decorated scroll.</p><p>“I,” his farther started, “I can't believe it!”</p><p>“What is it, Uncle?” Zuko asked. The not quite real, not quite fake tone grated against Lu Ten’s senses.</p><p>“Great news,” Lu Ten’s father said. “We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s father ran off towards the kitchen.</p><p>Zuko smiled before returning to his sweeping of the floor.</p><p>Lu Ten traded a look with Jin. The young girl shrugged, just as thrown off by the invitation as he was.</p><p>Junji came barreling into the shop with his typical antics. He dropped a kiss on Lu Ten’s head before making a beeline to ruffle Jin’s hair. Jin playfully smacked him in retaliation.</p><p>“What did I miss today?” Junji asked.</p><p>“Dad just got invited to serve tea to the Earth King,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Junji blinked at him. “Ah,” Junji said. “I have no words for that.”</p><p>“I’ll have to close the shop tomorrow,” his father said, returning to the room.</p><p>“No way,” Jin said. “Take someone with you to help and the other two will stay here and run things.”</p><p>“But I make the tea,” his father said.</p><p>“I can make it,” Lu Ten volunteered. “You know I can make it nearly as well.”</p><p>“I suppose,” his father said slowly.</p><p>“I can take tomorrow off and help too,” Junji offered.</p><p>“Oh, I would pay to see you work a service industry job,” Jin said laughing.</p><p>“I can work in a tea shop!” Junji yelled.</p><p>Lu Ten laughed to himself as the two siblings started fighting.</p><p>It was the last time he would laugh for a good while.</p><p> </p><p>The day running the tea shop for his father had gone well, which meant Lu Ten shouldn’t have been surprised when the first thing his father said upon coming home was, “Azula has taken control of the City. She has Zuko.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart sank into his stomach as he heard Jin gasp. Lu Ten’s lungs hurt from just hearing it.</p><p>“What do we do?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I have an idea, but I have no idea if they will actually help us,” his father said.</p><p>Lu Ten raised a brow. “Us? Probably. Zuko? No way,” Lu Ten said, catching onto who his father was talking about.</p><p>“We have to take that chance,” his father said.</p><p>“Who are you talking about?” Junji asked.</p><p>“Avatar Aang,” Lu Ten said, following his father from the shop.</p><p>Junji and Jin had to jog slightly to keep up with Lu Ten and his father.</p><p>“I captured a Dai Li agent,” his father said, moving towards a bound man on the sidewalk. “I hope they can lead us to where we need to go.”</p><p>Junji traded a glance with Lu Ten before shrugging and picking up their prisoner.</p><p>As far as convincing the Avatar to help them, it could have gone smoother. Luckily, Toph was around to vouch for them.</p><p>“You guys know each other?” Aang asked, looking between Toph and Lu Ten’s father.</p><p>“I met him and his son in the woods once and knocked him down,” Toph said. “Then he gave me some tea and some very good advice.”</p><p>“May we come in?” Lu Ten’s father asked.</p><p>Toph gestured them in, but Lu Ten hung back.</p><p>The group looked at him in question. “Arms hurt,” Lu Ten said. “Best if I rest them, rather than force my wheelchair up those steps.”</p><p>The group nodded and Junji hung back with him. They kept their eyes on the bound Dai Li agent, making sure he didn’t go anywhere.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay,” Junji said, rubbing Lu Ten’s shoulders. His hands slid down to Lu Ten’s upper arms and started massaging the muscle there.</p><p>“I wish I could believe that,” Lu Ten said, leaning his head back into Junji’s soft stomach.</p><p>“I’ll believe it for you,” Junji replied. Lu Ten’s lips twitched up slightly.</p><p>Lu Ten flinched slightly at the unexpected earthbending. He watched as pillars formed around the Dai Li agent. It was just Toph.</p><p>“Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup,” the Dai Li agent said, when they removed his gag. “They're going to overthrow the Earth King!”</p><p>“Well, at least she hasn’t done so yet,” Lu Ten said. “We’re better off then we thought we were.”</p><p>“My sister,” Sokka yelled. “Where are they keeping Katara?”</p><p>“In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se,” the agent said, “deep beneath the palace.”</p><p>Lu Ten glances around him as everyone’s faces turn grim. They quickly move to find this supposed underground city.</p><p>Toph paused as they were walking and placed her hand to the ground.</p><p>“Well, what'd you know? There is an ancient city down there,” she said, “but it's deep.”</p><p>Toph earthbent a tunnel in front of them but before anyone moved for it, Sokka stopped them.</p><p>“We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the angry jerk,” Sokka said, glancing guilty at Lu Ten and his father, “no offense.”</p><p>“None taken,” Lu Ten’s father replied.</p><p>“Accurate,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Right, well I’ll go with Toph and the others to warn the Earth King of Azula’s coup,” Sokka said.</p><p>“I’m going with my father,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“No,” his father replied.</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten said, glaring up at his father. “Zuko’s my family too. I’m not letting him get hurt.”</p><p>He and his father continued glaring at one another until Lu Ten’s father caved.</p><p>“Very well,” he said. “Junji, Jin are you two okay going with them?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Junji replied. “They probably need adult supervision anyway.”</p><p>“I’ve got my bow, don’t worry about me,” Jin said.</p><p>Junji bent down and kissed Lu Ten softly.</p><p>“Stay safe,” Junji said. “That wasn’t a goodbye kiss.”</p><p>Lu Ten smiled towards his lap.</p><p>“You stay safe too,” Lu Ten said. “I’ll see you on the other side.”</p><p>Junji winked at him before gesturing the three teens towards the palace.</p><p>Lu Ten turned to follow his father and the Avatar.</p><p>They were silent for a long time as they moved through the tunnels, Aang earthbending every few feet to clear more path. Lu Ten was grateful to note the path was getting smoother the further down they went. Aang was a good kid.</p><p>“So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice, and great tea,” Aang said, to Lu Ten’s father.</p><p>“The key to both is proper aging,” Lu Ten’s father replied. Lu Ten snorted. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Aang was silent as he continued earthbending.</p><p>“Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love,” Aang stopped walking, drawing Lu Ten and his father to a halt, “and I just couldn’t.”</p><p>“Perfection and power are overrated,” Lu Ten’s father said. “I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love.”</p><p>Lu Ten cleared his throat. “Sometimes you have to let go of people you love,” Lu Ten said. “You don’t want to, but at some point, there may comes a time when something has to give least it be destroyed. Until then, I’d hold onto whatever love you have fiercely. It’s a powerful force in its own right.”</p><p>“But what if that time is today?” Aang asked, resuming his earthbending. “What happens if we can't save anyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?”</p><p>Lu Ten had no answer to that and instinctively looked to his father.</p><p>“I don't know the answer,” he said, surprising Lu Ten. “Sometimes, life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving you will come to a better place.”</p><p>As if to punctuate his father’s words, light spills into the tunnel as they exit into a brightly lit crystal cave.</p><p>“Aang,” Katara called, racing up to the young boy. Katara hugs him and Lu Ten doesn’t miss the glares traded between Zuko and Aang even as Lu Ten’s father moved to hug Zuko.</p><p>Lu Ten moved forward to pull Zuko into his own hug.</p><p>“Don’t get kidnapped again, stupid,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I don't understand. What are you two doing with the Avatar?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Saving you,” Aang said, “that's what.”</p><p>Lu Ten had never heard so much attitude come from the boy. It surprised him as much as it amused him.</p><p>Lu Ten pointed at Aang. “What he said, kiddo,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Zuko lunged towards Aang but Lu Ten’s father stopped him.</p><p>“Zuko, it's time we talked,” Lu Ten’s father said. He turned towards the other two teens. “Go help you other friends. We'll catch up with you.”</p><p>“Tell, Junji if he dies, I’m kicking his ass,” Lu Ten said sweetly.</p><p>“Who’s Junji?” Katara asked, glancing back at the group as she and Aang left.</p><p>“Why?” Zuko asked, his voice breaking slightly.</p><p>“You're not the man you used to be, Zuko,” Lu Ten’s father said, smiling slightly. “You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been and now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good.”</p><p>Lu Ten closed his eyes. The mask had shattered, Lu Ten could tell. The false happiness Zuko had been carrying was gone and the battle that left Zuko nearly comatose was still raging on inside his cousin. Zuko was quite for a long time and Lu Ten feared the worse.</p><p>His eyes shot open when Zuko yelled out. He looked over to see the crystals had completely encased his father.</p><p>“I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle and even LuLu,” Azula said. Lu Ten’s head shot around, to look at her. “But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?”</p><p>Lu Ten growled. “Azula, you will let my father go,” Lu Ten demanded.</p><p>“Or what?” Azula asked, dismissively.</p><p>“Release him immediately,” Zuko said.</p><p>“It's not too late for you, Zuko,” Azula said. “You’re not Uncle or LuLu, who betrayed us by working with the enemy in the North. You can still redeem yourself.”</p><p>“The kind of redemption she offers is not for you,” Lu Ten’s father called.</p><p>“Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?” Azula snapped, before turning to her brother. “I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want.”</p><p>“Zuko, I am begging you,” Lu Ten’s father said. “Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt sweat roll down the back of his neck as he looked between his cousins and his father. He knew, as much as the idea was already killing him, that Zuko wasn’t choosing them. He never had before.</p><p>“You are free to choose,” Azula said, walking from the room towards Aang and Katara.</p><p>Lu Ten spared a moment to wonder why he was left free, but shook it off. Azula probably didn’t see him as a threat.</p><p>“Zuko,” Lu Ten said. “Azula always lies, you’re the one who always told me that.”</p><p>Zuko closed his eyes and looked down. He nodded at the ground before following Azula. He paused.</p><p>“You said you’d always have my back,” Zuko said.</p><p>“I love you,” Lu Ten said. He pushed his thoughts aside. He had no room for them. He locked his feelings away and let a numbness fill his body. He pictured a river and let his thoughts slip from his mind. Complete and total separation. “I hope you know; I’ve always thought of you as my brother. I told you I’d protect you, even if it meant protecting you from yourself.”</p><p>Lu Ten closed his eyes and hoped this worked. He could feel the snapping energy buzzing through his body. Even his legs seemed to be tingling with it. He arched his left arm in a half circle, and with no feet to ground his energy with, threw out his right arm behind him instead to even out the momentum. The shot went wild, but that was fine. Lu Ten had been aiming for the crystals anyway.</p><p>Lightning burst from his fingertips, and slammed into the top of the cave, causing the crystals to collapse from the ceiling.</p><p>Zuko was quicker than the debris and rolled through the rubble before it landed. It didn’t seem to matter anyway as the shot was powerful enough to have caved the whole area. Lu Ten should have practiced when he had the chance.</p><p>Lu Ten went skidding back, the momentum flipping his chair. His seatbelt wasn’t on which caused him to be thrown from it. He was out cold when his head hit against a crystal.</p><p>“Lu Ten!” his father cried as everything faded to darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu Ten,” his father called again. He felt something press against his face and cracked open his eyes. His vision was blurry and his eyes didn’t stay open long before fluttering shut again.</p><p>“Lu Ten,” his father said, pulling Lu Ten’s head, which was lulling sideways, to face him. “Lu Ten, Junji is going to need to pick you up, okay? You need to leave. Jin will take your wheelchair. You’re going with the Avatar and his friends.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s foggy brain couldn’t quite keep up with what was going on. “Dd,” Lu Ten slurred, not able to form the word properly. His head hurt and Lu Ten still couldn’t see properly. His father was a black blur against a background that kept flashing orange and blue.</p><p>“I love you,” his father said, pulling his head towards his chest. “Just know whatever happens, you are my greatest treasure and I don’t even know how to explain how proud of you I am. I know you can help them lead this war to an end.”</p><p>“Ddds,” Lu Ten tried again, unable to stop stuttering the word.</p><p>“We both have our parts to play in this war,” his father said. “I hope you understand.”</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t understand, his brain wasn’t processing the information around him properly. He must have hit his head harder than he thought.</p><p>“Go, now,” his father said.</p><p>“Oh no,” Junji called. Lu Ten’s father turned and Lu Ten’s eyes widened at the bright white electricity arching through the sky.</p><p>Lu Ten’s father marched forwards into the area.</p><p>“You’ve got to get out of here,” he called, though to who Lu Ten couldn’t tell. “I’ll hold them off as long as I can.”</p><p>“We’ve got to move, now,” Junji said, lifting Lu Ten abruptly. Lu Ten startled slightly but wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p>They made their way along the far wall of the room towards a staircase that was leading up to a hole. Lu Ten’s vision was slowly coming back into play but he wished it wasn’t. He watched as Katara launched from the floor out of the room on a waterspout. His father was down below holding off the Dai Li.</p><p>Junji paused at the top of the makeshift stairs to push his sister out of the room towards freedom. Lu Ten made eye contact with his father and watched as the man surrendered.</p><p>He was once again encased in crystals and Lu Ten screamed, dragging Azula and Zuko’s attention to him and Junji. Azula smirked and Lu Ten saw red.</p><p>“Shit,” Junji said, pulling them through the hole in the wall. The hole closed as a blue fire blast shot towards it. “That was close.”</p><p>“Take me back,” Lu Ten demanded, his words still slurring slightly. He hoped, like his vision, his voice would eventually come back.</p><p>“What?” Junji said. “No, your father said to keep you safe and that’s what I’m doing.”</p><p>“Take me back, Junji,” Lu Ten demanded.</p><p>“No, the only thing waiting for you down there is death,” Junji said, before wincing. “Sorry, about your father.”</p><p>“Then take me back,” Lu Ten demanded.</p><p>Junji shook his head and as he started walking further away from the crystal catacombs, something in Lu Ten snapped. He clawed at Junji’s neck leaving welts and in one place breaking the skin. Junji didn’t react, simply continued carrying Lu Ten away, even as Lu Ten broke down in his arms, demanding to be taken back.</p><p>“I hate you,” Lu Ten whispered as they reached the outside, the fight finally leaving his body. They were the first clear words he’d managed.</p><p>Junji’s breath stuttered slightly. “Then hate me,” Junji said. “It won’t stop me from loving and protecting you, even from yourself.”</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t think he could break anymore, but Junji proved him wrong. Echoing the words, Lu Ten had said to his cousin, caused all the emotions Lu Ten had held back, all the anger and fear and hurt to come pouring out.</p><p>Lu Ten pressed his face into Junji neck, not even caring that he smeared the man’s blood across his face.</p><p>Lu Ten absently noticed Junji pulled them onto the Avatar’s flying bison, before slipping back into unconsciousness. </p><p>Lu Ten hoped he didn’t wake up this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lu Ten why is it every time I go to write you in this story, your mental health takes a downward spiral?</p><p> </p><p>Not sure how this one turned out, I had to jam a lot into it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A New Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten (and Junji and Jin) joins the gaang as they navigate the Fire Nation. Who better to lead a group of strangers than a Prince?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: The Gaang gets on Lu Ten's nerves over Fire Nation culture. Lu Ten is mute again at the start of the chapter. A shop owner is ableist towards Lu Ten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy,” Lu Ten whispered through the crack in his dad’s office door.</p><p>“Yes, Lu Ten,” his dad whispered back.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“You know you’re always welcome in here,” his dad replied, gesturing him in.</p><p>Lu Ten ran over to him and crawled into his lap. He cuddled up to his father’s chest and held him tightly.</p><p>“Don’t leave,” Lu Ten whispered. “Mommy and I will miss you.”</p><p>“I know its hard buddy,” his dad sat petting down his hair, “but our nation needs my guidance in battle. I promise, I’ll be home before you even know I’m missing. It’s only three months Lu Ten.”</p><p>“What if you forget about us?” Lu Ten asked. He sniffed harshly as his nose started running and tears built up in his eyes. “Three months is like forever!”</p><p>“It’s shorter than you’d think Lu Ten, but I promise I could never forget you,” his dad said, squeezing him close in a bear hug. “I love you.”</p><p>“And mommy?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Ah, yes, and your mother,” his dad lied.</p><p>It would be a long while before Lu Ten realized his parents’ marriage was arranged and that while they were amicable, they did not in fact love each other. In fact, they were relatively indifferent to each other unless dealing with Lu Ten himself.</p><p>“I don’t want you to leave,” Lu Ten cried. “Can’t you just stay? The war can have Uncle Ozai instead.”</p><p>“Lu Ten,” his dad said, turning his face up to look at him. “I promise you I will come home and then we can do whatever you want. Okay?”</p><p>“Quickly,” Lu Ten said. “I miss you.”</p><p>“I haven’t left yet buddy,” his dad said ruffling his hair.</p><p>“But you’re always in meetings,” Lu Ten said, quietly.</p><p>“Oh,” his dad said, before perking up, “Don’t worry, I don’t have any for tomorrow we can spend my last day here together.”</p><p>“Really?” Lu Ten asked, perking up. As an adult Lu Ten knew his father had been lying and had canceled all his war meetings last minute, but as a child Lu Ten had marveled at such luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Junji said, as he placed a plate of food in Lu Ten’s lap, “I brought you dinner.”</p><p>Lu Ten jolted from his contemplation of the ocean at the sudden noise. He opened his mouth to thank Junji, and like every other time, no words came out. Lu Ten closed his eyes.</p><p>“Look,” Junji said, grabbing his hand, “I get if you’re mad at me, I do but please, please eat something. You barely touch any food. I can wrap my hand around your wrist easily, baby please.”</p><p>Lu Ten could hear the hurt and fear in Junji’s voice and felt his eyes well up. He wanted nothing more than to tell Junji that he wasn’t ignoring him. That Lu Ten wanted more than anything to talk to Junji and tell him about what he was feeling, but he couldn’t. That mental block Lu Ten hated had sprung back up and he had no clue when he might find his voice again.</p><p>If he ever would.</p><p>Lu Ten felt lost and untethered without his father around. It was with a sharp stinging clarity that Lu Ten realized, he’d never been without his father outside of his childhood. While Lu Ten’s childhood could sometimes be lonely, his adulthood had been filled with his father, always right there at his side. Lu Ten wasn’t even sure how to breath properly without him now. Each breath feeling heavy and sapping him of energy.</p><p>Junji’s forehead fell down to rest on Lu Ten’s shoulder in defeat. He could hear the shaky breath the other man took before he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Lu Ten’s temple.</p><p>Lu Ten released his own shaky breath once Junji was gone.</p><p>Lu Ten’s lip trembled as he tried to call Junji back to him, but once again his voice was lost.</p><p>He bit down on his lip instead.</p><p>He knew Junji thought Lu Ten was mad at him. That Lu Ten wanted nothing to do with him. Lu Ten couldn’t blame him for those thoughts, after all, the last words Lu Ten had said to the man were that he hated him. Lu Ten had never regretted saying something more in his life.</p><p>The fact was, Lu Ten was mad at Junji, but not to the extent Junji believed. The initial anger of being betrayed by his cousin, losing his father and being ignored by his boyfriend had faded. Zuko’s decision wasn’t Junji’s fault. His father’s decision wasn’t Junji’s fault. The fact the Lu Ten was an idiot who wanted to fight his cousins and the Dai Li with a concussion wasn’t Junji’s fault.</p><p>No, the only thing Lu Ten was still mad about was the fact that Junji had ignored his wishes, thought Lu Ten acknowledged how stupid it was at the time, and carried him somewhere without his consent. That wasn’t okay, no matter how out of it Lu Ten was. Junji wasn’t allowed to do that to him.</p><p>Lu Ten had a lot he wished to talk to Junji about.</p><p>He wanted to talk to the man about respecting his autonomy, even the autonomy to do something stupid. He wanted to talk to the man about how much losing his father and cousin was tearing him to pieces. Most importantly, Lu Ten wanted to tell Junji he loved him and he was sorry for ever making the man doubt that.</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at his lap as a tear finally slipped down his face. His eyes caught on the plate of food and an idea sprung into his head.</p><p>He couldn’t tell Junji anything, not while his voice escaped him, but he could show Junji as much as he could.</p><p>Lu Ten’s stomach turned slightly as he looked at the plate but he took a deep breath before taking a bite. Junji didn’t want him to starve. His father wouldn’t have wanted him to starve. Lu Ten didn’t even want to starve, himself.</p><p>It took him forever to eat the single plate off food, having to stop and start constantly, but once he was finished, he didn’t regret it. He felt better than he had since his father’s arrest.</p><p>He made his way towards where Junji and Jin were discussing something with Hakoda and Bato. Lu Ten hesitated, knowing the Water Tribesmen weren’t exactly comfortable with Lu Ten’s presence on the ship. Had Katara and Sokka, both, not somewhat vouched for him, he didn’t think they would have let him stay.</p><p>His stay here wasn’t exactly free either. No, Lu Ten could only stay if he agreed to teach Aang firebending upon the Avatar’s awakening. It wasn’t that much of price, so Lu Ten hadn’t argued. At this point the twelve-year-old was his only hope of maybe seeing his father again, that is, if his Uncle hadn’t killed him.</p><p>Lu Ten shook the thought from his head as he continued towards Junji.</p><p>He tapped the front wheel of his chair against Junji’s foot to get the man’s attention.</p><p>Junji turned towards him in question and Lu Ten held up the empty plate to him.</p><p>Junji’s face softened as he looked at Lu Ten and took the plate.</p><p>“Thank you,” Junji said, dropping the plate which clanged against the metal floor of the ship. Collapsing to his knees, Junji pulled Lu Ten into a backbreaking hug. Lu Ten’s shoulders, which had been tense since they joined the ship, relaxed as he wrapped his own arms around Junji. “I love you.”</p><p>Lu Ten pulled Junji in tighter, unable to say the words back but hoping Junji knew he returned the sentiment. From the kiss placed on his cheek, Lu Ten assumed he understood.</p><p>They were interrupted as Aang’s staff went sliding over to where the group was gathered.</p><p>“Momo?”</p><p>Lu Ten turned his head to the entrance of the deck and saw Aang laid out on the floor. He looked confused as he took in the lemur at the feet of Bato and Hakoda.</p><p>The lemur took off towards Aang in excitement, jumping on the boy and showering him with affection.</p><p>Toph and Katara started to run over to the group.</p><p>“Twinkle Toes,” Toph exclaimed. “That's got to be you.”</p><p>“Aang, you're awake,” Katara shouted. Lu Ten could hear the excitement in her voice as she got closer.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Aang asked, standing, “I feel like I’m dreaming.”</p><p>“You’re not dreaming,” Katara said, wrapping the younger boy into a hug. “You’re finally awake.”</p><p>Sokka appeared around the corner then, pulling Aang into his own hug. “Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy,” Sokka called.</p><p>Jin shifted from foot to foot next to Lu Ten. She seemed uncomfortable, which was understandable. She had been getting closer to the others since they joined the ship, but she barely knew Aang at all.</p><p>“Sokka?” Aang asked, before swaying from side to side.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled towards him slightly, already knowing what would happen, even as Toph called out, “Uh-oh, somebody catch him, he's going to pass out!”</p><p>Aang landed in Katara’s arms and the group gathered around to check on him. Lu Ten reached down to check his pulse, but stopped short as Sokka glared at him slightly.</p><p>Despite having vouched for him, Lu Ten knew Sokka didn’t trust him. Maybe before his cousin sided with Azula, Sokka would have been willing to take him at his word, but for now he was hesitantly trusted to exist but do little else in the eyes of the young Water Tribe warrior.</p><p>Junji’s hand came to rest on Lu Ten’s shoulder, squeezing lightly in reassurance. Regardless of what the others thought, Lu Ten knew he had Jin and Junji at his back. That thought gave him more comfort than anything else did.</p><p>Aang slowly woke back up as Jin handed over a robe for him to put on over his bandages.</p><p>“Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?” Aang asked.</p><p>Sokka and Toph started to walk away and everyone else followed their lead, leaving Katara to explain things to Aang. The two disappeared back into the ship afterwards.</p><p>“Well,” Jin said, plopping down on the ground next to Lu Ten’s chair. “At least he’s awake now. Not only that but Lu’s eating again. I’d call today a good day.”<br/>Lu Ten snorted and Junji chuckled slightly and sat to Lu Ten’s other side.</p><p>Lu Ten reached down to grab his hand and squeezed it tightly as the three of them watched the water break around the ship.</p><p>“Come on,” Hakoda said, walking up them a while later. “We’re having a meeting.”</p><p>Junji nodded, standing as he and Jin made their way after Hakoda. Lu Ten took one last look at the horizon, squinting slightly as he saw something getting closer.<br/>“Lu Ten,” Junji called, “come on.”</p><p>Lu Ten startled, and lost whatever it was that had caught his attention. He followed the group towards the meeting instead. He was the last one there, Sokka already explaining what happened to Aang.</p><p>“After what happened at Ba Sing Se,” Sokka started, “we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. Junji, Jin and Lu Ten decided to stay with us to help. Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us.”</p><p>“So, what now?” Aang asked.</p><p>“We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan,” Hakoda said.</p><p>“It's Sokka's invasion plan,” Katara said, sharply. The room paused for a bit, as it always did when Katara snapped at her father.</p><p>“Yes,” Hakoda said, slowly, “Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable.”</p><p>“So, we're planning a smaller invasion,” Sokka explained. “Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke.”</p><p>“Good to see you again, Aang,” Pipsqueak called out.</p><p>“And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage,” Sokka said, before dropping his voice to a whisper, “we have a secret. You!”</p><p>“Me?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Lu Ten could tell the idea wasn’t sitting well with Aang, and Lu Ten could related. Though the situations were very different, Lu Ten knew the biting sting of disappointment that came from failing a large group of people. Aang probably felt like he failed the world. Lu Ten could only imagine how much that hurt, having failed the Fire Nation had hurt Lu Ten irreparably when he returned for Ba Sing Se. It worked out in his favor eventually, but it still stung to know his people likely hated him, if they even bothered to think of him at all.</p><p>Aang stumbled away from the group.</p><p>“The world thinks I’m dead?” Aang asked, more to himself than the group behind him. “How is that good news? That’s terrible.”</p><p>Sokka moved to respond to him.</p><p>Lu Ten stopped him, grabbing his wrist and shaking his head. His hair fell into his eyes as he did so.</p><p>He thought for a moment Sokka would tell him off as he headed towards Aang, but something stopped him and Lu Ten was able to continue on.</p><p>Lu Ten opened his mouth, fully expecting words to fail him once more, but it seemed his voice had simply been waiting for Aang to wake up. “Hello,” he said, before grimacing. That was a stupid thing to say.</p><p>“Hi,” Aang said, hesitantly. He turned to fully face Lu Ten once it registered who he was.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed at the other feeling the need to be on guard. Lu Ten understood, he did, but if never failed to hurt.</p><p>“It’s not a good thing,” Lu Ten said, his voice hoarse form disuse, “that the world thinks you’re dead, but it is useful. I know this isn’t the best example but here me out here kiddo.”</p><p>Lu Ten flinched as the word slipped from his mouth. That was Zuko’s nickname, not Aang’s.</p><p>“Sorry,” Lu Ten said, taking a deep breath, “ah, when I got injured, you know, trying to take down the wall of Ba Sing Se, which, um, sorry for trying to do that, I felt like I had ruined everything. Like I had disappointed everyone, which I had, all save my father and a handful of others lost their faith in me. It hurt, a lot.”</p><p>Aang was staring at him in disbelief.</p><p>“I know, it’s a nation of imperialistic assholes,” Lu Ten said, holding his hands up and startling a laugh from Toph, “but its my home, my family and my people and I let them down. Now, hindsight it’s a good thing that my father and I failed so badly and here with you, well it’s not a good thing at all, and I haven’t spoken in weeks and I don’t really know what I’m trying to say so bear with me here.”</p><p>Lu Ten ran a hand over his face. “My point is, I know this situation sucks. It’s horrible and you hate it. I hated it, but believe me when I say this is useful to you,” Lu Ten said. “Three years, I was on that ship with my cousin, and two years before it in the Fire Nation court and not a soul knew I wanted to burn it all down, not until the Siege of the North. Why? Because even if I didn’t believe in my county’s mission, what was the man in the wheelchair going to do? Look, right now, the Fire Nation is underestimating our side, yes, our side. Believe me when I say that’s a good thing. They think they have us beat and they have no idea what we have up our sleeves. A little lost faith here and there, is worth the win, and you can win.”</p><p>Lu Ten grabbed Aang’s shoulder and squeezed it. </p><p>“I know it seems impossible after such a huge loss, but I’ve seen some pretty wild odds in my military career and ours are better than most of those. My uncle is a little upstart who only gained the throne through murder and assassination. He couldn’t win in a fair fight if he tired. Look, Azula is the more dangerous of the two, if you can survive her, which you did,” Lu Ten emphasized, looking into Aang’s grey eyes, “then you can wipe the floor with him. Particularly once you become a fully realized Avatar. Your firebending training starts at sunrise tomorrow, be there. There isn’t another option.”</p><p>Lu Ten could feel the weight of the eyes of those behind them poking sharply into his back. He had no clue if any of his words made sense or if Aang would even want to relate to them considering what Lu Ten had been referring to, but he tired and that’s more than he’d done since his father was arrested.</p><p>“Fire Nation ship,” Jin called, pointing slightly into the distance.</p><p>Lu Ten cursed to himself, that must have been what he saw earlier.</p><p>Aang stared out at the ship and opened his glider before closing it just as quickly, as Katara dragged him into a hiding spot. Lu Ten wasn’t able to join them below ground so Junji and him were hidden around the corner instead.</p><p>“Impressive, if slightly awkward speech back there,” Junji whispered. There was a lot of emotion in his voice but Lu Ten knew the other man was hurt.</p><p>Lu Ten went to answer him, the words nearly catching in his throat again.</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Lu Ten said. “Sometimes I just get like that, where I physically can’t talk but once I break through whatever barrier sprung up in my mind I’m fine, until it happens all over again. I’ve wanted to talk to you, more than anything.”</p><p>Lu Ten reached up and pulled Junji down to him.</p><p>“There’s so much I want to talk to you about,” Lu Ten said, “but until we get the time, I want you to know I never meant to tell you I hated you. I don’t hate you. I love you more than anything and I hate how much I’ve hurt you with my silence.”</p><p>Junji looked into Lu Ten’s eyes, their breaths syncing up as they continued watching one another.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t know what Junji wanted to find but whatever it was he apparently found it as he wrapped his hands around Lu Ten’s head and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>“Don’t ever say something like that to me again unless you mean it,” Junji muttered against his lips.</p><p>“Never,” Lu Ten muttered back. “We still need to talk. While I understand why you did so, never and I mean never ignore me when I tell you to carry me somewhere. It’s not up to you to decide where I go, understood?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I wasn’t letting you kill yourself,” Junji said, refusing to listen to what Lu Ten actually said.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, grabbing Junji’s face and forcing the man to look at him. “You will never ignore my autonomy ever again. If you want me to stop doing something, you talk me out of it, but you do not just pick me up and carry me off. If I had been able to walk myself into that fight, what would you have done? Promise me, you’ll never do something like that again, Junji, or consider our relationship over.”</p><p>“I,” Junji said, blinking at him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think of it like that. I was just trying to keep you safe. You’re right though, anyone else and I would have tried to talk them out of it and if you had been able to take yourself into that fight, I would have followed you, but I had control over where you went and I just took you were I wanted. I’m not apologizing for protecting you, but I am sorry that I violated you like that. I didn’t, I didn’t mean to. I promise.”</p><p>Lu Ten went to reply, glad that Junji actually understood him this time, when the ship rocked.</p><p>Lu Ten and Junji rounded the corner into the chaos.</p><p>“I’m gonna give us some cover,” Katara called. The ship was soon covered in a fog screen.</p><p>A fireball launched through the fog and slammed into the pile of rock over by Toph. That wasn’t good, considering it just took out their main ammunition.</p><p>Two more fireballs launch towards the ship but they slam relatively harmless against the ship as Lu Ten extinguished them in the air.</p><p>“How are we doing?” Toph called.</p><p>“Things couldn't get much worse,” Sokka said. Apparently, that tempted fate as a serpent rose from the water behind him. “The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?”</p><p>“You make it too easy,” Toph called.</p><p>Lu Ten briefly wondered if the girl even knew what had gone wrong. It didn’t much matter as the Fire Nation ship launched a fireball that slammed into the serpent instead of their ship. With the serpent’s attention now on the other ship, they were able to slip away, as it slowly wrapped itself around the Fire Nation ship.</p><p>“Thank you, the universe,” Sokka called.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed in relief, more than worried about what would happen to him if he got found alongside this group.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten was sat in his room meditating, his chair sitting empty at his side. It had been a while, since before Ba Sing Se, that he had been given the opportunity to do so. He was trying to right all his jumbled thoughts when there was a knock on his door.</p><p>He pulled himself into his wheelchair, hoping whoever was at the door hadn’t left.</p><p>Junji was standing on the other side of it, dressed as nicely as a runaway could and with a bright smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey,” Junji said, “we just docked. I was wondering, if you’d like to go on a date while we still have the chance?”</p><p>Lu Ten hesitated. He and Junji still had a lot of unspoken issues hanging between them, but eventually Lu Ten caved. He wanted to push all that tension to the side for one night and just wrap himself up in Junji’s affections.</p><p>He put out the candles and followed Junji off the ship.</p><p>Junji led him to a nice little restaurant out by the bay and the two of them sat outside. The summer heat was starting to form over the area, leaving the air warm even as the sun set.</p><p>Lu Ten soaked up the last rays of sunlight as it dipped below the horizon line and the moon took dominance in the sky.</p><p>Their meal was eaten over a mix between a soft intimate silence and small talk that dipped occasionally into something deeper. Though there was an unspoken air around them that wasn’t shattered until they finished eating. </p><p>“If you want to pretend everything is fine right now,” Junji said, “I’ll go along with that but I’m also open to talking.”</p><p>Lu Ten did wish to pretend everything was fine, but with the attack on the ship yesterday, Lu Ten knew leaving this unspoken was a bad idea.</p><p>“I just feel a bit lost,” Lu Ten said. “My dad said he had faith in me but I’m not even sure I have faith in me. I haven’t exactly been making the best choices, even as I turned against the Fire Nation. I’m scared, I’m very scared that my dad might not even be alive and of what they’d do to me if I got caught. There’s also, this feeling of elation that makes no sense with everything that’s happened. How can I feel happy when my father and cousin are gone?”</p><p>Junji reached for his hand that rested on the table. He didn’t grab it however, instead he traced Lu Ten’s fingers as he thought over what Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I have faith in you,” Junji said, “to at least try your hardest if you can’t succeed. I think even you can take that faith in yourself. I’ve never known you to halfway do something. I’m scared too, both for you and for Jin and myself. Even after everything is said and done, Jin and I, we have a lot of things to work through that are up in the air right now. I mean just before all this Jin ran away from home and I basically just quit my job. Where do we even go from there? As for feeling happy, sometimes you have to find the good in the bad and that might be where your elation, as you put it, is coming from. Is there anything that you gained from what happened?”</p><p>Lu Ten sighed and wrapped up Junji’s hand in both of his before resting his forehead on them.</p><p>“I didn’t even think about what this meant for you and Jin,” Lu Ten said, squeezing Junji’s hand, “I’m sorry you got dragged into all this.”</p><p>“No,” Junji said, freeing his hand using it to lift Lu Ten’s chin up, “don’t be sorry about that. Jin and I made our choices and while Jin’s hurting a lot from making the wrong one, I don’t regret a second of it.”</p><p>“But did you regret it when I wasn’t talking to you?” Lu Ten asked, bitterly.</p><p>Junji paused at that. “Somewhat,” Junji said, “but ultimately, I just wanted you to be okay, even if you hated me.”</p><p>Lu Ten wiped at his eye at they started watering. “I don’t deserve you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“It’s not about whether you deserve me or not,” Junji said, “I love you anyway, but just so we’re clear, you do deserve to have someone who loves you. Now stop avoiding the question.”</p><p>Lu Ten stared at Junji in wonder, at both what the man said and the fact that he had caught Lu Ten’s deflection.</p><p>“I gained freedom, Junji,” Lu Ten said. “I’ve wanted nothing more than the freedom to fight back and to charge forward into this war on my terms but I’ve never had the full ability before. Now I do, but at what cost? How can I be happy at my own freedom when my father’s in prison, or worse dead?”</p><p>Lu Ten’s voice broke on the last word.</p><p>“Lu Ten,” Junji said, his voice strained as he moved around the table to pull Lu Ten into a hug. “It’s okay to be happy that you can have a voice in this war now. It doesn’t mean you’re happy that your dad is gone. I think at this point we’ve reached a time in the war where the only thing there is to do is take things a day at a time until the invasion.”</p><p>“A day at a time,” Lu Ten repeated. “Where’s the shy man who courted me and who’s this wise badass that replaced him?”</p><p>Junji laughed, kissing Lu Ten.</p><p>“Let’s get back to the ship,” Junji said. “We can work out the rest of our issue in a more fun way.”</p><p>Junji winked at him and Lu Ten felt his worries melt away a bit at the smile on the other man’s face.</p><p>Lu Ten poked Junji’s tooth where it stuck out and gestured for the other man to lead the way.</p><p>They didn’t get the chance to work anything out as returning back the ship launched them into the middle of chaos. </p><p>“Aang’s missing,” Toph said when they boarded. “He left, we’re about to leave to find him but if you’re serious about teaching him firebending you need to come with us.”</p><p>Lu Ten tried to trade a look with Junji, but the other man was staring at Appa. Lu Ten followed his gaze to see Jin already loading their stuff onto the bison.</p><p>“I guess Jin’s already made that decision,” Lu Ten said. “Lead the way.”</p><p>Lu Ten paused wondering how he’d get on the bison. Last time Junji had lifted him on and off, but Lu Ten was still a bit weary in allowing his boyfriend to lift him again.</p><p>He didn’t have to think on it long as a ramp formed before him made of metal and reaching the top of the bison. Lu Ten’s only worry now would be the drop from the ramp into the saddle.</p><p>He turned to Toph.</p><p>“Don’t get emotional about it,” Toph said. “You can’t exactly launch up their like twinkle toes, can you?”</p><p>There was a tense pause as the teens around the bison all looked at Toph in horror.</p><p>“Yeah, my toes haven’t twinkled in a while,” Lu Ten responded. Toph laughed loudly as Lu Ten pushed himself up the ramp into the saddle.</p><p>The others slowly unfroze, their confusion at the interaction clear. Toph and Lu Ten didn’t enlighten the group as they took off.</p><p>When the blind girl wrapped her arm around Lu Ten’s and his arm rest, Lu Ten let her, quickly realizing she couldn’t see up here.</p><p>It was nice, in an odd way, having someone else who was disabled around. Lu Ten was grateful of the unspoken understanding that was forming slowly between them.</p><p>“We need to keep an eye on Aang,” Katara said.</p><p>“Which way do you think he went?” Jin asked. “We can’t search the entire ocean. We need a place to start.”</p><p>Jin placed a hand on Katara’s shoulder, causing the other teen to relax somewhat. “The Fire Nation, he would have headed towards the Fire Nation,” Katara said.</p><p>Sokka switched their course slightly and the flew off towards Lu Ten’s home. His stomach clinched up slightly at the idea but it was too late to back out now.</p><p>They flew unnoticed over the blockade due to the storm covering them and quickly made it into Fire Nation waters.</p><p>It was as they flew past crescent island that Aang was spotted.</p><p>“There,” Katara yelled, directing her brother down towards the island. She was the first one off, Toph and Sokka following her.</p><p>Lu Ten stayed on the bison with Junji and Jin, not wanting to ruin the reunion going on below.</p><p>Lu Ten watched silently as Aang left his glider behind to be consumed by the fire of the lava. The image left a sinking feeling in Lu Ten’s stomach.</p><p>“Sunrise,” Lu Ten said, as Aang boarded Appa, “tomorrow.”</p><p>“What?” Aang said, “but we’ve been up all night.”</p><p>“Firebenders rise with the sun,” Lu Ten said. “Tomorrow, we don’t have time to waste.”</p><p>“Since when do you rise with the sun?” Junji asked, incredulously.</p><p>“Since I got my first spark,” Lu Ten replied. “Just because I don’t stay up with the sun doesn’t mean I don’t rise with it. I just also tend to go back to bed.”</p><p>Jin giggled slightly as the group searched for a safer place to settle for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Aang was still asleep but Lu Ten didn’t let him remain so for long, launching a fireball at the ground next to the kid’s head.</p><p>Aang shot out of bed immediately, on guard a rock held aloft.</p><p>“Morning,” Lu Ten said, pointing to the sun rising over the horizon. “It’s going to be hard but once your inner spark ignites you won’t be able to ignore when the sun rises, though going back to bed is always an option.”</p><p>Aang groaned and dropped his rock.</p><p>“Yes, Sifu Lu Ten,” Aang said. He rubbed his eyes and Lu Ten would feel more guilty if Aang’s runaway act wasn’t the reason everyone didn’t sleep well last night.</p><p>“So, the first lesson on how to firebend is breath control,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Not again,” Aang groaned. “I already know how to breathe, Jeong Jeong taught me.”</p><p>Lu Ten raised a brow. “Oh, so you already know a bit of firebending, lets see it so I know where to start,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Well, not exactly,” Aang said.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. “Okay, what do you know?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Aang shrugged.</p><p>“From the top then,” Lu Ten said, already irritated. “Breath control is the center of firebending. Power for firebending comes from the breath. Without air there can’t be fire. It won’t burn. A lot of firebenders try to force fire out using brute strength and that’s wrong. When you breath in it expands your lungs and power builds up in your stomach. That’s where your fire chakra is located. Your power builds up and, on the exhale, you release it.”</p><p>“You’re not going to make me do the leaf thing are you?” Aang asked.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said. He personally thought the leaf thing was stupid. “I’m not going to tell an airbender how to breathe. If you don’t know how to breathe by now, I’m not sure how you’re alive. It’s not knowing how to breathe properly. It’s knowing that your breath is necessary in the first place.”</p><p>Aang released a sigh of relief and Lu Ten narrowed his eyes. Aang didn’t seem to be taking this seriously, in fact he seemed to be stalling.</p><p>“The first thing we need to do is form a flame,” Lu Ten said, “but to start I think taking control of a flame already lit might work best. I’m going to light one of my meditation candles and I want you to sync your breath to it until the candle follows your will. Then the most important lesson of all, I want you to put the candle out. Knowing how to stop a fire is far more important then knowing how to start one.”</p><p>“Can do Sifu Lu Ten,” Aang said.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes and lit the candle. Aang started taking exaggerated breaths, one being hard enough to blow out the candle.</p><p>“Are you going to take this seriously or are you going to sit here and make fun of my culture’s bending art?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Aang sighed. “Sorry,” Aang said. “I just, I’m not sure I even need to know how to firebend. It’s not necessary and it’s dangerous. I think I can do this without it.”<br/>“Okay,” Lu Ten said, “then I guess we should all give up because regardless of what you think, if you don’t know firebending you’re going to get charred and die again.”</p><p>“But you said I could take your uncle,” Aang objected.</p><p>“As a fully realized Avatar,” Lu Ten said. “If you can’t even stop a fire blast, you’ll be out in two seconds just like last time. Now are you going to take this seriously or do I need to be thinking about my funeral arrangements?”</p><p>“That’s not fair,” Aang said.</p><p>“Nothing ever is,” Lu Ten said, giving up on training Aang for the day. If the kid wouldn’t focus or bother learning, Lu Ten didn’t have the patience to make him.<br/>He rolled to a stop by the fire where Katara was cooking breakfast. Junji was already seated and Lu Ten leaned down slightly to kiss him.</p><p>“Where’s Aang?” she asked, her eyes narrowed, “Weren’t you training?”</p><p>“Don’t know,” Lu Ten replied. “I was trying to train him but he apparently wasn’t wanting to be trained, so I left.”</p><p>“Oh,” Katara said softly, “he’s probably still upset over the time he burned me by accident while training with Jeong Jeong.”</p><p>“Training accidents happen,” Lu Ten said. “It’s common considering how dangerous of an element it is. I’d be surprised if he didn’t have an accident while training.”</p><p>“Maybe you should show him it’s not dangerous when controlled,” Junji suggested. “You know, practice out in the open where he can see what mastery looks like.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Lu Ten said, “I guess I’ll do so tonight with the sunset. That’s when practicing is best, either sunrise or sunset as its when your connection is at its greatest and weakest. One is for beginners first learning and the other is for testing your strength against a waning sun.”</p><p>“We need to get moving anyway,” Sokka said. “We have a schedule to keep. We will leave after breakfast.”</p><p>Lu Ten tilted his head but said nothing about Sokka’s schedule. Sokka liked order. Lu Ten could respect that.</p><p>It took a while to corral the kids back onto the bison. Lu Ten wasn’t surprised. Children’s distractible nature was one of the reasons they often drove him mad. Lu Ten liked kids well enough so long as he could return them to someone else. Having to deal with them long term would be a challenge.</p><p>Katara and Aang formed a cloud around them and the group moved further inland down the island chain. Lu Ten was good humored by the island they stopped at.<br/>Kaen was the island his grandmother was from. He could admit to being excited for the opportunity to potentially explore it.</p><p>“I think I see a cave below,” Aang said.</p><p>Sokka shushed him. “Keep quiet,” he said.</p><p>Aang and Katara dispersed the cloud as Appa landed outside said cave. Sokka jumped down and looked around the area suspiciously. Lu Ten had to wonder just what the young man thought he would find.</p><p>Sokka eventually nodded to himself when it became clear that they weren’t being watched.</p><p>“Great job with the cloud camo,” Sokka said, “but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut.”</p><p>Lu Ten traded a look with Junji who stifled his laughter at the young man’s antics. Sokka continued searching the area, as if his first sweep might have missed something.</p><p>“Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in,” Toph said, sarcastically as she dismounted Appa and helped Lu Ten down.</p><p>“Hey, we’re in enemy territory,” Sokka said, pointing to the birds on the rock above him. “Those are enemy birds.”</p><p>“Actually,” Lu Ten corrected, goodhumoredly, “those are toucan puffins. They can’t talk. They are small tropical birds that like to eat fish and fruit, much like the people of the Fire Nation. If you want a bird to avoid sharing secrets with monakeets are to be avoided. Mischievous little carnivorous birds who can in fact tell on you and will do so for a treat. You won’t see them until they sneak up on you as the look much like a fire ferret until they take off into the sky with your secrets.”</p><p>Sokka stared at him in horror as one of the toucan puffins took up residence on his head.</p><p>The others laughed at them when Lu Ten shrugged innocently at Sokka.</p><p>Sokka shook himself of his shock and tried to regain face. “Well, this is it,” he said, “hiding in cave after cave after cave after cave.”</p><p>“Sokka, we don't need to become cave people,” Katara said. “What we need is some new clothes and Lu Ten can probably help with that.”</p><p>“I can?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Yes, you do know what people wear in the Fire Nation right?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Well, I know what royalty and the upper-class wears but my knowledge of the average citizen isn’t the best. Still,” Lu Ten said, smirking, “there’s one universal fact of living in the Fire Nation. The less fabric on your body, the better you’ll survive the heat. It’s a sign of being a skilled firebender to wear heavy clothes as it shows you are able to regulate your body temperature properly. Which is why the upper-class, even the non-benders, tend to wear heavier garments, though a lot of them cheat by using light, breathable fabrics.”</p><p>“See,” Aang said, smiling. “We can get Fire Nation disguises and we will be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave.”</p><p>Toph flopped to the ground and folded her legs. “Plus, they have real food out there,” she said. “Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?”</p><p>Toph punched the cave wall, knocking several cave hoppers from the wall. Momo didn’t seem to have an objection to eating them and personally neither did Lu Ten.</p><p>“Ah, cave hoppers are actually pretty good if you prepare them properly,” Lu Ten objected. “You’ll probably find some out where the so-called real food is as it’s, you know, real food.”</p><p>“Still, at least it will be cooked for us,” Junji said, wrapping his arms around Lu Ten’s neck. “They didn’t mean anything by it.”</p><p>“I know,” Lu Ten said, with a sigh.</p><p>“Looks like we got outvoted, sport,” Sokka said to Momo. “Let's get some new clothes.”</p><p>Lu Ten lead them towards the town but Sokka stopped them at a house and pointed out the clothes the owner had hung out to dry.</p><p>“We can get clothes there,” Sokka said.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten replied, “we can go buy some.”</p><p>Lu Ten growled lowly under his breath when the kids didn’t listen and took off to watch the clothes from a low wall.</p><p>“Do you want to buy us clothes?” Jin asked.</p><p>“I’d prefer it to stealing from a random civilian,” Lu Ten said. “You two stay here with them. I’m already dressed in military casual clothes from the ship. I’ll be back.”</p><p>Lu Ten moved further into the town, stopping at a clothing stall.</p><p>“Hello, young man, what can I help you with?” the owner said.</p><p>“Just shopping for my little sister,” Lu Ten said, “and myself.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s casual military wear might just benefit them in the future so he decided to keep it instead of getting something for himself. He’d just shop for Jin and Junji.</p><p>“Ah, a special occasion or leisure wear?” the owner asked.</p><p>“Something that can be worn for either,” Lu Ten replied.</p><p>“She might like this then,” the owner said.</p><p>They held out a light pink sabia. Pink was an uncommon fabric in the Fire Nation as it was a hard pigment to come across. Lu Ten looked it over. Jin would probably like it, with the swirling golden lotus designs on it, but it would be expensive, Lu Ten was sure.</p><p>“How much,” Lu Ten said. “I’m not looking to blow my whole budget on one piece.”</p><p>“For a military man?” the owner said. “Two gold, and half off everything else in the store as well.”</p><p>Lu Ten considered it, picking out a pink wrap around skirt for Jin as well in a darker shade of pink. Then he found Junji a deep red kurta that was soft to the touch. It had black detailing that swirled around the shirt.</p><p>“Handwoven and made by my mother,” the owner said. “You have good taste.”</p><p>Lu Ten smiled. “It’s soft,” was the only thing he said. He bought it, and a pair of loose fisher pants to go under it, knowing full well he was going to be touching the soft fabric at every opportunity.</p><p>It all cost 4 gold pieces total which was suppose to have been the price of the sabia alone.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“No, thank you,” the owner said, “it is sad how many of our solders return home damaged in some way. You aren’t the first wheelchair bound veteran I’ve seen and I doubt you’ll be the last. It’s a shame but a necessary evil. You and your sister enjoy, okay.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s smile was fake as he flashed it at the owner and told them to have a good day.</p><p>He had forgotten how callous the Fire Nation was about disabilities. The Earth Kingdom stared but most of them kept their mouths shut. The Fire Nation had no such delicacies and would spout out all sorts of nonsense about the matter.</p><p>Lu Ten had heard many nobles question why he had even bothered trying to stay alive. He had people call it a crying shame such a hansom man had ended up like him, as if Lu Ten’s wheelchair had somehow made him unattractive. This was the least insulting interaction he’d had over the whole mess, though the words damaged and wheelchair bound rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn’t bound to anything and he wasn’t broken. His wheelchair wasn’t a prison he was trapped in. It was the key to his freedom, but no one, not even his father, really understood Lu Ten when he said that.</p><p>Lu Ten caught back up with the others right before they entered the city, holding out the clothes to Junji and Jin. He looked over the others, nodding to himself as he took in their outfits. Something about Aang’s stuck him as familiar but Lu Ten couldn’t place it and figured it was just something Zuko had also worn as a child.</p><p>“Well, do I look Fire Nation enough?” Jin asked, twirling in a circle.</p><p>“Why is her stomach showing?” Junji asked, glaring at Lu Ten.</p><p>“Katara’s stomach is showing too,” Lu Ten said. “It’s just how teenagers and younger women dress here. She looks cute. Leave it.”</p><p>Junji made a face but Lu Ten’s unimpressed look made him stop. Jin looked between the two of them hesitantly.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Jin asked.</p><p>Junji sighed. “Yes,” Junji said. “Just culture shock. You do look nice.”</p><p>Jin smiled and gave another twirl. Lu Ten was glad she liked it. He was slightly worried she might not.</p><p>They stopped for the kids to buy accessories, though why they could buy those and not clothes still bothered Lu Ten. He bought a hair piece for Jin and himself, walking the young woman through the process of pulling her hair into a top-knot.</p><p>Junji’s hair was too short to put into a top-not and oddly enough would be the thing, along with Aang’s hair, to get them caught.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten called, pulling Aang to a stop as he tried to run off. “If anyone asks, which they might not as it’s a bit disrespectful to do so, you and Junji are brothers and you cut your hair because your father just died, okay?”</p><p>“What?” Aang asked.</p><p>“You don’t cut your hair in the Fire Nation unless it’s to maintain length or hair upkeep. To cut your hair short is only done in situations similar to death. Loss of honor and betrayal of someone are considered necessary for cutting your hair but loss of a parent is also a common reason someone might cut their hair,” Lu Ten explained.</p><p>“Oh,” Aang said, “Okay. I’ll remember that.”</p><p>Lu Ten let the kid go.</p><p>“I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So, everyone just follow my lead and stay cool or, as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flamin',” Aang said.</p><p>“Do not say stay flaming,” Lu Ten said. “No one says that anymore.”</p><p>“Oh, that sucks,” Aang said before rounding the corner. “Greetings, my good hotman!”</p><p>The man Aang had spoken too looked confused but waved back. “Uh, hi, I guess,” he replied.</p><p>Lu Ten dropped his head into his hands before moving to catch Aang again. He didn’t catch him before the kids corralled around a street vendor.</p><p>“Oh,” Aang said softly, “we’re going to a meat place?”</p><p>“Come on, Aang, everyone here eats meat,” Sokka said, pointing to a hippo cow that was in fact eating meat. “Even the meat!”</p><p>“Actually,” Lu Ten said, snatching at the back of Aang’s tunic before the kid could walk off. “There’s a lot of fruit in our diet, there’s a stall over there for it and we can meet back up at that set of tables over there.”</p><p>Lu Ten pointed in towards the city’s center where tables were sat around a fountain that wasn’t running.</p><p>“Alright,” Aang said, slightly more upbeat, “you guys go ahead. I’ll be back.”</p><p>“And don’t call people, hotman!” Lu Ten shouted after the boy. If Aang heard him, he didn’t acknowledge it.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes and as an act of rebellion ordered cave hoppers covered in chili and lime, to the concern of the group.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled at the first bite, as it brought memories of a happier time on Ember Island flowing back to him.</p><p>“Try it?” Lu Ten asked Junji with a pout. Junji’s face made it clear he really didn’t want to. Lu Ten nodded and looked back to his bowl. He tried to not let Junji’s behavior sting but between this and his reaction to Jin’s outfit Lu Ten was getting upset.</p><p>Junji’s hand covered his and pulled his chopsticks free. He grabbed a fried cave hopper with them. The face from before was still there even as he tossed the cave hopper in his mouth quickly. Lu Ten wasn’t sure what to make of the expressions filtering across Junji’s face.</p><p>“It tastes okay,” Junji said. “Spicy and salty, but that’s a very odd texture.”</p><p>“You get use to it,” Lu Ten said with a shrug. He blushed deeply as he took back his chopsticks. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if the same held true for the Earth Kingdom but sharing chopsticks wasn’t common in the Fire Nation. It was considered extremely intimate between lovers and rude between anyone else.</p><p>“Can I try?” Jin asked, reaching towards his bowl with her own chopsticks. That also wasn’t appropriate behavior in the Fire Nation but Lu Ten didn’t stop her as she snatched one up. She made a face at it. “Hot,” she said, “too hot.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed, sliding the orange slice on the edge of his bowl towards her. “Suck on that,” Lu Ten said, “it will help.”</p><p>“Where’s Aang?” Katara asked. “He should have been back by now.”</p><p>The group looked around and without Aang in clear sight launched into a panicked search for the boy that only ended when Sokka pointed out that Aang often wandered off and if he wasn’t back by nightfall they would search more in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Aang showed back up at sundown.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Katara asked. “We've been worried sick.”</p><p>Aang untied his headband. “I got invited to play with some kids after school,” Aang said.</p><p>“After what?” Sokka asked in shock.</p><p>Lu Ten looked between the kids as clarity struck. Aang’s outfit wasn’t something Lu Ten or Zuko had ever worn. As men of the royal family, they were traditionally homeschooled. Azula, as a female, was able to attend the prestigious Royal Fire Academy for Girls and since all uniforms across the nation were standardized it was her, he had seen the outfit on. Aang was wearing a school uniform. Lu Ten could have hit himself.</p><p>“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school,” Aang said, “and I'm going back tomorrow.”</p><p>“Enrolled in what?” Sokka explained before falling backwards with shock.</p><p>“A Fire Nation school,” Aang said. “Apparently I’m wearing a school uniform.”</p><p>“And our culture expert didn’t know that?” Katara asked, shooting a suspicious look Lu Ten’s way.</p><p>“Hey,” Lu Ten said, holding his hands up, “I was homeschooled, okay. I had tutors. Ruling a nation isn’t exactly an elective in public school is it.”</p><p>“Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds,” Sokka paused as if searching for a better way to word something, “really terrible.”</p><p>“Yeah, we got our outfits,” Toph said. “What do you need to go to school for?”</p><p>“Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai.” Aang said, holding up a picture of Lu Ten’s uncle. “And here's one that I made out of noodles!”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed as he took in the noddle portrait. “Can I have that?” Lu Ten asked, still laughing.</p><p>Aang handed it to him and Lu Ten laughed even harder. “You know,” he said when he calmed down, “I could have drawn you a portrait of my uncle if you wanted.”<br/>Lu Ten pulled out his sketch book, the new one he had gotten in Ba Sing Se, though he did also have the older one on him. His flute was sadly left in the tea shop. </p><p>He opened it to an image of Junji, one of the more appropriate ones, and showed them his ability to draw realistic portraits.</p><p>“See,” Sokka said, “you didn’t even need to go to get that! As impressive as your noddle art is, I think it’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow,” Aang said.</p><p>Lu Ten snorted but stayed silent as Aang sent a pleading look in his direction. Lu Ten decided to let the kid lie. There was no harm in attending school for a few days.</p><p>“I am a fan of secret rivers,” Sokka said, contemplatively, “fine, let's stay a few more days.”</p><p>“Flamey-o, hotman,” Aang exclaimed.</p><p>“No one says that,” Lu Ten said, tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>The next day when Aang came home from School Lu Ten knew there would be an issue just from the look on Aang’s face.</p><p>“So, I got in a fight and the headmaster wants to meet my parents,” Aang said sheepishly.</p><p>“What?” Sokka shouted.</p><p>“I got in a fight,” Aang said. “I need parents.”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Sokka said. “Look I can go get a fake beard and we can make Katara look fake pregnant and we can be your parents.”</p><p>“Why do I need to be fake pregnant?” Katara objected.</p><p>“Authenticity!” Sokka yelled.</p><p>“Or Lu Ten and I could do it,” Junji said, “you know being actual adults.”</p><p>“But you’re both guys,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Great observations skills,” Lu Ten said. “Same-sex relationships are legal in the Fire Nation, my great-grandfather criminalized it but my grandfather decriminalized it. We can’t get married but with Aang playing Junji’s little brother, we don’t need to be to have custody. We can play Aang’s guardians.”</p><p>“You’ll need codenames,” Sokka said. “I’m thinking Wang Fire. I was going to used Sapphire for Katara but that’s a girl’s name.”</p><p>“Last names aren’t common in the Fire Nation,” Lu Ten said. “We’ll think of something.”</p><p>He gestured Aang from the cave, Junji following behind him.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled into the office in front of Junji and Aang, glancing slightly at the portrait of his uncle about the desk.</p><p>“Thank you for coming,” the headmaster said. It was clear from his face that he didn’t seem impressed with Junji and Lu Ten both being males. “Misters?”</p><p>Junji’s eyes went wide and before Lu Ten could stop him, the words Sokka said earlier came tumbling out.</p><p>“Fire, Wang Fire,” Junji said. “This is my partner, Sapphire.”</p><p>The headmaster looked displeased with that answer and Lu Ten knew why. Junji had implied that Lu Ten used his family’s last name despite the fact men weren’t allowed to marry other men.</p><p>“You can call, me Saaf,” Lu Ten said sharply, digging his nails into Junji’s leg. “Fire is their family name, not mine. Wang is just sentimental. Forgive him.”</p><p>The headmaster turned to Lu Ten, seemingly deciding he was the most reasonable to deal with.</p><p>“Your charge,” the headmaster said, emphasizing the word as if it had less value than the word child, “has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil.”</p><p>“Kuzon has had a very hard time adjusting,” Lu Ten said. “He and Wang are from the colonies and they only really moved here once their father died to live with me. It’s been a stressful time all around, what with my own injury on top of that. He just needs time to settle.”</p><p>“Yes,” the headmaster said, awkwardly looking down at Lu Ten’s legs. “I see, such change is expected to be hard. I thank you for your service to our people but the boy must learn boundaries.”</p><p>“And he will,” Lu Ten said, “no amount of hardship is an excuse for bad behavior. He will be dealt with. I can assure you of that.”</p><p>Lu Ten put emphasis on the words dealt and gave the headmaster a look.</p><p>The man seemed pleased with that implication.</p><p>“That's what I like to hear,” he said.</p><p>Lu Ten waved Junji and Aang to bow to the man and Lu Ten lowered his head as much as he dared. He was still a prince after all.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t keep going to school if you continue to cause issues,” Lu Ten said softly when they arrived back at the cave. “I know you are simply being yourself but an Air Nomad’s nature doesn’t fit into the current culture of the Fire Nation. You’ll get caught.”</p><p>“I'm not ready to leave yet,” Aang protested as the others gathered around them. “I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid.”</p><p>“I get it,” Lu Ten said, rolling his eyes at Aang’s doubtful look. “I was the Crown Prince’s son, you think I was a normal kid? No, and it’s the reason I cherish my family’s vacation days more than any other memories, because I got to be as close to normal as I could get. So, yes, I get it but this is getting dangerous. If they pull you from the school to take you to a reform school, we won’t be able to find you and any escape attempt you make will reveal who you are.”</p><p>“Reform school?” Aang asked.</p><p>“If you cause too much trouble at school, they send you to reform school which is a nice way of saying you’ll work in the mines till you learn discipline or die,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“That’s horrible,” Jin said. Lu Ten gave her a weak smile.</p><p>“It is,” he agreed.</p><p>“Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation,” Aang said. “If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom.”</p><p>Lu Ten stalled at that.</p><p>“What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Lu Ten frowned at that, shooting a glare in Sokka’s direction. He was getting really tired of the group talking about his nation and his culture like they were.</p><p>“I'm gonna throw them a secret dance party,” Aang said doing a small jig.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. “Dancing in public outside of performance and ceremonial reasons is frowned upon in the Fire Nation,” Lu Ten said. “It’s considered disrespectful but you aren’t going to listen to me so go ahead.”</p><p>Dancing was common place on Zuko’s ship, but only because his father defined dancing at music night as performance art. Lu Ten hadn’t always approved of the practice, considering the men weren’t trained dancers but he supposed his father was just trying to keep up morale on the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten watched with a frown on his face as the kids set up the room.</p><p>“Is it really so bad to dance?” Junji asked.</p><p>“It has specific meaning in our culture,” Lu Ten said. “You don’t dance just to dance. Professional dancing for ceremonial or story telling reasons are the only reasons people dance in public. Otherwise it’s a private and intimate affair that you do at home with your family. Kids don’t yet have the full understanding of the concept of proper conduct so dancing is only done in lessons. This isn’t even a law, it’s a cultural practice, one that’s been a part of Fire Nation culture long before Fire Lord Sozin.”</p><p>“I guess that’s just another culture shock thing,” Junji said, placing a kiss on Lu Ten’s head. “One of these days we need to sit down and compare cultures. I feel like all I’ve been doing since we got here is step on your toes.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have felt it if you did,” Lu Ten joked, accepting Junji’s apology for what it was. Junji might not get his culture but he wasn’t going to continue fighting Lu Ten on it.</p><p>“You,” Junji started before shaking his head and laughing. “Let’s slip out while the kids are busy partying, yes?”</p><p>Junji’s warm breath ghosted over the back of Lu Ten’s neck.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t need to be asked twice. </p><p>Though their fun did nearly cause an incident when the kids came barreling towards them, though luckily, they were somewhat dressed at that point, two hours later. </p><p>Apparently, it was time to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes because I dropped a lot of stuff all at once:</p><p>Lu Ten's a bit lost and trying to re-find a purpose.</p><p>Lu Ten doesn't have much patience with children, even with Zuko and Azula when they were little he could only stand so much of them at once. With Aang also avoiding learning, Lu Ten got irritated quickly with training. More on that next chapter.</p><p>Monakeets are a cross between a mongoose and a parakeet.</p><p>Lu Ten is very much attached to his culture and gets very touchy when the group seems to mock it as if it's something backwards. He particularly gets upset with Junji.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Calm Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten continues his journey with the Avatar and friends only to be given another assignment by Master Piandao.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten laid out on his back in the garden of Master Piandao’s home. His wheelchair was belted to his hips and all he needed to do was roll to the side to get back up, but he was tired.</p><p>“Come, Prince Lu Ten,” Master Piandao said, helping Lu Ten right his chair. “Enough for today. There is tea and a Pai Sho board for us to wind down with.”</p><p>Lu Ten huffed out a breath as all his wheel touched back to the ground properly.</p><p>“Sounds fun,” Lu Ten said, though he didn’t quite mean it.</p><p>Master Piandao hummed but said nothing until the two of them were sat around the table with the game set up.</p><p>“Your father taught you Pai Sho, yes?” Master Piandao asked.</p><p>“He did,” Lu Ten said. “I’m not the best at it.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be for the move I’m about to show you,” Master Piandao said. “Your father wished to show you this himself but has given me the go ahead to do it. You’ll need to know this, even if you don’t join. You’re becoming rather obvious with your discontent over the war.”</p><p>Lu Ten tensed. “I don’t know what you are referring to,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Master Piandao gave him and unamused look.</p><p>“Prince Lu Ten,” Master Piandao said, “since your injury, two years ago, your father had been working with an organization that aims at stopping the war and preserving the integrity of our nations.”</p><p>“Our nations?” Lu Ten asked. “This involves more than just the Fire Nation?”</p><p>“Indeed, it does,” Master Piandao said, “and I am trusting you with this secret, even without a pledge of membership for one reason only, I do not wish for you to ever be pinned down with no way out.”</p><p>“So,” Lu Ten said, dragging out the word, “what’s the secret?”</p><p>“The Order of the White Lotus,” Master Piandao said, “has a few secrets greeting but the most important one is this.”</p><p>Master Piandao placed the white lotus tile piece down on the board at its center.</p><p>Lu Ten looked from the playing tile to the man across him. It was the first time he had ever seen Master Piandao smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten had his face buried in Junji’s shoulder.</p><p>“It doesn’t smell that bad,” Junji said, though his voice wasn’t very confidant.</p><p>“It’s making me sick,” Jin corrected, burying her own face in Junji’s shoulder as well. “How is Aang swimming in it?”</p><p>Aang’s laughter rang through the air. “You found me, buddy,” he yelled.</p><p>Shortly after he landed in the saddle. “Hey guys, I think this river’s polluted,” he said, throwing the dirty water off himself and onto the others sitting in the saddle.</p><p>Lu Ten retched, where his face was still buried in Junji’s shoulder as he felt the disgusting water splash over himself and Junji.</p><p>Junji made a sputtering noise as if the sludge had gotten into his mouth as Jin squealed.</p><p>“No, stop,” Jin yelled.</p><p>“Sorry,” Aang said.</p><p>“It’s the Jang Hui River,” Lu Ten said. “It’s very polluted. There’s a factory that builds the pieces that later get assembled into the tanks the Fire Nation uses that spills oil and other nasty residue into the river. It’s the second most polluted river in the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Well that explains why I can't catch a fish around here, because normally my fishing skills are off the hook,” Sokka joked. He held his fishing hook aloft as the group, including Lu Ten who peaked out from Junji’s shoulder, stared at him unamused. “Get it? Like a fishing hook?”</p><p>“We got it,” Jin deadpanned.</p><p>“Too bad your skills aren’t on the hook,” Toph shot back. Lu Ten snorted as he wrapped his arms tighter around Junji. He was hoping Junji’s musky scent would keep away the bad smell of the river but it wasn’t working as well as he’d thought it would.</p><p>“We need to stop somewhere,” Junji said. “We can’t rely on anything pulled from this river anyway.”</p><p>“Assuming that’ll fit into Sokka’s master schedule,” Katara joked.</p><p>“It’s doable,” Sokka said, considering, “but that means only two potty breaks today!”</p><p>“Potty on you,” Jin muttered. Lu Ten huffed a laugh against Junji’s neck before smiling over at the girl. It was nice to see her attitude returning after everything.</p><p>“What about there?” Aang said, pointing to the middle of the river where a small village sat.</p><p>“Not sure,” Lu Ten said, giving up on burying his face. Junji’s scent wasn’t enough to mask the rotting smell rising from the water. “A lot of towns like this are found across the Fire Nation and they usually obtain most of their livelihood from the river. Their diet probably leans more towards fish than other foods, and if they are getting their fish from this river, well, it’s no better than whatever we could catch.”</p><p>“It’s worth a shot though,” Katara said.</p><p>Lu Ten shrugged. That was a fair enough point. </p><p>They pulled towards the side of the river where they hid Appa before making their way to the village’s dock.</p><p>“I don't feel anything. Where is the village?” Toph asked.</p><p>“It’s in the middle of the river,” Sokka explained.</p><p>There was a ferry at the edge of the dock. Lu Ten wasn’t quite sure if his wheelchair would fit on it.</p><p>“Sure is,” the ferry man said, “My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?”</p><p>“We’re um,” Katara started. Lu Ten was about to cut across her, more than use to his father and cousin’s lack of lying skills, when Katara saved herself. “From the Earth Kingdom colonies.”</p><p>“Wow,” Dock said, eyeing them, “colonials! Hop on, I’ll give you a ride.”</p><p>Lu Ten eyed the ferry but with help from Junji he did manage to get his chair on board. Junji ended up in his lap, if only to save room. Dock gave Lu Ten a glance but there was no pity on his face nor did he say anything. That had to be a first.</p><p>“Why do you guys live on the river?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Because we're a fishing town,” Dock answered. “At least that's how it was before the factory moved in. Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive.”</p><p>“It happens a lot,” Lu Ten said sadly, squeezing Junji’s sides. Junji laced their fingers together and kissed Lu Ten’s hand. “This river’s been polluted for years but I remember when the water ran clear. I was ten, the last time I saw this river. My dad and I were camping on that mountain up there.”</p><p>Lu Ten pointed up to the mountain side that towered over the river and made up the main body of the island. </p><p>“The largest mountain in the Fire Nation chain that wasn’t caused by volcanic activity,” Dock said nodding.</p><p>The boat landed at the dock for the village and the others got off. Junji offered Lu Ten a hand but from this angle Lu Ten was able to pull himself onto the dock himself. He lifted up from his chair onto the dock before pulling the chair up after. Then it was just a matter of getting back into his chair.</p><p>Maybe it was a lot of effort but Lu Ten liked doing things for himself.</p><p>They thanked Dock for the ride before entering the main village. Lu Ten didn’t usually let people touch his wheelchair but he didn’t complain as Toph grabbed it to help herself navigate. She wasn’t actually steering his chair after all.</p><p>“Look at this place,” Katara said. “It’s so sad. We have to do something to help.”</p><p>Junji shrugged. “It’s the same conditions those in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se live in,” Junji said. “Poverty isn’t something easily solved overnight, Katara.”</p><p>“It should be,” Jin muttered.</p><p>“But it’s not,” Junji replied. Jin rolled her eyes at her brother and Lu Ten hoped the two weren’t about to get into a fight.</p><p>“I know that,” Katara snapped, slightly, “but the river, can’t we do something to stop it?”</p><p>“Katara,” Lu Ten said, “you have a big heart but the best thing you can do for these people is stop the war. Without the war the factory can be shut down and the river will eventually run clear again.”</p><p>“They’re right,” Sokka said, “we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own.</p><p>Katara grabbed Sokka’s shoulder. “These people are starving,” Katara yelled, “but you'd turn your back on them? How can you be so cold and heartless?”</p><p>“I'm not turning my back,” Sokka said, “I'm just being realistic. We can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into. It’s like Lu Ten said, we'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord.”</p><p>Toph slapped her hand over Sokka’s mouth. “Hey, loud mouths, maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about,” here Toph dropped her voice, "taking out the Fire Lord."</p><p>“Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this” Sokka said. “You know our mission has to come first.”</p><p>Katara huffed and conceded, but the way her and Jin linked arms and started whispering together told Lu Ten the conversation was far from over.</p><p>The rest of the shopping trip went well, aside from the fact that Dock was pretending to also be someone named Xu. Lu Ten wasn’t sure what that was about but he didn’t both questioning it. They would hopefully be gone by morning.</p><p>Katara and Jin lagged behind the group as they left and Lu Ten was sure he was the only one who noticed that they were missing one of the fish they had just purchased when dinner was prepared that night.</p><p>While the kids cooked, Lu Ten took to working through his firebending forms where Aang couldn’t possibly ignore them, though the airbender gave it his best attempt. Lu Ten really didn’t know what else to do for the boy to make him understand how vital it was he learned.</p><p>Lu Ten tried to tone out whatever Sokka was ranting about as he turned his form practice into a moving meditation. He stalled when he heard Sokka suggest they take bathroom breaks and food breaks at the same time. Lu Ten wasn’t too bothered by the early rise time but that other suggestion was gross.</p><p>Lu Ten pouted as he went to bed that night, once more having not taught Aang a bit of firebending.</p><p>“He’ll come around,” Junji said, pulling Lu Ten close to him on their shared sleep mat.</p><p>“He’s going to run out of time,” Lu Ten said. “Spirits Junji he doesn’t even have the time now!”</p><p>“I know,” Junji said, kissing the top of Lu Ten’s head. “Sleep, and try again tomorrow.”</p><p>Lu Ten sighed but followed Junji’s lead.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Lu Ten woke with the sun to find Katara and Jin both already awake and checking over Appa.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Appa seems to be sick,” Katara said.</p><p>“Really?” Lu Ten asked. “And you two didn’t happen to do something to him to make him like that?”</p><p>“Honestly, Lu,” Jin said, “what kind of people do you take us for?”</p><p>“The kind who want to help that town back there even if it disrupts Sokka’s masterplan,” Lu Ten said, staring sternly at the girls.</p><p>“And if we are?” Jin challenged.</p><p>“I’m telling Junji,” Lu Ten said. “I’m not lying to my boyfriend about what you two are doing but, well, I don’t think Sokka realizes how small the Fire Nation actually is. A few days won’t hurt us, but what are you even planning to do? Junji wasn’t wrong when he said poverty can’t be fixed overnight.”</p><p>Jin and Katara traded a look.</p><p>“So, you aren’t sharing then?” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Katara can heal people,” Jin said. “She’s snuck out to the village last night to heal the villagers.”</p><p>“Jin’s keeping up a night watch for me,” Katara said.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. “And when we leave?” Lu Ten asked. “When they get sick again? Then what?”</p><p>Jin and Katara traded another look.</p><p>“You haven’t thought of that, have you?” Lu Ten asked. “Look, one more night, unless you come up with something longer term. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal,” Jin said, wrapping Lu Ten into a hug.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head and went towards the water to meditate.</p><p>He ignored the chaos Jin and Katara’s plan had ignited within the group.</p><p>“Jin looked a bit too pleased with herself this morning,” Junji said. “Know anything about it, Mr. I rise with the sun now to make a point to stubborn airbenders?”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed. “Your sister and Katara are healing the people of the village,” Lu Ten answered. “I’m giving them time to think of something more permanent.”</p><p>Junji hummed. “Kids are going back into town,” Junji said, trailing kisses down Lu Ten’s neck. “Are we going or staying?”</p><p>“Staying,” Lu Ten said, ignoring the implication in Junji’s tone, “we need to talk.”</p><p>Junji pulled back. “About what?” Junji asked.</p><p>“About us,” Lu Ten said, “about us, together and what it means for our future.”</p><p>“We already have that planned,” Junji said. “Farm with a petting zoo, remember?”</p><p>“In Ba Sing Se,” Lu Ten said, “thousands of miles from my home. Where there’s no fireflakes, or Komodo jerky, or fired cave hoppers, or chili mangoes, or pineapple fried rice. Where no fire lilies bloom in the summer and there’s no Fire Days festivals.”</p><p>“So, what you want me to move here?” Junji asked. “How’s that fair?”</p><p>“It’s not,” Lu Ten said, “which is why I’m not asking you to. It’s just, if I’m moving to the Earth Kingdom, I want to bring my Fire Nation roots with me.”</p><p>“Then do so,” Junji said. Lu Ten sighed. Junji was being purposefully obtuse at this point.</p><p>“It’s not that simple,” Lu Ten said. “I don’t want to bring it with me, if you’re just going to dismiss it. It hurts a lot, the way you’ve been talking about how people dress and what we eat and how we dance. I just, we aren’t going to work long term if you can’t accept these things.”</p><p>Junji sighed.</p><p>“I know I hurt you,” Junji said. “I’m sorry I did so and I’m sorry I took this long to apologize. It was just, different and I tried to fix it but I guess I just kept messing up. I promise to be more open-minded about these things in the future and I promise I will try every dish you put in front of me at least once, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Lu Ten agreed. It was a start, and if Lu Ten was honest with himself, a placation. They’d have a lot more challenges to work through, but Lu Ten felt more confidant with Junji now on the same page as him, even if Junji was still on a different line.</p><p>Junji’s fingers traced down Lu Ten’s arms as he started kissing Lu Ten’s neck again. Lu Ten rolled his eyes. He supposed they had time for both.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten was cooling down from his firebending forms for the night when Jin sat nearby him.</p><p>“We have an idea,” Jin said.</p><p>“Oh?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“There’s this supposed spirit, The Painted Lady, who the village thinks helped them last night,” Jin said. “Katara’s going to dress up as them and we are going to try and convince the villagers to take care of themselves once healed.”</p><p>“The Painted Lady is real,” Lu Ten said. “She safeguards the waterways of the Fire Nation, and cares for the people of the water. She was once one of our most revered spirits, as water travel was one of the most important aspect of our culture. It’s hard to get between islands without traveling over water. Its why the Fire Nation use to have a lot of sculptures of La despite them being the spirit of the Water Tribes. We needed him too. We’ve stopped paying them attention since the war. Only Agni matters, as Agni is power and power is everything.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jin said, “do you think she’ll get mad?”</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, “she’s a kind spirit, one who remembers what it’s like to be human. She might even thank you.”</p><p>“Like Oma and Shu?” Jin asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten replied. “Your plan is still a bit sketchy though but I’ll let you stay a bit longer to figure out something more.”</p><p>They were silent for a moment before Jin leaned her head against his armrest.</p><p>“You and Junji seemed to have made up,” Jin said. “Even while being your cuddly selves, you two seemed on edge.”</p><p>“We talked it out,” Lu Ten said. “Came to an agreement.”</p><p>“An agreement that lets me keep wearing this cute outfit you bought me?” Jin joked.</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten said, laughing slightly.</p><p>“So, what was his problem,” Jin asked. “Is he mad at me, too?”</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said. “It was a cultural mix up. Junji’s not very fond of the Fire Nation’s taste in food and clothing but he said he’d try.”</p><p>“Don’t know why,” Jin said, “I like it here. It’s nice and the colors are so vibrant and the food has so much more tang to it here.”</p><p>Lu Ten smiled. “I missed it,” Lu Ten said. “I’m going to miss it when I leave again.”</p><p>“You know,” Jin said, softly, “I was scared to come here. I would have nightmares about it back in Ba Sing Se of you and Zuko dragging Junji and I out here. I was scared it would be all metal monstrosities and formalities so strong you’d choke if you stepped a toe out of line but it’s just people.”</p><p>“Oh, wait until you see the capital to say that,” Lu Ten said. “The Gates of Azulon are a golden monstrosity of a gate cutting off the Bay of Caldera City from the rest of the world and the nobles of the court practically choke on their own egos.”</p><p>Jin hummed. “Maybe I jumped the sinkhole with Zuko then,” Jin said. “I don’t think I could handle that. Going from a poor farmers daughter to a Prince’s girlfriend.”</p><p>“I think you’d manage it better than most,” Lu Ten said, “I think you’d bring something new to a table that hadn’t seen a fresh idea in a hundred years. I’m sorry about what happened with Zuko.”</p><p>“Do you miss him?” Jin asked.</p><p>“Every day,” Lu Ten said, referring to both his father and Zuko even if he knew Jin only meant Zuko.</p><p>“I just, didn’t see it coming,” Jin admitted. “I thought, your dad implied, that he had chosen us. So, why’d he change his mind?”</p><p>“I wish I knew,” Lu Ten whispered into the night, running his fingers through Jin’s hair where it now rested in his lap. “I wish I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara and Jin kept running their midnight vigilante missions and Lu Ten kept silent. He and Junji often stayed back at the camp, Lu Ten so he didn’t have to get back on the boat and Junji to keep Lu Ten company. He still wasn’t getting Aang’s attention with firebending but Lu Ten had a new plan up his sleeve for later.</p><p>He didn’t get to implement it that night as Jin barreled into him and Junji.</p><p>“Sokka said something stupid and now Katara’s going to blow up the factory,” Jin said. Her eyes were shining brightly with excitement.</p><p>“What?” Junji asked. “No, no way, we are leaving. I’m not letting you.”</p><p>“Well, technically I’m not doing anything,” Jin said. “Katara is. I’m just making sure Sokka stays asleep.”</p><p>“No, Jin this is extremely dangerous,” Junji said.</p><p>“Jin, you have to understand,” Lu Ten said, grabbing the girl’s hand, “the Fire Nation doesn’t take things lightly. If the factory is blown up, the villagers will get blamed.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jin said delating.</p><p>“Really?” Junji asked. “That’s what stops you? Not, oh blowing up buildings is bad, but it might upset the military?”</p><p>“Shut up Junji,” Jin said. “You might be content to just sit by and let others push you down into poverty but I’m done with it. That factory is going down, we’ll deal with the military after.”</p><p>“What?” Junji demanded, looking after Jin as the girl stomped away. “What did she just say to me?”</p><p>“Think she told you to shut up and grow a pair,” Lu Ten said, trying to keep the mirth from his voice.</p><p>Junji frowned. “You don’t think I’m complacent, do you?” Junji asked.</p><p>“You have dreams,” Lu Ten said. “If those dreams line up with what’s considered the norm who cares. You use to lie to the Dai Li to protect those in the Lower Ring all the time. You’re not complacent with the powers that be, you’re just not a revolutionary like Jin. That’s not a bad thing, it’s just a thing.”</p><p>Junji sighed. “Was I too hard on her?” Junji asked. “Gah, this is why I didn’t want kids.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed. “Maybe, but I don’t think so. You want her to be safe so you made sure she knew the danger,” Lu Ten said. “She’s got to learn at some point.”</p><p>Junji shook his head. “How’d two people who don’t want kids end up responsible for five of them?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten laughed before laying his head on Junji’s shoulder. “Clearly we did something to piss off the spirits,” Lu Ten said.</p><p> </p><p>The night that followed Jin’s outburst towards her brother was the most chaotic night Lu Ten had experienced so far with his new traveling companions.</p><p>It started out simple enough, with Lu Ten and Junji joining Jin on her nighttime watch. Lu Ten joined to make sure the military didn’t immediately react and Junji to prove a point to his sister. The two of them had slept separate from the kids, not an uncommon occurrence, so the announcement that they were sleeping at the top of a nearby hill had met no real reaction. </p><p>Then almost immediately things started going wrong.</p><p>From their high point they couldn’t hear anything go wrong but they certainly watched it happen.</p><p>Katara managed to somehow wake Aang and Momo both up while leaving the campsite and Jin hadn’t been able to distract Aang before he noticed the supposed Painted Lady. Katara had taken off in a sprint, trying to reach the water before Aang caught up with her but Aang was an airbender and managed to catch up, while Jin lagged behind.</p><p>Jin slid to the ground behind a rock as Aang and Katara appeared to talk. Eventually Aang seemed to figure something out as Katara’s disguise was revealed.<br/>
Jin popped up from her hiding space as the three teens had a conversation among themselves.</p><p>“They are not,” Junji said, his voice filled with exasperation. “They are taking a twelve-year-old with them to blow up a factory.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed. “He is the Avatar,” Lu Ten joked.</p><p>Junji shook his head as they watched the destruction of the factory.</p><p>“Ah, Junji,” Lu Ten said, pointing at the camp where Toph was digging through Katara’s bag for something. “Might want to stop her, least she finds the purple tongue berries. I’ve got the watch up here.”</p><p>Junji jogged down the hill. Toph looked up at his approach and the two started talking to each other. Junji moved over to his own bag and handed Toph a pouch of what looked to be nuts and fruit. Toph must have been looking for food that wasn’t a two headed fish. Lu Ten couldn’t blame her.</p><p>Lu Ten waved his arms in the air, catching Jin’s attention as the group approached. Katara swiftly switched out of her Painted Lady outfit, showing her usual sleep attire underneath. They shoved the costume into the bush and made their way into the campsite.</p><p>Lu Ten quickly moved to join them when movement near the destroyed factory caught his attention.</p><p>The military was already moving out towards the village.</p><p>Lu Ten moved faster, his wheels skidding into the mud as he reached the campsite.</p><p>“Time for secrets over,” Lu Ten said. “The military is headed towards the village, please tell me you covered this?”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Katara blew up the factory, now we need to get rid of the military,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“It was your idea,” Katara said.</p><p>“I was joking! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises,” Sokka yelled. “You’ve put everyone in jeopardy, we should have just left that first night.”<br/>
“No,” Katara said, “I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me.”</p><p>“We have a backup plan anyway,” Jin said, “just follow our lead.”</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t so sure about that but at this point he trusted Jin to at least make the morally right call, if not the logically right one.</p><p>“Ugh, fine,” Sokka said.</p><p>“I thought you didn't want to help,” Katara asked.</p><p>“You need me, and I will never turn my back on you,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Sokka, you really do have a heart,” Katara said, hugging her brother. </p><p>“He really does have a heart, doesn't he?” Aang asked, wiping his tears before Toph elbowed him to the ground.</p><p>“Why don’t you say things like that to me?” Jin asked.</p><p>“You told me to shut up,” Junji replied.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head at the sibling banter, even as a pang tore through his heart. He really missed his cousin.</p><p>Jin’s plan was simple and terrifying. You didn’t mess with spirits and the guards of the factory were about to find out why, even if wasn’t the actual spirit.</p><p>The soldiers slowly got more and more frightened as the group continuously caused mysterious circumstances to happen around the town. Between Aang blowing out their flames and the ominous noises the others were making, the soldiers were more than freaked out when Katara appeared from the fog.</p><p>Lu Ten watched in awe as Katara fought. He had never really seen the girl in action before. Lu Ten hadn’t realized just how powerful she was. Aang certainly knew how to find powerful instructors.</p><p>They managed to chase off the soldiers and with the factory no longer polluting the water, the villagers were able to clean the river. Lu Ten was more than surprised when Sokka agreed to stay and help, despite his master schedule.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, the group was sat around a table at a restaurant and Lu Ten was digging into his smoked sea slug with a fervor he wasn’t expecting. He had really missed the foods of his home.</p><p>Junji was making a face again but at least this time Lu Ten knew it was at his eating manners and not the food itself as Junji had a smoked sea slug of his own in front of him.</p><p>The kids were riding high after putting out a fire caused by a meteorite the day before. Lu Ten let the kids have their moments even though he was really confused as to why none of them thought to wake up the firebender to do it. He supposed they still weren’t use to that being an option.</p><p>Lu Ten paused looking over at Junji as the man finally stopped poking at his sea slug and actually ate it. He didn’t seem to object to it and continued eating it without issue. Lu Ten smiled to himself and leaned his shoulder against Junji’s arm.</p><p>“It’s good,” Junji said. Lu Ten beamed at him, glad Junji was keeping his promise to at least try things.</p><p>“These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night,” Aang said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Toph added, “the worst thing about being in disguise is that we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love.”</p><p>“Boo-hoo,” Sokka said, “poor heroes.” </p><p>His voice and body language showed something was off and the group traded looks among each other.</p><p>“What's your problem?” Katara asked. “You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug.”</p><p>“It's just, all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, okay?” Sokka said. “I can't do anything.”</p><p>Junji and Jin traded a look and Lu Ten turned to face the two. They had sympathetic looks as the stared at Sokka.</p><p>“That's not true,” Katara said, “No one can read a map like you.”</p><p>“I can't read at all,” Toph said. Lu Ten chuckled slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?” Aang asked. “I mean, look at Katara's hair, right? What's up with that?”</p><p>“Ouch,” Junji said, glancing at Lu Ten. Lu Ten refused to make eye contact, least he laugh inappropriately.</p><p>“What?” Katara asked, blushing and clutching at her hair. “What's wrong with my hair?”</p><p>“Nothing. I was just trying to-” Aang said, only to be cut off by Jin.</p><p>“You know Junji and I are non-benders too,” Jin said. “You don’t need bending to be useful. Junji has his swords and he’s taken down a fair, few benders with them. You’ve got your boomerang, right?”</p><p>“Not very useful up close is it,” Sokka muttered.</p><p>“Neither is archery,” Jin said, tapping her bow. “That doesn’t mean you can’t do things. Is this about the fire last night? Junji, Lu Ten and I didn’t do anything to put it out either.”</p><p>“But you could have,” Sokka said. “Lu Ten’s a firebender, he could have put the fire out easily and you and Junji, maybe you can’t put out a fire but you can fight, better than I can. I appreciate the effort, but the fact is each of you is so amazing and so special and I'm not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Junji said. “Kid you are literally the smartest person sitting under this gazebo right now. That counts for something.”</p><p>Sokka snorted in dismissal and turned away from the group again.</p><p>“I know something that's going to make you feel better,” Katara said, trying a new tactic.</p><p>“You do?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Which was how they ended up at a shopping strip along the city’s main roadway.</p><p>Sokka could barely contain his excitement and took off towards a weaponry shop.</p><p>He had a bit too much enthusiasm as Lu Ten watched the younger man pick up nearly every weapon he could see. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if he should stop Sokka, or Aang who was dressing in every piece of armor he could find, or not. The shop keeper was watching them but also didn’t seem concerned so Lu Ten left it.</p><p>“That club is bigger than he is,” Junji muttered as they watched Sokka struggle to drag a spiked club across the ground after getting it lose from its display.</p><p>The owner did move over to Sokka when the other boy used a sai to pick at his teeth. Before he could stop him, Sokka’s attention was caught on something else.<br/>
Sokka seemed absolutely mesmerized by the sword.</p><p>“You have a good eye,” the owner said. “That's an original from Piandao, the greatest swordsmaster and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here.”</p><p>Lu Ten jolted at that slightly. He hadn’t registered what area they were in, all the places they stopped seeming to meld into one place Lu Ten vaguely remembered from pervious journeys around the country with his father. </p><p>“That's it,” Aang said. “That's what you needed all along, Sokka.”</p><p>“A sword?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Not the sword, a master. We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao,” Aang suggested.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa,” Lu Ten said. “Not to burst bubbles but Piandao is retired. He stopped teaching people after he trained my cousin. The only time he broke that promise was to train me in adaptability after I injured my legs. If you want Piandao to teach you, you’re going to need to impress him.”</p><p>Sokka swallowed harshly. “Well, how hard can it be?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“If you say something like that to him,” Lu Ten warned, “very.”</p><p>“I could teach you, if you’d rather,” Junji offered.</p><p>Sokka nodded and Lu Ten felt slightly like shit as the kids shoulders slumped.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed.</p><p>“When you reach the gate to his home, you’ll be asked to prove your worth,” Lu Ten said. “Give him this and tell him you were sent by the dragon’s son. I can’t guarantee he will teach you, but it will soften him up to know I’m at your back.”</p><p>Lu Ten held out the White Lotus tile he carried on his person. He’d never used it before but he always made sure he had it, and unlike his father he never lost it.</p><p>“This is a Pai sho tile?” Sokka questioned.</p><p>“You’ll understand when you see the seal on his door,” Lu Ten replied. “Now, go, it doesn’t look good to keep a Master waiting, whether they expect you or not.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Sokka said, before running off towards the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka was gone for a day and a half. A day and a half in which the other kids seemed to fall apart without him around.</p><p>Lu Ten and Junji split the chores between them as the kids tried to figure out what to do. Lu Ten would have suggested helping with the chores but he already knew that was a losing battle without Sokka around. Katara might help and Jin was in fact already helping but the other two were distractible.</p><p>Lu Ten had tried once more to teach Aang firebending, this time just suggesting they moved through the forms as best they could without actually firebending. It worked somewhat. Aang made it through a single set of forms once before he was making up reasons that he couldn’t continue to practice. Lu Ten was about at his wits end with the boy. If he continued to be fearful of fire, he would never be a fully realized Avatar.</p><p>Lu Ten thought of the Sun Warrior temple often as a way to combat Aang’s fear, but dashed the idea. Even with Appa to get them there, the temple, much like most of the Fire Nation, wasn’t built with those who couldn’t walk in mind. Lu Ten wouldn’t have been able to even navigate to the temple, let up that mountain to the dragons.</p><p>He knew it would work but there was just no one to take him.</p><p>Lu Ten gave up for now, he would hound the kid more about it later.</p><p>Toph sat up suddenly. “Sokka’s coming,” she shouted.</p><p>Lu Ten turned his head and sure enough the boy was making his way over the ridge, and was soon sounded by the other four kids.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Sokka said, “What are you doing?”</p><p>The others seemed to talk over themselves as they all started greeting Sokka at one time.</p><p>“You’d think he’d been gone a year,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled. “He might as well have been,” Lu Ten replied.</p><p>Aang and Katara started laughing at something and Sokka looked confused.</p><p>“What’s s their deal?” he asked.</p><p>“I don't know. They missed you or something. I didn't care,” Toph said, turning away slightly.</p><p>“Thanks,” Sokka replied, still slightly confused. “That warms my heart. Anyway, I need some help. I need to get this meteorite to Piandao’s place.”</p><p>Lu Ten raised a brow but he was already fairly certain he knew what Sokka needed it for.</p><p>It took them a bit but soon they were on Piandao’s doorstep.</p><p>“Who’s this?” Piandao asked, once the doors were opened. He stared right at Lu Ten as he said it.</p><p>“Don’t pretend you don’t recognize who I am old man,” Lu Ten said. “Not sure if you knew but you were training one of the Avatar’s friends.”</p><p>“Dude, why would you tell him that?” Sokka screeched.</p><p>“Why?” Lu Ten said. “Because he’s on our side. Can I have my lotus tile back?”</p><p>Lu Ten turned to Piandao who handed the tile over.</p><p>“I will admit that had to be the first time anyone had ever come to my home requesting training with one of those,” Piandao said. “I was pleasantly surprised at the warrior you sent my way.”</p><p>“Sokka’s a good kid,” Lu Ten said, gesturing to the boy.</p><p>“He is indeed,” Piandao replied.</p><p>“So, do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?” Sokka asked hopefully.</p><p>“We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world,” Piandao promised.</p><p>It took nearly the rest of the day but Piandao allowed them to wander his home, particularly Lu Ten who had already snuck back into the spare guest room he had stayed at so long ago.</p><p>“What are you doing back here?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten jumped looking at the other man wide-eyed.</p><p>“Nothing,” Lu Ten said, blocking the view of the bed. He wasn’t about to admit he was looking for his old childhood stuffed fire slug that he had left here when he sailed off with his cousin three years ago. He was both touched and unsurprised that his room had been left untouched and that the fire slug sat exactly where he had last seen it.</p><p>Still, Junji didn’t need to know about Flameo.</p><p>“Was this your room or something?” Junji asked, trying to peer into the room.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. “Yes, it was,” he admitted.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten swallowed his pride and allowed his boyfriend into one of his former bedrooms. The one on the ship was forever gone and he had no clue what his uncle might have done to his one in the palace but the one on Ember Island should have remained just as untouched as this one.</p><p>Junji wandered over to the desk to take in all the drawings Lu Ten had left on it, before moving over to peer into the wardrobe. He pulled out one of the drawers and picked up the armbands Lu Ten had for training and fighting.</p><p>“What are these for?” Junji asked. “I see them everywhere.”</p><p>“Traditionally? For Agni Kais, more recently it’s a fashion trend and a lot of people wear them for training and under their normal clothes,” Lu Ten answered. “When fighting or training you only wear pants and these.”</p><p>“Well why don’t you train like that now?” Junji jokingly asked.</p><p>Lu Ten popped him slightly and Junji laughed.</p><p>“Who’s that little guy?” Junji asked, his eyes finally catching on Flameo.</p><p>“Stuffed fire slug my mother made for me as a child,” Lu Ten said. Junji picked Flameo up and squeezed the stuffed animal slightly. </p><p>“It’s very soft,” Junji said. “Why’d you leave it behind if you cared enough to bring it here in the first place?”</p><p>“Didn’t know I was leaving until I left,” Lu Ten explained.</p><p>“Do you want to bring it along?” Junji asked.</p><p>“No, but I may come back for him before we leave back for Ba Sing Se when the war ends,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“You speak with such confidence of that happening,” Junji said, sitting on Lu Ten’s bed and placing Flameo in his lap.</p><p>“Because there can’t be another choice,” Lu Ten said, his heart pounding in his ears, “we either win or we die at this point and I don’t plan on dying. Please don’t tell me you do. I don’t think I could take it after last time.”</p><p>“Last time?” Junji asked.</p><p>“His name was Akihiro,” Lu Ten said. “I met him on the battlefield and we fell in love there but it was always clear to me that he didn’t think he’d make it out and well, he didn’t.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt his throat closing up and a tear slid from his eye. “I can’t lose you like that,” Lu Ten said, his voice breaking. “Not again.”</p><p>Junji dropped to his knees in front of Lu Ten and reached up to cup Lu Ten’s face in both hands. His thumb swiped away the tears sliding down Lu Ten’s face. “You won’t,” Junji said. “I’ll fight my hardest to make sure you won’t.”</p><p>“There you are,” Jin said, coming around the corner. “Oh, sorry, um, Sokka’s done, if you want to come see his sword.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded and cleared up his face before following the others out. He left Flameo sitting on his bed and closed the door.</p><p>Lu Ten was impressed with how skilled Sokka had become in such a short time and proud of the boy for it. The sword was amazingly beautiful and Sokka was agile and nimble in a way Lu Ten had never been. There was a reason he had never mastered the art of the sword himself.</p><p>They were leaving when Piandao pulled him aside.</p><p>“Word of your invasion plan as reached the White Lotus,” he whispered. “Take this to Fire Fountain City for me. These are civilians who are more than willing to assist you. The White Lotus won’t be able to help, as there’s no sense in using all our people on the off chance of failure, but these people can help. They won’t answer to the Avatar though, only Iroh and I’m hoping maybe you.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded, tucking the scroll into his tunic before leaving with the others.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten knew Fire Fountain City was on their schedule, but it would take a day or so to get there. Never in his life did he think he would be as irritated as Sokka about detours but when Aang woke up from a dream saying Roku told him to go to his home Island, Lu Ten felt like pulling out his hair.</p><p>Landing on the Island felt cursed, and Lu Ten knew why. Rumors had spread far and wide through the Fire Nation from the people of this island who Roku saved. Many believed that Sozin had killed the other man here. Lu Ten believed it.</p><p>“But, there’s nothing here,” Katara said.</p><p>“Yes, there is,” Toph said, once she landed. “An entire village, hundreds of houses all completely buried in ash.”</p><p>“It was one of the worst volcanic eruptions in history,” Lu Ten said, from where he still sat on Appa. “So powerful you could see the smoke all the way in the capital.”<br/>
Aang hummed before taking a seat and meditating.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed, knowing whatever this was would take a while.</p><p>He was right, as it was nearly sundown before Aang left his trance and explained what he’d learned. Lu Ten frowned deeply at that, not aware that his great-grandfather had been friends with the Avatar.</p><p>“You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that?” Katara asked.</p><p>“It's like these people are born bad,” Toph said.</p><p>Lu Ten coughed loudly, startling the kids. “It’s called indoctrination actually,” Lu Ten said, “my great-grandfather wasn’t even the first. Supposedly his own father was so bad even Sozin hated him.”</p><p>“I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all,” Aang said.</p><p>“Then what was the point?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Roku was just as much Fire Nation as Sozin was, right?” Aang said. “If anything, their story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance and I also think it was about friendships.”</p><p>Lu Ten decided not to mention that they had been traveling with a Prince of the Fire Nation for literal weeks now. He was very concerned that they were only now coming to this conclusion.</p><p>“Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?” Toph asked.</p><p>“I don't see why not,” Aang said grabbing Toph’s hand. Jin grabbed his other, smiling down at the younger boy, while Katara grabbed Toph’s.</p><p>“Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that,” Sokka started.</p><p>“Oh, Sokka,” Katara yelled, holding out her hand to her brother, “just hold hands.”</p><p>Sokka grabbed Katara’s hand and Lu Ten felt Junji’s fingers slip between his own as the other man ruffled his sister’s hair.</p><p>“I also realized something else,” Aang said, looking over at Lu Ten. “I’m ready to learn firebending now, Sifu Lu Ten.”</p><p>“Well, you certainly picked a time to do that,” Lu Ten said. “We have three days till we reach Fire Fountain City. There I need to leave you.”</p><p>“What?” the group yelled.</p><p>“Master Piandao gave me a contact in the city who can get me in touch with some people who can help us, fighters from the Fire Nation who might have inside information,” Lu Ten said. “I’m not tempting fate by bringing you. They would willing listen to my father but with just me? That’s a gamble and with the Avatar? It’s a guaranteed failure. So, yeah, this is what happens when you stall, now we’ve got to cram.”</p><p>Aang’s face looked worried.</p><p>“Don’t panic,” Lu Ten said. “Firebending is all about the basics anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten didn’t waste any time. While firebending practice during sunset was harder, he took advantage of the sun still being in the sky to start Aang’s training the second they got the chance.</p><p>“Now that you actually want to try firebending, let’s try the candle trick again,” Lu Ten said. “It worked very well for me when I needed to relearn how to firebend after my chi was knocked all out of alignment and I think it might be the best way to break whatever mental block you have as you aren’t creating the fire but directing a fire already there.”</p><p>“Wait, you had to relearn firebending?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Did you think I just woke up in this chair with the ability for still firebend with it?” Lu Ten asked, well aware that they had an audience.</p><p>“I guess I didn’t think much about it,” Aang admitted.</p><p>Lu Ten hummed and lit the candle between them. He pulled on the fire until a small ball of it was pulled from the original flame. He tossed the ball back and forth between his hands.</p><p>“My legs got crushed,” Lu Ten said, “under a landslide that came from nowhere. Land shouldn’t slide uphill but no one can tell an earthbender anything. Stubborn, all of them. My dad had to help me get free and there was no saving my legs. They were sliced and diced and the nerve endings practically caught fire until they gave up processing pain.”</p><p>Lu Ten thumped his leg below the knee. He had forced himself into a lotus position as best he could across from Aang. “Can’t feel anything below mid-thigh,” Lu Ten said. “Nothing but phantom pains. Piandao was the one who taught me to work through the forms with my wheelchair and funnily enough so was Zuko there towards the end. Learning to firebend again was the hardest part though. Energy wasn’t moving through my body the same way. Even now, I’d be absolutely useless if you needed me to bend with me feet. Can’t move them, can’t move energy through them.”</p><p>“So, how’d you get it back?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Slowly, and patiently, which we don’t have time for,” Lu Ten said, “but we do what we can in the time we have.”</p><p>“Focus,” Lu Ten said, directing Aang’s attention back to the flame. “It’s not something wild and untamable. It’s not something all consuming. It flickers, rises and dies down. It feeds on air, just as you and I do and it lives.”</p><p>Aang stared sharply at the candle as if trying to see what Lu Ten saw. Lu Ten breathed in and the flame grew, he breathed out and it shrunk. Aang glanced up at him and Lu Ten released the flame back to the young Avatar.</p><p>It wasn’t instantaneous, though Aang didn’t struggle with it for days like Lu Ten had. No, in fact the sun was just dipping from view and Lu Ten was about to call it a night, when Aang’s breath synced with the flame.</p><p>Aang breathed in and watched the flame grow higher. It startled him and he gasped causing the flame to shoot up between them. Lu Ten waved his hand and the flame sputtered out under his guidance.</p><p>“Well,” Lu Ten said, “you had it, but we can work on keeping it later.”</p><p>Aang stood up and bowed to him and Lu Ten did his best to return the bow from where he was seated. </p><p> </p><p>The next few days past similarly, with Lu Ten teaching Aang both in the morning between sunrise and when the others woke up and with the sunset when the group was settling down for camp. They practiced the basic forms in the morning and at night Lu Ten usually walked Aang though meditation exercises as well as various breathing and control technique. Aang had the foot work for the basics down by the start of the third day. Lu Ten assumed the kid was simply a natural learner.</p><p>The last night, where they camped outside Fire Fountain city, Lu Ten ran him through a review of everything Lu Ten had made stick in the so few days he had been allowed to teach the boy. Aang was by no means a master but he was at least a relatively skilled novice, even if the flames he produced himself were weak.</p><p>The next morning was when Aang was really put to the test.</p><p>“Okay,” Aang said, tying a blindfold in place. “I’m ready for some training.”</p><p>He turned to face where Lu Ten waited with Katara and Toph.</p><p>He quickly dodged the pillars Toph sent his way followed by a water attack sent by Katara. With Katara distracted with the redirected water Aang launched an attack towards Toph with a boulder and then hesitated. </p><p>That was always a mistake with Lu Ten.</p><p>Lu Ten vaguely heard Toph says something to Aang about visualization, as he launched three consecutive fireballs in Aang’s direction. Toph had launched the boulder back at Aang at the same time.</p><p>Aang didn’t realize the fire blasts were headed his way until the ball of fire was close enough to feel the heat.</p><p>“Ah,” Aang said, leaning back and dispelling the flames as they flew overhead. He righted himself only to burrow down into the dirt leaving the boulder to go flying over him into Katara’s chest.</p><p>“Whoa, wait,” Lu Ten said, rolling forward. “Pause.”</p><p>“Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph,” Katara yelled, standing back up.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, “stop, it’s important to remember where both your opponents and your allies are on a battlefield, least you injure an ally trying to take out an enemy. It was an accident, lesson learned.”</p><p>“What's the matter?” Toph said, completely ignoring Lu Ten. “Can't handle a little dirt, Madame Fussy-Britches?”</p><p>“You hit her in the chest, Toph,” Lu Ten said, trying to separate the two girls.</p><p>Katara twitched before creating a wave that splashed down onto Toph.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Katara. “Did I splash you, Mud-Slug?”</p><p>“No name calling,” Lu Ten said, trying one last time to stop the two girls. It didn’t work. The two girls launched at each other and Lu Ten was forced to back away so he didn’t get hurt himself.</p><p>“Are we taking a break?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten muttered, moving over to the small cliffside Junji and Jin were sitting on. Jin had a maniacal grin on her face as she watched the two girls try to kill each other.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t even have the energy to see what just happened to Sokka, even though it sounded painful.</p><p>“A few more hours, and we are child free,” Junji said, seeming to read Lu Ten’s mind.</p><p>“You two sure Jin’s staying with the group?” Lu Ten asked. “I doubt anyone would care if she came with us.”</p><p>Junji shook his head. “She wants to stay with them,” Junji said. “I’ll hold off my freak out on my baby sister leaving my sight until after we meet back up for the invasion. So long as she’s there. What if they lose her?”</p><p>Lu Ten looked over his boyfriend. “Yeah, you’re definitely not freaking out then,” Lu Ten said, sharing an amused glance with Jin over Junji’s shoulder.</p><p>“Uh guys,” Aang finally said, “I thought we were supposed to be training me?”</p><p>Katara and Toph paused in their attacks.</p><p>“Very well, pupil,” Katara said, trying to put herself back together, “I believe we've had enough training for today.”</p><p>Lu Ten waved his hand dismissively as the only indication that he was done with training today.</p><p>“While Katara cleans up,” Toph said, “let's go have some fun!”</p><p>Jin quickly jumped down from her perch and made her way towards Katara. She paused first, pulling Lu Ten and Junji into a tight three-way hug. Lu Ten was sure it wasn’t comfortable for Junji who was bent nearly in half.</p><p>“You two stay safe okay?” Jin asked.</p><p>“I’ll keep Junji out of trouble,” Lu Ten promised.</p><p>“Me?” Junji asked incredulously. Jin laughed and kissed her brother’s cheek before leaving.</p><p>“You stay safe, too,” Junji called. “I love you!”</p><p>“Love you, too,” Jin called back.</p><p>“To the city then?” Lu Ten asked, gesturing Junji after the other three kids.</p><p>“To the city,” Junji said, apprehensively.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten hesitated when they reached the city.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed.</p><p>“They are expecting my dad and they’re getting me,” Lu Ten said. “It’s not exactly a good consolation prize.”</p><p>Junji frowned at him. “No,” Junji said, “because it’s not a consolation prize at all. If those people can’t see your worth and ability then we don’t need them on our side.”</p><p>“Sounds so simple when you put it like that,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“It is simple,” Junji said, “now, let’s get away from this statue, it’s very creepy.”</p><p>“Yeah, my uncle is a bit full of himself but a giant shirtless statue in the middle of a city is so tacky,” Lu Ten said. He paused before grabbing Junji’s arm. “Junji, I just really appreciate the fact that you’re here. I don’t think I would have made it nearly as far on my own and I just, really love you.”</p><p>Junji pressed a kiss to the top of Lu Ten’s head.</p><p>“I love you too, more than I can even really express sometimes,” Junji said. “I’ve got your back, from now until you send me away.”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head. “I’m not sending you away,” Lu Ten said, “never.”</p><p>“Then from now till forever,” Junji said.</p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Lu Ten replied, leaning up for an actual kiss this time. Junji answered, pressing their lips together softly but insistently. Junji tugged slightly on Lu Ten’s lower lip as he pulled away and rubbed his thumb over Lu Ten’s face.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with,” Junji said, “we have a life to get back to.”</p><p>Lu Ten smiled brightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I make up an entire storyline just so Lu Ten didn't have to meet Hama, yes, yes I did.</p><p> </p><p>Also check out the first five chapters I wrote for Fluffcember for Lu Ten and Junji <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832723"> here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Home Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten spends the days leading up to The Day of the Black Sun Invasion searching for Fire Nation allies. It's the groups best shot and when it all comes tumbling down, Lu Ten starts unraveling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten’s head lulled as his tutor droned on and on about something Lu Ten wasn’t hearing.</p><p>He was tired and worn out from his firebending lesson that morning. His instructor had drilled him harder than usual, seemingly not pleased with how slowly Lu Ten was working through the forms. Lu Ten didn’t quite care what his instructor thought, as his father had taught him to always remember his basics and Lu Ten would rather take his time mastering the basics the advanced forms were based on then move to the advanced forms with weak movements.</p><p>“Prince Lu Ten,” his tutor called, slamming a ruler down in front of Lu Ten’s face. Lu Ten startled and glared up at the man. Sometimes Lu Ten thought his instructors over stepped their bounds when disciplining him. He had gotten a few fired over the years by reporting the disrespect for his title. The only reason this one had lasted so long was because Lu Ten’s father wasn’t here to tell.</p><p>“You disrespect your house by ignoring its history,” his tutor said. “If you wish to rule your country with the same success as your predecessors you need to adhere to everything, I teach you.”</p><p>“Why?” Lu Ten asked, looking up at the man. “You aren’t royal, what do you know of ruling a country?”</p><p>His tutor bolstered up with false bravado and Lu Ten rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Our country has a grand history of innovation and prosperity,” his tutor started, before launching into a long lecture on the greatness of the Fire Nation. Lu Ten already knew the greatness of his country, he didn’t need some washed up nobleman to tell him about it.</p><p>Lu Ten stood from his seat and left the classroom. The man had nothing of importance to tell him and Lu Ten was no longer willing to listen to him ramble on about nothing.</p><p>His escape was immediately thwarted as he ran directly into his grandfather, his tutor not far behind.</p><p>“What appears to be the issue?” Fire Lord Azulon asked, glaring between Lu Ten and his tutor.</p><p>“Nothing, Lord Azulon,” Lu Ten’s tutor said.</p><p>“Master Banzan has yet to teach me something I don’t already know and spends half our lessons lecturing me on how I should rule should I become Fire Lord as if it’s his right to speak of such things. I got tired of listening to him, so I left,” Lu Ten said. He kept his voice level, knowing better than to allow the sharp sarcasm he usually spoke with to show in the Fire Lord’s presence.</p><p>Fire Lord Azulon stared down at him with sharp eyes and for a moment Lu Ten feared he’d be the one in trouble, particularly without his father here to run interference.</p><p>“Master Banzan, you are dismissed,” Fire Lord Azulon said. “Prince Lu Ten, you will follow me.”</p><p>Lu Ten tried to hide the fear that statement sent down his spine. What did his grandfather want with him?</p><p>He followed the Fire Lord into his office and the man shut the door so only they were in the room.</p><p>“You wish to learn something you do not yet know?” Fire Lord Azulon asked. “You feel that your education is not teaching you what you need to rule a country?”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded carefully.</p><p>“Very well,” Fire Lord Azulon said, “then consider this lesson number one. If you are to rule a nation, you need to consider alternate opinions from your subjects. Master Banzan was out of line to lecture you about how you should rule, but you as the Crown Prince’s heir should have taken what he said and formed your own opinion from it. Instead, you dismissed it outright. That is how a ruler loses the faith of his people. You will need to do better. I will find you a new instructor for your lessons. In addition, you will now add weekly lessons with me to your list of duties and if I hear that your firebending lessons continue to slip there will be repercussions.”</p><p>Lu Ten opened his mouth but shut it quickly and nodded.</p><p>“You have something to say, then say it,” his grandfather said.</p><p>“My firebending is not slipping,” Lu Ten said. “The instructor simply has little care for proper forms and instead focuses on powerful hits and showmanship.”</p><p>Fire Lord Azulon stared at him before surprising Lu Ten with a booming laugh.</p><p>“You are your father’s son, and more importantly my grandson,” he said. “Yes, I only have myself to blame here. I will get you a new instructor then, maybe Admiral Jeong Jeong if he’s willing to take another student. In the meantime, do your grandfather a favor and behave.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded quickly and slipped from the room when dismissed. He smiled slightly as he left the room as that was the first time his grandfather had acknowledged Lu Ten as his grandson.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten knocked on the door of the address Piandao gave him. A slot on the door opened and shut almost immediately.</p><p>Lu Ten traded a glance with Junji as the door swung open.</p><p>“Quickly, your highness,” a man said, gesturing him in. “You haven’t been followed, have you?”</p><p>“To my knowledge no one even knows I’m in the Fire Nation to follow me,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Very well,” the man said. “Did your father send you here?”</p><p>“My father was arrested,” Lu Ten said. “Master Piandao sent me here.”</p><p>Lu Ten held out the scroll to the man, only realizing he probably should have verified who this man was before doing so. </p><p>The man looked over the scroll.</p><p>“I see,” he said. “I can get these men gathered easily but I need to know what it is you and Piandao are gathering them for. These men may be dissenters but they aren’t looking to get killed for no reason.”</p><p>“There’s an invasion planned for the eclipse,” Lu Ten said. “We need all the help we can get getting into the city proper, as we have to be right on top of the Fire Lord during the eight minutes the sun is obscured.”</p><p>“Who is we?” the man asked, staring at Lu Ten in a mix of curiosity and apprehension. Lu Ten supposed their plan was slightly crazy.</p><p>“That, I can’t tell you,” Lu Ten said, “but it’s someone who can take down the Fire Lord.”</p><p>The man hummed.</p><p>“My name is Jiro,” the man finally said. “You probably don’t remember me, but I served alongside you during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. That siege was a wake-up call for a lot of soldiers who served under you and your father. Your father recruited us in those few years before he left with Prince Zuko. Piandao has been recruiting us as well and we’ve been waiting for a call for years. How likely do you think this plan will work?”</p><p>Lu Ten sighed. “I don’t know,” Lu Ten said. “The invasion was originally planned with the Earth Kingdom military and now it’s a ragtag group of people who all have a common goal.”</p><p>“Sounds familiar,” Jiro said, smiling slightly. “Give me a chance and I’ll see who answers with the odds.”</p><p>Lu Ten exchanged a look with Junji who shrugged.</p><p>“Fifty-fifty,” Lu Ten said. He felt Junji stand up straight in surprise next to him. </p><p>Jiro grimaced. “Those aren’t good odds,” he said.</p><p>“They’re the best odds we’ve gotten so far,” Lu Ten said. “The time to fight is now, every day we get closer to Sozin’s comet. I don’t need to be on the war council to know that’s going to mean the end of everything in one way or another.”</p><p>Jiro sighed and looked them over one last time. “This won’t be easy,” was all he said, as he stood to gather his things.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>The first man on the list already lived in the city and when they came knocking on his door, he seemed disinterested in everything from Lu Ten being there, to the actual plan. The best they got out of him was a vow of silence.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t exactly comfortable going around the countryside and telling people of the invasion but Jiro assured him that while they might not agree to fight, they certainly weren’t about to tell the Fire Lord anything. Lu Ten was forced to trust him, as otherwise they wouldn’t have even gained the few agreements they had so far. By the twelfth name they were averaging at thirty percent recruitment rate.</p><p>It wasn’t really reassuring considering there were less than a hundred men on the list. Most of them had served under Lu Ten’s father at some point and a rare few served with Lu Ten in the past. Those men often quickly agreed with little fuss. Lu Ten wasn’t quite sure what he had done to earn their loyalty.</p><p>Several men had pissed Lu Ten off beyond reason. They seemed to think Lu Ten was some knock off version of his father and refused to fight without General Iroh leading the charge.</p><p>Lu Ten had finally lost it somewhere around the fifty-seventh person they had gone to.</p><p>“Sorry, kid, but if General Iroh isn’t leading it, I have little faith in your chances,” the man had said.</p><p>“You know,” Lu Ten said, “my father’s just a man, sir. A brilliant man but a man. There are many just as brilliant minds that are behind this planned invasion but my father was never one of them. My father isn’t asking you to do this. He was captured in Ba Sing Se. He’s in jail where he can lead absolutely nothing. Master Piandao isn’t even asking you to do this. He’s not fighting for his own reason. The only one here is me and if you think me a child, well that’s your first mistake. I’m not here on some childish pipedream of a better world. I’m here because this is it. This is the fight. So, don’t show up or do but understand that there won’t be another fight for some grand heroic vision you have. My father isn’t going to show up randomly and call you to arms. You fight here and now, or you don’t fight at all.”</p><p>“There’s always another fight kid,” the man said. The look he gave Lu Ten was patronizing.</p><p>“Never with these odds there won’t be,” Lu Ten said. “Not in the time we have left.”</p><p>“You said fifty-fifty kid,” the man corrected.</p><p>“The Siege of Ba Sing Se didn’t even have odds that great,” Lu Ten said. “My father may have been operating on a spirit vision that blinded him but we were outnumbered ten to one and our usual tactics were failing. You want better odds than fifty-fifty, you can keep waiting, but we’re the underdogs here, there’s no such thing.”</p><p>The man said nothing but shook his head.</p><p>Lu Ten growled slightly when the door shut behind him.</p><p>“I knew we weren’t going to get them all but I wished we could get more than this,” Jiro said. “We aren’t going to be able to even talk to all of them at this rate. We need to start moving to the rendezvous point soon.”</p><p>The door opened and closed behind them.</p><p>“You go,” the man said. “I’ve got the rest of the men on this island. You boys move on to the next and Prince Lu Ten, your dad raised one gutsy kid, I’ll give him that.”</p><p>Lu Ten smiled slightly and nodded at the man.</p><p>They met less resistance after that. Lu Ten was slightly more impowered and argued the men down more. With the men helping spread the word, it wasn’t long before Lu Ten was waiting outside the invasion encampment for the men to show up.</p><p>They were a bit of a distance away from the main camp but Aang and his friends knew they were over here. The rest of the invasion hadn’t even arrived yet.</p><p>Lu Ten was surprised at the outcome. Many of the men who had shown up had told him they wouldn’t and there were people that hadn’t even been on Piandao’s list.</p><p>One of the strangers approached and bowed towards him. “Prince Lu Ten, my father sends his apologies but he is too old and injured to fight. He’s sent me and my sisters to be of assistance to you,” the stranger said.</p><p>“We welcome anyone who can help,” Lu Ten said. “Glad to have you.”</p><p>“Glad to serve with you,” the stranger replied before dismissing themselves to join their sisters.</p><p>Lu Ten took a deep breath and turned to Junji and Jiro.</p><p>“Is this it then?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Everyone on the list who said they’d be here,” Jiro said, smiling, “and then some.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded, his stomach twisted into knots as he stared out over the water. “I hope this works,” Lu Ten said. “I can’t be leading these people to their deaths, not again.”</p><p>Jiro’s hand rested on his shoulder. “They are here because this is something, they are willing to die for,” Jiro said. “It’s like you said, this is the best chance we’ve ever had and are ever going to get. If this fails, it will take a miracle to win, so it’s worth the chance.”</p><p>Lu Ten grabbed Jiro’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Junji coughed slightly.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lu Ten asked, glancing over at Junji. “You aren’t getting sick, are you?”</p><p>“No, no,” Junji said. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>The last part was grumbled out and Lu Ten squinted at Junji in confusion before clarity struck.</p><p>“Can you excuse us, Jiro?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Jiro said, walking away towards the other soldiers.</p><p>“Junji, Fire Nation military is just like that,” Lu Ten said, moving towards Junji and pulling the other man closer. “Touchy and feely, it’s encouraged in the Fire Nation to get close to those you serve with, as it promotes attachment and attachment can lead to some very intense fighters if you’re trying to keep friends alive. It didn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“Oh,” Junji said, “I just thought, well the Earth Kingdom military isn’t like that, so I just, sorry.”</p><p>Junji rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“I’m not replacing you with a hunky Fire Nation soldier, Junji,” Lu Ten said, laughing slightly.</p><p>“Well, I – wait a minute, what do you mean hunky?” Junji asked, staring at Lu Ten in betrayal.</p><p>Lu Ten laughed some more. “Admit it,” Lu Ten said. “He’s attractive.”</p><p>“Well, maybe,” Junji admitted.</p><p>Lu Ten pulled him into a kiss before turning back to the ocean line.</p><p>“We need to move towards the base of the cliffside,” Lu Ten said. “The rest of the invasion is approaching.”</p><p>They made their way carefully down the embankment, and reached the bottom as the Water Tribe warships docked on the makeshift docks. </p><p>Junji wasted no time and had his sister wrapped up in a near back breaking hug as soon as the two saw each other up close. Lu Ten smiled to himself as he watched them.</p><p>The first person to disembark was Hakoda.</p><p>Lu Ten moved forwards to meet with the man.</p><p>“Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?” Sokka asked, as Lu Ten approached.</p><p>“I did,” Hakoda said, “but I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the warrior type.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked doubtfully at the oddly dressed men who disembarked. He trusted Sokka to have picked people who could actually help and said nothing of the way the men dressed, though he wasn’t reassured by the one assuming a rock was a bomb.</p><p>“Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf-hat?” Hakoda said.</p><p>“I just wish they would wear pants,” Bato said, sliding behind the family.</p><p>“Pants are an illusion, and so is death,” said an elder stepping off the boat.</p><p>“Right,” Lu Ten said, “ah, we got more fighters. Sokka was able to learn swordsmanship from the greatest sword master in the Fire Nation and a personal friend of my father. He gave us a list of those from the Fire Nation who might help, we’ve got about seventy something extra fighters for you.”</p><p>Hakoda stared out at the Fire Nation fighters.</p><p>Lu Ten followed his gaze. His people were looking at those who disembarked with open curiosity but no real distain. Many of them had never met someone from the Water Tribes. When those from the Earth Kingdom started disembarking was when some started to make faces. Though most looked shamefaced.</p><p>“That,” Hakoda said, “will certainly make a difference. We aren’t really in the position to turn down aide.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded and moved back towards the others.</p><p>“They’ve accepted our help,” Lu Ten said. “I want it understood that today is not a day to be Fire Nation. Today and the days that follow are days to be human. I know there’s a lot of pain and strife between our people, most of it cause by us, but if this invasion is to work, we need to work together. Hakoda and his son Sokka are leading the invasion. You listen to them as you would me or my father. Understood?”</p><p>There were nods, some more hesitant than others.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed in relief even as one of the ships seemingly exploded.</p><p>Lu Ten turned back to the ships at the sound.</p><p>His heart jumped to his throat as a familiar face made itself known.</p><p>“Teo?” Lu Ten shouted, unable to contain his joy at seeing the young boy again.</p><p>Teo looked up from where he was licking his fingers clean and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Lu Ten!” Teo shouted back before quickly maneuvering towards him. He pulled his chair up next to Lu Ten’s and pulled the older man down into a hug. “You seem a lot more comfortable with that chair now.”</p><p>“Well, it’s been a few years,” Lu Ten said. “I’ve learned a bit. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Dad’s made a couple of machines for us to use during the invasion,” Teo said. “Don’t worry, I’m not fighting on the ground. I’ll be away from the main fight.”</p><p>“You better not be, kid,” Lu Ten said, ruffling Teo’s hair.</p><p>“You two know each other?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Of course, we do,” Teo said. “Dad made his wheelchair. It’s special because it was designed with firebending in mind. Lu Ten was the first person I met who also needed a wheelchair.”</p><p>“It’s the reason that only the Fire Nation has them currently,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Teo said, making a face. “That too.”</p><p>Lu Ten made a face as well as it wasn’t a nice detail to remember, even if he was the one who brought it up.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Teo said, perking back up, “Aang, my dad and I made this for you.”</p><p>He held out a staff to Aang. Aang took it and tapped it on the ground to reveal a new glider.</p><p>“A new glider,” Aang said. “This is amazing!”</p><p>Teo’s father popped up from seemingly nowhere and rotated the handle. “And as a special feature, I added the snack compartment,” he said, as walnuts fell from the glider.</p><p>“Oh,” Aang said, slightly confused, “well, I'm sure that will come in handy.”</p><p>“We need to move,” Bato said, gesturing the others forward. While they had been talking a podium had been set up and others were gathering around it.</p><p>Lu Ten rejoined Junji and Jin, hugging the girl tightly.</p><p>“Told you there was nothing to worry about,” Lu Ten said. “Jin’s completely fine.”</p><p>“Well actually, Katara, Toph and I got arrested shortly after you guys left,” Jin said.</p><p>“You what?” Junji yelled, gaining the attention of the entire group.</p><p>“It was only a little time in prison!” Jin said, running up to the podium.</p><p>“Oh, okay, that’s fine then,” Junji said, exasperated. Lu Ten started laughing.</p><p>“At least you didn’t have to arrest her yourself,” Lu Ten said. “Imagine if she didn’t wait to leave Ba Sing Se before doing illegal things.”</p><p>Junji shook his head and calmed down slightly as Sokka stepped up on the podium with his father, Aang, Katara, Toph and Jin.</p><p>“Good morning everyone,” Sokka said, tripping slightly. “Umm, so, as you know, today, we're invading the Fire Nation! I mean I know you know that because otherwise why else would you be here?”</p><p>Sokka laughed nervously and Lu Ten traded a glance with Junji.</p><p>“Uh anyway,” Sokka continued, dropping his scrolls before getting one onto the board, “the Fire Lord's palace is here.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt his heart sink as he watched Sokka slowly unravel on stage as he realized he wasn’t on the right map. He flipped the chart to the map. “Uh nope, uh wait, uh wait, uh wait, it's here, and uh, there's an eclipse today and Aang's gonna fight the Fire Lord and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's good for us! Well, not all of us,” Sokka said, looking at the people seated behind Lu Ten.</p><p>“And, um,” Sokka said. “I'm sorry let me start at the beginning. Katara and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg, now I didn't like Aang at first but grew to love him over time, then we went to the Southern Air Temple where Aang used to live and then we met Suki, who's a Kyoshi warrior. She dressed me like a woman and then she kissed me, and then Aang's friend was a crazy old king and then Katara got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache which if you look at him in the front row you can see it. Oh, I forgot to mention that Lu Ten and his crazy cousin were trying to kill us.”</p><p>“I was not!” Lu Ten objected. “I was helping you, discreetly!”</p><p>“Oh, right, I, um,” Sokka said.</p><p>Hakoda moved forwards to remove the boy from the situation but having spent so much time around Zuko, who had a similar inferiority complex, Lu Ten knew that wasn’t a smart idea.</p><p>“Sokka,” Lu Ten called. “The invasion, where do we start?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Sokka said.</p><p>“When we leave here, where are we going?” Lu Ten asked. “How do we get to the palace?”</p><p>“Well, we need to approach by sea which is what the boats and the new underwater crafts are for,” Sokka answered.</p><p>“And the Gates of Azulon,” Lu Ten said. “We need to get past them, yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sokka said, his confidence slowly returning, “and once we do that, we start the second part of the invasion by land.”</p><p>“We can’t get to the palace straight from the water, can we?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“No, we have to secure the plaza tower first or we won’t be safe to continue on,” Sokka answered. “Once that’s secure, we can go to the royal palace.”</p><p>“What’s our time frame here?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“We need to have all of that accomplished before the eclipse starts,” Sokka answered.</p><p>“Excuse me,” a man sitting with the Earth Kingdom soldiers asked, “The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the eclipse, when the firebenders are powerless?”</p><p>Lu Ten traded a confused look with Junji but wasn’t really questioning it. If other people were asking Sokka questions now, it meant they were confidant he had the answers.</p><p>“The eclipse is only eight minutes,” Sokka said. “So, we have to use that time wisely. Lu Ten, er, Prince Lu Ten has managed to get us a fair amount of Fire Nation civilians and soldiers to help, a number of which are firebenders themselves. We need to use them to our advantage as best we can while they still have their ability because during the eight minutes, they will be vulnerable too.”</p><p>“The Royal Palace is heavily guarded by firebenders as well,” Hakoda added. Lu Ten smiled as he noted the pride Hakoda had on his face as he watched Sokka. “So that's where we'll need the eclipse's advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over.”</p><p>The crowd cheered at that and Sokka deflated slightly. Though Hakoda probably didn’t mean to, he had stolen the moment from his son.</p><p>“There’s one problem,” a soldier said from behind Lu Ten.</p><p>“What’s that?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“According to sources in the palace,” the man said, “they know we’re coming.”</p><p>“What?” Sokka asked. “How?”</p><p>“Azula,” Lu Ten said, burring his face in his hands. “Somehow I just know it’s Azula.”</p><p>“Then we will just have to fight twice as hard,” Junji said. “We won’t have another shot like this, whether they know we are coming or not, we have to take it. We do still have one surprise on our side.”</p><p>“Right, Aang,” Sokka said, “they don’t know he’s alive.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Junji said, “two surprises then.”</p><p>“What’s the other?” Katara asked.</p><p>“They think they have the upper hand,” Junji said, “but we know that they know, meaning they won’t surprise us anymore then we will surprise them.”</p><p>“A level playing field and only one of us knows it,” Lu Ten said. “Junji, you’re brilliant.”</p><p>“I have my moments,” Junji said blushing.</p><p>“The plan will still need to be changed,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Why?” Hakoda asked.</p><p>“Because if they know we are coming, per military protocol the city will be evacuated of civilians and the royal family will be hidden in the underground bunkers. Aang won’t make it to him without me there to guide him,” Lu Ten said. “The only people who know the location of the bunker are members of the Royal Family. Aang’s never going to find them on his own.”</p><p>“But I can’t take you with me without Appa,” Aang said.</p><p>“Exactly,” Lu Ten said, “so we need to get this invasion moving, because until the sky is clear for a bison to fly over, we can’t get to the palace, not in time anyway.”</p><p>“This is just great,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Let’s get moving then,” Hakoda ordered and the camp slowly became organized chaos as everyone launched into last minute preparations.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten tried to even his breathing as the ships launched from shore. He held tightly to Junji’s hand as the approached the main island.</p><p>“There they are,” Hakoda said, “the Great Gates of Azulon.”</p><p>“I don't see any gates,” Katara said.</p><p>“They are underwater,” Lu Ten said. “Trust me, if they spot us, you’ll see them.”</p><p>“Katara, you and the swamp benders whip up a fog cover,” Hakoda ordered.</p><p>“We'll sneak by them statues just like we sneak by that Fire Navy blockade,” one of the swamp benders said.</p><p>“Keep it up, we're almost through,” Hakoda said.</p><p>A bell rang.</p><p>“Fall back,” Lu Ten shouted. “The gates are going up! They’ve spotted us.”</p><p>The nets of the gates rose and caught fire as Fire Navy patrol boats were sent towards the fog.</p><p>“Everyone below deck!” Hakoda ordered, clapping Sokka on the shoulder. “Let's hope your invention works.”</p><p>The doors to the new underwater crafts shut behind Lu Ten and he hoped these things were as airtight at Sokka promised. He really didn’t feel like drowning in a metal box.</p><p>They sunk into the water and slipped easily under the gates.</p><p>Lu Ten let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Junji wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to hear this,” Junji whispered, “but this isn’t a goodbye. I just need you to know, that no matter what happens here that I love you so much and I’m proud of how far we’ve come.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded, tangling his hands with Junji’s.</p><p>“I’m proud of us too,” Lu Ten said. He leaned back until he could see Junji’s face and pulled the other man into a deep kiss. The entire world disappeared as Lu Ten held Junji’s face close to his own. They stayed like that, with their faces pressed together until the crafts resurfaced.</p><p>Junji helped Lu Ten to the top of the craft.</p><p>Lu Ten took the moment to look out over the horizon at the city he had once called home.</p><p>“Second thoughts?” Junji asked, sitting down next to him.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, “just worried.”</p><p>Appa touched down on the top of the craft and Aang slid from his back.</p><p>“So, this is it, huh?” Aang said.</p><p>“Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“I’m ready,” Aang said.</p><p>“Then let’s go,” Sokka said. He gestured for Katara, Jin and Lu Ten to join Aang on Appa before disappearing into the hull of the underwater craft.</p><p>Lu Ten was the last one on Appa as he pulled Junji into one last kiss.</p><p>“Please be safe,” he whispered against the other man’s ear.</p><p>“You, too,” Junji rubbing his nose against the side of Lu Ten’s head.</p><p>Lu Ten let Junji’s hand slip from his as Toph helped him onto Appa and Junji joined the rest of the foot soldiers.</p><p>Katara wrapped the bison in an air bubble and the group was re-submerged.</p><p>“He’ll be okay,” Jin whispered as she rested her head on Lu Ten’s shoulder.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t reply even as they finally reached the shoreline.</p><p>The underwater crafts started slowly emerging from the water in front of them and harpoons start launching from the guard towers. Aang guided Appa from the water and Katara made short work cutting the chains of the harpoons so the crafts were released back into the water.</p><p>There was a rumbling noise under the water.</p><p>“They cleared it!” Jin called, “They made it under.”</p><p>Appa flew over the top and reconvened with the group as the earthbenders tanks were released from the crafts, followed by the Fire Nation foot soldiers.</p><p>The earthbenders made quick work of the battlements, moving inland with great timing. It appeared the sight of their own soldiers charging towards them had thrown the Fire Nation soldiers off. They were having a hard time determining friend from foe which meant they focused their attention on the earthbenders, allowing the Fire Nation members free range to attack.</p><p>That was when a giant seaweed monster joined the battle and Lu Ten lost track of what was happening. He couldn’t spot Junji anywhere but he did located Jiro only to realize the reason Junji couldn’t be spotted was because he had donned Fire Nation armor and was fighting side by side with the other man.</p><p>Lu Ten heard them before they showed up. The rhinos made a lot of noise as they barreled past. The soldiers on top started shooting fireballs at the men on the ground and were more than surprised to find their fireballs defected by other firebenders.</p><p>Aang moved to fight, but Katara’s hand settled on his shoulders. “No, save it for the Fire Lord,” Katara said. “If they see you fighting, they will try to stall us and we might not make it.”</p><p>“Aang,” Sokka called, from somewhere below on the battlefield, “we need Appa!”</p><p>Lu Ten looked down and saw Sokka and Hakoda ridding alongside them on the back of a Komodo-rhino.</p><p>Lu Ten braced himself for whatever was about to happen when, Hakoda and Sokka joined them on the flying bison. Appa dropped slightly at the added weight before pulling up.</p><p>“We need to take out the battlements and Appa can get us up there,” Sokka said. “Katara you’re with me.”</p><p>Katara nodded, busting the barrels of water on the sides of Appa and freezing one of the battlements completely. Katara, Hakoda and Sokka jumped from Appa and landed near the battlements. An arrow went flying past Lu Ten’s head and embedded itself into the armor of a soldier who was about to attack Katara.</p><p>“Nice shot,” Lu Ten said, moving closer to the edge as he tried to stop the fire blasts being sent at the three family members. Katara and Sokka easily brought down their battlement but Hakoda’s blew up with him limping from it before he hit the ground. The two, even with the help of Lu Ten and Jin struggled to get the man back on the bison.</p><p>“We need to get him somewhere safe,” Aang said, from where he sat at the reins.</p><p>“There,” Jin said, pointing to the very edge of the battlefield. “They’ve set up a medic station.”</p><p>They had barely landed before Katara was moving to heal her father.</p><p>“How does that feel, dad?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Ah, a little, better. I need, to get back to the troops,” Hakoda said, as he attempted to sit up.</p><p>“You're hurt, badly. You can't fight anymore,” Katara explained pushing him back down.</p><p>“Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission Katara,” Hakoda said, “I won't let them down.”</p><p>“Can't you heal him any faster?” Sokka demanded.</p><p>“I'm doing everything I can,” Katara explained, pushing her father back down.</p><p>Sokka looked around in panic before his face settled into a look of determination. </p><p>“I'll do it,” Sokka said, looking at the group.</p><p>“No offense Sokka, but you're not exactly Mr. Healing Hands,” Katara said.</p><p>“No,” Sokka said. “I'll lead the invasion force.”</p><p>“Don't be crazy Sokka,” Katara said.</p><p>“He’s not crazy,” Lu Ten interjected. “We need to move and move now. We don’t have time to wait for Hakoda to heal. It’s been Sokka’s plan from the start. He can do this.”</p><p>“He can do this,” Hakoda said, clasping Sokka’s shoulder. “I'm proud of you son.”</p><p>“I still think you're crazy, but I'm proud of you too,” Katara said.</p><p>Sokka nodded and re-boarded Appa with the rest of them.</p><p>“Let’s go Aang,” Sokka said.</p><p>Aang nodded, launching them back up to the sky.</p><p>They landed in the middle of the battlefield and Sokka stood at the back of the saddle.</p><p>“Listen up, everyone,” Sokka said. “I want the tanks in wedge formation. Warriors and benders in the middle. We're taking that tower, and heading for the royal palace.”<br/>
The tanks formed behind Appa into the requested formation and on Sokka’s command they moved forward to take the tower. Sokka had left them again to rejoin the foot soldiers.</p><p>Lu Ten held tightly to the sides of the saddle as they charged the tower. The Fire Nation troops were forced to fall back as an explosion rocked the walls of the city and the enemy troops continued pushing forward. As Appa crested over the top of the caldera Lu Ten’s breath caught.</p><p>The city was empty, as he had expected but it was still painful to look at.</p><p>The fight continued on as they continued to gain ground. Lu Ten had caught another glance of Junji, his heart beating painfully as he saw how grimy the man was. The battlefield was absolute chaos and Lu Ten was doing good at this point to keep an eye on Sokka.</p><p>Aang landed Appa behind the tank Sokka and the other leaders were crouched behind.</p><p>“We need to leave for the palace soon,” Lu Ten called down.</p><p>“I know,” Sokka said, “but I’m still needed here.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Jin said, pointing off to the side.</p><p>“Dad,” Sokka called. “You’re on your feet again.”</p><p>“Thanks to your sister,” Hakoda said. “I'm in no shape to fight, but maybe there's some way I can help.”</p><p>“Everything's going smoothly and the eclipse hasn't even kicked in yet,” Sokka said, “but Aang needs to get to the Fire Lord. Katara and I were supposed to go with him.”</p><p>“Let's hope our luck holds out,” Hakoda said. “You’ve done enough here, go.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Katara said. “I’m needed here more.”</p><p>“We need to leave soon,” Lu Ten said, looking up at the sun. “I can feel the eclipse getting closer.”</p><p>“The mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the full eclipse,” Sokka said. “Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord.”</p><p>“Go then,” Hakoda said. “We’ve got things here.”</p><p>Sokka hesitated but Katara smiled reassuringly. Sokka nodded joining Lu Ten on the back of Appa, as Jin slid off.</p><p>“I’m staying here,” Jin said. “I’m not good in close combat.”</p><p>“I’m coming too!” Toph yelled, running up to Appa.</p><p>“Stay safe,” Katara called, waving them off.</p><p>“Alright Fire Lord Ozai,” Aang said, “I’m coming for you.”</p><p>They flew further into the caldera.</p><p>“There,” Lu Ten called, “it’s down there.”</p><p>Aang landed Appa in the area Lu Ten had pointed to and the group gathered on the ground.</p><p>“Do you feel anything down there?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Yep,” Toph said, touching the ground. “There are natural tunnels crisscrossing through the inside of the volcano.”</p><p>“You’re looking for something metal,” Lu Ten said. “It’s going to be deep down inside the volcano.”</p><p>“Found it,” Toph said, bending the earth open.</p><p>The group followed her inside.</p><p>“There’s a lot of dead ends down here,” Lu Ten said, gesturing them to the right, “and magma channels so watch your step.”</p><p>“This way leads to the chamber,” Toph said.</p><p>“That way also leads to the magma field if you want to test your luck,” Lu Ten said. “This way is longer but safer.”</p><p>“Do we have time for longer?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Do you have time to die?” Lu Ten shot back.</p><p>“Good point,” Sokka said, following Lu Ten’s lead down the tunnel.</p><p>Lu Ten stopped in front of the doors leading into the chamber.</p><p>“That’s some door,” Sokka called.</p><p>Toph knocks on it. “Not a problem,” she said, metal bending the door open.</p><p>“Nice,” Lu Ten said, leading the group off to the left, “this way.”</p><p>They ran into a servant on the way who immediately held his hands up.</p><p>“The Fire Lord's chamber is that way, down the hall, to the left, and up the stairs, you can't miss it,” the servant called.</p><p>“Liar,” Lu Ten said, slamming the man against the wall with a fire blast. “It’s this way, that’s a fake chamber. It’s a trap.”</p><p>“There’s only thirty seconds until the total eclipse,” Sokka called, as they kept moving. “where’s the chamber.</p><p>“A bit farther away than thirty seconds,” Lu Ten shouted. “It’s deep in the heart, we need to go down another level.”</p><p>“Aw, poor Lu Ten, I knew you’d end up a tritor like your father,” Azula’s voice called out behind them. “Shame you didn’t fall for the trick, it would have been fun battling it out, almost like our old sparing sessions.”</p><p>“Azula,” Lu Ten said, coasting to a stop.</p><p>“Yes, LuLu?” Azula asked. “And oh, you brought the Avatar. You’re alive after all. I figured but it doesn’t matter. I’ve known about your little invasion for months.”</p><p>“Yeah, we figured,” Lu Ten said. “You aren’t as smart as you think you are.”</p><p>“Oh, I think I’m actually smarter,” Azula said. “You see when I left Ba Sing Se, I brought home some souvenirs: Dai Li agents!”</p><p>Lu Ten was launched back into the wall as the earth hit him. He had forgotten to tie down his belt and ended up separated from his wheelchair. He greatly regretted never practicing those moves Zuko had designed for him what felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p>He had become too complacent in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>Lu Ten’s head swam as the two groups broke out into battle around him. He pulled himself towards his chair and then back up into it, only to duck as another bolder went flying towards his head.</p><p>“We need to keep moving,” Lu Ten said. “We don’t have time for this.”</p><p>Lu Ten moved to launch a fire blast when his stomach sank. He and Azula traded a look across the small battlefield and she smirked. </p><p>The eclipse had started.</p><p>Azula took off in the opposite direction of the hidden chamber and the kids followed after her. Lu Ten moved forward to stop them when the Dai Li agents stopped him and held him in the hallway.</p><p>“You don’t know what loyalty is, do you?” Lu Ten asked. “What you were founded for, it means nothing to you, does it?”</p><p>“We were founded to keep the peace in Ba Sing Se,” one agent answered him. “That is what we are doing.”</p><p>“You’re sick,” Lu Ten spit out.</p><p>“Maybe,” the other agent replied.</p><p>Lu Ten banged his head against the wall behind him. He had no clue where Aang, Sokka and Toph had gone, nor did he have a way to escape.</p><p>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel the loss of the sun as he meditated and felt as it was slowly but surely re-revealed.</p><p>When the sun was no longer hidden, Lu Ten breathed out a flame hot enough to burn metal. The flame hit the Dai Li’s rock gloves causing the men to scream out in pain as Lu Ten took off down the hall after his wayward charges.</p><p>Azula ran past him laughing. “You lost, LuLu,” Azula teased, “just like you and your father always do.”</p><p>Lu Ten swung his arm in a circle and grunted slightly as he slammed on his breaks and launched lightning towards his cousin.</p><p>Azula’s eyes went wide as she ducked it and took off down another side tunnel.</p><p>“But I can face the Fire Lord anyway,” Aang’s voice carried around the corner.</p><p>“No,” Sokka said. “I don't think that's a good idea.”</p><p>“But I'm ready,” Aang said, “I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me. I know all four elements.”</p><p>“The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. We thought we had worked around that but they still tricked us. It just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go and help our friends,” Toph said.</p><p>“We won’t get another day like today,” Lu Ten said, “but we’ve missed out chance here and if we will ever have even the slightest bit of chance later, we need to leave now. I’m not any happier about this than you but there’s nothing to do about it now, Aang you don’t know enough firebending to take on a master.”</p><p>“I guess you guys are right,” Aang said, his head dropping.</p><p>“You'll have another chance,” Sokka said, placing his hand on Aang’s shoulder. “I know you will.”</p><p>Lu Ten swallowed the lump in his throat. He wished he could believe the same.</p><p>As Appa took to the sky he was joined with metal monstrosities. Lu Ten’s jaw dropped as he took in the flying ships.</p><p>“No,” Sokka whispered. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”</p><p>They landed in the middle of the soldiers and dismounted.</p><p>“It was worse than we thought,” Sokka said. “Azula distracted us and even with Lu Ten there to guide us we didn’t make it in time. We thought knowing they had a trap would stop us from springing it but it didn’t. We've just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely.”<br/>
“They've got air power,” Aang said, “but so do I.”</p><p>Aang opened his glider. “I'm gonna do what I can to slow them down,” He called.</p><p>Katara took off shortly after him, as Sokka quickly lead them towards the shore.</p><p>Junji and Jin fell in line behind Lu Ten as he pushed his chair quickly after Sokka.</p><p>“What happened?” Junji asked.</p><p>“A lot,” Lu Ten said. “I’ll tell you later.”</p><p>Lu Ten just hoped there was a later.</p><p>“Try and find cover,” Sokka yelled, “I think we're about to see some bombs!”</p><p>Toph created a ceiling of earth over the group as bombs rained down on them.</p><p>“Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?” Katara asked as she and Aang dismounted from Appa.</p><p>“They're heading for the beach,” Aang said, before jolting up right. “They're gonna destroy the submarines!”</p><p>“How are we all going to escape?” Sokka asked.</p><p>Lu Ten closed his eyes. “No,” he said, “no, please.”</p><p>“We're not,” Hakoda called and Lu Ten felt the words like a death sentence. He had led his people here and now they were trapped. If there was one thing the Fire Nation hated more than outsiders, it was traitors. Lu Ten just hoped they wouldn’t be executed.</p><p>“Then our only choice is to stand and fight,” Sokka said, not understanding the severity of the situation. “We have the Avatar, we could still win.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hakoda said, “with the Avatar we could still win. On another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together.”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head as Junji knelt to the ground next to him.</p><p>“You have to go with them,” Junji said, wiping his face. Lu Ten shook his head harder. “Someone needs to teach Aang firebending. You have to go with them. Take care of my sister.”</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, “no, not again, please.”</p><p>“I love you,” Junji said, “this isn’t a goodbye, okay? I’ll see you when the war is won.”</p><p>“The youngest of our group should go with you,” Bato said, loudly, breaking through the white noise in Lu Ten’s ears. “The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle.”</p><p>“They're at the beach already,” Sokka called.</p><p>Lu Ten petted the back of Junji’s neck desperately as he heard the bombs detonate over the underwater craft.</p><p>He took in a shaky breath and held Junji tighter.</p><p>“Please,” Lu Ten said. “Please.”</p><p>“I’m not going to force you to go somewhere against your will,” Junji said, “but Lu Ten the only higher profile prisoner they could catch right now is Aang. You need to go, please. I promise you, we will see each other again, no matter what it takes.”</p><p>Lu Ten pulled back from Junji and cupped his face.</p><p>“Go,” Junji said, standing. His face slid from Lu Ten’s hand as Jin ran up to them. “Keep each other safe. I love you both.”</p><p>Junji hugged Jin tightly before pushing the girl towards Lu Ten.</p><p>Toph helped the two of them onto the bison.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t take his eyes off of Junji even as the bison took to the sky and all that remained of the other man was a vague dot in the distance.</p><p>When even that disappeared, Lu Ten couldn’t help the sobs that escaped from his throat. Jin curled up in his lap and Lu Ten held on for dear life.</p><p>“I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while,” Aang said. He was trying to keep up his upbeat attitude but Lu Ten could hear the cracks. “The Western Air Temple.”</p><p>Lu Ten spent the rest of the ride to the temple in a daze of disbelief. Right now, Junji was being arrested and carted off to prison. Lu Ten wondered if the group would be considered important enough to get shipped to the Boiling Rock or if Junji would be locked up in one of the smaller prisons around the islands.</p><p>The Boling Rock was the hardest prison to escape, but it was by no means the worst of the prisons on the isles. Junji was a non-bender so Lu Ten doubted he would be shipped to a metal yard like the earthbenders would or to one of the dismantled waterbending prisons. Lu Ten wondered vaguely how they would lock up the swampbenders. They had torn down all the prisons made to withstand waterbenders years ago.</p><p>No, Junji would be sent to one of the non-specific prisons. Which one though, Lu Ten didn’t know, he just hoped it wasn’t the prison on the midway island. People didn’t survive long sentences at midway, mostly because they died long before they would be freed due to the extensive labor and little hygiene or care given to prisoners.</p><p>Oddly enough, the Boiling Rock would be the safest for Junji.</p><p>He shook his head of his morbid thoughts, as Aang landed Appa at the temple or rather near it. Appa was too tired to carry them further.</p><p>“This is humiliating,” Katara said.</p><p>“You mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?” Sokka asked. There was a pout clear in his voice.</p><p>“Both,” Katara replied.</p><p>“Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people,” Aang said petting Appa’s head.</p><p>“I wonder how the rest of the troops are,” Teo asked.</p><p>“They're probably on their way to a prison,” Haru replied. Lu Ten had only just learned the other’s name a few minutes ago when littlest of the group called for him. “Seems like my dad just got out and now he's going back in. Do you know where they might have been sent?”</p><p>Haru was glancing at him from the side as he asked.</p><p>“Not really,” Lu Ten said. “Earthbenders are probably being sent to the metal barges. Anyone deemed of importance is going to the Boiling Rock. Hopefully everyone else will be put in the prisons in Caldera City. If they get sent to midway island, you aren’t seeing them again.”</p><p>Lu Ten had the horrifying realization that more than likely, the Fire Nation fighters he had recruited would end up there, as that was more often than not where traitors were sent.</p><p>The group came to a standstill and looked at Lu Ten who shrugged.</p><p>“Well, that was morbid, but we’re here,” Toph said. “I can feel it!”</p><p>“Uh,” Katara said. “I think your feet need their eyes checked.”</p><p>“No, she's right,” Aang said. “We are here!”</p><p>“It’s on the underside of the cliff,” Lu Ten explained.</p><p>“You’ve been here before?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Zuko was searching for an airbending Avatar,” Lu Ten explained, shrugging as the group moved down toward the temple.</p><p>“It's so different from the Northern Air Temple,” Teo said, as they reached the ground level. “I wonder if there are any secret rooms.”</p><p>“Let's go check it out,” Haru yelled, followed by Teo and the youngest member. Lu Ten really needed to figure out the kid’s name.</p><p>Aang tried to follow but Katara held him back.</p><p>“You guys go,” Katara said. “I think we need to talk about some things.”</p><p>“I'll race you, Duke,” Teo said to the youngest. Lu Ten filed that information away for the future as well as the kid’s reply.</p><p>“I told you, it's The Duke,” the kid said, running after Teo.</p><p>“Why can't I go?” Aang asked.</p><p>“We need to decide what we're gonna do now,” Katara said, “and since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Aang said sitting down. “So, what's the new plan?”</p><p>“Well,” Sokka said, “if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes.”</p><p>Aang glance at Lu Ten. “Well, I guess we have more time for training now,” Aang said.</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten said, pausing slightly. “There’s one problem.”</p><p>“What?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Your fire isn’t as strong as it should be,” Lu Ten said. “I didn’t mention it at the time because there wasn’t really time for it but you’ve probably noticed it yourself. It’s not going to get better until you break your mental block around firebending. You can do the basics but I’m not confidant with teaching you advanced sets until you can produce more than a tiny puff of flames. You’re great at defense but firebending isn’t a defensive art.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. That's great, no problem. I'll just do that,” Aang said. “I don’t know what’s causing it!”</p><p>“Aang, no one said it's going to be easy,” Katara reassured.</p><p>“Easy?” Aang asked. “I don’t know what’s wrong and until I do its impossible!”</p><p>“I think you do know what’s wrong,” Lu Ten said, “and until you admit it, nothing’s going to happen.”</p><p>“Oh well, guess nothing’s going to happen then. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?” Aang said before disappearing.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes more than aware of Aang’s diversion tactics.</p><p>The rest of the group went to go grab Aang and drag him back while Lu Ten remained sitting at the cliff edge.</p><p>“You’ve been quiet,” Lu Ten said, turning to Jin who stood next to him.</p><p>“What’s there to say,” Jin replied. “My brother’s gone and I may never see him again.”</p><p>“Junji promised,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“A useless promise,” Jin snapped. “How’s he going to keep it?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lu Ten said, his voice breaking, “but it’s all I have right now.”</p><p>The fight drained from Jin as she collapsed on her knees and cried. Her tears seeped through the shoulder of Lu Ten’s robes as he moved his hand to brush through her hair.</p><p>“I thought we had it,” Jin said. “I thought for once we might just win something. That we could go home after this. Junji’s the only blood family I have left that matters. He’s my best friend. I don’t know what to do without him.”</p><p>“I know,” Lu Ten said, “I don’t know what to do without him either.” </p><p>Lu Ten rested his head against hers and cried with her even as he continued to brush his hand through her hair.</p><p>They stayed like that for hours, until the group returned, chasing after Aang who was gliding through the open court yard of the temple. Lu Ten didn’t turn to face them but they made too much noise to ignore them.</p><p>“Aang, can we talk about the war now?” Katara asked.</p><p>“What?” Aang called. “The wind is too loud in my ears! Check out this loop!”</p><p>“Aang,” Sokka called, “I think we should be making some plans about our future!”</p><p>“Okay,” Aang said, “we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table! Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber!”</p><p>“I think that'll have to wait,” Toph said. Her tone was so different from the rest that Lu Ten finally looked over.</p><p>Toph was pointing towards Appa who had moved as a person approached the camp.</p><p>Lu Ten felt his heart freeze over as Zuko came into view. As the rest of those in the area, save for Jin, took up defensive stances, Lu Ten felt a roaring in his ear.</p><p>“Hello,” Zuko said, waving, “Zuko here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lu Ten at the beginning is a spoiled brat who still hasn't had a wake up call, sorry he's like that. I also had to change a lot about the invasion because Lu Ten would know better then to think they can just attack the city.</p><p>FYI, if curious: There's only two and a half chapters left (16 is an epilogue of sorts). 14 is completely written, 15 needs to be finished and 16 will be written eventually. So this story is quickly coming to a close. There is a planned sequel (4 Chapters) but I have little clue when I will get to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Western Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten settles things with Zuko and gets the surprise of his life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Slightly co-dependent behavior between Lu Ten and Jin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dad where are we going?” Lu Ten complained. “We’ve been hiking up this mountain for hours. There better be something interesting at the top.”</p><p>“Isn’t there always something interesting at the top of the mountains we climb together?” his father asked.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, to be a teenager again where my biggest worry is being bored,” his father joked.</p><p>Lu Ten huffed but smiled as his father threw his arm over his shoulder.</p><p>“Now, Lu Ten, this place is a secret,” his father said, “you can’t just bring anyone up here.”</p><p>Lu Ten tilted his head at his father in curiosity.</p><p>“Why?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“That’s why,” his father said, pointing in front of them.</p><p>Lu Ten’s jaw dropped. He thought the Sun Warriors had died out but there were five of them standing in front of him.</p><p>“The Masters have accepted your proposal to take your son to visit them,” the leader of the group said.</p><p>“Good,” his father replied. “I’ve already taught him the form. Lu Ten, you do remember the Dancing Dragon form I showed you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lu Ten replied, still very confused as to what was going on.</p><p>“Good,” his father said, “you will need it. That and a bit more leg strength. We have a long way to climb and your hands will be busy.”</p><p>That cleared up nothing for Lu Ten. He was lost, up until the Warriors lead them towards a huge metal basin which contained a fire.</p><p>“This is the eternal flame,” the Chief of the Sun Warriors said. “You will each take a part of the flame and carry it to the top there.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked behind him and nearly became dizzy just looking at how high they would need to climb.</p><p>“There you will meet the masters and they will judge your worth, good luck,” the Chief finished. With the way he spoke Lu Ten imagined death was the only outcome if he failed.</p><p>“You’ll do fine, Lu Ten,” his father assured. “You are a good person and I am proud to call you my son.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded before follow his father to the top. He nearly fell halfway down but caught himself. His flame nearly dissipated and Lu Ten knew he needed to pay more attention to where he stepped.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure what he was expecting when they reached the top, but dragons certainly weren’t it. As the rainbow flames swirled around him and his father, Lu Ten felt a long-lost concept click into place in his mind. Lu Ten had to wonder, as his chest filled with heat, why the Fire Nation had ever chosen to forget this power.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten felt like his was dreaming as his cousin stood across from him rambling.</p><p>“Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so, I just thought I'd wait for you here,” Zuko said. Appa growled at him before licking his face and then his whole body. “I know you must be surprised to see me here.”</p><p>“Not really,” Sokka said, “since you've followed us all over the world.”</p><p>“Right,” Zuko said, abruptly, “Well, anyway, what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I, um, I'm good now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach firebending to you, or well I suppose Lu Ten is already managing that, so, um –”</p><p>Zuko trailed off awkwardly as the rest of the group stared at him in surprise.</p><p>“You want to what now?” Toph asked, her voice squeaking slightly at the end in shock.</p><p>“You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you?” Katara asked. “I mean, how stupid do you think we are?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sokka added, “all you've ever done is hunt us down and try to capture Aang!”</p><p>“I've done some good things,” Zuko said. “I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. That's something, tell them Lu Ten, you were there.”</p><p>“I was not in fact there,” Lu Ten said, ignoring the way Appa licked his cousin again. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“The night before I got sick?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“Oh, you mean the night where you basically told all of us, we meant nothing to you and instead of living a normal life with us you’d rather go capture a twelve-year-old?” Jin asked, moving to the front of the group with Katara. “That night?”</p><p>Zuko looked at Jin for only a second before dropping his head. </p><p>“Jin, I’m really sorry about what happened,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve heard that before,” Jin said, marching off. “Do whatever with him, just know I want nothing to do with him.”</p><p>“I’m with Jin,” Katara said, crossing her arms. “We have Lu Ten, we don’t need Zuko. He’s hurt all of us enough.”</p><p>“I’m not buying it,” Sokka said.</p><p>“Appa seems to like him,” Toph said.</p><p>“Appa likes a lot of things,” Sokka countered.</p><p>“I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Like when you attacked our village?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?” Katara said.</p><p>“My father is in jail because he loved you, and you repaid that by siding with Azula and Ozai as if either of them has ever cared for you,” Lu Ten said. It was mean to say, but Lu Ten was feeling a bit mean right now.</p><p>The group fell deathly quiet after Lu Ten spoke, seeming to understand that of the group, it was Jin and Lu Ten, Zuko had hurt the most. Lu Ten knew the kids would listen to what he decided on the matter but Lu Ten wasn’t sure he trusted Zuko not to fall off the tracks again. He had seen Zuko turn over a new leaf one too many times at this point. He didn’t trust Zuko not to fall into old patterns again the second he was confronted with Azula.</p><p>“Look,” Zuko said, looking away from Lu Ten, “I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. I know that what I did to Uncle was wrong but he escaped during the eclipse and I don’t know where he went to make amends with him and I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try and stop-”</p><p>Lu Ten squinted at Zuko as Sokka and Toph’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?” Sokka called, pulling out his boomerang.</p><p>“Who?” Lu Ten asked, looking between the kids.</p><p>“Well, that's not his name, but-” Zuko tired, only digging the hole he stood in deeper.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Sokka said. “I didn't mean to insult your friend!”</p><p>“He's not my friend,” Zuko insisted.</p><p>“That guy locked me, Jin and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up,” Toph yelled. Lu Ten looked at the girl in shock. They certainly hadn’t told Lu Ten that story.</p><p>“Why aren't you saying anything?” Zuko asked of Aang. “You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me.”</p><p>Aang frowned and looked to the rest of the group. Toph shrugged while Katara continued to glare at Zuko. Sokka shook his head at Aang. When Aang looked to him Lu Ten turned his attention back to his cousin.</p><p>“I love you,” Lu Ten said, watching as Zuko stood up straight, “but I can’t trust you to stand by us faithfully. You’ve betrayed my trust too much. What happens when Azula shows back up? Will you leave again? What happens at the next offer of restored honor or a chance to come home and hold hands and pretend everything is completely fine? You keep leaving Zuko, and now I don’t trust you to stay.”</p><p>“But that’s what I’m trying to say,” Zuko yelled, “going home made me realize that’s not what I want!”</p><p>Lu Ten turned away. He didn’t have the strength to listen to Zuko talk anymore.</p><p>“There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done,” Aang said. “We'll never let you join us.”</p><p>“You need to get out of here,” Katara said, her hand on her waterskin. “Now.”</p><p>“I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore,” Zuko shouted. </p><p>“Either you leave, or we attack,” Sokka said.</p><p>Lu Ten left when Zuko offered himself up as prisoner. He was tired but he needed to make sure Jin was okay before he went to bed.</p><p>He felt like he had searched the entire temple before he was forced to give up. Which of course meant Jin had fallen asleep in Lu Ten’s bed of all places.</p><p>“Jin,” Lu Ten said, tapping on Jin’s shoulder.</p><p>Jin rolled over to face him. Apparently, she hadn’t been asleep at all. Instead, she seemed to have been laying down crying silently.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed before maneuvering himself from his wheelchair to join her on the mattress.</p><p>Lu Ten had sequestered himself into room away from where the kids huddled together on the platform outside. Lu Ten needed the space, as he worried his nightmares would return with the loss of Junji.</p><p>Jin cuddled up into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“When I was upset, I’d spend the night with Junji but he’s not here,” Jin said. “I’m sorry, I should have asked.”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head. “Don’t apologize for seeking comfort however you need to,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“What did they decide?” Jin asked.</p><p>“Don’t know,” Lu Ten said, “but I think they sent him away.”</p><p>“Is it bad that I kind of wanted him to stay?” Jin asked.</p><p>Lu Ten sighed.</p><p>“No,” he said, “no, it’s only human to want the people you care about around you, even if they have hurt you. Even if Zuko does stick around, just know, him being near you doesn’t mean you owe him anything. If you don’t want to talk to him then that’s the end of it.”</p><p>Jin nodded into his neck.</p><p>“I miss Junji so much,” Jin said, her voice hoarse. </p><p>“Was my advice that bad?” Lu Ten tried to joke.</p><p>“No, it just reminded me of something he would say,” Jin replied. </p><p>Lu Ten felt a heavy weariness settle over him. “Yeah, I miss him too,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Jin slipped off to sleep shortly after that and Lu Ten soon follower her.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning had been a struggle. Lu Ten had woken up groggy and disoriented with odd half remembered nightmares clinging to his mind. He recalled the battle they had just escaped from but for some reason Akihiro had been there too.</p><p>Lu Ten had watched in terror as the two men he had loved most in the world unknowingly battled each other. Junji had killed Akihiro in the manner Lu Ten had been informed Akihiro died in, while Junji was soon carted off to prison.</p><p>Lu Ten had woken up after some odd occurrence with his father that he couldn’t recall. He gasped so hard his lungs hurt then bent over the side of the bed as he felt like he might hurl.</p><p>“You move a lot in your sleep,” Jin said.</p><p>“Nightmares,” Lu Ten replied, still bent over the bed.</p><p>Jin nodded. “Junji’s mentioned them a time or two,” she said. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, sitting up slowly, “but I’ll make it.”</p><p>Jin stared at him for a long time. So long Lu Ten had started twitching under her gaze before it dropped to the floor. She left the room to allow Lu Ten some privacy to get dressed.</p><p>Dressing by himself had become unfamiliar. It was odd because logically Lu Ten knew he had only known Junji for a few months but they had built up habits that were driving Lu Ten mad. He kept mis-stepping in places where Junji should be. </p><p>Since they had started sleeping together Junji had helped him dress. At first Lu Ten had been against it but then he realized it wasn’t a pity thing but an intimacy thing. Junji liked dressing him and Lu Ten later found he liked dressing Junji. Junji wasn’t here though and Lu Ten was remembering how frustrating getting shorts on could be by himself.</p><p>When he finally finished wrestling clothes on, they joined the others for breakfast.</p><p>“Has anyone seen Toph?” Katara asked, handing The Duke a bowl.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head.</p><p>“Haven’t seen any of you since we left last night,” Jin said.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Katara asked, placing her hand on Jin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Well, I’m not dying,” Jin joked. It didn’t hit right but the group moved on.</p><p>“I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday,” Sokka said, getting the group back on track to find their missing member.</p><p>“Maybe she's just exploring the air temple,” Haru said. “There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending.”</p><p>“I think we should go look for her,” Katara said.</p><p>“Let her have fun with her rocks,” Sokka said. “I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again.”</p><p>“Yelling at you?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“She thinks we are being unfair to Zuko,” Sokka said, waving the concern away.</p><p>“Unfair?” Jin bit out.</p><p>“Jin,” Lu Ten called, “Toph doesn’t know the experiences everyone else has had with Zuko. She’s going off of what she knows and maybe she’s right. She would be the impartial view here.”</p><p>“We can go check for her,” The Duke called.</p><p>“Yeah,” Teo called. “I want to ride that tunnel down to the Hall of Statues again. It will work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes.”</p><p>Lu Ten did a double take as he looked over Teo.</p><p>“What happened to your forehead?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Teo said, rolling quickly away. “Hey, when we get a chance, we should race down the tunnel!”</p><p>Lu Ten looked between Teo’s face and Teo’s head bandage. “Let me know how the second trial goes and we will see,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Alright!” Teo shouted as he, Haru and The Duke took off. Lu Ten shook his head. They weren’t going to look for Toph.</p><p>It didn’t really matter, as shortly after they left Toph appeared collapsing on a pile of rocks.</p><p>“Toph?” Katara said, running over. The others followed behind her. “What happened?”</p><p>“My feet got burned,” Toph said.</p><p>“Oh no, what happened?” Katara said.</p><p>“I just told you,” Toph yelled, “my feet got burned!”</p><p>“I meant, how,” Katara asked, as her expression turned unamused.</p><p>“Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night,” Toph said.</p><p>Lu Ten closed his eyes as the rest of the group blew up.</p><p>“I thought he could be helpful to us,” Toph yelled over the others as Katara started healing her feet, “and if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out.”</p><p>“So, he attacked you?” Sokka said.</p><p>“Well, he did, and he didn't,” Toph said. “It was sort of an accident.”</p><p>“But he did firebend at you?” Aang said.</p><p>“Yes,” Toph sighed. Lu Ten was starting to agree with Toph about how out of hand this whole thing was getting. Zuko was a lot of things but he didn’t usually attack for no reason.</p><p>“See?” Sokka yelled. “You trusted Zuko, and you got burned. Literally!”</p><p>“It's gonna take a while for your feet to get better,” Katara said. “I wish I could have worked on them sooner.”</p><p>“Me too,” Toph muttered.</p><p>“Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone,” Sokka said. “We're gonna have to go after him.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t advise it,” Jin said. “Zuko doesn’t take well to being backed into corners. He’s going to lash out.”</p><p>“I hate to go looking for a fight,” Aang said, “but Sokka’s right. Zuko’s already lashed out. After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice.”</p><p>“Hold up,” Lu Ten interjected. “I’m all for you kids not wanting Zuko around. I know he hurt you guys, but this was likely an accident. She probably startled him by sneaking up on him.”</p><p>“That’s not an excuse to burn someone!” Sokka yelled.</p><p>“I have nightmares,” Lu Ten said. “Really bad ones and one night I woke up with my hand wrapped around Junji’s arm and a light burn on him. It wasn’t bad, no worse than a sunburn, but I hurt him. Zuko didn’t mean to and unlike with other elements, accidents happen a lot easier with fire.”</p><p>“But, that’s different,” Sokka insisted.</p><p>“How?” Lu Ten asked, as Aang and Jin moved to carry Toph over to the fountain.</p><p>Sokka paused, unsure of how to answer.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head and joined the others by the fountain, Sokka following him.</p><p>Before Lu Ten can reach them, a loud explosion was heard hitting the tower above them.</p><p>Lu Ten looked around for where the shot came from and found his cousin wrestling with a combustion bender.</p><p>“Stop,” Zuko called, though his voice was hard to hear from so far away. “I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore! The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop.”</p><p>Aang had paused in carrying Toph to look over at Zuko. Lu Ten nudged his back to get him moving again as the combustion bender fired again. It missed as Zuko had kicked the man off balance but that was when Zuko went flying off the edge.</p><p>“Zuko!” Jin screamed into Lu Ten’s ear. Lu Ten craned his head to try and get even a slight glimpse of his cousin but was forced to duck out of the way as another blast slammed into the fountain they had just been standing around.</p><p>Aang tried to redirect the blast the combustion bender sent towards them but it exploded under him. The tornado he shot at the other did little to slow him down. The combustion bender did fall with Aang’s next attack but it was a short-lived victory as he landed on a ledge below.</p><p>Katara’s attack also did little to stop the combustion bender as her icicles shattered against his metal arm.</p><p>Lu Ten tired his own luck where the others had failed. Slamming the breaks on his wheelchair, Lu Ten allowed sparking energy to build up between his fingers. He aimed for the mark on the combustion bender’s forehead but the man rolled out of the way and the lightning hit the mountainside raining rocks and debris into the lower levels of the temple. </p><p>“He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side,” Toph yelled, “and Lu Ten’s apparently going to help him.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Lu Ten shouted, as he joined them behind the wall. “Didn’t think that through fully.”</p><p>“I can't step out to waterbend at him without being blown up and I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here,” Katara said.</p><p>“I know how to get an angle on him,” Sokka said, pulling out his boomerang. “All right buddy, don't fail me now!” Sokka lined his boomerang for the shot and threw it.<br/>The boomerang hit the assassin dead on and knocked the man to the ground.</p><p>Sokka ran out to catch it cheering but soon joined them back behind the wall as the combustion bender stood back up</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Jin asked, as the man seemed to stumble.</p><p>“He can’t aim properly,” Lu Ten said, surprised. “He’s disorientated.”</p><p>Another shot was fired but this time the combustion bender blew himself up and fell down the hole at the center of the temple.</p><p>The group stands there in shock not quite knowing what to do with what just happened.</p><p>Lu Ten saw his cousin climb back onto the ledge and laughs.</p><p>“You’re fucking insane,” Lu Ten called.</p><p>“Thanks,” Zuko yelled, collapsing on his back. “I try.”</p><p>They waited until Zuko made it down to their level before talking anymore.</p><p>“I can’t believe I'm saying this,” Aang said, as Zuko approached, “but thanks, Zuko.”</p><p>“Hey,” Sokka said, “what about me? I did the boomerang thing.”</p><p>“Listen,” Zuko said, looking Lu Ten dead in the eye, “I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the last few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. My Uncle and Lu Ten have been trying to tell me that for a long time but I think I needed to go home to fully realize it.”</p><p>Zuko turned to Aang. “All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world,” Zuko said, before turning to Toph and bowing. “I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally.”</p><p>“New problem,” Lu Ten said, looking Zuko up and down.</p><p>“What?” Katara asked.</p><p>“That’s not Zuko,” Lu Ten joked. “I have no clue who this is.”</p><p>Aang stared at Zuko in contemplation.</p><p>“No offense to Lu Ten, he’s been a great teacher even as I haven’t been the best student, but I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher,” Aang said. “When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara, and after that, I never wanted to firebend again. Lu Ten’s been working with me but I still have the mental block, but now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me.”</p><p>Aang bowed to Zuko and Lu Ten hummed in contemplation.</p><p>“Thank you,” Zuko said, “I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group.”</p><p>“Not so fast,” Aang said. “I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?”</p><p>“Go ahead and let him join,” Toph said, pounding her fist into her palm. “It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet.”</p><p>“Sokka?” Aang asked.</p><p>“Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord,” Sokka said. “If you think this is the way to do it, then, I'm all for it.”</p><p>“Katara?” Aang asked, more hesitantly. Lu Ten knew her and Jin would be the hardest to convince.</p><p>Katara glared at Zuko before looking away. “I'll go along with whatever you think is right,” Katara eventually muttered.</p><p>“Jin?” Aang asked, softly this time as if he might spook a hurt animal. Jin glared at Aang before turning her attention on Zuko.</p><p>“Whatever,” Jin said, “just stay on your side of camp and I’ll stay on mine. It’s what you wanted, anyway, right?”</p><p>Zuko swallowed harshly and looked away.</p><p>“Um,” Aang said, turning to Lu Ten. “What do you think Sifu Lu Ten? Will Sifu Hotman make a good teacher?”</p><p>“Sifu Hothead is more accurate,” Lu Ten said, watching Zuko wince out of the corner of his eye. “I’m not my father Zuko. I hold grudges and I hold them deeply. You’ve broken my trust more then you understand. You took my father from me in order to regain your own. My boyfriend is now headed to some prison because you turned on us in Ba Sing Se and allowed Azula to take over. It was one too many times and I won’t forget it, but I’ve waited years for you to realize your dad is a dick and wake up. If this is how you do it, be my guest.”</p><p>“I won't let you down,” Zuko said, looking first at Lu Ten, then Jin and finally Aang. “I promise.”</p><p>“You promise a lot of things,” Jin bit out before marching away from the area.</p><p>Lu Ten glanced at Zuko and watched his shoulders slump.</p><p>Lu Ten patted Zuko on the back, not necessarily in a friendly manner. “There’s no scarier power in the world then a woman scorned. Watch your back,” Lu Ten said, before following after her.</p><p>He found her, once again curled up in his bed and resigned himself to sharing. It wasn’t so bad. Lu Ten himself didn’t really want to be alone with the loss of Junji, but he was getting her, her own mattress. He was sure Jin would have a better night sleep not next to a war veteran suffering from night terrors.</p><p>“I don’t want to forgive him,” Jin whispered as they laid next to each other and darkness fell over the room. “I don’t want to get hurt again.”</p><p>“That’s your choice, Jin,” Lu Ten whispered back. “Zuko can’t make you forgive him. You either forgive him on your own time or you don’t forgive him at all.”</p><p>“Do you think he’s genuine?” Jin asked.</p><p>“I think he thinks he is,” Lu Ten said. “Whether he can pull it off remains to be seen but he is trying.”</p><p>Jin nodded and fell silent. Lu Ten noted when she slipped off to sleep but he remained awake until the sun rose in the sky again, too afraid of dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure what possessed him to watch his cousin train Aang. It wasn’t jealousy. Personally, Lu Ten wished his cousin luck as Aang was fairly stubborn for an airbender. Lu Ten always assumed they would be more go with the flow.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t want to acknowledge the real reason he was watching. He wanted to trust Zuko again. Watching how Zuko interacted with others was the long and cowardly way to do it, but Lu Ten wasn’t ready for the hurt that would come from another betrayal.</p><p>“I know you're nervous,” Zuko said, “but remember, firebending in itself is not something to fear.”</p><p>“Lu Ten explained that it was like life,” Aang said. “It ebbs and grows at your command.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Zuko said, “but if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry Komodo-rhino.”</p><p>Aang yelped and fell backwards.</p><p>Lu Ten realized were this was going and contemplated intervening. Zuko only knew one way to make fire and Aang wasn’t going to be able to harness it that way.</p><p>“Now show me what you've got,” Zuko demanded. “Any amount of fire you can make.”</p><p>Lu Ten knew his cousin wouldn’t be impressed by the small ball of light that Aang created, but Lu Ten himself was very proud of him. It was the strongest flare of fire Lu Ten had seen from the boy. </p><p>“Maybe I need a little more instruction,” Aang said. “Perhaps a demonstration?”</p><p>Lu Ten raise a brow at Aang, already well familiar with his stalling tactics. Aang still didn’t want to learn firebending, even if he knew he had to.</p><p>The Sun Warriors appeared in his mind but he pushed the thought down.</p><p>“Good idea,” Zuko said. “You might want to take a couple steps back.”</p><p>Aang followed his advice and both he and Lu Ten watched as Zuko inhaled and threw out his fist.</p><p>There was only a small puff of flame, barely bigger than the one Aang made. Aang started clapping and Lu Ten wasn’t sure if he should admonish him or not. It was hard to tell when Aang was being genuine and when he was picking on people.</p><p>“What was that?” Zuko asked to himself. “That was the worst firebending I've ever seen.”</p><p>“I thought it was,” Aang paused before shrugging, “nice.”</p><p>Zuko tired again and Lu Ten was reminded of their time on the Wani. Zuko had been angrier than he was now, but the frustrated inability to pull a move off was there.</p><p>“Why is this happening?” Zuko demanded.</p><p>“Maybe it's the altitude?” Aang said, rubbing his head.</p><p>“It’s not,” Lu Ten said, rolling out from his hiding place. Lu Ten held aloft a handful of flames to demonstrate what he meant.</p><p>“Then what is it?” Aang asked.</p><p>“I told you our first night here,” Lu Ten said looking over Aang. Aang looked away. “Until you confront your issue with fire you won’t be able to firebend. You can learn all the techniques in the world but you’re flames will remain weak.”</p><p>“Well, what about me then,” Zuko said. “I don’t have any issues with fire.”</p><p>“No, my dad made sure you didn’t,” Lu Ten said, “but Imperial Firebending is fueled by anger. It’s the only firebending you know, despite dad’s best efforts to teach you otherwise. You aren’t angry. You don’t have that strong emotional power charge. Dad always told you firebending comes from the breath. Did you think he said that because he liked the way the words sound? You’ve never fully understood what he meant by that and now what you did understand isn’t enough to make up for your lack of drive.”</p><p>Zuko lashed out again, this time at Lu Ten. Lu Ten didn’t even need to block the blast as it fizzled out before even reaching him.</p><p>“Feel better?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“No,” Zuko muttered. “How do I fix it?”</p><p>“Find another source,” Lu Ten said. “Dad already taught you.”</p><p>Zuko yelled and lashed out again but Lu Ten had seen his hissy fits before. This was all performative. Zuko had no real anger in him. He was just sad.<br/>Lu Ten looked down at the ground before leaving.</p><p>He needed to talk to Zuko, but he had no clue how to without hurting them both.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten kept his gaze on Zuko that night at dinner. His cousin had a deep reflective look on his face as he stared at the ground.</p><p>“Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news,” Zuko said. “I've lost my stuff.”</p><p>“I threw it in the hole,” Jin said, not even looking up. “I’m not sorry.”</p><p>“Wait, you did what?” Zuko asked in alarm.</p><p>Jin looked up at him blankly. “It was a joke,” Jin said, “but I can make it a reality.”</p><p>“Uh, no, thank you, um, I meant my firebending. It’s gone,” Zuko said.</p><p>Everyone looked at him in confused shock before Katara started laughing.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” Katara said, easily ignoring the glare Zuko shot her. “I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would've been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago.”</p><p>“Well, it's not lost. It's just,” Zuko paused as if searching for the right word, “weaker for some reason.”</p><p>“Maybe you're not as good as you think you are,” Katara said sweetly.</p><p>“Ouch,” Toph said smirking.</p><p>“I bet it's because I changed sides,” Zuko said.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said. “It’s not because you changed sides. Even if you had stayed at home, so long as your anger and drive have burned out, you’re flames did to. No offense Zuko, but you and nearly every other firebender never learned how to firebend properly. I don’t know how many times my dad needed to tell you firebending didn’t come from brute strength and anger for you to get it so, I’ll tell you one more time, firebending is not supposed to be powered by strength and anger. You’ve been doing it wrong for years.”</p><p>“What?” Zuko shouted.</p><p>Lu Ten shrugged helplessly at him. “What do you want me to do? Change the way firebending actually works?” Lu Ten asked as Zuko glared at him.</p><p>“Well, then how does it work?” Zuko said.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes. “You’ve already been told,” Lu Ten bit out. “Maybe you should have paid attention to your lazy, stupid, bum of an Uncle.”</p><p>Zuko flinched and Lu Ten felt the fight drain out of him.</p><p>“Well, that happened,” Toph said. “If you can’t use anger as a source anymore, you’re going to need to find a new one, especially since the one you were using wasn’t even right to begin with. I recommend the original source.”</p><p>“How's he supposed to do that?” Sokka asked, excitedly. “By jumping into a volcano?”</p><p>“If he won’t jump, I could push him,” Jin interjected.</p><p>“No,” Toph said, pausing, “When did you become so violent, Jin? I like it, but it’s not normal. Anyway, Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is.”</p><p>“So, is it jumping into a volcano?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“I don't know,” Toph said, placing her bowl down. “For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles. You see, one day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me. So, we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world.”</p><p>“That’s amazing, Toph,” Aang said. “I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the sky bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, buddy.”</p><p>Appa growled as Aang looked over at him. The boy seemed to take that as an affirmative.</p><p>“Well, this doesn't help me,” Zuko said. “The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct.”</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip and debated telling them.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Aang asked. “Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid.”</p><p>“Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?” Zuko yelled.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, “they are still around.”</p><p>He regretted it as soon as he said it as the group focused in on him.</p><p>“Really?” Aang asked. “Where? Why didn’t you take me to them?”</p><p>Lu Ten rolled back and forth awkwardly. “I can’t get to them. Not anymore,” Lu Ten said. “Where they live isn’t exactly wheelchair friendly, or well anyone friendly.”</p><p>“Oh,” Aang said slumping.</p><p>“But Uncle killed the last dragon,” Zuko said confused.</p><p>“No, dad learned from the last dragons and said he killed them,” Lu Ten corrected. “They are still alive and they can teach both of you to master firebending.”</p><p>“But you said we can’t get to them,” Aang said.</p><p>“I said, I can’t get to them,” Lu Ten replied. “It’ll be dangerous for you two, and don’t touch anything, but you can do it.”</p><p>“So, where do we go?” Zuko asked.</p><p>Lu Ten closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to trust Zuko. He wanted to trust the other badly but was he willing to tell Zuko this? He had already told him too much with the dragons. They were already in danger now but to tell Zuko where they were?</p><p>“The Sun Warriors guard them,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“The Sun Warriors died out centuries ago,” Zuko objected.</p><p>“No, they didn’t,” Lu Ten said. “I’m trusting you with this information. If anything happens to the Sun Warriors or the Dragons, if they don’t take you out first, I will.”</p><p>Zuko swallowed harshly but nodded. He and Aang left the next morning and Lu Ten hoped he didn’t just ruin everything.</p><p> </p><p>To say Lu Ten was a nervous wreck the entire time Zuko and Aang were gone was an understatement. Lu Ten was a jumpy mess that most of the group was steering clear of. The only two who seemed to stick around were Toph and Teo, even Jin having run off with Katara after Lu Ten nearly threw his tea cup clear across the pagoda when she called his name.</p><p>“You need to chill,” Toph said. “What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>“Well, Zuko could take Aang and go immediately back to the palace to inform his father he captured the Avatar and that he knows where the last two dragons are and oh while we’re at it, let’s kill the Sun Warriors too,” Lu Ten said before another thought occurred to him. “There’s also the fact that if the dragons don’t approve of them, they will be eaten. I probably should have told them that before they left.”</p><p>Toph laughed. “Would have been a nice heads up, I’m sure,” she said. “You worry too much.”</p><p>“It’s not healthy,” Teo agreed. “You know what you need? You need to race me down the hall of statues.”</p><p>“Am I going to die doing it?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Probably,” Teo said.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Lu Ten replied as he, Toph and Teo took off towards the hall of statues.</p><p>“Oh, this hall,” Lu Ten said, looking up at the spiral. “Each temple has one, it’s the avatars before Aang.”</p><p>“Really?” Toph asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that one towards the very center is Roku,” Lu Ten said, “then Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, and Szeto. I don’t know who comes before him though.”</p><p>“Huh,” Toph said, “I’ve never felt statues of them before. All the ones I’ve seen are made of wood.”</p><p>“I never saw a hall like this in the Northern Temple,” Teo said. “I wonder where it is?”</p><p>Lu Ten shrugged, not wanting to point out the likelihood of Teo’s father having destroyed it.</p><p>“Let’s go race,” Lu Ten said, following Teo to the top.</p><p>“Alright, gentleman,” Toph said. “I want a rough and dirty race, first one to knock the other off the ramp wins.”</p><p>Teo grinned over at Lu Ten and Lu Ten really hoped he wasn’t about to take that seriously.</p><p>“Ready, go,” Toph yelled.</p><p>Lu Ten had been down many obnoxiously steep ramps before but never had he felt this worried about not being able to stop. Lu Ten went flying, not nearly as fast as Teo’s who’s wheelchair was built for speed and aerodynamics. Lu Ten’s own wheelchair naturally slowed him down as it was built for agility and maneuverability. </p><p>This meant the race was rather neck and neck as every time Teo gained ground with speed, Lu Ten would catch up on turns and pass him. Teo still hit the end of the spiral ramp before Lu Ten but Lu Ten found himself going farther as he nearly tipped his wheelchair applying the breaks so hard.</p><p>Teo was laughing as Toph jumped down to join them on the ground.</p><p>“Teo, you are as insane as your father,” Lu Ten said, catching his breath before joining Teo in laughing.</p><p>“Thank you,” Teo said proudly.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head as he looked over the two kids. “Thanks, I needed that,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Want to do it again?” Teo asked.</p><p>Lu Ten looked back up the spiral ramp before nodding.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day racing before hunger dragged them to dinner.</p><p>Aang and Zuko had returned by then and the last of Lu Ten’s anxiety faded as the two showed the group the Dancing Dragon form.</p><p>“With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable,” Aang said.</p><p>“Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there,” Sokka said as the rest of the group applauded.</p><p>“It's not a dance,” Zuko objected. “It's a firebending form.”</p><p>“We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord,” Sokka said, mimicking dancing with his hands.</p><p>“It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Katara asked. “What's your little form called?”</p><p>“The Dancing Dragon,” Zuko muttered.</p><p>The group laughed as Zuko cringed.</p><p>“It’s there a waterbending form called Watering the Heart?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>Katara pouted at him as the others laughed harder.</p><p> </p><p>That night as the others went to bed, Lu Ten cornered Zuko.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo,” Lu Ten said, “we need to talk.”</p><p>Zuko looked like he’d rather do anything else but followed Lu Ten to a more private area of the temple.</p><p>They sat silently together, Lu Ten in his wheelchair and Zuko on a windowsill nearby, for a moment before Lu Ten finally settled on something to say.</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Lu Ten said. “I never have and I guess it’s because my dad isn’t determined to burn the world down, but I have never understood your determination to return home so badly when dad and I were giving everything we had to make a home out of that stupid ship of yours and later Ba Sing Se. It hurt a lot, to know that while my dad and I saw you as a son and brother, you always saw us as something expendable. I just, I don’t get it, Zuko.”</p><p>The silence settled back over them as Lu Ten stared out over the mountain tops.</p><p>Zuko sniffed harshly and Lu Ten finally turned to look at him. He wasn’t expecting Zuko to be crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko said. “I’m sorry I hurt you two like I did. I didn’t realize how much you two did for me until I didn’t have you there. Returning home, was a dream but it quickly turned into a nightmare as I realized it wasn’t what I remembered of it. The before I wanted to return to was the before where you and Uncle where there too and mom, even if I knew that she couldn’t come back. Without you two there, no one really cared about me. It was cold. I regretted it, as soon as I did it, joining Azula back in Ba Sing Se. I could hear you screaming for hours after you were already gone.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked always. “What made you change your mind?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Uncle,” Zuko replied. “I visited him in prison, a guilty conscious I didn’t want to admit to. He told me who my mother’s grandfather was, Avatar Roku.”</p><p>If Zuko seemed surprised that Lu Ten wasn’t surprised, he didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Anyway, I went the Dragon Catacombs for answers and I found out a lot of history that made me realize I was about to join Sozin and my father on the wrong side of history. So, I left during the eclipse. I was going to bust Uncle out but he had already escaped,” Zuko explained. “He probably hates me too, like you and Jin do.”</p><p>“He doesn’t,” Lu Ten said. “I don’t. Jin doesn’t either.”</p><p>“What?” Zuko said, turning quickly to Lu Ten. “She’s been nothing but hostile since I got here.”</p><p>“Of course, she has,” Lu Ten said, “you broke her heart stupid, but she doesn’t hate you. She’s just scared to let you back in. I’m scared to let you back in but I’m doing it anyway because at the end of the day, you’re my stupid little brother and dad would be mad if I let you die doing one of your usual stupid stunts because I was ignoring you.”</p><p>Zuko seemed stunned at what Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Dad won’t hate you, Zuko,” Lu Ten said. “That’s not what parents do. Even when you’ve done the worst thing imaginable and they could never be more disappointed in you, they don’t hate you. They aren’t supposed to. Ozai is a trash parent and a trash human. I’m glad you’ve finally seen that.”</p><p>Zuko was still staring at Lu Ten with tears rolling down his face. He looked down at the ground as Lu Ten made eye contact.</p><p>“My father is kind of trash isn’t he,” Zuko said, smiling up at Lu Ten.</p><p>“Good thing dad and I aren’t,” Lu Ten replied, ruffling Zuko’s hair. “Get some sleep, kiddo. I love you, even if you are the biggest pain in the ass I’ve ever met.”</p><p>With his peace somewhat made with Zuko, Lu Ten left one brooding teen in search of another.</p><p>“Where’d you go?” Jin asked when Lu Ten entered his room which was apparently now their room. At least she was using her own mattress now.</p><p>“To talk to Zuko,” Lu Ten said cautiously.</p><p>Jin frowned at him. “How did it go?” she asked, hesitantly.</p><p>“Better than expected,” Lu Ten said, pulling the brakes on his wheelchair so he could transfer himself to his mattress. “I know he hurt you a lot, and I’m not telling you to forgive him but if you decide to talk to him, explain what’s upsetting you, I think you’ll be surprised. I’ve known Zuko since he was born, he’s basically my little brother and well, I was surprised by his new behavior.”</p><p>Jin made a face at him and Lu Ten held his hands out. “I’ll support you no matter what you decided to do about Zuko,” Lu Ten said, pausing slightly, “though maybe don’t throw him into a volcano. I just want you to have closure. If that closure is never speaking to him again, then do that, I’m just saying, the option is there.”</p><p>“I’m glad I still have you,” Jin said, rolling over in her bed to face Lu Ten. “You could have abandoned me and told me tough luck when Junji, well when we lost Junji, but you didn’t. You took me in like you were my older brother too with no hesitation and I appreciate you for that.”</p><p>“Junji,” Lu Ten said, feeling his throat close up over the name. “Junji and I plan to spend our lives together. I don’t know how that’s going to work right now, but it’s something I’m holding on to with everything I have, but Junji isn’t the reason I like you, Jin. I like you as you are and Junji or not, you're my family and I’ll protect you just as fiercely as I would protect the others."</p><p> </p><p>It was a few nights later when Lu Ten realized Jin had taken his advice. Jin and Zuko were by no means where they were before the betrayal but Jin seemed less hostile towards Zuko, though her and Katara were still taking swipes at the other.</p><p>Zuko had made tea for everyone, and Lu Ten was pleasantly surprised that it tasted good. Something must have stuck while they were in Ba Sing Se.</p><p>“No one can make tea like Uncle,” Zuko said, “but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?”</p><p>“Sure,” Katara said.</p><p>“I like jokes,” Aang added.</p><p>“Bring it,” Toph challenged.</p><p>“Okay,” Zuko said, as he served tea to The Duke and Haru. “Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is, leaf me alone, I'm bushed!" </p><p>Lu Ten started at his cousin in question, as did the rest of the group.</p><p>“Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Right,” Katara replied, “maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing.”</p><p>Lu Ten laughed. “So, the joke actually goes like this,” Lu Ten said. “A stranger walks up to a tea shop and tells the tea maker about this amazing tea that can only be made from this plant at the top of the world’s highest mountain. The tea maker decided he needed that plant so he climbs the mountain, facing great danger only to find this tiny little bush at the top. He thinks, oh this must be the plant and starts pulling leaves from it. Turns out the plant is actually a spirit and to get back at the tea maker for picking his leaves, the spirit makes a similar bush grow from the tea maker’s head. Back at the tea shop the stranger returns and says, I see business is booming, you seem to have found the plant, to which the tea maker replied, leaf me alone, I’m bushed.”</p><p>That got a few chuckles out of the group, but Lu Ten wasn’t surprised. His dad and Zuko weren’t nearly as funny as they thought they were.</p><p>“It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens,” Toph said.</p><p>“Hey,” Sokka said, as Zuko handed him a cup, “can I talk to you for a second? Lu Ten mentioned something earlier and I want to know your take on it.”</p><p>Zuko looked confused but followed Sokka away from the camp fire.</p><p>Sokka never returned and Zuko seemed suspicious as he rejoined them.</p><p> </p><p>Things were no clearer the next morning when both boys disappeared with only a note left.</p><p>“Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko,” Katara read off. “Oh, one more thing: Aang, practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badgerfrog croak. Zuko."</p><p>Aang who was just about to lay down to sleep stood up as a badgerfrog croaked.</p><p>“Nobody else has homework,” Aang said, starting to do hot squats. “One hot squat, two hot squat, three hot squat, four hot squat -”</p><p>“Aang, not to disturb you but how would Zuko know if you ignored him?” Jin asked.</p><p>Aang paused in his hot squats. “Heh, that’s a good point,” Aang said, before flopping back down on his sleep mat.</p><p>Jin giggled.</p><p>“You’re in a better mood,” Lu Ten said. His question remained unspoken but Jin answered it anyway.</p><p>“Zuko and I talked,” Jin said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I have no clue where our relationship will end up from here. I’m not sure if we can even manage friends at this point but we are going to try. There’s also the issue of his Fire Nation ex-girlfriend. Apparently, he started dating someone when he went home. Anyway we at least cleared the air about everything that was weird between us.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Lu Ten said. “I just want the two of you to be happy. If that’s together or apart, doesn’t matter. Just take care, Jin. Relationships, even when not romantic in nature can be very hard to navigate at your age.”</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Jin said, groaning.</p><p>A thought occurred to Lu Ten and he laughed. “You may have more competition than you thought if you’re thinking about trying again with Zuko,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jin asked, tilting her head.</p><p>“I mean, that note Sokka and Zuko left? As a gay man can I just say that is a classic homosexual excuse to get away from a heterosexual society,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Lu Ten,” Jin shouted as she popped him. Lu Ten burst into laughter as another voice shouted his name.</p><p>“Lu Ten!” Teo shouted as he joined them. “I found another ramp! This one is steeper!”</p><p>Lu Ten looked over at the young boy with dread but followed him to this mysterious ramp anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing could have prepared him for it.</p><p>One of the giant blimps of the Fire Nation made its way towards the temple and had a white flag not been flying from it, the group would have been preparing for battle.</p><p>Instead, they gathered on one of the pogonas and waited for the ramp to drop.</p><p>“What are you doing in this thing?” Katara asked as Sokka and Zuko exited the ship. “What happened to the war balloon?”</p><p>“It kind of got destroyed,” Zuko said, shrugging.</p><p>“Sounds like a crazy fishing trip,” Aang said.</p><p>“Did you at least get some good meat?” Toph asked.</p><p>“I did,” Sokka replied. “The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood.”</p><p>“What does that even mean?” Lu Ten asked, turning towards the ship where there was more movement.</p><p>A teenage girl exited from one side as Hakoda exited from the other. They were followed by a stranger Lu Ten had never seen before. It was who exited next that shook Lu Ten to his core.</p><p>It took Lu Ten a moment to realize the feral shout that echoed through the temple came from his mouth. He was nearly halfway out of his chair before realizing he couldn’t walk.</p><p>Junji seemed to feel the same as the man collapsed to his knees in front of Lu Ten. Lu Ten didn’t even complain as the other man slipped him from his wheelchair into his lap.</p><p>Lu Ten ran his hands over Junji’s face in disbelief. His heart was beating at a dangerous pace and Lu Ten could feel tears slipping down his face.</p><p>“Hey,” Junji said. “Told you we’d see each other again.”</p><p>Lu Ten choked as he tried to get words out.</p><p>“How are you here?” Katara asked. “What is going on? Where did you go?”</p><p>“We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison.” Sokka said.</p><p>“Which one?” Lu Ten asked, rubbing his thumbs over Junji’s cheeks as if the man might disappear.</p><p>Jin kneeled down next to them and hugged Junji from the back. Her face was buried in his neck and Lu Ten could feel her tears catching between his arm and Junji’s chest.</p><p>“Boiling Rock,” Junji said. “I’ll tell you all about it later.”</p><p>“How’d you get sent there,” Lu Ten asked, his hands no longer shaking as Junji put his own hands on top.</p><p>“Your cousin recognized me,” Junji said. “From helping you escape the caverns. I guess being your boyfriend made me high profile or something.”</p><p>“Junji they could have killed you for that,” Lu Ten said. “They could have killed you to make a point.”</p><p>“Hey,” Junji said, pulling both Lu Ten and Jin closer. “They didn’t. I’m here and for now we are all safe. It’s late and I’m starving so how about we get some dinner and go to bed?”</p><p>Lu Ten couldn’t force the words out so just nodded and let Junji help him back into his chair.</p><p>Junji laughed slightly. “We’re you about to force yourself to walk after five years just to get to me?” Junji asked. “I’m flattered.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Lu Ten said, flushing. “I got excited.”</p><p>Junji hummed. “Wait, one more thing before we head to eat,” Junji said, running to stand in front of Lu Ten. Junji bent over and pulled Lu Ten into a kiss that made his head spin as Jin whooped in the background.</p><p>Lu Ten melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Junji’s neck. Junji pulled back slightly.</p><p>“I love you,” Junji said.</p><p>“I love you too,” Lu Ten said, “and I missed you so much, Junji please never do that again.”</p><p>“Never,” Junji said, resting his forehead on Lu Ten’s. “Never.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this was posted so late, I was forced to be social this morning.</p><p>If Lu Ten and Jin seem weirdly co-dependent in this chapter, that's because they are. Lu Ten's been struggling with the loss of his "younger brother" who has now returned in the worst fashion possible and Jin just lost her older brother/parental figure. They are seeking out the dynamics they had with their own siblings with each other, even if it doesn't really line up properly. Not to mention they both lost Junji and while their grief surrounding him is different, its about the same person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sozin's Comet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lu Ten can't rest until it's over. The group plans a prison break, and another, and another and another. Then, they plan an attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Lu Ten's mental health isn't the best. Junji and Lu Ten get into a fight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten fidgeted as he waited next to his mom and grandfather for his dad’s return. His dad had promised that Lu Ten wouldn’t miss him which was a lie, as Lu Ten had missed his dad dearly even if they had spent his last day home together.</p><p>His mom’s hand was wrapped tightly around his but Lu Ten could feel the clamminess of it. She needed to sit down but the welcome home parade for his dad had her standing.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten lifted up on his tip-toes and could just see his dad and his troops marching through the city.</p><p>The troops stopped short of the gate but Lu Ten’s dad continued until he stood across from Lu Ten’s grandfather.</p><p>Lu Ten’s dad bowed as Lu Ten vibrated with excitement.</p><p>“Rise Prince Iroh,” Lu Ten’s grandfather said, “and welcome home my son.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s dad rose from his bow and accepted the hug his own dad gave him. Lu Ten pouted slightly as his grandfather had never hugged him like that. The frown was soon wiped away as Lu Ten was swept off his feet by his father.</p><p>Lu Ten shrieked with laugher that caused the crowd gathered to softly laugh themselves. Lu Ten was surprised his grandfather had allowed it but he had bigger concerns.</p><p>Lu Ten’s dad pulled him close and held Lu Ten tightly to his chest. Lu Ten cuddled into it and refused to allow his dad to put him down.</p><p>He was home and that’s all that mattered to Lu Ten.</p><p>“Oh, my sweet boy,” his dad whispered between them as he carried Lu Ten back through the palace gates. “I have missed you so, you must tell me of all the happenings since I left.”</p><p>So, Lu Ten did, rambling on and on about the adventures he had taken through the large palace and the prank he had played on Uncle Ozai. In a more subdued tone Lu Ten whispered his concerns for his mom. </p><p>His dad held him tighter at that, but swiftly changed the topic.</p><p> </p><p>Jin hadn’t followed them back to Lu Ten’s room that night, for which Lu Ten was grateful for as Junji and him spent the night curled up in each other as they traded kisses and stories.</p><p>“Then the girl in pink -” Junji said.</p><p>“Ty Lee,” Lu Ten corrected.</p><p>“Ty Lee then, came out of nowhere at the last minute and took Azula out with like a few punches,” Junji said. “It’s a shame we couldn’t have taken those girls with us. They were the only reason we got away.”</p><p>“Mai and Ty Lee will be fine,” Lu Ten said. “They are stronger than most give them credit for. I’m surprised the turned on Azula but I’m not surprised they did it together.”</p><p>Junji hummed in acknowledgement, before leaning down to kiss Lu Ten again. Lu Ten smiled when Junji tugged slightly on his lower lip as he pulled away. Junji didn’t get far as Lu Ten dragged him back. Junji didn’t protest and deepened the kiss as he brought his hands up to bracket Lu Ten’s face.</p><p>Lu Ten was the one who pulled back that time and rested his forehead on Junji’s. Junji’s hands slipped down from Lu Ten’s face to his hips and pulled him closer.</p><p>“What was it like?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“What, jail?” Junji asked. “Which one?”</p><p>Lu Ten sat up at that. “What do you mean which one?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“We were all put at the same one to start with until they could weed out the leader,” Junji said. “Once they found Hakoda they started moving us from the capital to other places. Azula recognized me before they were about to ship me out. I stayed at the prison near the palace with Hakoda until they transferred us both to the Boiling Rock.”</p><p>“Oh, Junji,” Lu Ten said, wrapping Junji into a hug.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s fine,” Junji assured. “Don’t know how but the staff at the prison just outside the palace, they figured out who I was and this one woman kept sneaking me like actual fruit. Said she wasn’t letting Iroh’s son-in-law starve. I have no clue when we got married but apparently, we are married now because I took that woman’s fruit without correcting her.”</p><p>Lu Ten huffed a laugh before sobering. “You’re not telling me something,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Junji sighed and tapped his fingers across the sides of Lu Ten’s rear. Lu Ten knocked his hands away and Junji chuckled.</p><p>“I got in trouble with the warden at the Boling Rock,” Junji said. “He was trying to make a point of me to the people in the prison and I wouldn’t let him.”</p><p>“A point?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Junji said. “My sexuality and relationship status are oddly enough part of my prison file. Guess my only real crime was loving you, which if that’s a crime I guess I’m a dangerous criminal.”</p><p>“Junji,” Lu Ten whispered, not finding the joke funny in the slightest.</p><p>“Lu, seriously,” Junji said. “None of this is your fault.”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head and looked away.</p><p>“Lu, look at me,” Junji said, tapping the side of Lu Ten’s face.</p><p>Lu Ten felt his throat closing up with unshed tears again as Junji kept trying to get him to turn.</p><p>Junji finally gave up and rested his forehead in the crook of Lu Ten’s neck.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll talk to the back of your head,” Junji said. “You are the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re worth trekking to the other side of the world for. You’re worth going to battle for and you’re worth going to jail for. I don’t care if loving you makes me a target or if loving you puts me in danger, because I’d rather be in danger and go to jail with having loved you then the alternative. I know that might not help, but please know I don’t blame you, even if you blame yourself.”</p><p>Lu Ten was silent at that. He didn’t know how to respond so he lifted Junji’s hand and placed a kiss on his palm instead.</p><p>“Lu Ten,” Junji whispered in his ear. “I love you.”</p><p>Lu Ten buried his face in the pillow as Junji leaned over him and repeated himself. A kiss was placed on the back of his neck and Lu Ten tried hard to fight the smile off his face. What happened was serious and he wasn’t letting Junji distract him.</p><p>Junji settled across his back and leaned forward until he could press kisses all across the exposed side of Lu Ten’s head. Lu Ten felt Junji push his hair aside as he rained kisses from his temple to behind his ear and down his neck.</p><p>“Lu Ten, I love you,” Junji repeated.</p><p>Lu Ten cracked an eye open to peer at Junji. Junji was staring right at him.</p><p>“I love you too, Junji,” Lu Ten said. “Now get off.”</p><p>Junji smiled down at him, crinkles forming at the edges of his eyes. Lu Ten wondered at that. Did his eyes have the same crinkles?</p><p>The idea made his stomach swoop as he thought of growing old with Junji.</p><p>“I love you, Junji,” Lu Ten repeated.</p><p>“I love you, Lu Ten,” Junji replied.</p><p>Lu Ten felt a little silly but the smile on both their faces as they continued to trade I-love-you’s and kisses was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure when the two of them had fallen asleep. If it was after the two of them had traded their tenth I-love-you’s or their hundredth.</p><p>What he did know was when they woke up, as a bomb went off somewhere near the top of the temple. Junji jerked awake and the two traded an alarmed look. Junji helped Lu Ten into his wheelchair and then the two shoved Lu Ten’s stuff together as they joined the rest of the group on the ground level.</p><p>Pieces of the ceiling were broken across the floor as more bombs dropped.</p><p>They joined the group as they were trying to force Appa into a tunnel.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” Junji asked, joining his sister in pushing Appa’s legs towards the tunnel.</p><p>“I can't get him to go in there,” Aang said. “Appa hates tunnels.”</p><p>“Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here,” Katara said.</p><p>“We'll have to find a way,” Aang said, looking over the stubborn bison.</p><p>“We need to split up,” Sokka said, turning to the others. “Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship.”</p><p>“No,” Katara shouted walking over to her father. “The Fire Nation can't separate our family again.”</p><p>“It'll be okay,” Hakoda said. “It's not forever.”</p><p>Katara hugged her father tightly before following Aang. Sokka and Suki soon followed as well.</p><p>“Coming or going?” Junji asked, gesturing at Jin.</p><p>Jin looked between Lu Ten and Junji, and the group of kids boarding the sky bison.</p><p>“Stay safe this time,” Jin said, hugging Junji. She pulled Lu Ten into a hug next. “Keep him out of trouble.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Lu Ten said. “Stay safe, yourself and try not to kill my cousin.”</p><p>Jin smiled but nodded before boarding the bison right as it took off.</p><p>“Where’s Zuko?” Lu Ten asked, staring at the back of the bison.</p><p>“Fighting his sister,” Haru said, pointing towards the top of the invading airship.</p><p>“Why did I ask?” Lu Ten said, resigned to his fate. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Haru lead them through the tunnels, occasionally earthbending more rocks and dirt out of the way. They ended up surfacing on the far side of the temple and paused to watch as Appa flew off overhead. They quickly made their way towards the airship Sokka and Zuko had stolen and took off as the Western Air Temple burned.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t really have a destination in mind when they left. Hakoda and Chit Sang had taken the airship and landed it on the far side of the main island in the Fire Nation. With no real threat from that side, the Fire Nation had little military in the area, which made it safer for them.</p><p>They set up camp for the night in a small natural grotto. Teo, Haru and The Duke were splashing around the in river as Hakoda started cooking the fish he had caught over the fire Lu Ten had set up for them.</p><p>“So, are we just staying here until the end of the war?” Junji asked.</p><p>“We can’t,” Lu Ten replied. “We don’t know when the war will end and I for one don’t want to let it happen without at least trying.”</p><p>“We did try,” Junji pointed out.</p><p>“Try again then,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Repeat after me,” Junji said, rolling his eyes, “I am not responsible for what happened during the invasion.”</p><p>“Junji all those Fire Nation soldiers were there because I asked them to be,” Lu Ten said. “Maybe I’m not responsible for what happened but I am responsible for anything that happens to them. They got captured under my leadership.”</p><p>“They got captured under their desire to make a difference,” Hakoda said. “Sorry to butt into your conversation but Junji is right. Those men and women were there to make a difference and they knew what failure would entail. Bato’s had to beat that message into my head a few times himself.”</p><p>“Do you know where they got sent?” Lu Ten asked, not really wishing to hear the answer.</p><p>“The earthbenders were sent to a prison called Midway Rig, the Fire Nation solders were sent to a prison nearby also called Midway. They didn’t say where they sent the waterbenders but there was talk about bringing an old prison back online. The rest were kept in a prison outside Caldera City,” Hakoda said.</p><p>Lu Ten squeezed his eyes shut. “I was hoping that wouldn’t be the case,” Lu Ten said. “Midway is a death trap. It’s centered on an uninhabited island in the middle of the island chain. No one lives there except the people who work in the prison and the prisoners themselves. It’s an active volcano that’s expected to erupt in the next four years. The prisoners are to be left and the staff evacuated when it happens. Of course, the labor conditions will kill them all first.”</p><p>Junji looked at him in shock. Hakoda wasn’t much better.</p><p>“I thought the Boiling Rock was the worst prison?” Hakoda said.</p><p>“No, it’s the hardest to escape from,” Lu Ten corrected. “See, even if you can get out of the boiling lake, the waters surrounding the island the prison is on are a roughed-up current. The water is surprisingly freezing in the area due to a current that drags water from the North Pole down. So even if you can swim well enough to avoid the current, you’ll freeze to death before you reach the next island and that’s if you can even see the next island as its always foggy at night. Without your airlift, you all would have died trying to get off the island.”</p><p>“Oh,” Junji said softly.</p><p>“The Prince is right,” Chit Sang said. Lu Ten twitched as he spoke, wondering just why the man had been in the Boiling Rock. “The only reason I was escaping with the others was because they had a way off the island.”</p><p>“Huh,” Hakoda said. “So, we got really lucky.”</p><p>“Basically,” Lu Ten replied.</p><p>The group fell into a contemplative silence that only ended when the three youngest members of the group re-joined them.</p><p>Lu Ten picked at his food as the others ate around him, when the kids dispersed off again Lu Ten finally spoke about the idea that was rattling around in his head.</p><p>“You were very lucky to escape the Boiling Rock,” Lu Ten muttered. “Care to test that luck again?”</p><p>The other three men paused in their meal.</p><p>“How so?” Hakoda asked.</p><p>“Midway is easy to escape from,” Lu Ten said. “It’s just, most people are too worn down and ill to do so. There’s very little security and what security there is are halfway to turning into dissenters themselves. I’ve visited once before with my father. A prison break at the prison and at the rigg would allow us an army again.”</p><p>“What do we need an army for?” Junji asked. “Who’s there to fight?”</p><p>“Don’t know, but it’s better to have an army against no one, then no one against an army,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“The Rig is in the water isn’t it?” Hakoda asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chit Sang replied. “Miles from any earth.”</p><p>“Then we’d need to get the waterbenders first,” Hakoda said.</p><p>“That’s going to need more man power,” Lu Ten said. “A waterbender escaped from prison years ago and disappeared. If they brought the old prisons back online for the waterbenders we had, the security will be crazy and the condition we find them in horrifying.”</p><p>“Then we get the non-benders free from the prison outside Caldera City first,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip.</p><p>“If we do that, the Fire Nation may be able to track our intentions,” Lu Ten said, “but other than doing nothing, that really is our only option.”</p><p>“So, Caldera City prison for the non-benders, then the waterbending prison for the waterbenders, we take the rig for the earthbenders then immediately attack the prison for the Fire Nation dissenters,” Hakoda said. “We may gain more allies than we started with, after all we have Chit Sang now, that’s of course if he wishes to continue helping us.”</p><p>“Do you know why I was in there?” Chit Sang asked.</p><p>“Not really,” Hakoda replied.</p><p>“I was falsely accused of attempting to kill my commanding officer,” Chit Sang said. “I was actually trying to kill his commanding officer but I missed.”</p><p>Lu Ten snorted. “So, you’re a dissenter too?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“My father got me a lighter sentence at the Boiling Rock rather than Midway but yes,” Chit Sang said.</p><p>“So, is that a yes to helping us?” Hakoda said.</p><p>Chit Sang nodded.</p><p>“I want to help, too,” Haru said, stepping out from behind a tree. “My dad’s likely at this Rig and I want to help.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked over at the sixteen-year-old before nodding slowly. He’d seen how skilled the other was and they didn’t have the man power to tell Haru no.</p><p> </p><p>It was, simple enough. </p><p>There were several types of prisons the Fire Nation made. Stone and metal were used to hold firebenders, metal and wood were used to hold earthbenders, waterless prisons were made for waterbenders, and for non-benders stone and wood were used. The Fire Nation had never needed to hold an airbender and Lu Ten shuddered slightly to think of what such as cell would look like.</p><p>The prison outside of Caldera City was a stone one, as it was used to hold non-benders and firebenders. With Haru that made things very easy to get in, as the Fire Nation wasn’t expecting an earthbender this close to the capital.</p><p>Being inside was the hard part.</p><p>“You two stay here,” Hakoda said to Haru and Lu Ten. “We’ll bust everyone out.”</p><p>“How?” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“We’ll figure something out,” Hakoda said, gesturing Junji to follow him. Chit Sang had sat this one out with The Duke and Teo. Lu Ten frowned.</p><p>“I can pick locks,” Lu Ten whisper shouted. Hakoda froze slightly.</p><p>“Okay, Haru, you stay here and Lu Ten comes with us,” Hakoda said.</p><p>Lu Ten squinted at the man slightly but gave Hakoda the benefit of the doubt. Not everyone told Lu Ten to stay put because of his disability, but it happened enough to make him suspicious.</p><p>“We have no clue what cell blocks they are in,” Junji said.</p><p>“The warden’s office would have a book for it,” Lu Ten said. “Care to try a break in or risk opening all the wrong cells?”</p><p>“Break in,” Hakoda and Junji said at the same time.</p><p>Junji turned the corner and knocked a guard on the head with the flat of his blade.</p><p>“So where would the warden’s office be?” Junji asked, pulling on the uniform.</p><p>“It’s up those stairs,” Lu Ten said. “You’ll have to hope the door’s unlocked because we don’t have time for me to get up there.”</p><p>“Right,” Junji said, ducking into the stairwell.</p><p>“What do we do with him?” Hakoda asked, pointing down at their knocked-out guard.</p><p>“We can put him in a cell later,” Lu Ten replied.</p><p>“We don’t have much time,” Junji said, as he returned.</p><p>“Why?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Warden was in the room and wanted to know why I was bothering him, so I told him a cell that use to house a prisoner was empty and I wanted to make sure it was supposed to be. I told him that the book said they transferred but I’m not sure he believed me,” Junji said. “It’s Block D, all of them, every cell. There are no names for any of them, but Bato. Their crimes were listed instead.”</p><p>“Junji,” Lu Ten said, “go back to Haru and get him to change his tunnel system to come up in Block D. We are less likely to get caught if we can escape from there instead of where we came up.”</p><p>Junji nodded and ran off. “Oh, and Junji, clean up your mess, please,” Lu Ten said, gesturing down at the guard.</p><p>Junji crinkled his nose but pulled the man out of sight, and Lu Ten and Hakoda made their way to Block D.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t have his lock pick kit that King Bumi had given him for his twenty-fifth birthday, but he did have two pieces of thin metal he broke off from a wall decoration on the way over.</p><p>The first cell clicked open to reveal two Water Tribesmen, who greeted Hakoda with shocked gratitude. Lu Ten made short work of springing two more cells open by the time Junji and Haru reappeared.</p><p>“In the hole, quickly,” Hakoda said, directing the six men they’d already freed.</p><p>“Prince Lu Ten?” A familiar voice asked as the next door sprung open. It was the young man who’d shown up in place of his father.</p><p>“Hey, let’s get you out of here,” Lu Ten said, directing him out.</p><p>“So, I found this key on my belt,” Junji said sheepishly. “Probably should have checked for it sooner.”</p><p>“Would have been nice,” Lu Ten joked. “Start on the other side, we can meet in the middle.”</p><p>There were seven cells left by the time an alarm started sounding in the prison.</p><p>Lu Ten and Junji made the tough call and stayed to open the last few cells. Haru was told to close the hole and run if it looked like they wouldn’t make it.</p><p>Guards rounded the corner with three cells left. Lu Ten left the cell he was picking to Junji and stopped the fireballs sent towards them. It was a defensive game as Lu Ten waited until the last person slid into the hole.</p><p>“Junji go,” Lu Ten said, as Junji waited at the hole for him.</p><p>Junji gave him an odd look as Lu Ten continued engaging with the guards but didn’t back towards the hole.</p><p>“Junji I need to close the hole,” Haru said.</p><p>“As soon as Lu Ten joins us,” Junji said.</p><p>Lu Ten growled as the guards got closer and he fired on Junji forcing them man to duck into the hole. Haru didn’t close it behind him and instead launched a rock from the hole knocking the guards down. Without needing to fight them Lu Ten slipped into the hole with the others.</p><p>Junji was frowned down at him the entire way back to camp.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Junji asked, as they settled down for the night.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Lu Ten asked, confused.</p><p>“What you pulled back in the prison,” Junji said. “What was that?”</p><p>“What do you mean? I was trying to make sure everyone got out,” Lu Ten said, not making eye contact with Junji.</p><p>Junji frowned at him, something he had been doing all day.</p><p>“Yeah, everyone but yourself,” Junji said. “You had the ability to slowly back towards the hole and join us but you didn’t. You were going to stay there. So, I’m asking again, what was that, Lu?”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head. “I don’t know what you thought you saw but I was holding them off,” Lu Ten said. “I told Haru if we couldn’t get out to close the hole. You’re the one who put their head in the way of him doing that.”</p><p>“Because you could get out, Lu,” Junji said, moving into Lu Ten’s eye sight. Lu Ten turned his head again so he couldn’t see him. “You were choosing not to.”<br/>“I wasn’t,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” Junji said. It came out loud enough to attract attention from a few others in the camp who quickly went back to what they were doing when Junji glared at them.</p><p>“Don’t yell at me over something I didn’t do,” Lu Ten shot back.</p><p>“If you didn’t do it, look me in the eyes and tell me that,” Junji shot back.</p><p>Lu Ten looked up at him finally but felt the wind fall from his sails as he took in the worried look on Junji’s face. Lu Ten looked down at his hands, unwilling to admit Junji was right, but also unwilling to lie to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Lu Ten, look at me,” Junji said. Lu Ten shook his head. “Please?”</p><p>Lu Ten looked up at that. Junji’s desperate, broken whisper sending a sharp pang through his heart.</p><p>“Look,” Junji said, cupping Lu Ten’s face to stop him from looking away, “I’m not going to try and talk you out of this idea of everything being your fault, because I already know it’s not going away until you fix what in your mind is your responsibility. I’m not going to pretend to know what your mental state is like right now, but Lu Ten if you want to save these people like you say you do, you can’t pull a sacrifice play on the first mission.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked into Junji’s eyes and tipped forward into a hug.</p><p>“I know and I’m sorry,” Lu Ten said, his voice breaking. “I’m just so lost right now. I don’t know what I’m doing Junji and at the time it seemed like the right idea. You all would get away and my mess would be locked up were I couldn’t do anything else stupid.”</p><p>“He’d kill you,” Junji said, rubbing Lu Ten’s back. “Your uncle would kill you.”</p><p>“He didn’t kill my dad,” Lu Ten objected, pulling away from Junji.</p><p>“Because that’s political suicide,” Junji said. “To kill his eldest brother the rightful Fire Lord? No way, but you’re just the former Crown Prince’s son, he can get rid of you.”</p><p>Lu Ten bit his lip, knowing Junji was right again.</p><p>“Lu,” Junji said, “we aren’t going to be better off without you. Even in just this jail break your skills at lock picking and your idea to move the hole saved our whole mission.”</p><p>Lu Ten shook his head. Junji had a key on his belt, they would have been fine even if they had to fight their way out.</p><p>“Getting arrested is the coward’s way out, you know that,” Junji asked, his frustration at Lu Ten’s silence causing a change in tactics.</p><p>Lu Ten glared over at him, wondering what game he was playing now.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Junji said. “Were do you get off on thinking there’s anything redeeming about getting arrested for no reason on the first jail break when the rest of us have to fight through three more, huh? How are you supposed to make up for what you think you did, locked away in jail? Oh, poor Prince Lu Ten, he really tried to save the people he thinks he wronged but he got caught so I guess he got others to do it for him.”</p><p>“Shut up, Junji,” Lu Ten snapped. “Quit being an ass.”</p><p>“Quit being selfish,” Junji snapped back.</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes before he moved to the other side of the camp to sleep. He could hear Junji scoff to himself but the other man didn’t follow. That night was cold, for more reasons than just the weather.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten and Junji didn’t talk the next day, and the day after they only talked in meetings as they planned the next prison break.</p><p>Junji approached Lu Ten on the third day, the day before the next jail break and buried his face in Lu Ten’s neck as he kneeled next to him for a hug.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was such an ass about what I said the other day, but I’m not sorry I said it,” Junji said. “Lu Ten I love you and I don’t want to be separated from you again. I understand if after our last conversation you want to break up with me, I know I was out of line and I regretted it as soon as you left but I just, I want you to take care of yourself and if you can’t, to let me take care of you instead. You said this next jail break will be the most dangerous and I can’t lose you, not like that.”</p><p>Lu Ten felt hot tears hit his neck and sighed.</p><p>“I’m the ass, Junji,” Lu Ten said. “I didn’t mean to make you worried or cry. I’m just not in the best mindset right now. You were right, even if you were bitchy when you said it and I needed to hear it, even if I didn’t want to. I’m sorry, too and I don’t want to break up with you, you mean the world to me.”</p><p>“Lu Ten,” Junji said carefully, “I know you won’t like this but I think you should sit this one out.”</p><p>“What?” Lu Ten demanded. He and Junji had just started mending one gap and now Junji wanted to make another.</p><p>“Just, listen,” Junji said, holding his hands up. “We have the man power to take the entire prison by attack. You just said you aren’t in the right mindset. Please, sit this one out. Take some time for yourself and just center yourself.”</p><p>“What happened to not wanting me to get others to do my work for me?” Lu Ten bit out.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Junji snapped, before taking a deep breath and releasing it. “You need a break, just take one. Why are you fighting this so badly?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Lu Ten shouted. “I don’t know, okay. It’s all just too much but I have to fix it because it’s my fault.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Junji said, desperately. “It’s not, I just want you to see that. Lu Ten I hate seeing you punish yourself like this. Please, just sit this one out. You weren’t even the one who recruited the swampbenders.”</p><p>Junji pulled Lu Ten’s head tight to his chest and kissed the top of it. “Please,” Junji begged, “please.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lu Ten said, finally caving in the face of Junji’s desperate worrying. “I’ll stay here, but you be careful too and when you get back, we need to have a long talk about how we talk to each other.”</p><p>Junji kissed Lu Ten’s temple. “Deal,” Junji said, before awkwardly standing.</p><p>They just looked at each other for a moment, the distance of the past for days filling the space between them.</p><p>“I’m going to go talk to Hakoda,” Junji said, pointing vaguely over his shoulder.</p><p>“Right,” Lu Ten said. “I’ll go center myself.”</p><p>Junji made an unimpressed face at Lu Ten’s imitation of him but walked off without argument.</p><p>Lu Ten could have hit himself. He had literally just told Junji they needed to work on communication and then pulled that. He supposed it was proof of his claim if nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten spent the days the others were gone meditating. The Duke had been fascinated with the practice for all of twenty minutes before deciding it was boring and running off.</p><p>Meditation helped somewhat. Lu Ten still felt duty bound to save their prisoners but he had realized, with the clarity of separation that Junji was more right about what he said then Lu Ten wanted him to be. He supposed it was an outside perspective that allowed him the insight before Lu Ten.</p><p>They were gone longer than expected. So long, Lu Ten was starting to worry by the time the group did finally reappear. Teo and The Duke took off towards Haru who was at the front.</p><p>Lu Ten waited for Junji, Hakoda and Bato to appear.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Well,” Hakoda said, a frown on his face. “We picked up another waterbender but Bato and I are going to see about finding a boat to send her home in. She’s in no state to fight and she won’t fight with Fire Nation soldiers on our side. She’s already caused a few fights but she’s from our tribe, for now, she’s camping away from the group and she’ll have a guard at all times. Just keep your guard up, okay?”</p><p>Lu Ten frowned. “We didn’t have any more waterbender prisoners, the last one escaped,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Guess that was wrong,” Bato said, “or something changed.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded in contemplation before catching Junji’s eyes.</p><p>“Talk?” Junji asked.</p><p>“Talk,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>They sat together under a tree, Lu Ten slipping from his wheelchair to be on level with Junji. Junji tangled their fingers together.</p><p>“Not sure where to start,” Junji said.</p><p>“I don’t either,” Lu Ten said, “Just wing it.”</p><p>“That got us in this mess in the first place,” Junji joked before turning serious. “I know it’s hard to talk about the things that leave mental scars on you. I haven’t even begun working through all the trauma I have from my parents and I haven’t talk to you about it either but I feel like, at the very least we should know when the other isn’t okay, even if neither of us know why. Finding out you were doing worse than I thought while you were doing something dangerous scared me because I had no clue until it was almost too late to help.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded. “I’m not used to sharing things like that,” Lu Ten said. “Since my injury, I’ve kept things close to my chest but I’ll work on it, so long as you do the same. I didn’t even realize how bad your family could get until you showed up to our house with a black eye, so I get it.”</p><p>They paused for a moment before Lu Ten hesitantly brought something else up.</p><p>“I think, when we are mad at each other, it would be best if we paused a bit before talking,” Lu Ten said, he debated leaving his comment there, but Junji needed to know. “You can get really mean when you’re mad and you say a lot of hurtful things when you’re like that.”</p><p>“I know,” Junji said, tangling his fingers with Lu Ten’s. “I don’t mean to but I know. My mom would always count to ten before saying something. I guess I get it from her. Maybe I should count higher because ten was never enough to stop her from being hurtful anyway.”</p><p>Lu Ten leaned his head on Junji’s shoulder. “Maybe she was just a hurtful person to begin with,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Maybe,” Junji replied, before changing the topic. “I think it would be best if we didn’t bottle things up either. I notice you tend to sit on small things that annoy you until they become an actual issue. It’s a progression and I’ve watched you do it a few times now. Something will annoy you but it’s not that big a deal so you ignore it. Then it happens again and you get irritated, and again so now you’re mad and again so you blow up. Just say something the first time, Lu, I promise no matter how small what’s annoying you is I won’t be mad about it.”</p><p>“That’s going to be hard to undo,” Lu Ten joked. “I’ve been like that since birth.”</p><p>Junji snorted and shook his head.</p><p>“Is that it?” Junji asked.</p><p>Lu Ten nearly nodded. “No,” he said, instead, “Junji, I really don’t want you to get offended when I say this because I know it’s something you do because you care and you want me to understand that you care but please, please stop trying to force eye contact. When I’m not looking at you, there’s a reason for it and it’s because I’m personally feeling too much and I don’t want to look at your emotions on top of it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Junji said, softly. “I’m sorry. That might need to be a compromise because I’m not making eye contact because I think you’re lying or that I’m trying to make a point. I make eye contact because it’s easier for me to read a person when I can see their eyes. I don’t do it to make you understand anything. I do it to see what you’re thinking on what I said.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lu Ten replied. “Okay, that’s going to take more work than the rest then.”</p><p>“But we can do it,” Junji said, squeezing Lu Ten’s hand.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lu Ten said, squeezing back. “We can do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten waited on the banks of Midway Island. This first part of the prison break wasn’t fun as he, once again, had no say in the outcome. This was an entirely Water Tribe operation. Junji, Lu Ten and a few others were waiting on the main island to direct the earthbenders on the plan. They had to move swiftly as the second they noticed the escaped earthbenders the main island would be locked down.</p><p>Lu Ten couldn’t see very well what was going on out on the rig, but when a land bridge rose from the water, he knew they were coming.</p><p>“Dad,” Haru breathed, looking out over the horizon. Lu Ten squeezed the boy’s shoulder, as the earthbenders came into view.</p><p>“Keep going,” Lu Ten called. “We’re storming the prison.”</p><p>The few warriors who had stayed back on the island moved to charge at the prison walls ahead of the earthbenders. Lu Ten held back, knowing he’d likely only get in the way as the walls were busted down.</p><p>The walls of Ba Sing Se flashed in his mind and Lu Ten shook himself as the swampbenders finally caught up.</p><p>“The rig is clear, and we gained a few friends,” Hakoda said. “I figured anyone in there was an ally anyway.”</p><p>“It works, we need all the man power we can get,” Lu Ten said, realizing the severity of what they were doing. “This isn’t going to be a prison break. This has to be a siege. We have to take the whole prison. No one can be allowed to leave. What did you do with those on the rig?”</p><p>“They are locked up, and have guards watching them,” Hakoda said. “It’s only temporary, we can release them when the war is won.”</p><p>“I know,” Lu Ten said. It didn’t stop him from glancing mournfully back towards the rig. He hated having to trap his own people like that. “Let’s go, the walls are down, we need to get the cells doors open. Junji, find the warden.”</p><p>“You got it,” Junji said, dropping a kiss on Lu Ten’s forehead. “Stay safe, Lu Ten.”</p><p>Lu Ten made a face but had no intention of worrying Junji after last time.</p><p>He and Hakoda moved swiftly, but Lu Ten noticed as they crossed the courtyard a bright red bird flying off. “Take down that bird!” he called. He winced slightly as a rock knocked the bird from the sky. He hoped that hadn’t killed it. “Don’t let any messenger hawks leave this island.”</p><p>If they were going to hide here until the comet, then they needed no news to leave and make its way to the outside world.</p><p>Lu Ten reached the cells before Hakoda did but they both made short work of the doors. The alarms of the prison finally went off and Lu Ten wondered what took them so long.</p><p>“I should have known,” Jiro said, as Lu Ten swung the door to the cell open. “You’re a crazy one, aren’t you?”</p><p>“No, desperate,” Lu Ten said. “Let’s go, we’re not out of the fire yet.”</p><p>“I didn’t think we would be,” Jiro said, following Lu Ten and Hakoda down the cellblock. </p><p>“Know anything about picking locks?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“No,” Jiro said, pointing to the courtyard, “but I can help out there.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded and watched as Jiro ran off into the battle.</p><p>The prison was surprisingly empty down in the cellblocks but Lu Ten supposed all the guards were up in the courtyard at this point. Lu Ten and Hakoda had only encountered a few straggler guards here and there. Hakoda made short work of them, even taking a page from Junji’s book and just slapping them on the head with the flat of his blade.</p><p>Lu Ten’s hands were getting tired but he refused to slow down until they had the prison secure.</p><p>It was as Lu Ten was picking a lock in Block B that he noticed how silent the prison had gotten.</p><p>“Is that a good silence or bad silence?” Lu Ten asked Hakoda.</p><p>Hakoda looked over in worry before leaving the cellblock to check. Lu Ten busted the door open, and moved onto the next. He wasn’t even checking to see who he was letting out anymore. He just hoped everyone here was a dissenter of some kind.</p><p>“We’re good,” Hakoda said, returning and handing something to Lu Ten. “Here a key might work better. They’ve rounded up all the guards. We gained control of the prison.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded as he continued opening cell doors. “We need to decide what to do next,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“I’ll call a meeting,” Hakoda said. “There’s someone here to see you.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked up and smiled at Junji. “Why was this easier than the first one?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“More people?” Junji suggested. “Or maybe because you didn’t do something stupid like last time.”</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes as Junji helped him open cells in silence.</p><p>“Did you get the warden?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Junji said. “Wasn’t expecting Jiro’s help doing it, but I was grateful even if he’s still trying to poach my boyfriend.”</p><p>“He is not trying to poach me,” Lu Ten laughed. They continued on with the cellblock before rejoining the others. There were still more cellblocks to free but they needed to figure out their next course of action first.</p><p>Hakoda was already standing in the center of the courtyard with Bato, Tyro, Huu and Jiro.</p><p>Lu Ten coasted to a stop with Junji at his back.</p><p>“So, I doubt you busted all of us out for no reason,” Jiro said. “So, what’s the plan?”</p><p>“Fire Nation is likely planning an invasion of the Earth Kingdom for the comet,” Lu Ten said. “No, I know they are planning one. There’s nothing else to brother with other than the Northern Water Tribe and I think they learned their lesson there.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked over at Hakoda and Bata. “Ah, no offense,” he said sheepishly.</p><p>“Kind of offended,” Hakoda said. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if the man was joking or not and moved on swiftly.</p><p>“I’m guessing by air, they like using their new toys as much as possible,” Lu Ten said. “We did reconnaissance on Caldera City on the way here. They have a lot of boats prepared to launch from the harbor as well. My knowledge of their strategies is five years out of date but I’m thinking an air strike with the comet and a land strike following.”</p><p>“Likely,” Jiro said. “Not sure, these airships are too new to know what they might do with them.”</p><p>“We might need to ask Teo’s dad a few questions,” Hakoda said. “Did you find him yet?”</p><p>“No, but if he’s not here I have no clue where they put him,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“The guy with the funny eyebrows, that look like they got blown off?” Jiro asked. “He’s here.”</p><p>“Then we need to ask him why the Fire Nation wanted him building something like that,” Hakoda said.</p><p>Lu Ten nodded, before getting them back on track.</p><p>“We have one airship of our own and several boats the Water Tribe built,” Lu Ten said. “Not sure how they’d hold up to Fire Nation boats considering how quickly they were built. I think our plan needs to be two parts. One, air infiltration and two, a blockade. If we can stop Ozai’s troops from reaching him, we can stop his invasion before it starts.”</p><p>“Not sure how long a blockade with those ships would work,” Bato said. “Like you said, they were made for getting from here to there and not much else.”</p><p>“What about something like the Gates of Azulon?” Jiro asked. “Something hidden that they can’t see. Or just something that will slow them down. They are steam ships, if you clog the propeller it can’t rotate and it can’t go.”</p><p>Lu Ten thought back to the land bridge leading from the main island to the rig. An idea slowly formed in his mind.</p><p>“Tyro,” Lu Ten said, “how far underwater can you feel the earth, and would you be able to bring it to the surface? The boats may not be able to stop the ships, but an underwater wall would.”</p><p>Tyro hummed. “We would need to test that beforehand,” he said. “I’ve only done so in shallow waters, but it’s a good idea.”</p><p>“Then if that doesn’t work,” Junji said, pointing to Jiro, “just clog the propellers with rocks and ice.”</p><p>“Simple, but effective,” Lu Ten joked.</p><p>“So, who’s going where?” Bato asked.</p><p>“That’s the question, we don’t even know who all we have at this point,” Lu Ten said. “We gained a few here and there. I think it’s best your warriors and earthbenders take the blockade. The Fire Nation should take the airship. We are less likely to get caught and more likely to look like we’re supposed to be there. We need to get our airship near Caldera’s launching point though, as it will be suspicious enough to have an extra ship without it joining oddly.”</p><p>“That sounds about right,” Hakoda said, looking out over the prison. “How many days to we have?”</p><p>“Two,” Lu Ten said. The answer had been instinctive, almost as if he could feel the pull of the comet getting closer by the second.</p><p>“Then let’s get to work.”</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten looked out over the observation platform at the rest of the air fleet. There were so many of them taking to the air that no one seemed to notice the extra ship. Lu Ten hoped it stayed that way. He could see the steamships behind, resting in the docks and ready to launch along with the airships.</p><p>Lu Ten shared a look with Junji as the ship started lifting.</p><p>“Ah, Prince Lu Ten, you may want to see this,” Jiro called.</p><p>Lu Ten frowned hoping they weren’t out of the count from the start.</p><p>Lu Ten took the spyglass from Jiro and nearly laughed.</p><p>Launching through the air were Toph, Sokka, Jin and the girl Sokka had saved from the Boiling Rock.</p><p>“Oh, that will be very helpful,” Lu Ten said, smiling. “Junji, who was that girl with you from the Boiling Rock?”</p><p>“Who Suki?” Junji asked.</p><p>“Yes, her, Sokka, your sister and Toph seem to be joining the party,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>“Jin? Is that going to throw our plan off?” Junji asked.</p><p>“Likely,” Lu Ten said. “It might be best to just follow their lead, after all, we know we have allies in this fight and they don’t.”</p><p>Lu Ten kept his eye on the ship the four teens had jumped on. It took a while but eventually something seemed to happen as the ship lowered slightly towards the water.</p><p>“Did, did they just drop the crew into the water?” Jiro asked.</p><p>“Yes, yes they did,” Lu Ten said, barely containing his laughter. He had surprisingly missed the chaos that came with working with the teens.</p><p>“What are they doing though?” Junji questioned as the ship the three had taken hold off started charging toward the flagship.</p><p>“They can’t possibly think they are catching up?” Jiro asked.</p><p>“I don’t, whoa,” Lu Ten said, looking out into the distance beyond the airships. His Uncle had started burning the Earth Kingdom below him but before he could get very far the engine blew out. Lu Ten could just barely make out Aang standing in the distance.</p><p>“Oh,” Junji said, watching as the flagship went spiraling toward the ground.</p><p>The two stood slightly mesmerized as they watched Aang and Ozai fight.</p><p>“Not to distract, but we need to move the ship,” Jiro called.</p><p>“What?” Lu Ten said, his eyes going wide as he realized exactly what was happening. The teens had at some point moved their stollen airship and now seemed to be lining it up for something.</p><p>“Down,” Lu Ten said, “drop the ship.”</p><p>Jiro took off down towards the engine room as the pilot, under Junji’s rushed instruction, steered the ship from Sokka’s path.</p><p>Lu Ten moved to the platform off the front of the airship, carefully. It was clear no one intended for a wheelchair user to be out here but Lu Ten was one of the few firebenders they had, powerful enough to make a difference.</p><p>As the comet soared overhead the airships released huge amounts of fire. Lu Ten could feel the pull of it in his bones. The forest below was engulfed in flame. Lu Ten took a deep breath and exhaled. He could feel the pull of the fire below as it followed his breathing. On the next exhale Lu Ten, threw his arms out and released the flame.</p><p>The forest fire left behind was snuffed out, but the firebenders were still shooting flames down below. It soon became a back-and-forth battle of wills as Lu Ten struggled to extinguish what the others lit.</p><p>Around the same time, Sokka’s airship had started a domino effect on the airships and had taken a majority of them down. There were only three ships still in the air.<br/>Lu Ten felt sweat slip into his eyes as he took one final sweep over the forest, taking the last of the flames with him.</p><p>“Prince Lu Ten,” Jiro called as he returned. “We seemed to have picked up some new passengers.”</p><p>Lu Ten looked away from the slightly charred forest towards Jiro and nearly laughed at the confused look on Suki’s face.</p><p>“Junji!” Jin called, moving forward to bear hug her brother.</p><p>“What did you expect? For us to sit around and do nothing?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“I guess not,” Suki replied, smiling.</p><p>Jin pulled back from Junji in horror. “Sokka and Toph need help. There’s still two ships in the air,” Jin said.</p><p>“Right,” Lu Ten said. “Which ship are they on?”</p><p>“There,” Junji said, pointing at the left ship. “Sokka and Toph are on top of it.”</p><p>“We need to move then,” Lu Ten said. “If they plan to ram that one too, they are going to need a ship to land on.”</p><p>“Shit, no,” Junji said, causing Lu Ten to glance over quickly. Sokka and Toph were falling and Lu Ten didn’t think they would make it. He sighed heavily in relief as the two landed, though Toph was hanging over the edge.</p><p>“How quickly can this thing turn?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“Not very,” Junji replied. “I have no clue how Sokka got it to move that fast earlier.”</p><p>“From here anyway,” Suki said, pushing past Junji. “I have an idea, if the ship turns abruptly it’s just me!”</p><p>“Wait,” Lu Ten called but the girl was already gone. “Never mind.”</p><p>“Did you miss us?” Jin asked with a laugh.</p><p>“More than anything,” Lu Ten replied, pulling the girl into a hug of their own.</p><p>The ship jerked around till it was facing the ship Sokka and Toph were now hanging from. </p><p>Lu Ten looked up in worry as firebenders surrounded the two but it was short-lived the ship rocked as it impacted the last standing airship and Toph and Sokka fell onto the roof.</p><p>Lu Ten’s wheelchair nearly went sliding off the platform he was still sitting on, but Junji’s hand pulled him and his chair back into the main control room.</p><p>“After all that, your dumbass was really going to fall?” Junji asked, leaning down. “We did it.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Suki did it, but sure,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Lu Ten hummed slightly as Junji pulled him into a kiss. “Let me have this,” Junji whispered against his lips.</p><p>“Okay,” Lu Ten replied, pulling Junji into an even deeper kiss. He rubbed his thumbs over Junji’s ear as Junji’s hands came to bracket his head. He knew it might have been a bit pre-emptive but this victory would hopefully be one of many.</p><p>A loud explosion broke them apart as they looked over at Jiro.</p><p>“I do believe the steamships have encountered an issue,” Jiro said, pointing below them.</p><p>Lu Ten looked down and laughed to himself as the Fire Nation ships were forcefully beached and surrounded. The wall plan had worked and the steam ships seemed to have launched full power into the underwater rock wall. The Water Tribe ships were down below, picking off any survivors. </p><p>“It worked,” Lu Ten breathed. He hadn’t wanted to doubt their ability to win, but their odds had always been low.</p><p>“There was a sea invasion too?” Jin asked, in shock as she looked down. </p><p>“There’s no invasion now,” Lu Ten said, looking out over the horizon. “Spirits, what is going on there?”</p><p>Lu Ten’s jaw dropped as he took in the last few seconds of Aang’s battle with Ozai. The sky was lit up with a burning orange color before a blinding blue light shattered it. Whatever just happened sent a shock wave strong enough to blow Lu Ten’s hair out of his face.</p><p>“You know what?” Junji said. “I don’t actually want to know at this point.”</p><p>Lu Ten huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I second that,” he said.</p><p>“Wait,” Sokka said, as he joined them on the deck. “You mean they had this ship the whole time? Is dad here?”</p><p>“Down below,” Lu Ten said, pointing to the make shift Water Tribe ships.</p><p>“Huh,” Sokka said, collapsing as his leg seemed to finally give out.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten moved much slower when exiting the ship, not quite sure he wanted to. Aang stood on a pillar with Ozai slumped behind him. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if his Uncle was dead or not but it was a very odd experience looking at him.</p><p>“You did it,” Sokka yelled. “You should've seen yourself! It was amazing!”</p><p>Lu Ten raised his eyebrow as Sokka seemingly ignored his leg injury to perform a dramatic reenactment.</p><p>“So, did you, you know,” Suki asked, pointing to Ozai, “finish the job?”</p><p>“I'm still alive,” Ozai bit out. Lu Ten glared at him as Suki backed up.</p><p>“I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away,” Aang said.</p><p>“Wow! Who taught you that?” Toph asked.</p><p>“A giant lion-turtle,” Aang said.</p><p>“See, this right here is why it’s better to never ask with these kids,” Junji said, pointing to Aang. “What kind of answer is a lion-turtle told me?”</p><p>Lu Ten barely heard him, or the other’s as he approached his Uncle. There was a ringing in his ears as he placed the breaks on his wheelchair.</p><p>“I am the Phoenix King,” his Uncle yelled startling back as he realized how close Lu Ten was.</p><p>“No,” Lu Ten said, “you’re a weak little man who tried every dirty trick in the book to succeed and still failed. You’re a loser.”</p><p>Ozai growled at him and Lu Ten did something he’d wanted to do for a long time.</p><p>“Lu Ten,” Junji called in shock as Lu Ten’s fist made contact with his Uncle’s jaw.</p><p>Ozai’s head snapped back before he slumped forward.</p><p>Lu Ten shook his hand out slightly, but he would have gladly broken it if only for the satisfaction that just gave him.</p><p>“Hit him again,” Jin called.</p><p>“Jin,” Junji said. “Stop. Lu Ten are you okay?”</p><p>“Junji,” Lu Ten said. “I can honestly say. I’ve never been better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes on this chapter:</p><p>Junji and Lu Ten started fighting and I really struggled with this chapter because of it. It spiraled out of control but I think ultimately their relationship ended up stronger because of it.</p><p>Yes, the waterbender is Hama. No, I'm not specifying what happens to her next, just know it's the Southern Water Tribe who ultimately decides her fate and not the Fire Nation.</p><p>They next chapter is an Epilogue, so don't expect a very long chapter. It'll be like 4000 words max if even that much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Future Worth Fighting For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With his father retiring to the tea shop and Zuko firmly settled in as Fire Lord, Lu Ten finally gets to settle down and focus on his own future and goals. He does so with Junji at his side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WANRINGS: In the first section a doctor suggests euthanizing Lu Ten. There's also a mention of suicide.</p><p>This chapter is shorter than the rest as it's the epilogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lu Ten’s world seemed to be nothing but pain. It was a relentless thing, that was constantly throbbing in the background and occasionally spiked to a point where Lu Ten honestly thought he might die from it. </p><p>His kidney was the part that hurt the most when he first woke up, as it had been bruised badly when crushed under the rock. Lu Ten had been peeing blood those first few days he woke up and had felt on the verge of throwing up for a week.</p><p>Now it was his back, which was why he was laid out on his stomach in his healing bed.</p><p>Lu Ten’s back had been badly sliced up by the rock being removed from it. It was going to scar slightly but Lu Ten wasn’t too concerned by that. While the pain was currently a dull throb that kept him awake to the point of exhaustion, it would fade with time, as would the scars littering his back. </p><p>What wasn’t going to fade was the lack of feeling in his legs.</p><p>Lu Ten had felt a tingling sensation in them the first day he had woken, but he couldn’t for the life of him determine if it was real or his imagination. Somedays he thought he could feel something below his thigh, but it would vanish soon after.</p><p>He had very few visitors, with his father still on the war front and Lu Ten having only arrived in the Fire Nation a week ago. He had woken up alone, on the ship back home. Only the healer was there to watch him.</p><p>Now, he’d seen Aunt Ursa only once. He’d have to wait until he looked less like a giant pile of gauze before she’d allow Azula and Zuko into the room. She had been worried about them seeing him in his current state. That, more than anything else, told Lu Ten just how badly he looked.</p><p>Other than his Aunt, his only other guest was his grandfather.</p><p>Fire Lord Azulon had been storming through the medical wing of the palace for days, terrorizing anyone who happened to cross his path. He hadn’t been pleased to learn of Lu Ten’s injury, nor was he pleased to learn Lu Ten would never walk again.</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t too sure how to feel about that information. He certainly didn’t feel great about it, but at the same time he wasn’t necessarily upset. He supposed it would come later. For now, it hadn’t yet registered, what with Lu Ten not being able to leave his bed anyway.</p><p>His father was nowhere near coming home yet, still trying to navigate a retreat, one the Earth Kingdom wasn’t allowing them. So, his grandfather was working on his behalf instead. Lu Ten was entirely too out of it with whatever they gave him for the pain to answer for himself.</p><p>“Watch your words.”</p><p>Lu Ten startled, and turned slightly towards the door to his room. He could see his grandfather standing in the doorway, the setting sun backlighting him. Lu Ten closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. It was a common state to find him in, so he knew it would be fine.</p><p>“I’m sorry your highness,” the healer said, “I just think it’s best to consider all angles. Prince Lu Ten is in a very bad state and it will not get better. Many of our returning soldiers have similar issues. They can’t take care of themselves like that. They become reliant on their families. The suicide rates among them is extremely high. He cannot walk. He will never be able to walk or fight again. There is no quality of life left for him. I highly suggest letting him rest.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s stomach sank and he tightened his hands into fits around the sheets of the bed. Nothing about what the healer just said reassured him, particularly the emphasis on that last sentence.</p><p>Lu Ten had survived his attack. He had pulled through against all medical odds. He wasn’t going to die now. He refused.</p><p>Still, a voice whispered in the back of his mind. What could Lu Ten offer the world? He had already failed his nation in the siege and now he couldn’t even make up for it, trapped as he was in bed. Lu Ten had a horrifying image of forever being trapped in this bed, before remembering the chair that sat in the corner of the room.</p><p>Wheelchairs were a new invention to the Fire Nation, only having been around for the past five years at the most. Lu Ten hoped it would help as they’ve told him it would.</p><p>Lu Ten was about to speak up and give away his awake state, when his grandfather spoke first.</p><p>“Understand this,” Fire Lord Azulon said, harshly. “If you suggest a so-called mercy killing of my grandson again, I will have you arrested for attempted murder of a monarch and you will be hanged, if lucky.”</p><p>The healer said nothing, but Lu Ten could hear the sweeping of his feet as he likely bowed hastily and walked off.</p><p>Lu Ten’s heart rated slowed down slightly, now that he knew such a fate wouldn’t be his.</p><p>He felt a hand in his hair and tried to lay still.</p><p>“I know you are awake child,” his grandfather said. “I would pay no mind to what the healer has said. He will be gone tomorrow and a wiser healer shall take his place. You will survive this. You will move past this.”</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t reply, but he did turn his face into his pillow and cry for the first time since he woke up. His grandfather sat at his bedside the entire time. It was the softest his grandfather had ever been.</p><p>“Do you think he was right?” Lu Ten asked, his voice rough from the knot in his throat. “About my quality of life?”</p><p>His grandfather didn’t answer for the longest time, and Lu Ten had to bite his lower lip to keep it from trembling.</p><p>“No, your current healer is a fool,” his grandfather said. “You will be fine.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded, though he wasn’t sure he believed that. The healer’s words echoed in his ears. </p><p>“There is no quality of life left for him.”</p><p>His gaze drifted back over to the chair in the corner of the room. He decided to take that statement as a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>When the airship landed in the Fire Nation, Lu Ten felt his heart sink at Katara’s worried face. He had taken up residence at Zuko’s bed during his recovery ever since. The lightning he tried to redirect had nearly crossed through his heart and they needed someone just as stubborn as Zuko to keep the sixteen-year-old in bed.</p><p>Lu Ten’s vigil wasn’t done alone as Zuko’s friends circled in and out of the room and occasionally Junji and Jin joined him in entertaining Zuko. </p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure what had happened between her and Zuko, but whatever it was the two seemed back together. They weren’t like they were in Ba Sing Se, but somehow, they seemed better.</p><p>He and Junji were a bit too afraid to pry at that point. They would question the two later.</p><p>Zuko was now able to walk under his own power as the tremors had finally stopped. Luckily, Zuko’s coronation was scheduled for a week out, giving him the time to rest.</p><p>Zuko had drifted off to sleep a few minutes ago and Lu Ten was in the process of joining him when there was a knock on the door. Lu Ten turned and it took his brain a moment to process what he was seeing.</p><p>“Dad,” Lu Ten said, brokenly as his throat closed up. His father made short work of the distance between them, which was good, as Lu Ten was about to fall over leaning backwards towards the door.</p><p>“It is good to see you again, Lu Ten,” his father said, pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>Lu Ten nodded as he buried his face into his father’s White Lotus robes. “I’ve missed you dad,” Lu Ten said. “I didn’t know what to do.”</p><p>“You seemed to have figured it out just fine,” his father said, pulling back and grabbing his face. “I am so proud of you, Lu Ten. I have missed you terribly. You will need to tell me everything that’s happened since we parted, but for now, how about I make the three of us some tea?”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded. “I’d like that,” he said, softly.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten smiled brightly as he watched the coronation proceedings.</p><p>The sun was high and bright today and Lu Ten was still riding the energy high from bending during the comet.</p><p>He and his father were waiting at the back left of the stage as his cousin was crowned Fire Lord. Avatar Aang stood at his side and Lu Ten felt a sense of peace fall over him.</p><p>They certainly weren’t out of the fight yet, but the possibility of lessened hostilities was there now.</p><p>Lu Ten looked down at the crowd, and smiled even brighter as he caught Junji watching him, rather than the event of the century happening in front of him. Jin was next to him staring up at the stage, or rather Zuko, with pride.</p><p>Lu Ten felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up at his father.</p><p>“I never thought I would see such a day,” he said.</p><p>Lu Ten hummed. “For the longest time, we didn’t wish to,” Lu Ten said. “If anything, I’m glad that changed. There’s still a lot to do.”</p><p>“Yes,” his father replied. Something in his tone had Lu Ten looking over at him.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Lu Ten asked.</p><p>“No, I simply think it would be best if I stepped back from these issues,” he said. “I do not think the Earth Kingdom will wish to do negotiations with me.”</p><p>Lu Ten’s brow furrowed. “Zuko will still need guidance in running the country,” Lu Ten said. “Unlike myself, he never had lessons designed to teach him how to do so.”</p><p>“I suppose,” his father said, frowning lightly. “I don’t want to make him appear to be a puppet ruler.”</p><p>Lu Ten frowned himself. “He’s sixteen,” Lu Ten said. “He’s the youngest Fire Lord ever. He needs the guidance and if it doesn’t come from a friendly source it can easily come from a not so friendly one.”</p><p>His father said nothing to that and Lu Ten gave up.</p><p>“I understand your reasonings,” Lu Ten said. “I can also see that I’m not going to convince you otherwise you stubborn old man. I’ll do it, until Zuko gets his feet under him, anyway.”</p><p>The hand on his shoulder squeezed slightly before releasing to sweep Zuko into a hug as he turned back to enter the palace.</p><p>“You will make a fine Fire Lord, Zuko,” his father said.</p><p>“You’ve got this,” Lu Ten said, rolling forward slightly, “and when you don’t, you’ve got me.”</p><p>“Really?” Zuko asked. The relief in his voice had Lu Ten shooting a look at his father. “Aren’t you and Junji going back to Ba Sing Se?”</p><p>“Not immediately,” Lu Ten lied. </p><p>Junji would either choose to stay with him or go ahead and start settling their affairs in the city. Lu Ten refused to live within the main city walls, and Junji hadn’t been hard to convince. Instead, they were moving to a settlement just outside the city’s outer wall. It was still technically a part of Ba Sing Se’s agricultural district, but at least it didn’t carry the trapped feeling of being with in the walls.</p><p>There was a lot of cheap land out there, as no one really wanted to settle outside the walls of Ba Sing Se during the war. Junji predicted that as soon as news spread and people became comfortable with the idea of the war being over, the area may grow, as cheap land and a lack of threat would draw in more people.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t really care where they settled, he just wanted to ride out the rest of his life with Junji.</p><p>Zuko seemed pleased with his answer, even if Junji likely wouldn’t be.</p><p> </p><p>It was a rather long six months that Lu Ten spent in the Fire Nation assisting Zuko with his new duties, and it was slowly drawing to a close. Zuko was a quick learner and anything more that cropped up could easily be answered in a letter. </p><p>Lu Ten was becoming very homesick in the time he stayed in the palace, an idea that greatly humored him. Once the palace had been the most comforting place in the world, but now it was a huge echoing chamber. He was hesitant to leave Zuko there, but the draw of seeing Junji again had Lu Ten itching with anticipation. Junji had stayed for two months before leaving for the Earth Kingdom. The distance from him had been the hardest part of helping Zuko.</p><p>Lu Ten had offered Jin a place to stay with them the day before, but Jin seemed more interested in sticking with Zuko and the rest of her new found friends. Junji hadn’t seemed really pleased with his sister living on the other side of the world from him, but he didn’t object to it when he left four months ago. Instead, he hugged her till she squeaked in protest before reminding her that a world away was never too far to call on him if she needed.</p><p>Lu Ten felt rather accomplished as he packed his stuffed fire slug into his travel bag. Most of Lu Ten’s stuff had already been sent to their new home in the Earth Kingdom. Lu Ten was most nervous about that. Junji had bought the land on his own. Lu Ten had yet to see it but supposedly, Junji was already working on fixing it.<br/>
That reassured Lu Ten none on the structural integrity of their home.</p><p>Lu Ten only had one last thing he wished to do before he left.</p><p>When he had first seen her following the events under Sozin’s comet, Lu Ten hadn’t believed it was her. Soon things started to become clear and Lu Ten realized quickly that Zuko was not the only one of Ozai’s children the man had abused.</p><p>She was asleep when he got there. Rather, she was pretending, as she always did when he came to visit her. Only pretending to wake up when Lu Ten brought an offering of food or entertainment.</p><p>He often brought things for her as Lu Ten personally didn’t like the place she was staying and he doubted she did either.</p><p>He placed the letter he wrote for her on the bedside and rolled closer to the bed. He grabbed her hand lightly.</p><p>“I know you are awake, Azula,” Lu Ten said. “Don’t worry, what I have to say is short. I’ve been there. That dark place where it feels as if nothing will ever be okay again. Obviously, not for the same reasons and I won’t pretend to know what’s going on in your head. I just want you to know, you’ve got me in your corner no matter what. I’m leaving for the Earth Kingdom tomorrow, so this will be my last in person visit for a while. Just know I’m only a letter away, okay?”</p><p>Lu Ten squeezed her hand, before moving to exit. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things or not when he heard a soft, “Goodbye, Lu Ten.”</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten ran his fingers through Junji’s hair as the two laid in bed together. The window was opened to air out the room slightly, and the chill of the night had Junji pressed as closely to Lu Ten as he could get.</p><p>“The pen is ready for them, if you want to go ahead and get some pigens, but maybe starting with a moo-sow might be better?” Junji asked, looking up at him.<br/>
Lu Ten smiled softly at the complete disorder he had made of Junji’s hair. If flopped softly into his face and Lu Ten tucked it behind his ear. “Moo-sow,” Lu Ten said. “It’s more of a necessity.”</p><p>“We’ll have to wait until I get the stable fixed to get an ostrich-horse, until then, plowing that field out there will be a pain in the ass,” Junji said. </p><p>“It’s not that large of a field, Junji,” Lu Ten said, looking at Junji in confusion. Part of the deal Lu Ten and Junji had made when planning their farm was that they wouldn’t overdo it. They only needed enough to care for themselves and a bit extra to sell. Lu Ten’s wheelchair meant he wasn’t able to help Junji with the crops. Unless Junji felt like hiring someone to help, he’d be alone out there.</p><p>Junji hadn’t even hesitate to downsize his plans. He had originally made them back when he was single and had no real confidence that it was possible. With Lu Ten at his side, that dream more easily became reality, but it had to be downsized or Lu Ten would never be able to help.</p><p>As it was, Junji had already started building a small enclosure, which he called Lu Ten’s petting zoo. Junji had left it up to Lu Ten as to whether he actually wanted to open it to the public or not.</p><p>“Lu, I love you, but it is painfully obvious you grew up in a palace sometimes,” Junji said. “Plowing any kind of field is a pain no matter what.”</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes. “So, you say,” Lu Ten replied.</p><p>“So, I know,” Junji said, planting a kiss at the end of Lu Ten’s nose. Lu Ten’s face scrunched up at that and Junji did it again. Lu Ten laughed as Junji turned the playful kiss into an attack.</p><p> </p><p>There was a letter on their porch when Lu Ten and Junji returned from buying their first ostrich-horse. Junji was in the stable settling their newest farm member.</p><p>Lu Ten bent over to pick up the letter, before maneuvering into the house.</p><p>He paused inside the door to open the letter. It wasn’t addressed to anyone, nor was it signed but Lu Ten knew exactly who had sent it.</p><p>
  <i>The food here is terrible. I miss the mochi you’d bring when you visited. Only the Fire Lord visits now and he never brings anything but his annoying self. </i>
</p><p>The letter said nothing else, and was barely even a letter at all. Lu Ten still replied to it.</p><p>
  <i>Hello Azula,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It is nice to hear from you again. I must say I miss out riveting discussions where I rambled on about nothing and you didn’t reply. I miss sharing mochi with you too, maybe you should ask Zuko if he could bring some next time. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, even if he does get confused.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>How have you been? I myself am finding that the simple life agrees well with me. I suppose the royal life just wasn’t ever meant to be my calling, try as I might.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Junji, my boyfriend, and I got an ostrich-horse today. I’m not sure what to name him quite yet.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I hope you’re well, and don’t be afraid to let me know if something is amiss.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lu Ten </i>
</p><p>Lu Ten wasn’t sure if Azula would answer him properly, or if she’d send another vague letter. Still, keeping that communication open was his real goal here. Azula needed someone in her corner, and Lu Ten was willing to do so.</p><p>There was still a slight resentment there, from everything that had happened, but much like with Zuko, Lu Ten found himself wanting to trust Azula again. He wanted her to be okay.</p><p>He got a reply two months later.</p><p>
  <i>You should name him Zuzu. He brought mochi this time. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Which, is why you don’t feed turtle-ducks bread,” Lu Ten said, gesturing at the waterfowl splashing in the pond, Junji had dug. They were slightly larger than their Fire Nation brothers, but still just as cute. They only had the two currently, but Lu Ten was hoping for babies when their mating season came around.</p><p>The kid he had been talking to thrust his hand out towards the turtle-ducks, startling them. It was only when they realized he had food in his hand that they slowly returned to him.</p><p>Lu Ten’s petting zoo was surprisingly successful, mostly because it was combined with Junji occasionally stealing a group to show them other farming stuff. A lot of parents in the area seemed to be using them as a cheap babysitting service. Pay the entry fee, leave the kid there for the day, and maybe they’d come home with a new farming skill.</p><p>Lu Ten didn’t have too much of a complaint. He still thought children were more trouble than they were worth, but at least they were enthusiastic about helping and he could send them home at the end of the day.</p><p>A shadow fell over him and Lu Ten looked up. Junji was standing over him with sweat on his brow. He dropped his hat on Lu Ten’s head, obscuring Lu Ten’s view.</p><p>“This is harder than I remember,” Junji said.</p><p>“You don’t have like fifty siblings to help this time,” Lu Ten said.</p><p>Junji laughed. “That’s true,” he said. “I don’t regret it, but spirits, it’s a lot Lu.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine,” Lu Ten said. It wasn’t like Lu Ten didn’t have access to piles of money should the farm suddenly fail. He may not be in line for the throne, but he was still a prince.</p><p>“I know,” Junji said. “Even if no one else wants our crops I can always strong arm your dad into buying it. Who doesn’t want fresh produce for their restaurant?”</p><p>Lu Ten rolled his eyes. His father would gladly take the left overs, but Lu Ten doubted Junji would have issue selling his food in the Lower Ring. He had decided back when planting the first rotation that he was going to sell to the Lower Ring. It wouldn’t make them much money, which was why other farmers never bothered, but it meant a lot to Junji to make sure they had fresh food available. </p><p>“Did you need something or did you come over here to bother me?” Lu Ten joked.</p><p>Junji pouted. “I wanted a better look at the beauty in the area,” he said, leaning down to kiss Lu Ten.</p><p>Lu Ten smiled as Junji pulled back.</p><p>“I did a really good job on that pond, it really is beautiful,” Junji said, laughing as Lu Ten pushed him playfully.</p><p>Junji took his hat back and kissed Lu Ten’s forehead. “But it will never compare to you,” Junji said.</p><p>“Go,” Lu Ten said, pushing at Junji’s hips till the man walked out of the petting zoo pen. He watched as one of the older kids left to run after Junji, likely wanting something to do.</p><p>Lu Ten breathed in deeply before releasing it. He really could get used to this life, as normal as it seemed. His days of war and royal posturing were over and now he could just be Lu Ten, someone he was still slowly figuring out.</p><p>A cry pierced the air as the boy who tired to feed the turtle-ducks came running towards him. A snapping goose was in hot pursuit. Lu Ten tired not to laugh at the poor kid as he moved to diffuse the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Ten sat on a cushion on the floor, leaning against Junji as he drifted lazily between wakefulness and sleep. The sounds of a soft tsungi horn his father was playing had him swaying slightly and Junji’s hand rubbing up and down his back wasn’t helping.</p><p>He could hear the group arguing with Sokka over some drawing but was too lazy to return to his chair and take a peek. Instead, he cuddled closer to Junji.</p><p>It was a peaceful moment and Lu Ten tired to keep his darker thoughts from creeping in. Sometimes the things he had now seemed impossible, and sometimes he could easily get overwhelmed by it all, particularly when memories of his past crept into his head.</p><p>“Apparently, Sokka drew you without legs,” Junji whispered.</p><p>Lu Ten’s lips twitched up at the corners. “Ah, well, it’s not like I need them,” he said.</p><p>Junji huffed slightly. “I love you, even if you are ridiculous sometimes,” Junji said.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Lu Ten said, all at once overwhelmed by the feeling. He looked over Junji and felt his heart beat faster as he realized just how far the two of them had come together. They were both a little broken when they met, but they were doing better and Lu Ten was proud of them. “But you’re still a dork.”</p><p>Junji hummed slightly and resettled next to Lu Ten. “Ridiculous and dorky,” he repeated, “I guess we make a good match.”</p><p>Lu Ten nodded as he rested his head on Junji’s shoulder.</p><p>“It’s getting late,” Junji said, looking out the window. Lu Ten didn’t follow his gaze, already feeling the sun sinking in the sky. “Do you want to stay here or go home?”</p><p>“Stay, just a little bit longer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seven months later and we are finally done. I hope you all enjoyed this journey with Lu Ten!</p><p>I do have a Sequel planned but I'm not sure when I will be able to get to it. Don't expect anything before March at the earliest. It will be called An Unknown Perspective and will be four chapters.</p><p>Chapter 1 will cover Junji's life in Ba Sing Se and his perspective of meeting Lu Ten.<br/>Chapter 2 will cover Jin's travels with the Gaang including her arrest with Toph and Katara.<br/>Chapter 3 will cover Junji's time in prison and his escape.<br/>Chapter 4 will cover Jin's reconciliation with Zuko.</p><p>That's the problem with limited perspective is some parts of the story just aren't told and I wanted to tell these bits.</p><p>For anyone who wants to read more on Junji and Lu Ten, I did write five little shorts on them for fluffcember: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832723"> here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>